The decisions we make
by Victualia
Summary: Eine Begegnung, die sie nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Ein Gefühl, das sie versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Eine Berührung, die ihren Körper zum Erbeben brachte. Liebe, Reue, Verrat. All unsere Entscheidungen ziehen Konsequenzen nach sich. Besonders, wenn sie jemanden verletzen. Kann man also eine richtige Entscheidung treffen? (Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno; Lemon)
1. prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Prolog**

prologue

»Sakura, hast du schon irgendeinen Hinweis?« Die ruhige Stimme Nejis erklang leise in ihrem Ohr. Durch den kleinen Stöpsel in ihrem Ohr konnten sie jederzeit in Kontakt treten, während sie einzeln nach dem Grund ihrer Mission suchten.

Sie drückte einen Knopf an dem Halsband, welches ein Mikrofon enthielt und erwiderte zerknirscht: »Iie.«

Sie hielten nun schon seit drei Stunden Ausschau nach dem feindlichen Nukenin, der sich über die Grenze und damit in ihren Überwachungsbereich gewagt hatte.

Neji fragte auch Shikamaru, ob er schon etwas entdeckt hätte, aber dieser antwortete nur lustlos: »Nichts zu sehen« und hängte noch ein genervt aufseufzendes »Mendokuse« hintendran.

»Gut, treffen wir uns an unserem Lager«, orderte der Hyuuga schlussendlich, nachdem sie nun schon seit zwei Tagen nach diesem verflixten Kerl suchten.

»Hai«, gab Sakura ihr Einverständis über das Mikrofon bekannt.

Die junge Kunoichi nahm sich Zeit auf ihrem Rückweg und genoss das sanfte Rascheln der Blätter, die durch den Wind sanft in Bewegung gesetzt wurden. Es war ein schöner Tag, der Himmel hatte einen satten hellblauen Ton und es schien die Sonne. Kaum eine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, als sie ihren Blick Richtung Baumwipfel schweifen ließ. Das Blätterdach wies vereinzelt Lücken auf und machte der Sonne Platz. Heute war es besonders warm, bemerkte Sakura und verlangsamte ihre Schritte erneut.

Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entschlüpfte ihren Lippen, als sie kurz die Augen schloss und die Luft tief in ihre Lungen sog. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt Narutos Frohnatur um sich. Ihr bester Freund fehlte ihr, obwohl sie mit Shikamaru und Neji auch sehr zufrieden war. Mit ihnen konnte sie die Stille genießen, welche sie in Narutos Nähe eher vermisste.

Seit zwei Jahren war sie jetzt schon bei der ANBU und seitdem auch mit Neji und Shikamaru in einem Team. In diesen beiden Jahren hatten sie viele Aufträge zusammen gemeistert und sich als bestes ANBU-Team einen Namen gemacht. Sie alle drei bildeten ein verflucht gutes Team. Alle drei waren sie intelligent, wobei Shikamaru Sakura um Längen übertraf; Neji war der perfekte Teamleiter und hatte sie schon aus so manch brenzliger Situation herausmanövriert; sie selbst war inzwischen, neben Tsunade, die beste Iryounin. Zusammen waren sie drei ein herausragendes Team und erledigten jede Mission mit Bravour.

Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf Sakuras Gesicht. Dieser Gedanke war ihr auch damals gekommen. Bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Naruto, Sasuke und sie. Team 7. Ein knappes Kopfschütteln stoppte ihren törichten Gedankengang. Das war nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her, sieben Jahre um genau zu sein. Inzwischen gingen sie alle ihrer eigenen Wege.

Unter das sanfte Rascheln der Blätter hoch in den Bäumen mischte sich nun ein Rauschen. Wie von Wasser. Sie blieb kurz stehen, hörte konzentrierter hin. In der Nähe musste ein Fluss oder ein ähnliches Gewässer sein. Sakura hatte es wohl vorher nicht wahrgenommen, weil sie so mit der Suche nach dem Nukenin beschäftigt gewesen war.

 _Ach was soll's._ Sie steuerte auf das leise Rauschen zu. Sie wollte sich nur kurz Wasser ins Gesicht spritzen. Es war wirklich warm heute, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Tatsächlich kam nach einiger Entfernung ein schmaler Fluss mit klarem Wasser zum Vorschein, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte.

Glücklich aufseufzend ließ sie sich vor dem Wasser nieder und nahm ihre Tiermaske mit den hellblauen Streifen ab. Mit ihren schlanken, grazilen Händen formte sie eine Kuhle und schöpfte damit etwas Wasser aus dem Fluss. Sie führte ihre Hände an ihren Mund und trank erst einmal einen großen Schluck, ehe sie dieses Vorgehen wiederholte, diesmal aber ihr Gesicht mit dem Wasser benetzte, was eine erstaunlich erfrischende Abkühlung darstellte. Sakura tupfte sich das kühle Nass ebenfalls in den Nacken. Trotz ihres ärmellosen Oberteils war ihr brütend-heiß und die ersten Schweißtropfen begannen sich einen Weg über ihren Nacken zu bahnen. Sie trug noch eine mitternachtsblaue enge Hose und die altbekannte graue ANBU-Weste, während schwarze Shinobi-Sandalen schmückten ihre Füße. Die dunkle Kleidung trug dazu bei, dass ihr so warm war, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein.

Durch ihre vom Stoff befreiten Oberarme konnte man die spezielle Tätowierung gut erkennen, die jedes ANBU-Mitglied von Konoha beim Eintritt in diese Einheit bekam. Ihre Unterarme wurden von schwarzen langen Handschuhen verdeckt. Darüber trug sie die für die ANBU-Mitglieder vorgesehenen grauen Armschützer. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag, an dem Tsunade-shishou ihr vorschlug sich der ANBU anzuschließen.

Der Hokage der fünften Generation hatte sie in ihr Büro bestellt, um etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, wie immer eigentlich. Allerdings war ein ANBU-Mitglied ebenfalls anwesend gewesen, welches sich dann als Neji entpuppt hatte, der schon etwas länger in der Spezialeinheit des Hokage zugegen war. Die Godaime offerierte Sakura einen Platz in Nejis neuem Team mit der Begründung, dass sie sich weiterentwickeln sollte. Als Iryounin war sie bereits hervorragend, nun sollte sie – an Nejis Seite – an vorderster Front stehen und Tsunade-shishou, und somit auch das Dorf, beschützen. Das hatte oberste Priorität.

Mit einem erschöpften, aber sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie zum klaren Himmel hinauf, keine Wolke war zu sehen. Nur die Sonne, wie sie erbarmungslos auf die Erde schien. Sakura strich sich eine rosane Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und hob ihre Maske auf. Noch hatten sich Neji und Shikamaru nicht gemeldet, um zu fragen wo sie war, doch irgendwann würden sie es tun oder nach ihr suchen kommen, also erhob sich die Rosahaarige, setzte ihre Maske wieder auf und folgte dem Fluss. Ihr Lager war zwar nicht direkt am Wasser gelegen, aber sie wollte das beruhigende Rauschen und das glitzernde Nass noch etwas genießen.

* * *

Kisame und er hatten sich schon vor ein paar Tagen voneinander getrennt, um Informationen über einen Nukenin zu sammeln, der kürzlich ins Feuer-Reich eingedrungen war. Er sollte Auskunft über Orochimarus – und damit auch über Sasukes – Pläne haben und sie gegen angemessene Bezahlung weitergeben. Sie hatten nun schon über längere Zeit keine neuen Anweisungen von Pain erhalten, also hatte Itachi Kisame den Auftrag gegeben nach Informationen zu sammeln.

Er war nun schon fünf Tage unterwegs und hatte vor kurzem das dritte Dorf durchquert. Die Ausbeute allerdings fiel eher spärlich aus. Immer waren es nur Richtungen, keine Gesprächsfetzen, die zufälligerweise verdächtig waren, die ihn ins nächste Dorf führten. Ignoranz war eine weitverbreitete Plage, die die Menschheit – und ganz besonders die Shinobi-Welt – immer aggressiver befiel. Ignoranz und Egoismus, eine tiefgreifende Krankheit, die alles verderben wird, was einmal wichtig oder gut gewesen war. Nur wenige hatten heutzutage die Willensstärke und den Mut dieser immerwährenden Seuche entgegenzuwirken. Gerade die Kage sollten diese Initiative zeigen und ein Vorbild sein. Tsunade, Hokage der fünften Generation, besaß diese Stärke, das wusste er.

Konoha. Zuhause.

Nein, er hatte kein Zuhause mehr. Das hatte er verloren, als er sich dazu entschieden hatte Konoha zu beschützen und Sasuke zu verlassen. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen. Im Endeffekt bereute er nur die Konsequenzen, die sein Tun für Sasuke hatten. In einem Dorf aufwachsen zu müssen, wo jeder wusste, dass sein großer Bruder der Clan-Mörder der Uchihas war. Von innen heraus von Hass zerfressen zu werden, der es ihm ermöglichen sollte Itachi irgendwann zu töten. Wenn er soweit war, würde Itachi sich ihm stellen und sterben, damit Sasuke die Ehre der Uchihas wieder herstellen konnte und, um Itachi von seiner Last zu befreien, die er all die Jahre mit sich herumtrug. Sein törichter, kleiner Bruder hatte sich allerdings für den falschen Weg entschieden. Er war mit Orochimaru gegangen, um stärker zu werden. Sein Hass hatte ihn sogar dazu getrieben Orochimarus Deal anzunehmen, der es dieser Schlange ermöglichen sollte Sasukes Körper zu besetzen. Im Gegenzug sollte Sasuke seine Rache bekommen, indem Itachi starb. Und nun musste Itachi sich darum kümmern. Hätte er sich einfach an Itachis Regeln gehalten, müsste er jetzt nicht ein weiteres Mal durch seinen großen Bruder gerettet werden. Törichter, kleiner Bruder.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen schritt Itachi durch den Wald. Er konnte die Wärme auf seiner Haut spüren, als ein Sonnenstrahl durch die dichte Blätterdecke brach und sein Gesicht erhellte. Ein lautes Rauschen drang an seine Ohren, fast wie bei einem Wasserfall. Itachi suchte konzentriert nach Chakra, fand aber keines, das in unmittelbarer Nähe wäre. Dem Rauschen folgend entschied er sich dafür ein Bad zu nehmen. Unter dem schweren Mantel des Akatsukis wurde es zunehmend wärmer an diesem heißen Frühlingstag. Es war einer der ersten Tage in diesem Jahr, die den Sommer ankündigten.

Itachi war mittlerweile sehr gut darin mit geschlossenen Augen durch den Wald zu wandern. Das Mangekyou Sharingan schadete seiner Sehkraft erheblich. Von Tag zu Tag verschwamm alles ein klein wenig mehr. Wenn er allein unterwegs war, so wie jetzt, hielt er es nicht für nötig seine Augen zu öffnen. Er hörte, fühlte, roch und schmeckte dann alles viel intensiver und achtete so auch mehr auf seine Umgebung. Itachi sah sein mangelndes Sehvermögen weniger als Schwäche an, sondern konzentrierte sich zunehmend darauf seine anderen Sinne zu schärfen. Gegenüber seinen Feinden allerdings offenbarte er dieses Geheimnis nicht freiwillig, anderenfalls ließ sie erkennen, dass er immer noch genauso tödlich war wie mit funktionstüchtigem Augenlicht.

Ruhig schritt er zwischen den Büschen hervor, die den Wald von dem Fluss trennten. Er öffnete nun doch seine Augen und sah sich seine Umgebung an. Vor ihm lag ein kleiner Wasserfall, der einen schmalen Fluss nährte. Das Wasser war sehr klar, als er näher herantrat.

Itachi knöpfte von innen den schwarzen Mantel mit den rot-bedruckten Wolken auf und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Er streifte die schwarzen Shinobi-Sandalen von seinen großen Füßen und spürte sogleich die aufgewärmte Erde, wie sie sich an seine Fußsohlen schmiegte. Seine dunkelblaue Hose und das dazugehörige Oberteil fanden ebenfalls den Weg auf den Boden. Vorher aber legte er alles sorgfältig zusammen und versteckte alles hinter einem nahegelegenen Busch. Itachis Hitai Ate mit dem langen Kratzer und sein Haarband bildeten die Krone des kleinen Hügels aus Kleidung. Darüber ließ er den Hut der Akatsukis gleiten. Dieser verdeckte fast den ganzen Haufen an Kleidern und Habseligkeiten.

Nur der Ring von Akatsuki mit dem Zeichen Shu und seine Kette schmückten seinen Körper, als er auf den stetig fließenden Wasserfall zuging.

Das Wasser war erfrischend und kühlte seine aufgewärmte Haut. Kurz vor der steilen Felswand, von welcher das Wasser herunterplätscherte, befand sich eine Art Bank, geformt aus festem Stein. Itachi stellte sich auf die kleine Anhöhe und ließ das kühle Nass auf seine breiten Schultern prasseln. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er diese gröbere Massage und entspannte sich allmählich von der langen Reise.

Gerade in diesem Moment spürte er ein unterdrücktes Chakra, das sich ihm langsam näherte. Seine Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit und offenbarten blutrote Iriden, die jeweils drei Tomoe aufwiesen. Er wartete geduldig.

* * *

Sakura schlenderte am Rande des Flusses entlang und genoss die Sonne, die auf ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut schien. Das Rauschen des Flusses wurde immer lauter, je weiter sie dessen Verlauf folgte. Also, schätzte sie, müsste sie bald an einem Wasserfall vorbeikommen.

Als sie dem herabfließenden Wasser immer näher kam, konnte sie jemanden im Wasser erkennen. Ihre Alarmglocken läuteten laut und fast zeitgleich suchte sie Schutz hinter einem Baum. Sie war nicht nah genug dran, um zu erkennen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war, aber dass es ein Shinobi war, stand außer Frage. Sein unterdrücktes Chakra konnte sie nun auch nach kurzem Zögern spüren. Noch nie war sie so unvorsichtig gewesen, zumindest nicht, wenn sie als ANBU-Mitglied und auf einer Mission unterwegs gewesen war. In ihrem Inneren schalt sie sich einen leichtsinnigen Dummkopf. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur übersehen, obwohl sie nach einem Shinobi Ausschau halten sollte?

Sie linste um den Baum herum. Nur, um feststellen zu müssen, dass die Person nicht mehr dort stand. Verwirrt über diese Situation wollte sie sich abwenden, begegnete dabei allerdings purpurfarbenen Augen, die sich in ihre Smaragdgrünen bohrten. Zwei Worte durchschnitten die Stille wie eine Rasiermesser-scharfe Klinge.

»Uchiha … Itachi.«


	2. daring escape

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel I**

daring escape

Nach diesen zwei geschockt geflüsterten Worten herrschte erneut Stille. Sakura war sich beinahe sicher, dass er sie nicht erkennen würde, war es doch schon Jahre her seit sie sich gesehen hatten. Und es war auch das einzige Mal gewesen. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie überhaupt registriert hatte, immerhin war er voll und ganz auf Naruto und Kakashi fixiert gewesen. Außerdem verdeckte die ANBU-Maske ihre feinen Gesichtszüge und ihre markant smaragdgrün schimmernden Augen. Absurderweise verspürte sie nicht diese lähmende Angst, die sie früher in sich aufflammen hatte spüren können. Die rosahaarige Kunoichi müsste eigentlich vor Angst erstarrt sein, oder zumindest zittern wie Espenlaub. Doch nichts dergleichen ereignete sich tatsächlich. Sakura stand ihm lediglich gegenüber, mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstamm gedrängt. Itachi hatte sich noch nicht bewegt, hielt sie nur mit seinem glühend roten Blick gefangen.

Langsam riss sich Sakura jedoch von seinem durchdringenden Blick los und ließ ihre Augen über seine Gestalt wandern. Sein langes schwarzes Haar war noch ganz feucht und umspielte sanft seine Schultern. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich auf seine durchtrainierte Brust verirrt und lenkten ihren Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Kleine Wassertropfen benetzten seine von Narben verzierte Haut und tänzelten seine große Gestalt hinab, verirrten sich in die Furchen seiner Bauchmuskeln. Tiefer ging Sakuras Blick nicht, denn sie wusste, dass er nackt war.

Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf Itachis Gesicht. Hinter der Maske hatte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen gelegt, welchen er zu Sakuras Erleichterung nicht sehen konnte.

Sakuras Augen fanden wieder die Seinen, als sie mit fester Stimme fragte: »Itachi-san, was machst du so nah an Konoha?«

* * *

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich ein wenig, als er die unhöfliche Anrede bemerkte. Entweder kannte sie ihn oder sie war einfach nur dumm. Aber in jedem Fall war sie mutig seinem Sharingan nicht auszuweichen. Jeder wusste, wozu er im Stande war. Doch sie hatte keine Angst, zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dieser. Ihr Chakra hatte sich nicht verändert, ihre Stimme war fest und sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück. Die Maske war eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie bei der ANBU war, jedoch konnte er keinen aus ihrem Team ausmachen. Also ging er davon aus, dass sie entweder allein unterwegs war oder ihre Teammitglieder hier irgendwo – nahe der Grenze zum Gras-Reich – ebenfalls zu finden waren.

Itachi machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, beobachtete sie, ob sie nicht doch vor ihm zurückweichen würde. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie berührte den Baumstamm nur leicht mit ihrem Rücken, lehnte schon fast gelangweilt daran und wartete ab, was er als nächstes tun würde. Ihre Umrisse wurden immer klarer, je näher er an sie herantrat, sein Sharingan noch immer auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr die Maske nach hinten zu drehen, doch sie umfasste sein Handgelenk mit einer Bestimmtheit, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte und hielt ihn von seinem Vorhaben ab. Innerlich war er beeindruckt von ihrer Selbstsicherheit, doch nach außen hin ließ er keine Emotionen erkennen.

»Du weißt, ich könnte dich dazu zwingen, mir dein Gesicht zu zeigen, Kunoichi«, drohte er mit geschmeidiger, leiser Stimme.

»Und du weißt, Itachi-san, besser als jeder andere, dass ein ANBU-Mitglied niemals freiwillig seine Identität preisgeben sollte«, stellte sie nüchtern fest.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz als Zeichen des Amüsements. Ihre bestimmende, leicht aufmüpfige Ader imponierte ihm, als er spürte, dass ihr Griff langsam an Intensität abnahm, seine Hand aber trotzdem von ihrem Gesicht wegzog und zurück an seine Seite gleiten ließ.

* * *

Es schien als würde die Zeit still stehen, bis er fragte: »Warum greifst du mich nicht an? Du scheinst von mir gehört zu haben, also weißt du, wozu ich fähig bin.«

Sakura suchte nach den richtigen Worten, ehe sie zugab: »Ich würde nicht gegen dich bestehen. Du bist auch nicht der Grund meiner Mission. Ich würde nur eingreifen, wenn du in diesem Moment eine Gefahr für Menschen darstellen würdest. Aber im Augenblick bist du friedlich gesinnt.«

»Was lässt dich annehmen, dass ich nicht selbst auf einer Mission für Akatsuki unterwegs bin?«, fragte er tonlos. Bei seinen Worten nahm er nicht ein Mal den Blick von ihrem Gesicht, das unter der Tiermaske verborgen blieb.

»Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich dich nicht beim Baden gestört. Du erledigst erst deine Mission, ehe du dich anderen Dingen des Lebens widmest«, erklärte sie geduldig ihre Annahme, »Außerdem … Wäre dann nicht Hoshigaki Kisame bei dir?«

* * *

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sie wusste, wer sein Partner war. Itachi hatte bereits das Tattoo der ANBU aus Konoha entdeckt, welches auch er trug.

Konohagakure war sein Heimatdorf. Es war nur logisch, dass dieses Dorf die meisten Informationen über ihn aufweisen konnte.

Die Kunoichi vor ihm entließ ihn aus dem Griff ihrer schlanken, grazilen Finger und sagte abschließend: »Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest, Itachi-san. Ich muss zurück zu meinem Team.« Nach kurzem Zögern, ob er sie wirklich einfach so ziehen lassen sollte, gab er ihr mit einem knappen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er sie gehen ließ. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr mehr Raum zu geben. Sie tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass sie nicht mehr an den Baum gelehnt dastand und hob ihre rechte Hand an. Sie bildete ein Fingerzeichen und keine zwei Sekunden später verschwand sie in einer Wolke aus Kirschblüten.

Itachi fing eines der rosanen Blütenblätter im Fall auf und betrachtete die schön geschliffene Form dicht vor seinem Sharingan. Seine Fingerspitzen vernahmen die Weichheit auf der Oberfläche des Blattes. Sakura. Die Kirschblüte Konohas, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Sakura landete nicht weit von ihrem gemeinsamen Lager mit Neji und Shikamaru entfernt. Sie hatte extra dieses Jutsu gewählt, da spätestens jetzt – nachdem er es gesehen hatte – klar sein sollte, mit wem er eigentlich gesprochen hatte. Noch immer hatte sie es nicht besonders eilig zu den zwei Männern dazuzustoßen und ging deshalb gemächlich die letzten paar Meter und hörte den Vögeln beim Zwitschern zu. Wäre es nicht so heiß, könnte man diesen Tag beinahe genießen.

Ungefähr zehn Meter von ihren dünnen, ausklappbaren Futons entfernt, konnte sie schon das kleine Feuer erkennen, das das Fertigessen erhitzte, dass sie mitgenommen hatten.

Sakura trat gerade zwischen den Büschen hervor, die die kleine Lagerstelle säumten, als bereits ein besorgter Hyuuga vor ihr stand und sie tadelnd ansah. »Wo warst du, kuso?«

Ihr Blick schweifte zu Shikamaru, der an einem dünnen Baumstamm lehnte und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Für Außenstehende sah es so aus als würde er schlafen, Sakuras geschulte Augen aber erkannten, dass er nur seine Ruhe haben wollte und deshalb so tat als würde er schon im Reich der Träume schweben.

Ihre leuchtend grünen Augen richteten sich dann aber auf Neji, ehe sie fast schon gelangweilt antwortete: »Ich war nur am Fluss, hab wohl die Zeit vergessen.« Mit einem anschließenden Schulterzucken war die Sache für sie erledigt.

* * *

Das musste Neji erst einmal verdauen. Normalerweise sprach Sakura nicht so mit ihm, zumindest nicht, seitdem sie in einem Team waren. Die Rosahaarige und der Nara hielten sich sonst auf Missionen immer zurück, damit seine Autorität als Teamleiter nicht untergraben wurde oder gar die ganze Mission wegen Streitigkeiten scheiterte. Auch schien die schöne Kunoichi heute recht verträumt und desinteressiert gegenüber ihrer Aufgabe zu sein. So hatte er sie nicht mehr seit den Zeiten von Team 7 oder Team Kakashi erlebt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sakura, die sich Richtung Shikamaru bewegte, ließ er die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen. Er würde sie in Konoha nochmal darauf ansprechen, wenn er den Bericht über diese Mission schreiben musste.

Vielleicht nahm es sie auch nur ein wenig mit, dass ihr Ziel ein Nukenin aus Otogakure war. Des Landes, das von Orochimaru geführt wurde. Neji wusste, dass seine Teamkollegin keine romantischen Gefühle mehr für Sasuke hegte, konnte aber trotzdem verstehen, wenn sie sich Gedanken machte.

* * *

Die Rosahaarige ließ sich neben Shikamaru nieder, lehnte sich wie er mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm und streckte die langen, durchtrainierten Beine von sich. Ihren Kopf ließ sie ebenfalls nach hinten sinken, sodass er den Baumstamm berührte, ehe sie ihren Kopf so weit drehte, dass sie den Nara anschauen konnte.

»Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst, Shikamaru«, sagte sie in ruhigem, leisen Ton.

Er seufzte, öffnete seine Augen, um zu sehen, ob Neji sich abgewandt hatte und sprach dann genauso leise: »Genauso wie ich weiß, dass du Neji nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hast.« Nun entglitt auch ihren Lippen ein Seufzen. Shikamaru warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe er wieder seine Augen schloss und sich zurücklehnte, beinahe so als würde er in den Baum hineinkriechen wollen. Sakura blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, berührte aber leicht seinen Oberarm mit ihrem, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie dankbar war, dass er nicht weiter nachhakte.

Das mochte sie so an dem faulen Nara. Er ließ ihr ihre Freiheit. Wenn sie reden wollte, wusste sie, konnte sie immer zu ihm gehen. Aber er würde sie nie dazu zwingen mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Dafür war er einfach zu faul. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein kleines, sanftmütiges Lächeln auf ihre Züge und ihr Gesicht schien friedlich. Fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher ließ sie nachdenken.

Uchiha Itachi. Ihn hatte sie am allerwenigsten erwartet zu finden. Hoffentlich war er mittlerweile über alle Berge und würde ihr, beziehungsweise ihnen, nicht bei ihrer weiteren Suche begegnen. Sakura wusste, dass er stark war. Würde er sie also angreifen, hätten sie nicht viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten. Er war immerhin ein Akatsuki. Die waren nicht leicht zu besiegen oder gar zu töten. Als sie gegen Sasori gekämpft hatte, hatte sie noch das Glück gehabt seine Großmutter Chiyo, die seine Tricks und Geheimnisse größtenteils kannte, an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Auch wusste die rosahaarige Kunoichi, dass, wenn sie ihm begegneten, Neji sich nicht bändigen würde können. Die Hyuuga und Uchiha waren von je auf nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen gewesen. Besonders Neji hatte da so seine Probleme. Erneut schlüpfte ein Seufzen zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

»Mendokuse«, kam es der jungen Frau seufzend über die Lippen. Shikamaru neben ihr regte sich und sah sie fragend an. Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln wimmelte sie ihn ab, ließ aber ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter fallen, die neben ihr ruhte. Er beschwerte sich nicht.

* * *

Itachi war nach dem Zusammenstoß mit der Haruno noch einmal in den Fluss gegangen. Danach hatte er sich ins Gras vor dem kleinen Gewässer gesetzt und gewartet, bis er einigermaßen trocken gewesen war. Seine Gedanken waren währenddessen immer wieder zu der jungen Frau abgedriftet.

Er erinnerte sich an sie. Sie war mit seinem kleinen Bruder und Naruto in einem Team gewesen, als sie noch Genin waren. Zum ersten Mal hatte Itachi sie gesehen, als sie zusammen mit Kakashi, Naruto und Chiyo den Jinchuuriki des Einschwänzigen retten wollte. Sie hatte Sasori getötet, also musste sie schon damals herausragend gewesen sein. Und nun war sie bei der ANBU. Dass sie mit höchstens zwanzig Jahren so eine Laufbahn hingelegt zu haben schien, überraschte ihn doch ein wenig, hatte er sie nicht als die übliche starke Kämpferin in Erinnerung. Aber ihr Auftreten heute war dem Bild einer Kunoichi bei der ANBU würdig gewesen, das musste er zugeben.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er dieses Thema fallen und zog sich seine Shinobi-Uniform und darüber den schweren Akatsuki-Mantel wieder an. Erneut begab sich der Uchiha auf die Suche nach dem anderen Nukenin, der in dieser Region gesichtet wurde.

* * *

Nachdem die drei Jonin aus Konoha gegessen hatten, konzentrierten sie sich erneut auf die Verfolgung des feindlichen Shinobis. Diesmal jedoch trennten sie sich nicht voneinander, um in verschiedenen Richtungen zu suchen. Neji war der Meinung, dass in dieser Gegend noch andere feindliche Shinobi umherschleichen könnten und verglichen mit ihrer Begegnung am Mittag mit eben einem dieser genannten Shinobi, stimmte Sakura ihm vollkommen zu. Nur hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass, wenn es wieder der ältere Uchiha sein sollte, sie Neji nicht dabei hätte. Schon bei dem Aufeinandertreffen von Sasuke und ihm bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung war ihr aufgefallen, dass die Hyuuga und Uchiha nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen waren, geschweige denn freiwillig ein Wort miteinander wechseln würden, ohne sich gegenseitig zu verhöhnen. Irgendwie machte ihr dieser Gedanke Sorgen. Zwar war Neji stark, aber von Naruto wusste sie, dass Itachi mit seinem Sharingan verflucht nochmal unheimliche Dinge anstellen konnte. Vorhin allerdings schien er nicht in der Stimmung gewesen zu sein einen Kampf anzufangen, wenn man ihn nicht provozierte. Glück für sie.

* * *

Shikamarus Blick richtete sich immer wieder auf seine schöne Teamkollegin. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und ihre Bewegungen glichen gewohnheitsmäßigen Abläufen. Der Nara wusste, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Vielleicht hatte es auch etwas mit der Sache zu tun, die sie ihm und Neji verschwieg. Noch immer hatte ihr Teamleiter nicht bemerkt, dass Sakura etwas verheimlichte. Aber Shikamaru wusste, dass sie ihnen niemals etwas verschweigen würde, von dem sie annahm, dass es ihnen in jeglicher Hinsicht schaden könnte. In diesem Fall vertraute er der hübschen Kunoichi.

Seine Augen, die hinter der Maske versteckt blieben, verengten sich bei diesem Gedanken, ehe er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.

* * *

Sie sprangen nun schon seit Stunden von Ast zu Ast, zeigten jedoch keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit oder Hunger. Ihre Ausbildung verlangte, dass sie weite Strecken effizient und mit Ausdauer zurücklegten. Das war ihre Aufgabe als Shinobi der ANBU.

Erst nach etwa einer weiteren halben Stunde, in der sie die umliegende Umgebung durchkämmten, flackerte die Spur eines Chakras auf. Zwar schwach, aber es war vorhanden. Sakura wusste, dass Neji es auch bemerkt hatte. Sein Byakugan war aktiviert und verlieh ihm diesen grimmigen Ausdruck um die Augenpartie herum, den er immer hatte, wenn er es aktiviert hielt. Der Hyuuga suchte aufmerksam das naheliegende Gebiet ab, in der Hoffnung denjenigen zu finden, dem das Chakra zuzuordnen war.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken schlug er eine andere Richtung ein und wandte sich an seine Teamkollegen: »Er ist jetzt nahe der Grenze zum Gras-Reich. Wir müssen ihm den Weg abschneiden, wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass er ins benachbarte Land verschwindet. Sakura, du wirst dich erst einmal bedeckt halten, während wir ihn offensiv auffordern werden uns freiwillig zu folgen.«

Im Stillen ärgerte sich Sakura über die Anweisungen des jungen Hyuugas. Wie immer ließ er sie erst im Hintergrund agieren, obwohl er wusste, dass sie viel lieber gleich – von Anfang an – eingreifen wollte. Sie wusste, dass Tsunade sie gelehrt hatte, dass Iryounin niemals verletzt werden durften und von daher meist versteckt gehalten wurden. Aber die Haruno war nicht für ihre Geduld, geschweige denn für ihre gute Selbstbeherrschung bekannt.

»Sakura?«, fragte Neji sie noch einmal, ließ jedoch nicht den Nukenin aus den Augen.

Aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, antwortete sie murrend: »Hai, hab verstanden.«

»Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?«, wollte ihr Teamleiter sicherheitshalber noch einmal wissen, »Du bist schon die letzten Tage so abwesend.«

»Hai, hai, mir geht's gut«, stellte sie klar, wohl wissend, dass Shikamaru sie von der Seite mit seinen intensiven Blicken durchlöcherte.

Mit einem knappen »Gut« tat Neji das Ganze erst einmal ab und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz der Überwachung des Nukenin.

* * *

Der Nara allerdings konnte die Sache nicht so schnell vergessen und wandte sich nun an Sakura. »Du kannst uns alles sagen, das weißt du.«

Sie sah ihn beinahe ausdruckslos an und erwiderte: »Ich weiß, Shikamaru. Aber es ist nicht so wichtig.« Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie log … oder zumindest etwas verschwieg, und seine Intuition täuschte ihn nur selten. Seine Teamkollegin hatte vorhin nicht widersprochen, als er sie beschuldigt hatte etwas zurückgehalten zu haben. Vorhin war es ihm nicht so wichtig gewesen, weswegen er es ebenfalls schnell abgetan hatte, aber er hatte ein zunehmend mulmiges Gefühl, was sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Und jetzt ihre fast schon _kalte_ Erklärung, dass es nicht so wichtig sei. Irgendetwas ging in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vor, nur wusste er nicht, was es war.

* * *

»Okay, es geht los. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt«, wies Neji sie an. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken verschwand die rosahaarige Kunoichi, hielt sich aber in der näheren Umgebung auf und überwachte ihre Teammitglieder, die sich nun mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit ihrem Ziel näherten und ihm den Weg abschnitten. Entweder hatte der feindliche Shinobi sie nicht bemerkt, was ziemlich dumm gewesen wäre, oder er wollte von ihnen gefangen genommen werden, denn er versuchte nicht einmal die Flucht zu ergreifen oder sich in irgendeiner Weise zu verteidigen. Ihr kam die ganze Situation ziemlich unwirklich vor. Wieso sollte er sich _freiwillig_ von ihnen gefangen nehmen lassen?

Sie nahm keine anderen Chakren wahr, also waren sie nicht in einen Hinterhalt hineingeraten, und Neji hätte es gesehen, wenn hier noch andere Shinobi ihr Unwesen getrieben hätten. Eine grimmige Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Konnte sie sich wirklich so sehr irren? Konnte alles so glatt laufen? Nein, sie würde die Augen offen halten. Es kam ihr einfach zu … leicht vor.

Die Haruno folgte ihrem Team und dem Gefangenen, hielt sich jedoch noch immer bedacht im Hintergrund, um einen guten Überblick über die Situation zu behalten. Es konnte immer mal vorkommen, dass andere – feindliche – Shinobi sie angriffen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es dann vorteilhaft jemanden zu haben, der einen überraschenden Gegenangriff starten konnte. In letzter Zeit übernahm häufig Sakura diese Aufgabe, widerwillig zwar, aber sie übernahm sie gewissenhaft.

Sie alle mussten noch einmal zu ihrem Lager zurück, um ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste auch die schöne Kunoichi ihr Versteck verlassen, da sie ebenfalls alle Spuren ihrer Nächtigung beseitigen musste.

Als sie von dem höher-gelegenen Ast sprang und neben ihren Team-Kameraden landete, richteten sich sofort die kalten grauen Augen des Nukenin auf sie. Sofort breitete sich ein lüsternes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, welches seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte. Sakura wusste in jenem Augenblick, dass sie sich vor diesem Kerl in Acht nehmen musste. Dieser Mann war nicht der Typ, der nur Sprüche klopfte, eher einer, der darauf stand die Frauen zu quälen, die er sich nahm. Sie musste zugeben, dass er schön war, aber auf eine grausame, kalte Art und Weise.

Nachdem sie, Neji und Shikamaru alles zusammengepackt und verstaut hatten, begannen sie ihre Formation für den Rückweg zu planen. Natürlich in einigem Abstand zu ihrem Gefangenen, damit er keinen Vorteil aus ihren Überlegungen ziehen konnte. Vorher hatte Neji jedoch den Großteil des Chakras ihres Gefangenen versiegelt, damit er, während ihres Gesprächs nicht angreifen konnte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Sakura ein Chakra, welches sich schnell auf sie zubewegte. Ihr Kopf schoss in die Höhe und erregte dabei Nejis, sowie Shikamarus vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. Dadurch, dass sie eine Iryounin und zudem eine Meisterin der Chakra-Kontrolle war, hatte die junge Frau ein besonders feines Gespür für Chakra entwickelt, welches es ihr ermöglichte schon kleinste Mengen davon frühzeitig zu bemerken.

Ihre Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie erkannte, dass sie dieses Chakra kannte und heute schon einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Innerlich rollte sie mit den Augen. _War ja klar, dass ich ihn nicht so schnell wieder loswerde._

»Was ist los?«, fragte der Hyuuga seine Teamkollegin, als diese ihre Umgebung genau in Augenschein nahm.

»Shinobi«, erwiderte sie kurz angebunden und blickte zu dem Nukenin, der sich in ihrem Gewahrsam befand. Ein Grinsen, kein lüsternes, sondern ein herausforderndes diesmal, breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

»Wie viele?«, folgte eine weitere Frage von Neji.

»Einer«, gab sie die Antwort preis, »Aber Neji, bleib ruhig.«

»Warum sollte ich nicht ruhig bleiben?« Sie konnte die Verdutztheit förmlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

»Es ist …« Sie wurde abrupt von Neji unterbrochen, welcher den Neuankömmling anstarrte. Kurz zuvor war er leichtfüßig neben dem Nukenin gelandet und blickte sie geduldig an.

»Uchiha.«

Sakura konnte sich ein Augenrollen ob des geknurrten »Uchiha« nicht verkneifen. _Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde._ Zum Glück sah man ihr die Abneigung gegenüber der Beziehung zwischen den Hyuuga und Uchiha nicht an, da sie noch immer ihre Tiermaske trug.

Nejis Anspannung veranlasste Sakura dazu, ihm eine ihrer schlanken Hände auf die Brust zu legen. Die junge Frau wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass er allein nach vorn stürmte und sich verletzte. Denn genau das würde passieren. Sie waren zwar zu dritt und definitiv nicht schwach, aber gegen Uchiha Itachi sahen sie aus wie drei schwache kleine Genin. Vielleicht schafften sie es, ihn zu verletzen, aber er würde sie mithilfe seines Mangekyou Sharingan verdammt nochmal töten. Anscheinend standen sie ihm im Weg, sonst hätte er sich nicht eingemischt, als sie dabei waren mit dem Nukenin zusammen den Heimweg anzutreten.

Sie spürte Nejis Anspannung deutlich an ihrer behandschuhten Handfläche. Trotz des Stoffs spürte sie die festen Muskeln unter seiner Kleidung; er verspannte sich, als sie ihn aufhielt.

»Was soll das, kuso?«, knurrte er sie von der Seite an, unternahm allerdings nichts, um ihre Hand von seinem Körper zu entfernen. Noch hatte sie ihn einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

Mit einem Seitenblick, den er erwiderte, antwortete sie fest, aber beruhigend: »Ich hab gesagt, du sollst ruhig bleiben.«

Nach kurzem Zögern, schwenkte ihr Blick zu Shikamaru, der auf der anderen Seite des Hyuugas stand. Er verstand Sakuras Wink und gab ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er vortreten würde, um den älteren Uchiha zu fragen, was sein Anliegen sei.

Im Grunde genommen, wusste sie schon, was er vorhatte, aber in der Zeit, in der Shikamaru Itachi in Schach hielt, konnte sie sich einen Fluchtplan überlegen, der unnötiges Blutvergießen größtenteils vermeiden würde.

Sie konnte spüren, dass Itachis blutroter Blick auf ihr lastete. Auch als Shikamaru an ihn herangetreten war und ein zivilisiertes Gespräch mit ihm begann, um eine möglichst friedliche Einigung zu finden, fühlte sie, dass seine Konzentration auf sie fixiert war.

Die Haruno ließ von Nejis Brust ab, als sie bemerkte, dass die Anspannung ein wenig aus seinem Körper gewichen war. Er war noch weit davon entfernt als entspannt durchzugehen, aber er konnte sich kontrollieren. Auch Nejis Blick spürte sie noch immer auf sich und nach kurzem Zögern richteten sich ihre smaragdgrünen Augen auf ihn. Sie konnte seine Augen nicht genau erkennen, aber sie wusste, dass er sie unterstützen würde bei dem, was sie vorhatte.

Dies war normalerweise nicht die übliche Vorgehensweise, wenn sie auf einen feindlichen Shinobi trafen, aber Sakura war bewusst, dass sie keine andere Chance hatten. Sie wollte nicht kämpfen, aber sie würde es tun, wenn ihre Kameraden Gefahr liefen verletzt zu werden – egal auf welche Art. Sakura würde sich für sie opfern, damit sie heil hier herauskamen. Am besten mit ihrer Zielperson. Diese stand noch immer seitlich hinter Itachi, nur war das Grinsen von seinen schmalen Lippen gewichen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er angenommen, dass der Akatsuki, sie alle, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, töten würde.

Nejis Blick folgte ihrem. Er wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass sie hier so schnell wie möglich weg mussten. Es musste einfach, aber schnell gehen. Sakura hatte Itachi nur ein Mal kämpfen sehen. Und das war im Grunde genommen noch nicht einmal er selbst gewesen. Aber er hatte dieselben Jutsus und auch Itachis Doujutsu besessen, deswegen ging sie davon aus, dass es eine nahezu perfekte Kopie seiner selbst darstellen sollte.

* * *

Der Hyuuga und die junge Haruno wussten, dass, wenn sie sich jetzt in die Augen sahen, alles verloren wäre und sie keine andere Wahl hätten als zu kämpfen. Deswegen hielten sie beide ihre Blicke starr auf den Nukenin aus Otogakure gerichtet. Bis Neji Sekunden später hinter diesem auftauchte, und Sakura fast zeitgleich eine Faust in den Boden hieb, die eine nicht zu verachtende Menge an Chakra aufwies. Shikamaru hatte ein gutes Reaktionsvermögen, weswegen die beiden ANBUs davon ausgingen, dass er schnell genug war, um mit ihnen zusammen zu verschwinden.

Der ältere, ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi jedoch war nicht umsonst einer der Gefürchtetsten seiner Zeit. Er konnte noch rechtzeitig den Gesteinsbrocken ausweichen, bevor ihn einer davon ernsthaft verletzen würde.

So schnell wie möglich schlugen die drei Teammitglieder den Weg nach Konoha ein, im Gepäck einen sich nun weigernden Nukenin, der fluchend auf sich aufmerksam machte. Durch das ganze Gestrampel wurde Neji beim Laufen behindert, weswegen Sakura kurze Augenblicke später neben ihm lief und den zappelnden Shinobi ruhig stellte, indem sie ihm eine Hand an die Stirn legte und Chakra hineinfließen ließ. Dieses Jutsu hatte sie von Tsunade-shishou gelernt, falls ein Patient mal überschnappen sollte. Es hinterließ keine bleibenden Schäden, es setzte denjenigen nur für eine Weile außer Gefecht. Diese kalten, grauen Augen sahen sie für einen kurzen Moment außer sich vor Zorn an, ehe sich seine Lider widerwillig zu schließen begannen und sein Körper langsam erschlaffte. Nun konnte der Hyuuga ihn in eine – für ihn selbst – angenehmere Position manövrieren und endlich effizienter laufen.

* * *

Der Uchiha war kurz irritiert, hatte er doch vorher keine Anzeichen eines Angriffs oder einer Ablenkung bemerkt. Die Kontrolle des ANBU-Teams war wirklich gut, sie harmonierten gut miteinander und konnten schnell auf die jeweiligen Aktionen ihrer Kameraden reagieren. Es waren nur drei gewesen, wahrscheinlich für schnelle und durchschlagende Missionen gedacht.

Er schaute nochmal zu dem Krater zurück, den die Kunoichi mit ihrer alles vernichtenden Schlagkraft verursacht hatte. Er konnte froh sein, dass es nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen war und kein direkter Angriff. Sie hatte schnell auf die Bewegungen ihres Teammitglieds reagiert und Itachis Aufmerksamkeit auf den zunehmend schwankenden Boden unter ihm gerichtet. Es war kein ausgeklügeltes Manöver gewesen, aber Itachi hatte erstens nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie es wagen würden, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, und zweitens war es ihm gleich gewesen. Er würde sie nicht entkommen lassen und ihnen seine Informationsquelle überlassen.

Auf seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht war nichts zu lesen. Nur die leicht verengten Augen, durch die sein Sharingan glühte, zeugten von leichtem Ärger. Die Kunoichi hatte zweifellos alles geschickt eingefädelt. Hatte ihn am Fluss glauben lassen, dass sie ihm nicht in die Quere kommen würde und war nun auf der Flucht. Vor ihm. Mit _seinem_ Informanten.

Sein Blick richtete sich in die Richtung, in die sie mit ihrem Team verschwunden war. Er folgte ihnen. Schnell.

* * *

Sie waren nur noch zwei Stunden von ihrem Heimatdorf entfernt. Die ANBUs mussten es einfach schaffen vor das Tor Konohas zu gelangen, dann würden sie Unterstützung erhalten und Uchiha Itachi vielleicht aufhalten können. Ihre Mission wäre dann erfolgreich verlaufen und sie müssten sich keine Gedanken mehr um den Verlauf und das Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Akatsuki machen. Natürlich wurden ihre Gebete wieder einmal gründlich ignoriert, als sie den älteren Shinobi aus einiger Entfernung vor ihnen erkennen konnte. Sakura hatte sich so auf ihre Flucht konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie nah er ihnen gekommen war und ihrem Team nun den Weg abschnitt.

Von hinten konnte sie ein zornig geknurrtes »Kuso« vernehmen, während sich Shikamaru, der neben ihr lief kampfbereit machte.

Die Haruno stürmte vor und versuchte Itachi von Shikamaru abzulenken, damit er sein Jutsu ausführen konnte. Ihre zwei Teamkollegen waren indes stehen geblieben und warteten ihren ersten Schlag ab. Der kam auch sogleich. Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt und sah höchstens zu seiner Brust hinauf. Wie beim ersten Mal, als Kakashi-sensei ihr beigebracht hatte, dass man seine Bewegungen größtenteils auch, ohne das ganze Ausmaß seines Körpers zu sehen, voraussagen konnte.

Sie zielte nicht wie erwartet mit einer ihrer Fäuste, sondern versuchte ihm mit ihrem rechten Fuß die Hüfte zu zerschmettern. Natürlich wich er ihrem Tritt aus, denn selbst wenn er ihn versucht hätte mit seinen Händen abzufangen, hätte ihm die Menge an Chakra, die sie in ihren Fuß geleitet hatte, die Knochen gebrochen. Er war schnell, schneller als Kakashi-sensei. Sie zog die Augenbrauen vor Frustration zusammen. Nicht, weil sie ihn nicht getroffen hatte. Das hatte sie bereits erwartet, immerhin war er bereits mit frühen Jahren bei der ANBU gewesen. Nein, was sie frustrierte, war das Gefühl, sich gegen diesen Mann machtlos zu fühlen. Egal, was sie versuchen würde, er würde ihr immer ausweichen oder ihre Bewegungen und Handlungen blocken können. Sie hatte so lange an sich gearbeitet, stundenlang trainiert, um sich zu beweisen. Gerade – in diesem Moment – fühlte sie sich jedoch in ihre Tage als Genin zurückversetzt. Sakura fühlte sich schwach. Und dieses Gefühl hasste sie. Abgrundtief und unwiderruflich.

Sie holte mit ihrem Ellbogen aus, weil sie seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte. Ein Schauder lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl, so hatte sich sein jüngerer Bruder von ihr verabschiedet. Sie zurückgelassen, ein für alle mal. Er fing ihren Arm ab. Sakura vernahm ein Knacken, und sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht ihr Knochen war, der da gerade brach, doch sein Griff um ihren Unterarm ließ nicht nach. Auch gab es keine Anzeichen, dass er Schmerzen litt. Kein schmerzerfülltes Grunzen, keine Regung. Nur Ausdruckslosigkeit, so schien es.

»Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es sei so einfach?« Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, während Sakura stur geradeaus blickte und den Drang, sich zu ihm umzudrehen zu unterdrücken versuchte. »Dass ich euch mit ihm verschwinden lasse? Dass du mich ablenken könntest, während dein Team ein Jutsu vorbereitet?« Seine Stimme war aalglatt, fast schon sanft, jedoch jagte sie der jungen Kunoichi verdammte Angst ein – gerade weil sie so geschmeidig klang. Sie hatte Angst, dass er Neji und Shikamaru etwas antun würde. Ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich unter seinem harten Griff.

* * *

Shikamaru wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die beiden standen zu dicht beieinander; wären sie wenigstens in Bewegung hätte er den Uchiha irgendwann erwischen können, während er einem von Sakuras Angriffen auswich. Der Hyuuga stand noch immer hinter ihm, mit dem Gefangenen über der Schulter. Er sah ganz und gar nicht erfreut aus Sakura in so einer Situation wiederzufinden. Auch der Nara konnte es nicht leiden den Uchiha so nah an die hübsche Kunoichi gedrängt zu sehen, aber Neji hatte diesen mordlustigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der auch sein Gesicht unter der Maske zornig verzehrte.

Ihr Körper war von ihnen abgewandt und wurde fast vollständig von dem Körper des Nukenin abgeschirmt, zudem waren sie und der feindliche Shinobi einige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Er wusste nicht, was vor sich ging, aber Shikamaru erkannte, dass sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannte.

Dann vernahm er – nur ganz leise – die Worte: »Neji, Shikamaru …« Sie legte eine kleine Pause ein. »Lauft!« In dem Moment trat sie auf den schweren, dicken Ast, sodass sie und ihr Gegner fielen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, während Neji hinter ihm verzweifelt ihren Namen schrie.

* * *

Die Rosahaarige wusste, dass sie der Sturz nicht umbringen würde. Sie waren zwar hoch in den Baumkronen gewesen, aber sie war noch immer ein Shinobi und konnte sich daher leicht abfangen. Dadurch, dass Itachi sie noch immer gepackt hielt, musste er sie nun loslassen, um ebenfalls wieder Halt zu finden. Sie verschaffte ihrem Team die nötige Zeit, das es benötigte, um hier wegzukommen. Itachi hatte doch wohl nicht erwartet, dass sie es ihm erlauben würde, ihrem Team irgendetwas anzutun.

* * *

Der schwarzhaarige Nukenin setzte, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, ihren Teamkollegen nach, die sich nach kurzem Zögern in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wieso ließ er sich andauernd von dieser jungen Kunoichi austricksen? Es wurde ihm langsam lästig.

Er spürte, dass sie ihm folgte. Immerhin wollte sie ihre Kameraden beschützen, damit sie heil in ihrem Dorf ankamen. Der ältere Uchiha konnte ihr Team schon wieder sehen, zumindest schemenhaft, und beschleunigte noch einmal sein Tempo. Als er auf der Höhe desjenigen war, der seinen Informanten trug, platzierte er einen gezielten Schlag in seinem Nacken und setzte ihn damit außer Gefecht, bevor er ihn auch nur angreifen konnte. Er nahm ihm den Nukenin ab und sah dabei zu, wie er fiel. Geradewegs in die Arme der Haruno.

* * *

»Neji«, keuchte Sakura auf, als sie erkannte, dass Itachi ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Sie erhöhte ihr Tempo, um ihn rechtzeitig abfangen zu können, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug. Dabei musste die junge Frau erst eine Stufe runterspringen, sodass sie auf einer niedrigeren Ebene als zuvor von Ast zu Ast glitt. Als sie quer zu einem anderen dickeren Ast sprang, konnte sie seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen und ihn sicher auf dem hölzernen Untergrund ablegen.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Shikamaru bemerkt, dass der Hyuuga bewusstlos war und hatte begonnen Itachi zu attackieren, der jedoch jedem neuen Angriff auswich. Sein Kage Mane no Jutsu nützte bei diesem Mann überhaupt nichts, er war zu schnell. Aber sie mussten ihn irgendwie aufhalten, denn er hatte mittlerweile sein Ziel erreicht und ihnen ihren Gefangenen abgenommen, der mehr schlecht als recht in Itachis Griff hing. Sie durften allerdings auch nicht riskieren ihren Gefangenen zu töten, da kannte die Godaime kein Erbarmen. Es sah schlecht aus.

* * *

Sakura saß neben Neji und untersuchte ihn auf weitere Verletzungen, die vielleicht nicht gleich ersichtlich waren. In der Zwischenzeit war Shikamaru damit beschäftigt Uchiha Itachi ihre Zielperson zu entwenden. Warum mussten immer seinem Team diese plötzlichen Wendungen passieren? _Mendokuse._ Er wollte doch eigentlich nur einen ruhigen Auftrag erledigen und dann unter freiem Himmel die Wolken beobachten, wie sie friedlich ihrer Wege zogen. Egal, ob mit Ino und Choji oder Neji und Sakura – immer passierte etwas in letzter Sekunde.

Es war hoffnungslos Itachi weiterhin mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu überlisten zu wollen, wenn er doch genau wusste, dass der schwarzhaarige Nukenin zu schnell für diese Technik war. Also versuchte Shikamaru den Älteren mit Taijutsu anzugreifen, doch sein Fehler war zu glauben, dass ihn der schlaffe Körper über seiner Schulter dabei behindern würde, sich richtig zu bewegen, und so kam es, dass der Uchiha plötzlich vor Shikamaru stand und er vor Schreck in das blutrote Sharingan starrte, welches Itachi aktiviert hatte.

* * *

Die drei Tomoe verschmolzen zu einer Art dreizackigem Shuriken, welches die purpurrote Pupille ausfüllte. Itachi brauchte den Mann vor sich noch nicht einmal dazu zu zwingen ihn anzusehen, er hatte es von ganz allein getan – mehr aus Schreck als aus Mut.

»Nein! Nicht!«, kam der verzweifelte Schrei von der Haruno, die noch immer neben ihrem anderen Teamkollegen verweilte. Doch für den Mann vor ihm war es schon zu spät. Er befand sich bereits in den Fängen seines Tsukuyomi, wo er Zeit und Raum beherrschte.

* * *

So schnell sie konnte, versuchte sie zu dem Nara zu gelangen. Neji würde so schnell nicht aufwachen, sie konnte da nichts ausrichten. Shikamaru aber konnte sie eventuell helfen, weswegen sie auch so schnell wie möglich zu den beiden Kämpfenden sprintete. Doch als sie bei ihnen ankam und gezwungenermaßen versuchte Itachi mit ihrer rechten Chakra-durchflossenen Faust zu treffen, fiel Shikamaru auf seine Knie und der ältere Shinobi war bereits verschwunden. Er hatte, was er wollte.

»Shikamaru, was ist passiert?« Der Nara atmete schwer und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, aber der Uchiha hatte ihn verdammt nochmal erwischt. Er spürte noch immer die Stiche des Katanas, welches er ihm 72 Stunden immer wieder in den Körper gerammt hatte. Er wusste, dass es nicht real gewesen war, aber es fühlte sich real an. Er konnte der hübschen Kunoichi neben sich nicht antworten, jedenfalls noch nicht.

Sakura schwang sich Shikamarus schweren Arm um die Schultern, packte die eine Seite seiner Hüfte und sprang mit ihm zurück zu Neji. Dieser Ast war breiter und dicker, sie konnten sich bequem alle drei auf diesem ausbreiten. Sie lehnte ihren Team-Kameraden an den senkrecht aufragenden Baumstamm und hockte sich vor ihm hin. Sie untersuchte ihn, fand aber keine schweren Verletzungen, also war Itachis Attacke nur psychischer Natur gewesen.

»Ist schon gut, Shikamaru. Ruh dich ein wenig aus.« Ihre Stimme war sanft, beruhigend. Und er spürte eine Hand an seiner Wange entlangstreichen. Angenehm kühlendes Chakra floss durch ihn hindurch und er spürte, wie seine Augenlider langsam schwer wurden. Er war so erschöpft, und dankbar, dass Sakura ihm die Bewusstlosigkeit gönnte.

Nun saß sie hier, zwei ihrer Teamkollegen bewusstlos, und somit war sie die Einzige, die sie vor Gefahren schützen konnte. Wieder einmal erinnerte sich die junge Frau an die Zeit der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zurück. Als Sasuke von den Auswirkungen des Bisses von Orochimaru geschüttelt wurde und Naruto ebenfalls nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Der einzige Unterschied war nun, dass sie nicht mehr so schwach war und ihr eigenes Team nicht schützen konnte. Anders als früher war sie nun stark, hatte es sogar bis zur ANBU geschafft. Und dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht zufrieden. Uchiha Itachi. Er ließ sie sich schwach fühlen; sie fühlte sich als wäre sie wieder das kleine Mädchen, das zu ihren Teamkollegen aufschließen wollte. Nur diesmal wollte sie sie sogar übertreffen. Sie wollte gegen _ihn_ bestehen können. Gegen Itachi.

Als sie ihn an diesem Vormittag getroffen hatte, hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart die Stärke gespürt, die von ihm ausging. Sie war auf Sakura übergegangen, und hatte ihr ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit vermittelt. Diese Ruhe und Besonnenheit, die er ausstrahlte, hatte sich auf sie übertragen und sie hatte keine Angst sich seinem Sharingan zu stellen. Es war seltsam, aber sie wollte ihn _wiedersehen._ Sie wollte sich beweisen, dass sie nicht schwach war. Und sie wollte erneut diese Zufriedenheit spüren, die sie in seiner Nähe genossen hatte.

* * *

Der Hyuuga spürte schon seit einer ganzen Weile dieses dumpfe, pochende Gefühl in seinem Kopf. Sein Nacken schmerzte und er vernahm von irgendwo weiter weg ein schmerzliches Aufstöhnen. Jemand ließ sich an seiner Seite nieder und kurz darauf konnte er eine Hand an seiner Stirn fühlen, von ihr strahlten kühlende Wellen ab und linderten dieses verflixte Pochen, welches er schon jetzt verabscheute.

»Tut sonst noch irgendetwas weh?«, fragte diese sanfte Frauenstimme. Er wollte sie sehen, die Frau, zu der diese wundervoll beruhigende Stimme gehörte.

Seine Lider wollten ihm allerdings noch nicht gehorchen, weswegen er mit schmerzlich verzogenem Gesicht antwortete: »Nacken.« Er spürte, wie diese Hand an seinem Hals entlangfuhr und in seinen Nacken glitt, ohne, dass er seinen Kopf anheben musste. Sie schob seine langen, dunklen Haare zur Seite und ließ erneut diese kühlenden Wellen von ihrer Hand ausstrahlen.

Als auch dieser Schmerz verschwunden war, verließ ihn diese Hand, wurde allerdings durch seine eigene aufgehalten, bevor sie ganz aus seiner Reichweite verschwinden konnte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und öffnete endlich seine Augen. Die Tiermaske, wie sie bei den ANBUs üblich war, verdeckte ihre Gesichtszüge, aber ihr unvergleichlich rosanes Haar ergoss sich über ihre Schultern, da sie sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte.

»Sakura«, hauchte er, »Was ist passiert?« Es wurde gerade dunkel, weswegen er nicht viel von ihren Augen sehen konnte. Diese exotischen smaragdgrünen Augen, die so strahlten, wenn sie lachte.

»Uchiha Itachi ist weg«, antwortete sie nach einer kurzen Pause, »Genauso wie der Gefangene. Shikamaru war in Itachis Sharingan gefangen. Er ist bewusstlos. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Konoha zurück, um den Hokage zu informieren. Auch muss sie sich Shikamaru ansehen, ich kann da leider nicht viel machen.«

Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken setzte er sich langsam auf, noch immer ihre Hand in seiner Größeren gefangen.

Er rappelte sich allmählich wieder auf und sagte: »Gut, brechen wir sofort auf.« Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und warf sich Shikamaru über die rechte Schulter. Dieser gab keinen Laut von sich, atmete allerdings noch.

»Verdammte Uchiha, die machen nur Ärger«, grummelte er wütend vor sich hin. Er hasste es zugeben zu müssen, dass ein Uchiha ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

* * *

Sie waren nicht weit von ihrem Heimatdorf entfernt, aber mit einem angeschlagenen Neji, der den bewusstlosen Nara trug, brauchten sie etwas länger. Sakura hatte ihm angeboten Shikamaru zu tragen, aber er hatte es brummend abgelehnt. Dieser Stolz. Was wäre der Hyuuga nur ohne ihn.

Die beiden ANBU-Mitglieder steuerten direkt aufs Krankenhaus zu, wo ihnen auch schon Schwestern entgegenkamen und ihnen anwiesen den verletzten Shikamaru in einen der Behandlungsräume zu bringen.

»Schickt sofort nach Tsunade-sama. Es war ein Sharingan-Träger, der ihn angegriffen hat«, erklärte die junge Haruno und blieb in der Zwischenzeit mit Neji in dem Behandlungsraum stehen. Sie lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm ihre Maske von ihrem Gesicht und löste den Zopf, der ihre vorderen Haare an ihrem Hinterkopf fixiert hatte. Ihre rechte Hand glitt durch ihre Haare, während sie ein erschöpftes Seufzen von sich gab. Ihr dunkelhaariger Teamkollege lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die weiße Wand neben ihr, hatte bereits seine Maske nach hinten geschoben und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner breiten Brust.

Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen, während er die Stimme erhob: »Was genau ist passiert, als ich bewusstlos war?«

Noch ein Seufzen drang zwischen ihren vollen, rosigen Lippen hervor, ehe sie ihm antwortete: »Uchiha Itachi nahm den Gefangenen an sich, nachdem er dich bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Ich war hinter ihm und sah dich fallen, also musste ich dich irgendwo sicher ablegen. Dann habe ich dich untersucht, ob er dir vielleicht nicht doch mehr angetan hat als es zuerst schien. Aber du warst soweit okay. In der Zwischenzeit hat Shikamaru mitbekommen, das irgendwas nicht stimmte und hat sich gleich auf Itachi gestürzt, um den anderen Nukenin wiederzuerlangen. Vergeblich. Das Kage Mane no Jutsu hat bei Itachi nichts gebracht, also musste er auf Taijutsu umsteigen. Es wäre noch vergeblicher gewesen, ihn mit Ninjutsu oder sogar Genjutsu anzugreifen, das wusste Shikamaru. Allerdings hat Itachi ihn irgendwie überrascht, denke ich, und vor Schreck hat er direkt in seine Augen gesehen. Ich konnte nur Shikamarus Gesichtsausdruck sehen, Itachi stand mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich hab so schnell versucht zu ihm zu gelangen wie nur möglich, aber da war es schon vorbei und Shikamaru sank keuchend auf die Knie. Ich denke es war ein Genjutsu. Aber ich kenne keines, das nur Sekunden braucht, um so viel Schaden anzurichten. Shikamaru konnte nicht einmal mehr sprechen und sah aus als würde er körperliche Schmerzen leiden. Nur war da nichts, als ich ihn mir angesehen habe. Ich hab ihn dann nach kurzer Zeit in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt, damit er sich ausruhen kann. Danach hab ich gewartet, dass einer von euch aufwacht. Ich konnte euch nicht beide tragen.«

»Gut«, nickte Neji ihre ausführliche Schilderung der Geschehnisse ab, »Du hast richtig entschieden.«

Nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens wurde die Tür lautstark aufgerissen und eine wutentbrannte Tsunade stand in der Tür, schräg hinter ihr befand sich Shizune, die alles schweigend observierte. »Was zum Henker ist passiert?«


	3. gut instinct

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel II**

gut instinct

Neji als ihr Teamleiter schilderte der Godaime den Verlauf ihrer Mission, während sich die Iryounin den bewusstlosen Nara ansah und darauf irgendwas in der Richtung »Dasselbe wie bei Kakashi« murmelte. Sakuras Augen verengten sich auf diese Aussage hin skeptisch, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Mit einem abschließenden Nicken sprach Tsunade die Worte, die sie sich so sehr ersehnt hatte, als sie wieder in Konoha angekommen waren: »Gut, ihr könnt gehen. Ruht euch aus. Neji, ich erwarte deinen Bericht übermorgen auf meinem Schreibtisch.«

Mit einem synchron gesprochenen »Hai, Tsunade-sama« verschwanden die rosahaarige Kunoichi und der Hyuuga aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Gebäude.

* * *

»Ich könnte was zu essen vertragen. Wie steht's mit dir?«, fragte die Haruno ihren Teamkollegen und Freund.

Mit einem Nicken seinerseits steuerte sie Ichirakus Ramen-Stand an. Obwohl es draußen schon lange dunkel war, erhellten Lampions die Straßen. Das Licht warf einen sanften Schein und ließ alles weicher erscheinen. Es sah wunderschön aus und schimmerte leicht. Mal erschien es heller, mal dunkler, je nachdem, wie hoch die Flammen der Kerzen loderten.

Sie schoben die Flaggen zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnten und setzten sich auf zwei der hohen Hocker nebeneinander. Sie waren zu so später Stunde die Einzigen, die noch Hunger verspürten. Sie wollte noch etwas Warmes essen, bevor sie ins Bett gehen würde.

Die beiden ANBU-Mitglieder bestellten bei Teuchi ihre Nudelsuppen und warteten geduldig. Währenddessen stellte ihnen der Besitzer des Ladens eine Flasche Sake und zwei kleine Schalen hin. Mit der Begründung »Ihr seht so aus als würdet ihr das heute brauchen« wandte er sich wieder um und verschwand in der Küche.

Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm sich Sakura die weiße Flasche zur Hand und goss die beiden Schälchen voll. Dann nahm sie eines davon in ihre nun nicht mehr behandschuhte Hand und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um den milchig weißen Reiswein zu trinken. Ihre langen Handschuhe und Armschützer lagen neben ihr auf der langen Theke.

Neji beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln genau und bewunderte wieder einmal aufs Neue, wie seine Teamkollegin mit den alltäglichsten Handlungen seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf sich ziehen konnte. Sie sprachen nicht, waren sie doch zu ausgelaugt von diesem Tag, aber trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie zu bewundern. Noch vor ein paar Jahren wäre sie in einer solchen Situation wie heute zusammengebrochen. Sie hätte dem Druck auf ihr Team aufzupassen und es zu beschützen nicht standgehalten. Damals hatte er sie für schwach gehalten. Noch schlimmer fand er, dass sie noch nicht einmal an sich selbst als _Kunoichi_ geglaubt hatte. Dieses fehlende Selbstvertrauen hatte sie runtergezogen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Wert nicht erkannt. Erst als der Uchiha das Dorf endgültig verlassen hatte, hatte sie sich dazu entschieden etwas an sich zu verändern. Sakura hatte endlich den Mut gehabt unter Tsunade zu trainieren und stärker zu werden. Später hatte sie an ihrem Taijutsu gearbeitet, meistens mit Kakashi, aber auch mit ihm. Er hatte ihr ein paar Griffe und Manöver gezeigt, wie sie ganz schnell irreparable Schäden an den Chakrapunkten hinterlassen konnte. Auch ihre Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer hatten sich verbessert. Die Haruno war eine der besten Kunoichi Konohas. Dafür hatte sie hart an sich arbeiten müssen, und dafür bewunderte er die junge Frau neben sich.

* * *

Sakura bemerkte, dass Neji sie die ganze Zeit von der Seite aus beobachtete, und wandte sich ihm nach ein paar Minuten zu.

»Was ist?«, fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, »Bin ich so attraktiv?«

Mit einem zustimmenden »M-hm« sah er sie weiter mit diesem Blick an, den die Rosahaarige nicht genau zu deuten wusste. Irgendwie verträumt.

Ihr überraschendes Auflachen mit dieser herrlich verführerischen Stimme, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Sein verdatterter Blick sprach Bände.

»Du weißt aber schon, dass du mich gerade als attraktiv bezeichnet hast«, stellte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag fest. Sie hatte einen Arm auf der Theke aufgestützt und ihr Kopf lastete in ihrer offenen Handfläche. Die Haruno war kleiner als er, und sah somit von unten zu ihm auf, mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die blasse Narbe, die sich quer über ihre kleine Stupsnase zog, milderte ihr schönes Aussehen nicht, eher unterstrich sie ihr Auftreten als Kunoichi noch. Die exotischen grünen Augen blitzten ihn schelmisch an.

»Nani?«, fragte er überrascht ob ihrer Direktheit.

Sie goss sich mit der freien Hand noch ein Schälchen Sake ein und sah dann wieder zu ihm hoch, ihr Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter. »Pass auf, Neji. Sonst denke ich noch, dass du an mir interessiert bist.«

Die junge Frau liebte es, Neji auf die Schippe zu nehmen. Er war immer so ruhig und ernst, da konnte er ein wenig Spaß vertragen. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm noch ein Stückchen weiter, ehe er sein eigenes Schälchen mit dem Sake in die Hand nahm und es an die Lippen ansetzte. Sie hob erneut die Sakeflasche und fragte ihn stumm, nur mit einem fragenden Blick, ob er noch einen Schluck haben wollte. Ein Kopfschütteln seinerseits ließ sie mit den Schultern zucken, ehe sie sich eine weitere Schale voll einfüllte und sie dann in einem Zug leerte. Sie genoss das warme Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete. Tsunade hatte wirklich auf sie abgefärbt, zumindest was den Alkohol betraf. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Shishou vertrug sie bei weitem mehr von dem trüben Reiswein.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später wurden zwei randvolle Schüsseln Ramen vor ihnen auf die Theke gestellt. »Itadaki-masu«, wünschte Sakura mit einem Zwinkern in Nejis Richtung, ehe sie sich daran machte zu essen. Er erwiderte diese Freundlichkeit und widmete sich dann ebenfalls seinem Essen.

Den letzten Schluck Sake aus der kleinen Karaffe in ihr Schälchen schüttend, sah Sakura noch einmal zu Neji. Sie hatten seit der kleinen Stichelei nicht mehr gesprochen. Es war zwar kein unangenehmes Schweigen, aber selbst wenn der Hyuuga neben ihr nicht der Gesprächigste war, verliefen ihre Treffen doch meist redseliger.

»Was ist los?«, fragte die rosahaarige Kunoichi deswegen bei ihrem Teamkollegen nach.

Scheinbar aus seinen Gedanken hochgeschreckt, antwortete er: »Ich denke nur über die Mission nach.«

»Die Mission, die fehlgeschlagen ist«, stellte die junge Frau unnötigerweise fest, schob aber noch ein »Es war nicht deine Schuld, Neji. Gegen Uchiha Itachi hätte jeder, der nicht zufällig das Sharingan besitzt, alt ausgesehen.« Sie bemerkte, dass sich sein Blick verdunkelte.

»Ich weiß, dir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass du gegen einen Uchiha nicht bestehen konntest. Aber wir reden hier nicht von irgendeinem Uchiha. Das war Itachi. Er hat seine ganze Familie umgebracht, nur Sasuke ist noch am Leben. Und das auch nur, weil er ihn verschont hat. Mach dir also bitte keine Vorwürfe«, erklärte Sakura weiter.

Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der Neji wahrscheinlich über ihre Worte nachdachte. Dann erschien ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und er nickte in stillem Einverständnis.

* * *

Nachdem Sakura auch den letzten Schluck des Sakes getrunken hatte, bezahlten die beiden ihr Essen und den Reiswein bei Teuchi. Danach gingen sie noch ein Stück zusammen, sie mussten beide in dieselbe Richtung.

»Was machst du morgen?«, fragte der junge Mann nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend nebeneinander her gelaufen waren.

Sakura zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte seufzend: »Schlafen.« Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie insgeheim geplant hatte, gleich am nächsten Tag wieder zu trainieren. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie Uchiha Itachi begegnen würde, würde sie nicht verlieren. Und sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie ihn wiedersehen würde. Er hatte – wie sie – nach dem feindlichen Shinobi aus Otogakure gesucht. Das konnte einfach kein Zufall gewesen sein. Nein, sie würde ihn ganz sicher wiedersehen, und dann würde sie nicht mehr so schwach sein und ihr Team beschützen.

Als sie vor dem Gebäude angelangt waren, in dem sich Sakuras Wohnung befand, drehte sich Neji zu ihr und verabschiedete sich mit einem einfachen »Ja ne!«

Sie schloss die Eingangstür auf, und war einmal mehr froh darüber, dass sie ihre Schlüssel immer irgendwo in ihren Taschen griffbereit hatte. Wären sie bei ihren anderen Sachen gewesen, die sie auf ihrer Mission zurücklassen musste, hätte sie Ino bitten müssen, ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Die Haruno hatte ihr in weiser Voraussicht einen Zweitschlüssel gegeben, falls ihrer mal abhanden kommen sollte. Die junge Yamanaka war in den letzten Jahren zum Jonin aufgestiegen und hatte sich nach einem Jahr voller Aufträge dazu entschlossen ein Genin-Team zu übernehmen. Manchmal half sie auch – wie Sakura selbst – im Krankenhaus aus. Aber die Haruno hatte das Gefühl, dass Ino mit ihrem jetzigen Leben sehr zufrieden war. Die Missionen, die sie nun mit ihren jungen Teammitgliedern erledigte, dauerten allesamt nicht so lang, es waren ja meistens nur C- und D-Rang-Missionen. Sie war eine gute Iryounin und lehrte einem ihrer Genin sogar die Fähigkeit zu heilen. Ino blühte vollkommen in ihrer Rolle als Sensei auf, so hatte Sakura das Gefühl.

Die Rosahaarige ging den Flur ihrer geräumigen Wohnung entlang und streifte sich im Vorbeigehen die Sandalen von den Füßen. Gleich im Flur befand sich ungefähr auf Augenhöhe ein Spiegel, der von einem bronzefarbenen Rahmen umgeben war. Darunter stand eine beigefarbene Kommode, wo sie Schuhe für viele verschiedene Anlässe aufbewahrte. Auf der Kommode war eine kleine bronzefarbene Schale zu finden, in der sie immer ihren Schlüssel aufbewahrte. Frische Blumen standen in einer Vase daneben. _Ino war hier_. Sie brachte immer Blumen mit, wenn sie zu Sakura kam, weil sie genau wusste, dass ihre Freundin den frischen Duft und die Farben so sehr mochte. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich wieder angenähert, als Sakura verstanden hatte, dass ihr schwarzhaariger Teamkollege nicht wiederkommen würde. Im Nachhinein schalt sie sich einen Dummkopf, dass sie ihre beste Freundin für einen Jungen aufgegeben hatte. Das hatte Ino wirklich nicht verdient.

Mit diesem Gedanken schnallte Sakura im Gehen ihre ANBU-Schutzweste auf und streifte sie über den Kopf, ihr schwarzes Tanktop folgte. Die langen Handschuhe und grauen Armschützer hatte sie schon vor dem Essen abgelegt und ging nun alles in den Händen haltend direkt ins Bad. Die verstärkte ANBU-Weste, sowie die Armschützer legte sie auf einer Kommode ab, in der ihre ganzen Produkte zum Verwöhnen lagerten. Den Rest ihrer Sachen beförderte sie direkt in den dunklen Wäschekorb, der neben der Waschmaschine stand. Sie ging zur Badewanne hinüber und ließ sich Wasser ein; dazu gab sie Badeschaum, der nach Rosen duftete.

Sakura putzte sich schon einmal die Zähne und ging dann ganz nackt in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort schaltete sie das Licht ein und seufzte einmal tief. Ihre kleine Wohlfühloase war noch genauso, wie sie sie verlassen hatte. Die Wände waren hauptsächlich weiß, nur eine Wand war in einem dunklen Blau gehalten. An dieser Wand lehnte auch ihr großes Bett mit den weißen Laken darauf. Nur vereinzelt waren noch dunkelblaue Balken an den Wänden zu sehen, die mal parallel, mal senkrecht zum Boden verliefen. In der ganzen Wohnung war dunkles Parkett ausgelegt, welches schon an einigen Stellen knarzte, aber das empfand die Haruno nicht als Makel. Es machte ihre Wohnung noch umso einzigartiger.

Im Prinzip benötigte Sakura so eine große Wohnung überhaupt nicht, da sie ja hauptsächlich auf Missionen war, aber sie hatte sich sogleich in sie verliebt, als Tsunade-shishou sie ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte einen breiten Flur, von welchem das große Wohnzimmer abging. Eigentlich war es eher Wohnzimmer und Küche in einem, da es weder Tür, noch Trennwand gab, die die beiden Bereiche voneinander entzweite. Diesen Raum hatte sie in einen Mix aus Sandfarben, Beige und Braun verwandelt, wobei eigentlich nur das große Sofa und der Teppich vor dem Kamin diesen dunklen Ton hatten. Dort saß sie oft – wenn sie denn mal Zeit hatte – und studierte neue Jutsus oder las ein Buch über Kräuter oder Arzneien. Ihre ganzen Aufzeichnungen lagerten in der großen Bücherregal-Wand, die die Hälfte der Wand neben dem Kamin einnahm. Bevor man in die Küche gelangen konnte, musste man den großen Tisch umrunden, der meistens für Treffen fungierte, wenn Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino und die Anderen vorbeikamen. Ihr ganzer Jahrgang von der Akademie traf sich regelmäßig, damit sie nicht den Kontakt zueinander verloren. Allerdings fand man nie die Zeit, dass alle gleichzeitig kommen konnten, immer war jemand beschäftigt oder unterwegs.

Die junge Frau hatte noch zwei Gästezimmer, in denen jeweils ein mittelgroßes Bett, ein Schrank, zwei Regal-Reihen, ein kleiner Beistelltisch und ein mannshoher Spiegel standen. Das eine Zimmer war in Rot gestrichen und das andere hatte einen neutralen Gelbton. Beide wurden nach dem Muster ihres eigenen Zimmers gestrichen. Naruto, Ino und Hinata hatten ihr bei der Einrichtung ihrer Wohnung geholfen.

Sie steuerte ihren großen, beigefarbenen Schrank an, der neben dem Regal stand, und nahm sich ein übergroßes, weißes Shirt heraus. Ja, zum Schlafen trug Sakura meistens T-Shirts aus der Männerabteilung. Dazu nahm sie sich aus der Kommode daneben rote Panties und ging dann zurück ins Bad. Dort legte sie alles auf der Kommode ab und stellte das Wasser aus. Im Bad hatte sich schon der große Spiegel beschlagen, der über dem hohen Waschbecken angebracht war.

Die junge Frau kämmte ihre rosanen Haare aus, die bereits ihre Schulterblätter verdeckten. Sie hatte sie wieder etwas wachsen lassen, trug sie aber meistens nach hinten gebunden oder in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz. Danach ließ sie sich in das wohl-duftende, warme Wasser gleiten, welches sogleich den Schweiß und Dreck von ihrer Haut wusch. Sakura tauchte einmal ganz unter, sodass auch ihre Haare von der Feuchtigkeit benetzt wurden, dann griff sie zu dem nach Mango duftenden Shampoo und massierte es in ihre Haare ein. Mit einem Badeschwamm schrubbte sie noch einmal über die Stellen, wo der Dreck hartnäckiger festsaß. Sie nahm die Duschkopf zur Hand und drehte das warme Wasser auf. Mit diesem spülte sie ihre Haare aus und entfernte den Schaum und das bereits braun gefärbte Wasser von ihrem restlichen Körper. Als sie auch damit fertig war, nahm sie den Stöpsel aus der Öffnung und ließ das Wasser ablaufen. Sie stieg aus der Badewanne und stellte sich auf den hellgrünen Ableger, der vor der Wanne lag. Ein großes Badetuch hing griffbereit an einem der Haken, die an der Tür befestigt waren, ein kleineres schlang sich die hübsche Kunoichi um die Haare. Sie trocknete sich sorgfältig ab und cremte sich mit einer Körperlotion ein, dann nahm sie das Handtuch vom Kopf und kämmte sich die nassen Haare aus. Die Sachen, die Sakura sich vorher herausgelegt hatte, fanden den Weg an ihren Körper, sodass nur noch ihre langen, schlanken Beine hervorlugten.

Die Haruno spülte nur noch schnell die Badewanne aus und hängte sie Handtücher zum Trocknen auf. Dann schlenderte sie wieder in ihr gemütliches Schlafzimmer und kuschelte sich unter die frischen, weißen Laken. Binnen Minuten war sie ins Reich der Träume eingetaucht, wo sie hartnäckige purpurfarbene Augen verfolgten.

* * *

Irgendwann konnte Sakura die Sonne nicht mehr ignorieren, die schon hoch am Himmel stand. Sie hatte letzte Nacht vergessen, die dunklen blauen Vorhänge zuzuziehen, denn jetzt schien die Sonne direkt auf ihr Bett. Die junge Frau grummelte leise vor sich hin und verfluchte innerlich die hellen Strahlen, die auf sie fielen. Sie vergrub ein letztes Mal ihren Kopf in ihrem Kissen und grunzte dann verstimmt. _Jetzt reicht es!_ Sie schlug ruckartig die Decke zurück, an der andauernd jemand zupfte.

»Nani kuso?«, fauchte die rosahaarige Frau.

»Ohayo, Sakura-chan«, antwortete eine dunkle Männerstimme freundlich.

»Baka!«, schimpfte Sakura, zwang sich allerdings die Augen zu öffnen, und schwang gleichzeitig die Beine aus dem Bett, sodass sie auf der Bettkante saß. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, vergrub kurz das Gesicht in den Händen und gähnte dann lautstark. Danach streckte sie sich ausgiebig, wohl bewusst, dass Naruto noch immer am Fußende des Bettes saß und sie bei ihrem morgendlichen Ritual beobachtete. Das hatte er schon von Anfang an gemacht, und tat es immer noch. Die beiden waren so lange in einem Team gewesen, sie waren fast wie Bruder und Schwester.

»Wie bist du hier reingekommen?«, fragte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken.

»Inos Schlüssel«, beantwortete er ihre Frage schulterzuckend. _War ja klar._

»Hast du Hunger? Ich hab Ramen mitgebracht«, fragte er aufgeregt. Mit einem Nicken ihrerseits sprang er auf und sprintete ins Wohnzimmer. Sie folgte ihm schweigend und setzte sich – so wie sie war – an den Tisch.

Als er ihr eine der Schüsseln hinschob, bedankte sie sich mit einem leicht lächelnden »Arigatou gozaimasu« bei ihm und nahm die Stäbchen zur Hand. »Itadaki-masu.«

Sie hatte zwar schon gestern Ramen gegessen, aber Naruto zu Liebe tat sie es gern.

»Eure Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, hab ich gehört?«, sprach Naruto, als Sakura aufgestanden war, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzugießen.

Die junge Frau drehte sich zu ihm um und murmelte ein »Hai.«

»Hinata-chan hat Neji gestern noch getroffen, als er nach Hause kam«, erklärte er sein Wissen.

»Aa«, erwiderte Sakura, dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen, »Also hat Hinata mal nicht bei dir übernachtet.«

Naruto schmollte wie ein kleiner Junge, die Unterlippe hervorschiebend und jammerte: »He, ärger mich nicht, dattebayo! Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu mir, als sie ihn traf.« Sakura lachte ob des »Dattebayo« auf. Diesen Ausspruch benutzte er nur noch selten diese Tage. Aber man konnte es einfach nicht aus seinem Wortschatz verbannen.

»Uchiha Itachi.«

Sakura bemerkte, dass sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf Narutos Gesicht geschlichen hatte. »Was er wohl wollte?«, fragte er weiter und blickte ihr direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Sie seufzte auf und schloss ihre Augen, schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung«, sagte sie, öffnete ihre Augen dann wieder und murmelte etwas leiser: »Aber ich hab so eine Ahnung, dass wir es bald erfahren werden.« Eine Falte bildete sich zwischen Narutos Augenbrauen, als er sie zusammenzog.

»Woher willst du das wissen?«, fragte er mit diesem – für ihn – äußerst seltenen Gesichtsausdruck.

»Ich weiß nicht.« Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der sich die beiden ansahen. »Ist nur so ein Gefühl.«

* * *

Nach dem Essen mit Naruto, fand sich Sakura wenig später auf der kleinen Lichtung, die sie als ihren geheimen Trainingsplatz nutzte, wieder.

Zuvor hatte sie sich allerdings die Zähne geputzt, die Haare ausgekämmt und sie schließlich in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, und sich normale Trainingskleidung angezogen, die aus einer schwarzen langen Leggins und einem dunkelblauen Top bestand. Die Haruno hatte die Tasche für ihre Kunai um den rechten Oberschenkel geschnallt und die Shuriken-Tasche über ihrem Gesäß befestigt. Auch hatte sie das Tantou auf dem Rücken festgeschnallt, welches sie von Naruto und Kakashi-sensei zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es hatte einen schwarzen Griff mit goldenen Einarbeitungen und steckte in einer ebenso schwarzen Scheide. Es sah wirklich wunderschön aus, und war richtig eingesetzt ebenso tödlich. Sie schätzte, dass Kakashi-sensei es ausgesucht hatte, da er mehr Erfahrung in der Auswahl dieser Art von Waffen hatte.

Als sie zu ihrem geschickt versteckten Plätzchen aufbrach, mied sie allerdings den direkten Weg durch das Dorf und benutzte stattdessen lieber die Schleichwege, hielt sich hauptsächlich im Schatten auf. Die hübsche Kunoichi wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Denn genau das würde passieren, wenn sie beispielsweise im schlimmsten Fall Neji über den Weg laufen würde. Er würde entweder selbst mit ihr trainieren wollen oder sie wieder nach Hause schicken und Tsunade-shishou von ihren Aktivitäten berichten. Immer hieß es, dass sie zu viel von sich verlangte. Dabei war Sakura sich sicher, dass sie nicht genug gab und deswegen hinterherhinkte. Vielleicht hatten Sasukes Worte eine viel größere und tiefere Narbe hinterlassen, als sie zuerst angenommen hatte.

 _»_ _Du bist schwach, Sakura; ein Klotz am Bein._ _«_

Als sie diese Erinnerung in sich aufkommen spürte, zuckte Sakura kurz zusammen. Diese kalten, ruhig gesprochenen Worte hatten ihr damals fast das Herz gebrochen. Besonders, da sie von Sasuke gekommen waren. Sie gaben ihr das Gefühl nutzlos zu sein. Immer schaute sie nur auf die Rücken ihrer beiden Teamkollegen und stand am Rand. Dann als der Schwarzhaarige das Dorf verließ, ohne, dass sie ihn hätte aufhalten können, hatte sie sich geschworen sich nie wieder so zu fühlen. Sich nicht selbst aufzugeben. Denn sie war alles andere als schwach. Genauso wie Naruto niemals schwach gewesen war; er hatte immer an sich geglaubt und war auf dem besten Weg dahin seinen Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen! Der Wille sein Ziel im Leben zu erreichen, war der Grund weiterzumachen. Über seine Grenzen hinauszuwachsen und besser zu werden. Allein der Wille war es, der einen vorantrieb und stark machte.

Jetzt saß sie hier, in dem hohen Gras in der Mitte der Lichtung. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen geschlossen und nur einzelne Strähnen ihres exotischen Haars lösten sich aus dem Zopf, während der Wind sanft wehte. Es war nicht so warm wie gestern, was sie wahrscheinlich dem kleinen Lüftchen zu verdanken hatte, das wehte. Aber heute war es ebenso herrliches Wetter, keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und die Sonne schien hell.

Sakura saß im Schneidersitz, der Rücken gerade, die Brust leicht herausgestreckt und die Schultern etwas zurückgenommen. Die junge Frau versuchte sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren, die einzelnen Geräusche der Tiere und der Pflanzen, die leicht im Wind raschelten, herauszufiltern und zuzuordnen.

Sie hatte sein Chakra schon gespürt, bevor er überhaupt den Rand der Lichtung erreicht hatte. Für einen Shinobi von Chunin-Rang wäre es beinahe unmöglich gewesen seine Präsenz wahrzunehmen, ein Jonin hätte Schwierigkeiten gehabt sein Chakra zu bemerken, eine Iryounin ihres Rangs vernahm jedoch dieses Kribbeln auf der Haut, welches sich ausbreitete, wenn man anderes Chakra wahrnahm. Schlicht ausgedrückt: Für sie war es ein Leichtes, die anderen mussten sich sehr darauf konzentrieren. Die einzige Frage, die sich ihr nun aufdrängte war: _Was zum Henker tat er unmittelbar vor den Toren Konohas?_ So waghalsig kann doch noch nicht einmal Uchiha Itachi sein.

* * *

Keine Regung ihrerseits, sie saß einfach weiter mit geschlossenen Augen im Gras und versuchte zu meditieren. Kerzengerade war ihre Haltung, die sie nun schon seit er angekommen war aufrechterhielt. Itachi saß auf einem der umliegenden Bäume, hatte das rechte Bein angewinkelt und seinen rechten Arm auf das Knie gebettet. Das Kunai, welches in seiner Hand lastete, glitt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, ohne ihn aber zu verletzen. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken es zu werfen und sich somit bemerkbar zu machen.

Er zielte direkt auf ihren Kopf; sie saß mit der Seite zu ihm. Dadurch, dass sie dunkle Kleidung trug konnte er sie gut in dem hellen Gras ausmachen. Sein Sharingan war trotz dessen aktiv. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass dieses Mädchen ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Und doch war er freiwillig zu ihr gekommen. Er konnte sich nicht selbst darum kümmern.

Sie parierte sein Kunai mit ihrem eigenen. Für die meisten wäre es unverständlich, hatte sie sich doch kaum bewegt. Doch das stimmte nicht. Die junge Frau unter ihm war einfach nur schnell, grenzte schon fast an Kakashis Schnelligkeit. Es verwunderte ihn nicht sonderlich, wusste er doch, dass sie in seinem Team gewesen war.

Ein genervtes Seufzen glitt über ihre Lippen, als sie diese öffnete und fragte: »Was möchtest du, Itachi- _san_.« Sie war wütend, nur unterschwellig, aber wahrscheinlich nahm sie es ihm übel, dass er ihren Teamkollegen mit dem Tsukuyomi attackiert hatte.

»Reden«, kam die schlichte Antwort von ihm.

* * *

Ein Stirnrunzeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, während sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, sodass eine Falte dazwischen entstand.

Sakura wusste, er hatte eine gute Sicht auf ihr Profil, weswegen sie ein Auge öffnete und ungläubig fragte: »Reden?« Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte sie weiter: »Worüber?« Ihr Auge verengte sich unmerklich, als sie diese skeptische Frage stellte.

»Über die Informationen, die ich erhalten habe«, antwortete er geschmeidig. Seine ruhige, tiefe Stimme hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper. Noch nie hatte sie einen solch tiefen Bass vernommen, der ihr angenehm war. Und das war Itachis Stimme für sie. Über die Maßen angenehm.

»Warum solltest du deine Informationen mit Konoha teilen wollen?«, fragte Sakura dennoch skeptisch weiter und zog eine feine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich es tue«, erklärte er geschmeidig, »Es handelt sich dabei, um Informationen über zwei Nukenin von Konoha.«

»Lass mich raten: Orochimaru und Sasuke«, erwiderte sie nun mit zwei geöffneten Augen, das Stirnrunzeln jedoch blieb.

Mit einem leisen »Hai« bestätigte Itachi ihre Schlussfolgerung und sprang leichtfüßig von dem Ast, auf dem er noch vor ein paar Sekunden gesessen hatte.

»Richte Tsunade-sama und Jiraiya-sama aus, dass es so weit ist. Orochimaru möchte Sasukes Körper für sich beanspruchen«, sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken in ihre Richtung. Glühend rote Sharingan blickten ihr entgegen, als er die Information preisgab. Ein heißer Schauer jagte ihr bei seinem Anblick die Wirbelsäule hinab, ehe sie sich für einen kleinen Moment anspannte.

»Hai«, nickte sie zustimmend in seine Richtung.

Er hatte sich bereits abgewandt, sah aber noch einmal zu ihr zurück und sagte zum Abschluss: »Und sag deinem hitzköpfigen Freund, dass er sich in Acht nehmen soll. Uchiha Sasuke ist nicht mehr der, den ihr einst kanntet, Haruno Sakura.« Zum Schluss hin wurde seine Stimme immer leiser, aber sie registrierte dennoch, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Die Buchstaben rollten über seine Zunge als würde er jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit ihr liebkosen wollen. Sie erschauderte abermals und sah ihm nach, wie er langsam die Lichtung verließ.

»Kuso«, verfluchte Sakura Sasukes Dummheit und sprang ebenfalls auf, um die Nachricht zu überbringen. Aber wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie Uchiha Itachi getroffen, mit ihm geredet hatte und heil – ohne einen Kratzer – davongekommen war? Wenn sie preisgab, dass sie nicht gegen ihn gekämpft hatte, um des Dorfes Willen, würde die Hölle los sein. Egal. Hätte sie gegen ihn gekämpft, hätte Konoha eine tote Iryounin mehr. Das wäre wohl nicht in ihrem Sinne.

Haruno Sakura verließ die Lichtung und nahm den schnellstmöglichen Weg zurück nach Konoha, und zum Hokage-Turm. So wie sie war, sprintete sie die Dächer von Konoha entlang, was nicht wirklich unüblich war in einem Dorf, welches Shinobi ausbildete. Was unüblich war, war, dass es Sakura war, die sich so beeilte. Sonst war sie stets ruhig und nahm sich Zeit. Dass die junge Frau so in Eile war, bedeutete nichts Gutes!

Erst als sie am Hokage-Turm angekommen war, drosselte sie ihr Tempo und ging schnellen Schrittes den Flur entlang. Kurz vor Tsunades Tür, vernahm sie, dass diese geöffnet wurde und Jiraiya in den Flur hinaustreten wollte.

Die Rosahaarige jedoch hielt ihn auf, indem sie sagte: »Ich habe eine Nachricht an die Godaime und dich, Jiraiya-sama, zu überbringen.« Danach wandte sie sich zur offenstehenden Tür. Tsunade-shishou saß hinter ihrem breiten Schreibtisch und sah skeptisch zu ihrer einstigen Schülerin auf. Mit einem knappen Nicken erklärte ihre Shishou, dass beide wieder eintreten sollten.

»Nun … Was ist es, dass du ausrichten sollst? Und von wem?«, fragte die blonde Frau vor ihr, während Jiraiya sich an ihre Seite stellte und jede Regung der beiden Frauen registrierte.

»Uchiha Itachi war bei mir«, erklärte die rosahaarige Kunoichi daraufhin. Es hätte nichts gebracht zu lügen. Irgendwann flog alles auf. Lieber jetzt als später.

Die Godaime Hokage sog scharf die Luft ein, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sodass eine Falte zwischen ihnen entstand.

»Wann war er bei dir, Sakura?«, fragte daraufhin Jiraiya, der sie ernst ansah und ebenfalls grübelte.

Sakura verschwendete keine Minute und erwiderte: »Gerade eben. Ich habe trainiert, und er … Er hat mir dabei zugesehen.«

»Einfach nur zugesehen?«, fragte Tsunade-shishou nach, deren Augenbrauen nun perplex in die Höhe schossen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Ältere der beiden Uchiha-Brüder ihr einfach nur zuschaute, wie sie trainierte.

Die junge Haruno nickte und stimmte ihr mit einem festen »Hai« zu.

»Und die Nachricht, die du uns überbringen sollst?«, fragte Jiraiya schließlich, um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren.

»Uchiha Itachi sagte, dass Orochimaru in naher Zukunft plane Sasukes Körper in Anspruch zu nehmen. Ich denke, er hat diese Information von dem Nukenin aus Otogakure. Ich wüsste nur nicht, was ihm das bringen sollte. Immerhin hegt Uchiha Itachi keine familiären Bande mehr«, erklärte Sakura allen Teilnehmenden.

»Da magst du recht haben, aber er hat Sasukes Hass auf sich nicht umsonst geschürt. Uchiha Itachi verfolgt durchaus einen Plan mit seinen Taten, nur ist es uns bisher nicht möglich gewesen diesen zu entziffern.« Die Worte »Und uns wird es bestimmt auch nie gelingen« hingen in der Luft, als Jiraiya seine Erkenntnis mit den beiden Frauen teilte, die sich so ähnlich waren wie Mutter und Tochter.

Dann trat Stille zwischen die drei Anwesenden, bis die Godaime ihre Stimme erhob und Sakura mit den Worten »Du kannst nun gehen, Sakura. Ich werde dich ob meiner Entscheidung auf dem Laufenden halten« verabschiedete.

»Hai, Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya.« Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verließ Sakura den Raum und machte sich zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck. Sie würde beim Training immer nur Itachis durchdringenden Blick auf sich spüren, selbst, wenn er nicht anwesend sein würde.

* * *

»Mir gefällt die Sache nicht«, gab seine ehemalige Teamkollegin zu und starrte grübelnd vor sich her.

»Welche _Sache_ meinst du genau? Die, die Orochimaru betrifft, oder die Tatsache, dass Itachi nun innerhalb von zwei Tagen zweimal auf Sakura getroffen ist, sie regelrecht aufgesucht hat?«, fragte er neugierig nach. Er musste sagen, Sakura war beunruhigend ruhig geblieben. Schlimmer noch, sie war unverletzt gewesen, als sie die beiden Sannin aufgesucht hatte.

»Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was von beidem schlimmer ist, aber wir müssen auf Sakura aufpassen. Das kann nicht gut ausgehen, schon gar nicht, wenn ein Uchiha in die Sache involviert ist«, wollte Tsunade ihre Überlegungen erklären.

»Was wirst du also tun, Tsunade«, fragte ihr langjähriger Freund nach.

»Du wirst selbst gehen. Nimm Naruto mit, vielleicht kann er Sasuke zur Vernunft bringen. Und nimm Kakashi mit, seine Ninken werden helfen. Geht nach Otogakure und nehmt dort Orochimarus oder Sasukes Fährte auf. Orochimaru darf keinen neuen Körper bekommen. Sorg dafür, dass dieser Bastard gefälligst seine Finger von Sasuke lässt«, orderte die blonde Frau mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Er wusste, dass diese Wut nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war, aber eine wütende Tsunade gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, weswegen er nur mit einem »Hai« in ihre Richtung die Tür ansteuerte. »Ich werde Naruto und Kakashi Bescheid sagen. Wir verlassen das Dorf morgen früh. Was wirst du bezüglich Sakura tun? Sie wird nicht erfreut sein.«

»Ich weiß«, erklärte die Godaime, »Aber ich will sie im Dorf wissen. Wo ich sie im Auge behalten kann.«

»Das hat Itachi nicht aufgehalten, sie heute aufzusuchen«, stellte Jiraiya unnötigerweise klar.

Mit einem Blick, der Blitze auf ihn abfeuerte, presste sie zwischen ihren vollen Lippen ein »Ich weiß« hervor.

Er hob die Hände und setzte ein »Ich mein ja nur. Wenn Uchiha Itachi Sakura sehen möchte, wird ihn keiner davon abhalten können, das ist dir doch wohl klar, oder?« hinterher.

Ein fast schon geflüstertes »Hai« fand den Weg zu seinen Ohren. Tsunades Miene war nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher besorgt. Jiraiya wusste, wie sie sich fühlte, denn genauso würde er auch empfinden, wenn es um Naruto ginge.

Der Weißhaarige wandte sich nun gänzlich um, um ihr Büro zu verlassen, als er Tsunades leise Worte vernahm: »Sei vorsichtig, Jiraiya.«

»Bin ich das nicht immer«, erwiderte er ebenso leise, bevor er die Tür öffnete und auf den langen Flur trat.

* * *

Zu Hause angekommen, streifte sich Sakura ihre Shinobi-Sandalen von den Füßen und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Als sie jedoch den Kühlschrank öffnete, offenbarte sich ihr gähnende Leere. Sie hatte nie viel im Haus, aber es reichte eigentlich immer, um zwischen den Missionen über die Runden zu kommen.

Einen Entschluss fassend, knallte sie die Tür des Kühlschranks wieder zu. Die junge Frau würde erst einkaufen gehen. Sie hatte echt keine Lust schon wieder in einem Shop oder Restaurant zu essen, da konnte sie auch mal wieder selbst Hand anlegen.

Zurück in ihrem Flur legte sie ihre ganzen Waffen ab, schnappte sich dafür aber ihr Geld und verschwand dann wieder auf die Straßen Konohas, wo zu dieser Zeit viele ihre Einkäufe erledigten.

Sie steuerte einen der nahegelegenen Supermärkte an, damit sie die Einkäufe nicht so weit schleppen musste.

»Aa, Sakura. Gehst du einkaufen?«, fragte eine tiefe, männliche Stimme neben ihr. Sie wandte sich ihr zu und erkannte Neji. Die junge Frau hatte gar nicht auf ihre Mitmenschen geachtet, hatte sie doch zu großen Hunger als dass sie sich mit Förmlichkeiten aufhalten könnte.

»Hai, ich muss meine Vorräte wieder etwas auffüllen«, erklärte sie, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Neji folgte neben ihr und sie betraten gemeinsam den Laden nach wenigen Minuten.

»Ist irgendwas passiert?«, fragte der Dunkelhaarige dann und sah sie aufmerksam an. Seine hübsche Teamkollegin sah zerzaust aus. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem hohen Zopf gelöst und hingen nun hinter ihren Ohren, ihre Kleidung war etwas zerknittert und an einigen Stellen dreckig.

»Warst du trainieren?«, schob er die nächste Frage hinterher, diesmal etwas tadelnd. Seine hellen Augen fixierten ihre smaragdgrünen Iriden, während sie sich einen Korb nahm, um dort ihre Einkäufe hineinzupacken.

Mit einem Seitenblick sah sie Neji an, dessen Stimme einen tadelnden Ton angenommen hatte und antwortete gezwungenermaßen: »Hai, und dann war ich bei Tsunade-shishou.«

»Was wollte sie von dir?«, erkundigte er sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

»Ich sollte nur eine Information übermitteln. Nichts Weltbewegendes«, winkte sie ab und ging zu einem der Regale hinüber, in denen verschiedene Sorten Reis standen. Sie nahm sich vier Packungen heraus und legte sie in ihren Korb.

»Was hast du bis jetzt gemacht?«, fragte sie dann, um das Thema schnellstmöglich wechseln zu können.

»Ich hab bis eben mit Hinata-sama trainiert«, sagte er beiläufig. Sakura sah an ihm herab. Seine helle Kleidung, wie er sie immer trug, wenn sie innerhalb des Dorfs waren, war kaum dreckig oder knitterig, so wie ihre. Und sie hatte eigentlich nur meditiert und war gerannt.

»Wie macht sich Hinata?« Was für ein seltsames Gespräch. Frage, Antwort, dann wieder eine Frage und eine weitere Antwort. Der Hyuuga war nicht der Gesprächigste, aber normalerweise gehörte dieses Frage-Antwort-Spiel nicht so zu seinen Eigenheiten.

»Sie wird besser. Ich glaube, dass es an Naruto liegt. Sie möchte ihm ebenbürtig sein, habe ich so das Gefühl. Dieses Verhalten erinnert mich ein bisschen an dich«, stellte er fest und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte ein kleines Lächeln.

Sie seufzte und lächelte dann ebenfalls sanft. »Da magst du schon recht haben.« Wenn es zu Hinata kam, hatte Sakura schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt stark ähnelten. Aber anders als Sakura musste Hinata außerdem dem Druck ihres Clans – und besonders dem ihres Vaters – standhalten. Sie war die nächste im Stammbaum und sollte das Erbe des Hyuuga-Clans weiterführen. Allerdings war, wenn es zum Kämpfen kam, ihre kleine Schwester Hanabi, ein Naturtalent. Wie Neji. Hinata wusste, dass sie sich irgendwann beweisen musste, weswegen sie auch so hart mit ihrem Cousin trainierte.

»Hier, halt mal«, bat Sakura den Hyuuga und drückte ihm sogleich den vollen Korb in die Arme. Sie nahm noch ein paar Utensilien zum Essen aus dem Regal und ging dann mit ihm zusammen zur Kasse, wo sie ihren Einkauf bezahlte.

Draußen an der frischen Luft begleitete Neji sie auch weiterhin und trug einige ihrer Tüten. Sie hatte mehr gekauft als erwartet, aber so würde es eben länger vorhalten. Der dunkelhaarige Hyuuga beschwerte sich nicht, dass er ihre Einkäufe nach Hause tragen musste. Er beschwerte sich eigentlich nie, zumindest nicht, wenn es um die Rosahaarige ging. Neji war wirklich ein Rätsel für sie. Und gerade deswegen mochte sie ihn so sehr. Mit ihm wurde es nie langweilig. Auch, wenn sie schwiegen, kam es ihr nicht unangenehm vor. So war er eben. Und sie genoss es insgeheim, dass sie nicht so viel miteinander sprachen. Bei ihm konnte sie sich entspannen und auch einfach mal abschalten. Sakura fragte sich, ob er das wusste. Ob er wusste, dass er und Shikamaru ihr Ruhepol waren. Sie hoffte es, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sich einer der beiden nicht wichtig fühlte. Beide waren für die junge Haruno wie Brüder. Brüder, die sie beschützten. Anders als Naruto, der das ganz offensiv kundgab. Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Männer taten es ganz unbewusst, indem sie ihr als Teammitglieder zur Seite standen, sie als Freunde kritisierten, aber auch mit ihr zusammen lachten und sie als Menschen akzeptierten. Mit all ihren Fehlern und kleinen Macken. Sie liebte die beiden, von ganzem Herzen.

»Neji«, wandte sich die junge Frau an ihn, »Arigatou.«


	4. responses

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel III**

responses

Sakura saß nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf ihrem großen, dunklen Sofa, vor sich einen dicken Wälzer über Kräuter auf den Schenkeln. Aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, sich die Namen verschiedenster Arzneien und ihre entsprechende Wirkung zu merken. Was für eine Farce. Schon beim Abendessen zubereiten, war sie abgelenkt gewesen und hatte sich den Unterarm am kochenden Wasser verbrannt, das übergeschwappt war. Das war ihr zuvor nur selten passiert. Zum Glück hatte sie eine medizinische Ausbildung genossen, sonst hätte es gebrannt wie die Hölle.

Die junge Frau schmiegte sich an die weich gepolsterte Rückenlehne der Couch und ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen, der daraufhin auf dem weichen Material ruhte. Ein entnervtes Seufzen schlüpfte zwischen ihren vollen Lippen hervor. Sie schloss wie so oft an diesem Nachmittag ihre funkelnden grünen Augen, aber alles was sie sah, waren die Blutroten eines Sharingan-Trägers. Und zwar keines normalen Uchihas. Nein, Uchiha Itachi war wahrlich nicht irgendein Mann. Er war Sasukes Bruder, der Mann, dem ihr ehemaliger Teamkollege den Tod versprach.

Ihre letzte Begegnung mit dem älteren der beiden Brüder war keinesfalls Zufall gewesen. Er war zu ihr gekommen. Ganz bewusst. Ihr war zwar schleierhaft, wie er ihren Aufenthaltsort bestimmen konnte, da sie die ganze Zeit sorgfältig darauf geachtet hatte ihr Chakra so gut es ging zu unterdrücken, aber Itachi hatte sie gefunden. Und es machte ihr Angst. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen. Zu gleichen Teilen erschreckte sie es, was er mit ihr machen könnte, und wie sicher sie sich doch in seiner Gegenwart fühlte. Es war ein Widerspruch in sich, das wusste sie. Aber es war die Wahrheit.

Die junge Frau klappte schlussendlich das dicke Buch zu, welches schwer auf ihren Schenkeln lastete, und erhob sich, um ins Bett zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass auch in ihren Träumen Uchiha Itachi sie wieder heimsuchen würde. Dieser Mann würde sie niemals in Frieden lassen. Seit dem Moment, in dem sie ihn an diesem Wasserfall getroffen hatte, war es ihr klar geworden. Anfangs nur unterschwellig, aber nun traf es sie mit voller Bandbreite. Sie würde morgen wieder zu dieser einen Lichtung gehen, und endlich herausfinden, was er von ihr wollte.

Diese blutroten Augen.

Haruno Sakura konnte es kaum erwarten den Träger dieser Augen wieder zu sehen.

* * *

Er saß auf einem dicken Ast und lehnte an den Baumstamm. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch er schlief nicht. Er konnte nicht. Seine Gedanken schwirrten nur um diese eine Person. Dieses Mädchen … Nein, diese _Frau_ mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen und dem einzigartig rosa gefärbten Haar. Dieses exotische Aussehen und ihre erwachsene Ausstrahlung machten sie zu etwas Besonderem. Er wusste nur nicht, warum es ihn so faszinierte, sie um sich zu haben. War es die Art, wie sie bei ihrem Zusammentreffen am Wasserfall mit ihm gesprochen hatte oder war es die Tatsache, dass sie ihn überlistet hatte? Zweimal. Er wusste es nicht. Sie war ein Rätsel für Itachi. Eines, dass er noch aufzudecken hatte, bevor er … sich Sasuke stellen würde.

Es gab so viele Dinge in Bezug auf diese außergewöhnliche Kunoichi, die er nicht verstand. Nie zuvor _gefühlt_ hatte oder in diesem Moment damit umgehen könnte. Aber eines wusste er. Er würde hier auf sie warten, genau an dieser Lichtung, wo er sie erst vor ein paar Stunden aufgesucht hatte. Und sie würde ihm alles zeigen und erklären, was auch immer es war, dass Itachi an ihr so faszinierte.

Diese smaragdgrünen Augen.

Uchiha Itachi konnte es selbst nicht verstehen, warum er nach ihrer Gegenwärtigkeit verlangte.

* * *

Die junge Frau landete auf dem feuchten Gras, war sie doch erst vor Sekunden von einem der hohen Bäume gesprungen, die die kleine Lichtung säumten. Er war hier, saß auf einem der dickeren Äste und ließ eines seiner Beine in der Luft baumeln. Es schien als würde er schlafen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge erschienen glatt – entspannt. Auch sah sein Körper gelockert aus. Der lange Akatsuki-Mantel hing um seine Schultern und verdeckte den Großteil seines Körpers, aber für Sakura erschien er seltsam schön. Insofern man einen Mann schön finden konnte, der schon Hunderte von Menschen getötet hatte.

Es war gerade einmal Morgengrauen gewesen, als sie sich auf den Weg zu der Lichtung gemacht hatte, in der Hoffnung ihn wiederzusehen. Insgeheim hatte sie darauf gehofft, dass er sie wieder beobachten würde. Aber dass er die Nacht dort verbracht hatte, verursachte doch ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.

Trotz dessen schritt sie langsam auf den Baum zu, auf dem er noch immer nächtigte. Erste Sonnenstrahlen fielen vom Himmel und erwärmten langsam das Gras, welches von Tau gezeichnet war. Es war frisch gewesen, obwohl die Tage immer heißer wurden. Ein seltsamer Gegensatz. Aber im Moment faszinierte sie vielmehr der Anblick dieses einen Mannes, der ihr Ziel war. Er schien anmutig, selbst wenn er schlief. Er zog sie auf eine irritierend dominante Art und Weise an, wie kein Mann zuvor. Nicht einmal bei seinem jüngeren Bruder hatte sich Sakura so gefühlt.

Sie war am Fuße des Baumes angekommen und blickte noch immer zu ihm hinauf. Dann leitete sie – ganz gewohnheitsmäßig – Chakra in ihre Füße und schritt den dicken Baumstamm hinauf. Wäre sie gesprungen, hätte ihn die leichte Erschütterung vermutlich aufgeweckt. Immerhin war er ein Shinobi und musste darauf gefasst sein, dass ihn jemand im Schlaf angriff.

Als sie bei seinem Ast ankam, ging sie einmal um den Stamm herum, sodass sie auf seiner anderen Seite stand. Schließlich hatte er sich der Lichtung zugewandt und ließ dort keinen Platz für eine zweite Person. Aber dort, wo sie nun stand, konnten mindestens noch drei weitere Personen Platz finden.

Sie ließ sich in die Knie sinken und hockte somit schräg neben ihm, musterte ihn aufmerksam und von seiner Ausstrahlung fasziniert, die er nie abzulegen schien. Er war wahrlich kein normaler Mann, stellte Sakura für sich selbst fest. All die Kontrolle, die er über sich und die Menschen in seinem Umfeld hatte, ließ ihn unnahbar erscheinen. Sie verstand nun, warum er als Genie unter den Shinobi galt. Denn er behielt alles für sich, gab niemals nach und durchdachte alles sorgfältig. Selbst in seinem schlafenden Zustand, konnte die Haruno erkennen, wirkte er zwar friedlich, aber auch besonnen. So als würde er alles in seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen und abwägen, ob es eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen könnte. Sein Atem war ruhig und tief, er schnarchte nicht, so wie Naruto. Der Gedanke an ihren chaotischen Freund ließ sie milde lächeln. Man konnte einen Uchiha nicht mit Naruto vergleichen; das wäre ein Gegensatz wie Tag und Nacht. Naruto wäre der Tag: warm, aufgeweckt und immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und Sasuke wäre die Nacht: dunkel, still und ehrfurchtgebietend. Seinen älteren Bruder jedoch konnte sie nicht recht einschätzen, obwohl er Sasuke in vielen Dingen ähnlich war, war er doch anders.

Als sie Uchiha Itachi das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie zwar auch dieses ehrfurchtgebietende Gefühl verspürt, allerdings aus einem anderen Grund. Er war ihr nicht direkt kalt vorgekommen, so wie Sasuke oft gewirkt hatte. Nein, sein älterer Bruder wirkte eher desinteressiert und observierte, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo es für ihn nötig wurde einzugreifen. Sasuke währenddessen brannte darauf, sich zu beweisen und beging deswegen Fehler. Die Erfahrung des älteren Uchiha machte ihn gefährlich und ebenso unberechenbar.

Die junge Frau betrachtete ihn näher, fuhr mit ihrem smaragdgrünen Blick die Linien auf seinen Wangen nach, welche für ihn so typisch waren und sein Gesicht regelrecht zu dominieren schienen. Das unbändige Verlangen diese auch mit ihren Fingern nachzufahren, brandete in ihr auf, weswegen sich ihre Hand ganz wie von selbst auf sein Gesicht zu bewegte.

Sie streifte die weiche Haut nur leicht mit ihrer rauen Hand, und beinahe in demselben Moment bereute sie es auch schon. Sakura fühlte sich als sei sie dieser Berührung nicht würdig, konnte aber ihren Daumen nicht daran hindern die Linie entlangzustreichen, die die Wange zierte, die ihr zugewandt war.

Plötzlich wurde ihr dünnes Handgelenk von einer starken Hand gepackt und verlor so den Kontakt zu dieser weichen Haut, die sie noch eben liebkost hatte. Glühend rote Augen brannten sich in ihre Smaragdgrünen, als sie seinen harten Griff spürte und sich seinem Blick zuwandte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich unbewusst ob seines intensiven Blicks, der sie taxierte.

Er zog ihre Hand nun gänzlich von seinem Gesicht weg, sodass sie noch nicht einmal mehr die Wärme auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte, die er ausstrahlte. Nur seinen ruhigen, sanften Atem vernahm die junge Frau, als er sich zu ihr herüberbeugte. »Schleich dich nie wieder an einen Nukenin heran, Haruno-san.«

Ihr Blick wandelte sich von überrascht zu verdutzt, als er ihr diesen Rat gab. »Du meinst, ich soll mich nie wieder an _dich_ heranschleichen«, stellte sie stattdessen fest, denn sie wussten beide, dass sie diesen Rat nie befolgen könnte. Niemand wusste, wann sie auf einer Mission, in der es um ihr Überleben ging, einem feindlichen Shinobi auflauern musste.

Nach einer kurzen Pause und keiner sonstigen Gefühlsregung seinerseits, wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie wusste, dass der Ältere ihr zustimmte. Auch, wenn er keine Antwort gab.

Als ihr Blick wieder den Seinen traf, fragte sie: »Wie geht es deinem Arm?« Ihr war wieder eingefallen, dass er sich verletzt hatte, als er ihren Schlag geblockt hatte. Dieses Knacken ging ihr durch Mark und Knochen.

Wieder nichts. Er hatte vorher keine Antwort gegeben, also wieso sollte er es jetzt tun? _Baka._

»Darf ich?«, fragte sie daraufhin und ihr Blick deutete auf seinen Arm, ehe sie ihn wieder auf sein Sharingan richtete.

* * *

Er wusste nicht genau, warum sie ihm helfen wollte. Zumindest nahm er das an, denn sonst hätte sie seine Schwäche schon längst ausgenutzt und gegen ihn verwendet. Trotzdem verstand er nicht ganz ihr Handeln, war er doch ein Nukenin. Wurde von seinem Dorf verstoßen und gejagt. Und dennoch knöpfte er seinen Mantel auf und streckte ihr seinen verletzten Arm entgegen.

Der Schmerz störte ihn nicht wirklich, hatte er doch im Laufe der Jahre viel schlimmere Verletzungen erlitten. Jedoch störte es ihn, dass er sein Handgelenk nicht bewegen, geschweige denn ausstrecken konnte. Und genau dieser Umstand war es, der ihn dazu veranlasste, diese Iryounin an sich heranzulassen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

* * *

Wieder entdeckte sie keine Regung in seinem Gesicht, obwohl sie wusste, dass er Schmerzen litt. Eine Fraktur der Karpalknochen war nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Es tat höllisch weh, und das wusste die rosahaarige Kunoichi nur zu gut.

Sie ergriff sanft seinen Ellbogen, wobei feine Härchen ihre Handinnenfläche kitzelten, und legte seinen Unterarm sachte auf seinem Oberschenkel ab. Dann führte sie ihre rechte Hand zu der verletzten Stelle und ließ ihr grünes heilendes Chakra aufflackern. Sie sah ihn noch ein letztes Mal prüfend an, damit sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er das auch wirklich wollte. Auf keinen Fall wollte die junge Frau riskieren, dass der Schwarzhaarige sie wegen eines dummen Missverständnisses umbrachte.

Nachdem er ihren Blick abwartend erwidert hatte und sich dann wieder seinem Handgelenk zuwandte, welches zwar nicht geschwollen war, aber trotzdem dieses dumpfe Pochen in seinen ganzen Arm ausstrahlte, konzentrierte sich auch die junge Kunoichi auf ihre Arbeit als Iryounin.

Zuallererst musste sie die Wunde untersuchen, ein Profil erstellen. Es war kein offener Bruch, also musste sie sich nicht um eine Infektion durch äußerliche Einflüsse sorgen. Sie kümmerte sich um die Zusammensetzung und Stabilisierung der einzelnen Knochenfragmente, während sie die Blutzufuhr zu seiner Hand wieder optimierte.

Erst nach dieser routinierten Prozedur, ließ sie das Chakra um ihre Hand herum verglühen und senkte sie anschließend, bis sie in ihrem Schoß landete und dort still liegen blieb.

»Du hast gerade einem feindlichen Shinobi geholfen. Dir ist doch wohl bewusst, dass man dich ob dieser Dummheit bestrafen wird«, erklärte er mit ebenmäßiger Stimmlage, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Sie seufzte einmal und schloss dabei ihre grünen Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie ihm entschlossen entgegen und antwortete mit fester Stimme: »Dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, dass das hier«, dabei deutete sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf seinen Arm, »niemand erfährt.«

»Außerdem«, sprach sie nach wenigen Augenblicken weiter, in denen sie sich nur ansahen, »war ich der Meinung, dass dir Konoha für deine Informationen einen Dienst schuldig war.«

»Niemand schuldet mir einen Dienst, Haruno-san. Schon gar nicht Konohagakure«, erwiderte er ebenso fest. Nur war seine tiefe Stimme so geschmeidig und ruhig als würde sie sie umgarnen. Kontrolle. Er hatte alles unter Kontrolle.

»Natürlich, Itachi-san«, gab sie ihm recht und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

»Warum bist du immer noch so nah am Dorf?«, konnte sich Sakura die Frage nach wenigen Minuten Schweigen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Wieder entstand eine Pause, ehe er besonnen preisgab: »Ich suche etwas.« Er wählte seine Worte bedacht und gab nie zu viel preis. »Antworten.«

»Antworten?«, fragte die Rosahaarige sicherheitshalber nach, damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie ihn nicht falsch verstanden hatte.

»Hai«, ließ er leise verlauten.

»Auf welche Fragen?« Sie klang überrascht. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass er _Antworten_ wollte. Und, es dem Umstand verdankend, verlangte er sie anscheinend von ihr. Denn sie war es, die immer zu dieser Lichtung kam. Sei es, um zu trainieren oder um ihn zu sehen.

»Beispielsweise die Frage, warum du hier bist, Haruno-san«, erwiderte er aalglatt und ohne lange nachzudenken. Itachi kam gleich auf den Punkt, und scheute sich nicht vor Direktheit.

»Nun ja, dies ist normalerweise der Platz, wo ich trainiere. Allein. Keiner weiß von dieser Lichtung, und ich habe sie auch nur zufällig entdeckt, als ich von einer Mission zurückgekommen bin. Ich finde es schön, wie das Licht fällt, deswegen meditiere ich hier meistens«, erklärte sie mit einem Blick auf das Gras unter ihnen, und einem sanften Lächeln, welches um ihre Lippen spielte.

Er sah sie einen Moment stillschweigend an, dann: »Das erklärt noch nicht, warum du _heute_ hierhergekommen bist.«

In diesem Moment begriff Sakura, dass es ihr nichts bringen würde, vorzutäuschen, dass sie seine Frage nicht richtig verstanden hatte, geschweige denn ihn anzulügen. Uchiha Itachi würde ihre jämmerlichen Versuche, sich aus der Situation zu winden, durchschauen. Und das nützte ihr rein gar nichts.

»Ich war neugierig auf deine Beweggründe, warum wir Sasuke retten sollten«, antwortete sie auf seine Frage und gab gleichzeitig preis, dass auch sie Antworten verlangte.

Diese blutroten Augen starrten sie noch immer unentwegt an, während sein Gesichtsausdruck gleichgültig blieb. »Liebst du ihn?«

Entsetzt über seine plötzliche, sehr persönliche Frage, dementierte sie seine Frage mit einem klaren »Nein.« Und wieder keine Reaktion.

* * *

Itachi wusste nicht, warum er ihr diese Frage stellte, aber es wäre nicht verwunderlich gewesen, wenn sich ihre anfänglich schwärmerischen Gefühle für seinen Bruder über die Jahre intensiviert hätten. Er wollte es dennoch von ihr hören.

»Aber du hast ihn geliebt«, stellte er daraufhin fest.

Nach einer kleinen Pause murmelte sie leise: »Es fühlt sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.«

»Er hat dich verletzt, dich gezeichnet. Und doch willst du ihn retten.«

»Ich möchte Naruto seinen besten Freund wiederbringen, Kakashi seinen Schüler und Konoha einen starken Shinobi. Es geht nicht um mich, es geht um sie. Sie alle«, sagte die hübsche Kunoichi. Sie war sehr reif für ihr Alter, dachte viel eher an das Wohlergehen anderer als an ihr eigenes, was wohl ihre Ausbildung zu einer Iryounin erklärte. Ihre Worte waren wahr und aufrichtig, aber sie verschwieg auch etwas. Das wusste er.

* * *

»Warum rettest du Sasuke nicht vor seiner eigenen Dummheit?«, fragte sie ihn neugierig, obwohl sie die Antwort schon fast erahnte.

»Mein kleiner Bruder ist wie ein Kind. Wenn er bockig ist, wird er sich nicht helfen lassen«, erklärte Itachi ihr, »Außerdem hat er es nicht verdient von mir gerettet zu werden. Er ist schwach. Noch immer. Und wird es vielleicht auch für immer sein.«

»Verachtest du ihn so sehr?«, fragte die Haruno und wandte den Blick von seinem Sharingan ab.

»Hai«, war seine schlichte Antwort auf ihre leise ausgesprochene Frage.

»Das ist gefühllos und … traurig«, erklärte sie.

Dann vernahm sie die Worte, die sie schon seit Anfang ihrer Ausbildung zu einer Kunoichi hörte: »Ein Shinobi darf keine Gefühle zeigen. Nur dann kann er wahrlich stark werden und seine Gegner übertreffen.« Sie von Itachi zu hören, der dieses Ziel erreicht hatte, ließ sie erschaudern.

»Hast du je an diesen Worten gezweifelt?«, fragte sie ihn nach einer Schweigeminute, in der sie diese Worte in ihrem Kopf wiederholt hatte.

Auf dem Bein, dass er angewinkelt hatte, seitdem sie dieses Gespräch begonnen hatten, lastete sein frisch verheiltes Handgelenk. Er hob es an und führte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Zwei Finger schoben sich trügerisch sanft unter ihr Kinn und hoben es an, sodass sie ihn wieder ansehen musste.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen und blutrot mit smaragdgrün verschmolz, entgegnete er sanft aber bestimmend: »Nicht eine einzige Sekunde.« Lüge.

Sakura wusste, dass er sie anlog. Sie wusste nur nicht den Grund. Sie würde diesen Mann vor sich, der jetzt so nah war, dass sie seinen ruhigen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, wohl nie verstehen. Auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr anstrengen würde, würde er immer ein Rätsel für sie sein.

* * *

Er konnte die kleine, blasse Narbe erkennen, die sich über ihre Nase zog, als er sie so dicht an sich heranzog, dass er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Ihre Atmung hatte sich in dem Moment beschleunigt, in dem er sie wieder ansah. Er konnte ihre großen, funkelnden Augen erkennen, die überrascht zu ihm aufblickten. Wie sich ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen leicht öffneten, als sie versuchte mehr Sauerstoff in sich aufzunehmen. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, sei es der Kälte dieses Morgens zu verschulden oder seinen Taten. Sie sah in diesem Moment aus wie die Verführung selbst. Auch, wenn sie es nicht bewusst herausforderte, sprach sie Itachis ganz ureigene Triebe an. Dass sie sich dazu nicht wehrte, ließ fast schon seine jahrelang antrainierte Mauer bröckeln, die er um sein Herz erbaut hatte.

Diese Kunoichi war noch unschuldig, stellte er mit leicht verengten Augen fest. Ihre Reaktionen waren – für sie – ganz natürlich, und selbstverständlich wusste sie nicht, wie sie auf Männer wirkte, wenn sie errötete, oder so wie jetzt vor Nervosität auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit Männern und spielte nicht. Dieser Umstand ließ ihn innehalten.

* * *

Er ließ seine Finger sinken und platzierte seine Hand erneut auf seinem aufgestellten Bein. Der Blick jedoch blieb und fesselte sie noch immer. Sakura konnte sich nicht rühren. Und sie konnte auch nicht den Blick dieses Mannes deuten, dessen Bruder sie so verletzt hatte, dass es sie jahrelang geschmerzt hatte.

Für einen Moment lang hatte sie gedacht, er würde sie küssen, doch dieser Augenblick war so schnell wieder verflogen wie er gekommen war. Dies war kein gewöhnlicher Shinobi, geschweige denn Mann. Vor ihr saß Uchiha Itachi. Clan-Mörder. Nukenin. Akatsuki.

»Ich muss gehen.«


	5. conversations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel IV**

conversations

Sakura sprang von Ast zu Ast. Zurück nach Konoha. In ihre gewohnte Umgebung, wo sie frei von Uchiha Itachi war. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht ihn wiedersehen zu wollen? Dieser Mann war ein Nukenin, ein Feind ihres Dorfes. Und sie lief ihm geradewegs in die Arme. Sie hatte sogar seinen Arm geheilt. Warum? Instinkt? Die junge Frau konnte einfach nicht dabei zusehen, wie jemand litt, wenn sie es verhindern oder zumindest lindern konnte. Ihre Gutmütigkeit kam ihr öfter mal in die Quere, wenn sie sie doch eigentlich nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Besonders in dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation durfte sie sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen. Die junge Frau wusste, dass Itachi ein Feind ihres Dorfes war, und doch begehrte sie seine Anwesenheit. Dieses Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, das sie verspürte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Und diese Wärme, die seine Berührung ausgestrahlt hatte, als er sie dazu gebracht hatte ihn anzusehen. Man sollte meinen, dass ein Nukenin nicht warm war, sondern gänzlich kalt. Persönlichkeit: kalt. Handeln: kalt und erbarmungslos. Ausstrahlung: kalt. Körper: kalt. Doch Uchiha Itachi war warm, und wenn er sie von sich aus berührte, verspürte sie das unbändige Verlangen, dass er niemals mehr damit aufhören sollte.

Die schöne Kunoichi machte sich keine Illusionen. Sie wusste, dass er sie gezielt mit seinen Händen ausschalten konnte. Aber die Sanftheit, die seine Berührung vorhin innehatte, ließ sie auf mehr hoffen, ließ sie mehr erwarten. Und genau das war der Moment, in dem ihr klar geworden war, dass sie weg musste. Sich von ihm fernhalten musste. Dieser Interessenkonflikt plagte ihren Geist, seitdem sie ihn am Fluss getroffen hatte. Seitdem waren drei Tage vergangen, und jeden Tag hatte sie Uchiha Itachi gesehen. Mit ihm gesprochen. Und ihn schlussendlich sogar geheilt. _Kuso!_

In einiger Entfernung konnte sie schon die Tore Konohas erkennen. Als sie endlich näher kam, konnte sie zwei Personen am Eingang erkennen. Zwei Männer. Sie sprang von einem nahegelegenen Baum und schlenderte zu ihnen hinüber.

»Aa, Sakura-chan. Ohayo«, rief der Jüngere der beiden aus und winkte ihr auffällig zu.

Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine Runzel. »Naruto, Jiraiya, warum seid ihr so früh schon hier?«

»Ne Sakura-chan, kommst du auch mit auf die Mission?«, fragte ihr blonder Freund neugierig und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

»Iie, Naruto. Sakura wird uns nicht begleiten.« Jiraiya hatte mit dieser Aussage unweigerlich seine Frage beantwortet und sah nun zu der jungen Rosahaarigen hinüber.

»Du solltest vielleicht mit Tsunade darüber sprechen«, riet er der Jüngeren.

»Eee~? Aber Sakura-chan, warum bist du dann sonst hier?«, stellte Naruto gleich die nächste Frage. »Du siehst aufgewühlt aus.«

Sie hatte noch immer nicht Jiraiyas Worte verdaut, weswegen sie an ihn gewandt fragte: »Sag Jiraiya, geht ihr nach Otogakure?«

»Hai«, sagte er ruhig mit einem bekräftigenden Kopfnicken, »Wir warten nur noch auf Kakashi.« Ihre Hände ballten sich ob dieser Auskunft fast schlagartig zu Fäusten und auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich eine Zornesfalte, die immer dann entstand, wenn sie wütend die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Also gingen sie. Ohne ihre Teamkollegin. War sie denn noch immer nicht gut genug für sie? Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, während ihre Schultern anfingen zu beben. Nicht weil sie traurig war und weinen musste. Nein, im Moment spürte Sakura nur unbändigen Zorn in sich aufwallen. War sie in ihren Augen noch immer schwach? Vertraute man ihr so wenig, dass sie ihr nicht zutrauten mit Sasuke fertig zu werden?

* * *

Naruto machte einen Schritt auf seine beste Freundin zu und fragte vorsichtig: »Sakura-chan, geht's dir nicht gut?«

Als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, um sie ihr auf die Schulter zu legen, hielt Jiraiya ihn davon ab. »Nicht, Naruto. Sie steht kurz vor einem Wutausbruch.« Er erkannte die Anzeichen nur zu gut. Tsunade und ihre Schülerin waren sich in diesen Dingen so ähnlich wie Mutter und Tochter. Nur eines konnte nun noch helfen. Man musste den Grund ihrer Wut herausfinden und sie darin bestärken, dass sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte auch schon so eine Ahnung, warum sie nun kurz davor stand, jeden in ihrer Nähe niederzuschlagen. Ihm war es schon öfter aufgefallen, besonders nach Sasukes Verrat. Sie hatte trainiert und trainiert. Tsunade musste ihr sogar einige Male den Riegel vorschieben, damit Sakura sich auch mal erholen konnte. Ihr Körper konnte manchmal gar nicht mit ihrem Willen Schritt halten. Erholungspausen waren genau so wichtig wie das Training selbst. Der Körper musste auch einfach mal abschalten können. Aber Sakura war so versessen darauf gewesen stärker zu werden und ihren Teamkollegen ebenbürtig zu sein, dass sie diese Regel außer Acht gelassen hatte. Sie hatte einfach Angst allein gelassen zu werden, und forderte deswegen zu viel von ihrem Körper und Geist.

»Sakura, du bist alles andere als schwach«, versuchte er deshalb ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Sie sah langsam zu ihm auf und starrte ihn noch immer wütend an. »Glaub mir. Dass du nicht auf diese Mission gehst, hat rein gar nichts mit deinen Fähigkeiten als Kunoichi zu tun.«

»Weshalb dann? Warum werde ich ausgeschlossen? Ich bin genauso Mitglied von Team 7 gewesen wie Kakashi-sensei und Naruto. Warum werde ich zurückgelassen?«, fauchte sie ungehalten.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre zierliche Schulter und übte leichten Druck aus. »Jiraiya hat recht. Sakura, deine Fähigkeiten werden hiermit keinesfalls angezweifelt. Es war die Entscheidung der Godaime. Und vielleicht solltest du mit ihr darüber sprechen.« Nur Kakashi konnte es wagen in dieser Situation Sakura zu berühren. Ihr ehemaliger Sensei schien sie immer beschwichtigen zu können. So wie Tsunade und die junge Rosahaarige die Ähnlichkeiten von Mutter und Tochter aufwiesen, so hatte Kakashi eine ähnliche Vaterrolle gegenüber Sakura eingenommen.

* * *

Er spürte, wie Sakuras Angespanntheit langsam von ihr wich. Seine große, teils behandschuhte Hand lastete trotz dessen weiterhin auf ihrer Schulter.

»Du bist zu spät, Kakashi-sensei«, wisperte sie nach einigen Augenblicken und sah über ihre Schulter zu dem Kopier-Ninja.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, welches unter der Maske steckte. Kleine Lachfältchen bildeten sich an dem Augenwinkel, welcher nicht von seinem Hitai Ate verdeckt wurde.

»Gomen. Ich musste noch einer alten Dame zum Laden helfen«, erklärte er ausweichend und lachte nervös auf.

»Uso!«, lächelte Sakura nun sanft, während Naruto anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte.

* * *

So schnell wie ihre Wut gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verraucht. Das war schon immer so gewesen und würde sich vermutlich auch nicht mehr ändern.

»Wir sollten langsam los«, unterbrach Jiraiya nun die Stille mit seinem tiefen Bass. Er und Naruto näherten sich Kakashi und Sakura gemächlich, während ihr ehemaliger Sensei seine Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm und sich umwandte.

Als Naruto bei ihr angekommen war, verkündete er großspurig, wie es nun einmal seine Art war: »Du wirst schon sehen, Sakura-chan, diesmal holen wir Sasuke zurück, dattebayo.«

»Ganbatte ne, Naruto«, erwiderte sie lächelnd. Es war jedoch kein freudiges Strahlen, so wie sonst auch. Diesmal hatte es einen wehmütigen Zug. Die junge Kunoichi wollte nicht, dass ihrem langjährigen Freund etwas passierte. Wenn sie sich zwischen Naruto und Sasuke entscheiden müsste, wusste sie, dass Naruto ihre Wahl wäre. Auch, wenn sie der Verlust des Anderen schmerzen würde, war Naruto ihr Lichtblick.

»Wir sehen uns bald, Sakura-chan.« Mit dieser Aussage gesellte sich der energiegeladene Blondschopf zu Jiraiya und sie gingen schon einmal voraus.

Nun drehte sich Sakura zu dem Grauhaarigen und hielt ihn zurück, als er sich mit einem Lächeln von ihr abwenden wollte. »Eines solltest du noch wissen, Kakashi-sensei.« Eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause entstand zwischen Schülerin und Sensei, bis Sakura wieder das Wort ergriff: »Itachi sagte, dass Sasuke nicht mehr der sei, den wir einst kannten.« Ihr Blick wanderte gen Boden. Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen zu können. »Wenn es also zum Kampf kommt«, begann sie zögerlich, haderte dann aber mit sich selbst, »und Sasuke eine ernsthafte Gefahr für Naruto – und euch selbstverständlich – darstellt«, ihr Blick hob sich wieder und strahlte nichts als Entschlossenheit aus, »dann rette Naruto.«

* * *

Wenig überrascht diese Worte von Sakura zu hören, blickte Kakashi sie ernst an. Er fand ihre Gefühle auch alles andere als beunruhigend oder unverständlich, hatte Sasuke doch sie am meisten damit getroffen, als er das Dorf verließ. Von all seinen drei Schützlingen konnte er Sakura am besten verstehen und nachvollziehen, wie er in den verschiedensten Situationen mit ihr umzugehen hatte.

Was dem Grauhaarigen allerdings Sorgen bereitete, war die sehr persönliche Anrede, die sie für den schwarzhaarigen, älteren Nukenin benutzt hatte. _Itachi._ Kakashi wusste nicht genau, was auf ihrer letzten Mission vorgefallen war, aber er bezweifelte, dass die hübsche Kunoichi, die nun vor ihm stand, und der Uchiha sich so nahe gekommen waren, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr um eine höfliche Anrede bemühten. Er kannte Uchiha Itachi, und auch, wenn er kein Shinobi dieses Dorfes mehr war, war er äußerst höflich. Ruhig und höflich. Es machte sein Wesen aus. Sie konnten sich auf der Mission nicht so weit angenähert haben und selbst wenn, grenzte es an Hochverrat, sollte sie ihn in irgendeiner Weise beschützen oder auch nur unerlaubt aufsuchen.

»Du sagtest, Itachi hätte das gesagt. Wann, Sakura?«, fragte er ruhig nach und sah sie durchdringend an, musterte sie.

* * *

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten verwundert nach oben. Wusste Kakashi-sensei es etwa nicht? »Er war gestern bei mir und hat mir von Orochimaru und Sasuke berichtet. Dieser feindliche Shinobi, den Neji, Shikamaru und ich nach Konoha bringen sollten, hat es ihm scheinbar verraten.« Sie machte sich keine Sorgen, dass diese Information durchsickern könnte, immerhin war es Kakashi, dem sie es anvertraute. Er war ebenfalls wieder ein Mitglied der ANBU geworden, nachdem Naruto und sie selbst den Rang eines Jonin erreicht hatten. Normalerweise wurde er immer auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten und wusste über vieles, was im Inneren Konohas geschah, Bescheid.

»Jiraiya kann dich ja über alles aufklären. Er war dabei, als ich Tsunade-shishou Bericht erstattet habe«, setzte die junge Frau hintendran, als ihr ehemaliger Sensei nichts erwiderte, geschweige denn sich bewegte.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken hatte Kakashi sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass er sagte: »Sakura, halt dich von Itachi fern. Wir wissen nicht, was er damit bezweckt, dir diese Information zu überlassen.«

»Wakatta, Kakashi-sensei. Und nun geh, bevor Naruto zurückkommt und dich eigenhändig mitschleppt. Und Kakashi-sensei, seid vorsichtig, und passt auf euch auf«, entgegnete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Eigentlich war es kein richtiges Lächeln, nur ein kleines Anheben ihrer Mundwinkel, das ihre großen, traurig glänzenden Augen nicht erreichte.

Mit einem knappen Nicken wandte sich ihr ehemaliger Sensei zum Gehen, hob dann ein letztes Mal seine Hand zum Abschied und warf ihr ein »Ja ne« über die Schulter hinweg zu.

Erst als die drei Shinobi aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden, wandte sich auch Sakura zum Gehen. Sie musste zu der Godaime, um die Sache ein für alle Mal zu klären. Keinesfalls wollte die junge Frau öfter ausgeschlossen werden, wenn es um ihr ehemaliges Team ging. Absolut inakzeptabel.

* * *

Tsunade, Hokage der fünften Generation, war schon am frühen Morgen unterwegs. Sie wollte umgehend informiert werden, wenn Nara Shikamaru aufwachte. Neji hatte ihr zwar schon den groben Ablauf der Mission geschildert, allerdings hatte er nicht so wache Augen, was Sakura anging. Es fiel ihr schon seit längerer Zeit auf, dass der junge Hyuuga-Sprössling ein gewisses Interesse an ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin hegte. Sie konnte nicht darauf bauen, dass er nicht einige Dinge, die die Rosahaarige betrafen, außer Acht ließ oder von seinen Gefühlen geblendet wurde.

Shikamaru hatte allerdings einen sehr guten Draht zu Sakura. Tsunade nahm an, dass es daran lag, dass er so lange mit Ino in einem Team gewesen war. Die beiden jüngeren Frauen waren sich ähnlich, hatten Temperament.

Sie betrat gerade das Krankenhaus, als ihr auch schon eine Krankenschwester entgegengelaufen kam.

»Aa, Tsunade-sama. Sie sind bestimmt wegen Nara Shikamaru hier. Er liegt im Raum 302 und ruht sich noch ein wenig aus. Er ist noch immer ziemlich angeschlagen«, berichtete sie ihr, während sie bereits gemeinsam auf den genannten Raum zuschritten.

* * *

Shikamaru bemerkte das Eintreten zweier Personen und wandte sich umgehend der Tür zu, von der er bisher abgewandt dagelegen hatte. Sein Blick wanderte vom Fenster zur offenstehenden Tür und sah geradewegs der Godaime entgegen, die ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

»Schön, dich wieder bei Bewusstsein anzutreffen«, begrüßte sie ihn und trat näher an sein Bett heran. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer sie offenzuhalten, je mehr Zeit verging. Er war so müde, konnte aber keine Ruhe finden. Die Worte des Uchihas schwirrten noch immer in seinem Kopf herum.

 _»Du fragst dich sicher, was für ein Jutsu es mir ermöglicht Zeit und Raum zu kontrollieren. Der Name dieses Jutsus lautet Tsukuyomi. Kakashi sollte es möglich sein, dir zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hat. Schließlich war er vor ein paar Jahren selbst in diesem Jutsu gefangen.«_

Diese ruhige, geschmeidige Stimme hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, und die Worte würde er wohl nie wieder vergessen.

»Wie geht es dir heute, Shikamaru?«, fragte die hellhaarige Frau und sah nachdenklich drein.

Er blickte ihr etwas skeptisch entgegen, als sie ihm diese Frage stellte. Der Nara fühlte sich schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Nach keiner seiner Missionen war er so angeschlagen zurückgekehrt wie bei dieser. Und er mochte diesen bitteren Nachgeschmack überhaupt nicht, der sich bei diesem Gedanken auf seine Zunge legte. Ganz und gar nicht.

»Wie geht es Neji und Sakura? Was ist passiert?« Seine Stimme hörte sich rau an und hinten in seiner Kehle kratzte es, wenn er sie einsetzte.

Tsunade-sama schritt noch einige weitere Schritte auf ihn zu und hob schließlich das Glas Wasser an, welches auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand, und reichte es dem Schwarzhaarigen. »Ihnen geht es soweit gut. Sie haben es sicher nach Konoha geschafft, allerdings ist eure Mission gescheitert.« Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, fuhr dann aber fort: »Ich möchte von dir erfahren, was passiert ist, bis Uchiha Itachi dich in seinem Tsukuyomi gefangen genommen hat.«

Er sah sie verwundert an. »Hai.« Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause, in der der junge Mann einen Schluck Wasser trank, ehe Shikamaru wieder zu sprechen ansetzte: »Es verlief eigentlich alles normal, bis wir uns am zweiten Tag trennten, um effektiver nach dem Nukenin suchen zu können. Am Mittag kam dann der Befehl von Neji, dass wir uns an unserem Lager versammeln sollten, nachdem wir drei nichts Auffälliges gesichtet hatten.« Ein Stirnrunzeln stahl sich auf Shikamarus Gesichtszüge. »Nur Sakura kam etwas später. Sie war eigentlich diejenige, deren Position dem Lager am nächsten gelegen war. Neji begann sich bereits Sorgen zu machen, als sie zu uns traf.« Nun hatten sich seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, sodass eine kleine Falte zwischen ihnen entstand. »Auf Nejis Frage hin, warum sie so spät kam, wich sie nur mit der Begründung aus, dass sie am Fluss gewesen sei, um sich etwas abzukühlen.«

Bei seinem Tonfall wurde die Godaime hellhörig und fragte nachdrücklich: »Aber du glaubst ihr nicht?«

Er blickte sie eine kurze Weile lang stumm an, ehe die Worte »Zumindest war das nicht die ganze Wahrheit« seine Lippen verließen.

»Woher willst du das so genau wissen?«, fragte Tsunade-sama weiterhin hartnäckig nach.

»Sie hat es nicht abgestritten«, klärte Shikamaru sie daraufhin auf, »Als ich sie beschuldigte etwas zurückzuhalten, hat sie sich nicht gegen meine Anschuldigung gewehrt. Ich kenne Sakura zumindest so gut, dass ich sie in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen einschätzen kann. An diesem Tag war sie unkonzentriert und hing eher ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass unser Ziel aus Otogakure war, aber sie verhielt sich … anders.«

Die vollbusige Frau vor ihm seufzte einmal schwer und blickte dann nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. »Nun ja, wir wissen alle, dass sich Sakura verändert hat, seitdem Sasuke zu Orochimaru gegangen ist. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob dieses Verhalten mit Sasuke zusammenhängt oder etwas Anderes impliziert.« Mit diesen Worten wandte sich die Godaime ihm wieder vollends zu, nickte aber nur als Anerkennung seines kurzen Berichts und als gleichzeitige Verabschiedung, und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

* * *

Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreicht, wurde sie von dem jungen Nara allerdings noch einmal aufgehalten.

»Da ist noch etwas«, begann er seine Ausführungen, »Mir ist es erst jetzt so wirklich klargeworden, aber Sakura erkannte Uchiha Itachis Chakra-Signatur. Kurz bevor er uns in die Quere gekommen ist, hat sie Neji gesagt, er solle ruhig bleiben. Ich hab erst jetzt realisiert, dass sie damit die Rivalität der Uchiha und Hyuuga gemeint hat und nicht die allgemeine Gefahr anderer Shinobi.«

»Du meinst also, dass sie ihn schon einmal getroffen hat?«, fragte die hellhaarige Kunoichi mit versteinerter Miene.

Schikamaru nickte kurz, sagte dann aber: »Ich weiß, dass sie ihn schon einmal getroffen hat. Aber das war vor Jahren. Bei der Rettungsaktions des Kazekage. Wenn sie ihn allerdings schon einmal an dem Tag der Mission getroffen hätte, dann würde das ihre Nachdenklichkeit und die Warnung erklären. Sie machte nicht den Anschein, als überraschte sie das Auftreten des Uchihas. Sie war ganz ruhig und kontrolliert.«

»Sie ist Itachi nie selbst begegnet, bis zu diesem Tag natürlich. Es war nur ein Duplikat des Uchihas dem Kakashi, Naruto und Sakura gegenüberstanden. Chiyo hat ihn später als Shinobi ihres Dorfes erkannt«, korrigierte Tsunade-sama seine falschen Informationen.

Sie vernahm noch so etwas wie »Naruto, du Baka«, wandte sich dann aber schlussendlich selbst mit einem »Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus, Shikamaru« ab und verließ sein Zimmer.

* * *

Haruno Sakura betrat den Hokage-Turm und ging gemächlich ihrer Wege, bis sie zum Büro der Godaime kam und ohne anzuklopfen einfach eintrat. Sie war keinesfalls mehr wütend, aber sie wollte eine zufriedenstellende Antwort von Tsunade-shishou erhalten, weswegen sie es für besser erachtete, sie in Konoha _gefangen_ zu halten. Die junge Frau hatte ein ebenso gutes Recht wie Naruto oder Kakashi nach Sasuke zu suchen. Natürlich hegte sie keine tiefgehenden Gefühle mehr für den jüngeren Uchiha, aber in diesem Moment ging es ihr einfach ums Prinzip.

Zudem hatte Tsunade-shishou ihr versprochen, sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten und Sakuras Meinung nach bedeutete dies, dass sie von dieser Mission erfahren sollte, _bevor_ sie stattfand. Nicht während sich die drei Shinobi auf den Weg machten, sondern bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

* * *

Die große Tür der Godaime wurde aufgestoßen, und als sie aufblickte – einen Tadel auf den Lippen – erkannte sie die weichen Gesichtszüge ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin. Ihr Ausdruck strahlte Gleichgültigkeit aus, nur an ihren Augen konnte man erkennen, dass sie verärgert war. Das Licht der umliegenden Fenster traf auf Sakuras Erscheinung und ließ sie in sanftem Licht erstrahlen. Es war Sonnenaufgang. Früh am Morgen. Und beide Frauen starrten sich offensiv an als würden sie beide jederzeit anfangen zu streiten oder sogar einen Kampf anzetteln.

Die ältere der beiden jedoch seufzte nur einmal müde auf und bedeutete der Jüngeren mit einer Handbewegung sich zu setzen.

Nun saßen sie hier. Schweigend. Sich anstarrend. Und beide mit funkelnden Augen. Bis Tsunade anfing zu sprechen. »Warum hast du mir nichts von deiner Begegnung mit Uchiha Itachi am Tag der Mission gesagt?«


	6. anticipation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel V**

anticipation

Sie stand schon eine ganze Weile an seinem Bett und studierte Unterlagen. Seine Krankenmappe. Noch nicht einmal als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte, hatte sie ihn angesehen. Kein »Ohayo« verließ ihre schön geschwungenen Lippen. Stattdessen brütete sie über diesen verflixten Papieren, schlug ein paar Seiten um und seufzte dann erleichtert. Äußerlich ließ sie sich nichts von ihren Sorgen anmerken, zumindest sah es für die meisten so aus. Aber Shikamaru konnte es in ihren so ausdrucksstarken Augen glimmen sehen: Sie machte sich Sorgen … und fühlte sich schuldig.

Jeden Tag war sie zu ihm gekommen, hatte manchmal die alten, verwelkten Blumen durch neue ersetzt und aus dem Fenster geschaut, seufzend. Dann war sie wieder verschwunden. In die dunkle Nacht hinaus, in dem Glauben er würde tief und fest schlafen.

»Wann darf ich nach Hause?«, fragte er schließlich, um diese unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

»Du musst nur noch die Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben, dann darfst du gehen«, erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, sah ihm aber noch immer nicht in die Augen. Ein Nicken seinerseits veranschaulichte, dass er ihre Worte wahrgenommen hatte.

Um sie beide nicht wieder in diese alles verzehrende Stille verfallen zu lassen, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige das Thema zu wechseln: »Wie lange ist Naruto schon weg?« Sie wollte gerade eine weitere Seite der Unterlagen umschlagen, als sie stockte. Dann richtete sich ihr Blick auf die Laken, die seine Beine verdeckten. Ihr Blick wanderte immer weiter hinauf, bis sie ihm schließlich kurz in die Augen sah. Und in diesem Moment wurde Shikamaru bewusst, dass sie Angst hatte. Angst vor dem, was passieren könnte, wenn Naruto nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Wenn Sasuke das zu Ende bringen würde, was er im Tal des Endes angefangen hatte.

So schnell sie seinem Blick begegnet war, so schnell wandte sie sich auch wieder von ihm ab, blickte aus dem Fenster zu dem blauen Himmel, welcher einen weiteren herrlichen Tag ankündigte.

»Es sind jetzt 16 Tage«, beantwortete sie seine Frage leise und richtete dann ihren Blick wieder auf die Mappe in ihren Händen.

Shikamaru richtete sich etwas weiter in dem Bett auf, sodass er fast aufrecht saß. Die Decke gab etwas mehr von seinem Oberkörper preis, als sie an ihm herunterrutschte. »Wann hast du aufgehört uns alles zu erzählen?« Die Worte schmerzten. Nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihn. Sie kannten sich, seit sie Kinder waren, teilten den Traum Shinobi zu werden, seit er denken konnte. Ihr Dorf zu beschützen, was auch passieren mochte. Er gab ihr nicht die Schuld daran, dass Uchiha Itachi ihn in seinem Tsukuyomi gefangen genommen hatte. Aber er war enttäuscht, dass sie ihm – und auch Neji – scheinbar so wenig vertraute, dass sie ihnen nichts von ihrer Begegnung mit dem älteren Uchiha berichtet hatte. Sie waren ein Team. Die drei _mussten_ sich vertrauen können!

* * *

Sakura umrundete das Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl schräg neben ihrem Teammitglied, als sie seine Frage vernahm. Er verzog keine Miene, sah ihr nur weiterhin ins Gesicht und versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihr herzustellen. Sie lehnte sich etwas auf dem Stuhl vor und begegnete seinem dunklen Blick. Er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, sodass eine Falte zwischen diesen entstand. Zudem waren seine Finger in das Laken vergraben. Die Anspannung aufgrund der zu erwartenden Antwort war seinem Körper förmlich anzusehen.

»Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir und Neji nicht vertraue, Shikamaru«, erklärte die Rosahaarige leise, »Kami weiß, ich vertraue euch mindestens so sehr wie Naruto. Ihr seid meine Freunde! Hätte ich auch nur geahnt, dass Itachi vorhatte uns anzugreifen, wäre ich eingeschritten, ich schwöre es.« Ihre Stimme war zum Ende hin nur noch ein Flüstern. Sie bereute ihre Unwissenheit und ihre Gutmütigkeit dem Nukenin gegenüber. Hätte sie ihn aufhalten können? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie hätte es zumindest versuchen können, bevor einer ihrer Teamkollegen angegriffen worden wäre. Die Haruno gab sich selbst die Schuld, dass Shikamaru nun schon seit über zwei Wochen in diesem unbequemen Bett liegen und immer wieder Kontrollgänge über sich ergehen lassen musste, anstatt sich zu Hause auskurieren zu dürfen.

»Wieso hast du es nicht getan?«, fragte er neugierig, hängte dann aber noch die Frage »Oder hast uns nicht gesagt, dass du ihn getroffen hast?« hintendran.

Kurz wanderte ihr Blick unruhig im Zimmer hin und her. Sakura konnte ihrem Freund und Teammitglied nicht beichten, dass der ältere Uchiha eine erschreckend besitzergreifende Faszination auf sie ausübte. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie sich jeden gottverdammten Tag danach sehnte, ihn wiederzusehen. Mit ihm zu reden. Diese dunkle und dennoch geschmeidige Stimme zu hören, sich von ihr umgarnen zu lassen. Die junge Frau verzehrte sich geradezu danach diesen dunklen Mann wiederzusehen. Und sei es nur für ein paar Minuten. Doch stattdessen wurde sie in Konoha beobachtet. Sie spürte die Blicke in ihrem Rücken, die ihr immer öfter zu folgen schienen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tsunade-shishou jemanden darauf abgestellt Sakura im Auge zu behalten, damit eben so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren konnte. Dabei verlangte es der Rosahaarigen so sehr nach der Anwesenheit dieses Nukenins, der der Clan-Mörder der Uchiha war.

»Sakura?« Sie sah fragend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, als er ihren Namen nannte und sie so aus ihren Gedanken zerrte.

»Nani?«, fragte die junge Frau, da Shikamaru sie nur nachdenklich beobachtete und dabei seine Stirn in Falten legte.

Ihm entschlüpfte ein geseufztes »Mendokuse«, als er kurz die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. »Ist es wegen Sasuke? Erinnert sein Bruder dich an ihn?« Zuerst war sie verdutzt. Ja, sie war einmal in den jüngeren der Brüder verliebt gewesen. Nein, sie hatte nun keine derartigen Gefühle mehr für ihn. Natürlich wiesen beide Uchiha gewisse Ähnlichkeiten auf, immerhin waren sie Brüder – hatten dieselben Eltern. Aber nein, all das, was sie in Itachis Nähe empfand, war kein Vergleich zu den Emotionen, die sie früher in Sasukes Gegenwart wahrgenommen hatte.

Der jüngere Uchiha hatte ihr stets die kalte Schulter gezeigt, sie jedoch beschützt, wenn es zu einem Kampf gekommen war. Sie begriff nun, dass er sich auf seine Art und Weise um sie gesorgt und gekümmert hatte – zumindest früher. Im selben Augenblick hatte er aber auch keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um ihr zu zeigen und zu sagen, dass sie schwach war. Andauernd müsse man sie beschützen und aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht verletzte. Sie nervte. Im Nachhinein war ihre _erste große_ _Liebe_ eine Farce gewesen!

Sakura wusste nicht, ob es an ihrem Alter, ihrer Entwicklung in den letzten Jahren, oder einfach an der Tatsache lag, dass sie sich von Sasuke gelöst hatte, aber in Itachis Nähe fühlte sie sich frei. Losgelöst von all ihren Sorgen. Er vermittelte ihr das Gefühl, sich beschützt zu fühlen, ohne dabei gleich schwach zu wirken. Es war so _befreiend_ seine Anwesenheit zu spüren. Und es war so absurd, hatte sie ihn doch erst dreimal getroffen. Sie wusste, dass es falsch und ihre Gefühle eigentlich vollkommen unbegründet waren, aber genau das war es, was sie empfand. Konnte sie sich dagegen wehren? _Wollte_ sie sich überhaupt gegen diese neuen Empfindungen wehren?

»Sakura!« Shikamarus Ausruf klang nun fordernder. Er wollte eine Antwort. Eine ehrliche.

»Nein, es hat nichts mit Sasuke zu tun«, antwortete sie wispernd und biss sich fast gleichzeitig auf ihre Unterlippe, so als bereue sie ihre Worte schon jetzt.

Ihr Freund sog scharf die Luft ein, ehe er ebenso leise fragte: »Was ist es dann? Du wirst doch wohl einen Grund gehabt haben, um uns nichts zu sagen.«

* * *

 _»Sakura, du hättest es sofort deinem Team berichten sollen! Selbst wenn er nicht derjenige gewesen wäre, der euch angegriffen hat. Es ist deine Pflicht als Kunoichi Konohas dieses Dorf und dessen Bewohner zu beschützen! Ich muss mich verdammt nochmal auf dich verlassen können«, brauste die ältere der beiden Frauen auf._

 _»Hai, Hokage-sama«, erwiderte die Rosahaarige, als Verständnis sich Bahn brach und das Gefühl der Schuld sie unaufhörlich durchflutete und innerlich immerwährend auffraß._

 _Die blonde Frau vor ihr schlug nun einen sanfteren Ton an, ließ jedoch die Bestimmtheit in ihrer Stimme nicht weichen: »Du wirst dieses Dorf solange nicht mehr verlassen, bis Shikamaru sich wieder vollkommen erholt hat. Auch danach wirst du nicht von Nejis oder Shikamarus Seite weichen, wenn ich euch wieder auf eine Mission schicke. Ich schränke hiermit deine Bewegungsfreiheit ein, bis du mir und den Bewohnern Konohas bewiesen hast, dass man sich vollkommen auf dich verlassen kann, wenn es um die Sicherheit dieses Dorfes geht.«_

 _Nach einigem Zögern fragte Sakura mit fester Stimme: »Ist das der Grund, warum ich nicht nach Otogakure gehen darf? Weil man erwartet, dass ich bei Sasukes Anblick schwach werde und in alte Muster verfalle?« Es klang mehr wie eine Anklage als eine Frage, das war Sakura durchaus bewusst._

 _»Iie. Das ist Teil deiner Bestrafung«, gab sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zu, »Und ich möchte nicht, dass du zufällig wieder auf Uchiha Itachi triffst, oder er dich aufsuchen kann.«_

 _Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Sakura stumm aus den großen Fenstern gestarrt hatte, die hinter der Godaime lagen, ergriff diese wieder das Wort, diesmal mit einem durch und durch autoritären Ton in der Stimme: »Du darfst nun gehen. Und Sakura: Ich toleriere ein solches Zurückhalten von Informationen kein zweites Mal. Nur, dass wir uns in diesem Punkt verstehen.«_

 _»Hai, Hokage-sama«, nickte Sakura die deutliche Warnung ab und verließ das Büro ihrer einstigen Shishou._

* * *

Die Godaime hatte nicht weiter nach den Motiven gefragt, die hinter ihren Taten steckten. Sie hatte sie nur vorgewarnt, was das nächste Mal geschehen würde, wenn sie sich nicht an die Vorschriften hielt. Aber es würde kein nächstes Mal geben. Das hatte sie sich geschworen. So sehr es sie auch nach dem älteren Uchiha verlangte, sie würde dem Drang widerstehen ihn wiederzusehen. Nicht umsonst war sie an diesem Morgen regelrecht vor ihm geflohen. Sie wollte ihr Leben nicht aufgeben. Und ihr Leben war Konohagakure. Ihre Familie lebte hier, ihre Freunde, all die Erinnerungen, die sie innerhalb der Mauern dieses Dorfes erlebt hatte, waren wertvoll und hatten sie geprägt. Sakura wollte das alles nicht aufgeben, nur weil sie sich zu einem Mann hingezogen fühlte, der außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag.

Früher hatte sie gedacht, sie wäre dazu bereit. Bereit ihr Heimatdorf zu verlassen. Für Sasuke. Mit ihm gemeinsam. Nur, um an seiner Seite sein zu können. Wie naiv sie doch gewesen war!

* * *

Er sah ihr ihren innerlichen Kampf förmlich an. Wie sie immer wieder die schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammenzog oder ihre Stirn runzelte. Shikamaru wüsste nur zu gern, woran sie gerade dachte. Ihr Mienenspiel verriet jedoch, dass es keine schönen Gedanken waren, sondern welche, die sie zum Nachdenken anregten. Und dies verhieß nichts Gutes. Jedenfalls nicht bei Sakura. Seiner Meinung nach dachte seine Teamkollegin zu viel. Alles musste sie analysieren und abwägen. Selbst, wenn ihr Herz einen beträchtlichen Anteil an ihrem Leben hatte, konnte sie nicht damit aufhören zu denken.

»Es spielt keine Rolle, Shikamaru. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen«, vernahm er plötzlich ihre feste Stimme, während Entschlossenheit in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen funkelte, »Soll ich dir schnell deine Entlassungspapiere bringen und dich dann nach Hause bringen?« Und genau in diesem Moment wurde dem jungen Nara klar, dass sie ihm nichts verraten würde. Er hatte seine Chance eine Antwort aus ihr herauszukitzeln verstreichen lassen. _Chikushoo!_

»Hai«, seufzte er müde und lehnte sich in seinem Bett ein wenig zurück, während sie aufstand und kurz darauf den Raum verließ, nur um wenige Minuten später mit den benötigten Formularen zurückzukehren.

* * *

»Haruno Sakura, Hokage-sama möchte dich in ihrem Büro sehen.« Die junge Frau war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, nachdem sie Shikamaru bei seiner Mutter abgesetzt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er zu sich nach Hause gewollt, aber Sakura hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich noch etwas Ruhe gönnte, also hatte sie seine Mutter gebeten, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Mit einem gemurmelten »Hai« gab sie dem ANBU zu verstehen, dass sie die Anweisung wahrgenommen hatte und sich auf den Weg machte.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie vor dem Büro der Godaime und klopfte an die große, schwere Tür, ehe ein lautes »Herein« zu ihr drang. Sie drückte die kalte Klinge herunter und schob leise die Tür auf. Im Inneren des Raumes machte sie drei Männer aus. Groß und breit standen sie vor dem massiven Schreibtisch ihrer Shishou. Ihre Kleidung war verdreckt und knitterig.

Der Blonde und auch jüngste der drei drehte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln zu ihr um und strahlte sie an. Seine blauen Augen funkelten wie der weite Ozean. Jedoch schlich sich wenige Momente später ein wehleidiger Ausdruck auf seine Gesichtszüge, den sie nicht recht deuten konnte.

»Konnichi wa, Sakura-chan«, sagte er nach einem Augenblick etwas angeschlagen. Sie erwiderte seine Begrüßung mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und trat langsam auf ihn zu. Links neben ihm stand Kakashi-sensei, dem sie die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie leicht drückte, so wie er es sonst bei ihr oft tat. Der Grauhaarige wandte sich ihr nun mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu, welches hauptsächlich von seiner Maske verdeckt wurde. Auch Jiraiya, der rechts neben Naruto stand, schenkte sie ein kleines Lächeln, welches er mit einem kurzen Nicken erwiderte.

Erst dann wandte sie sich der blonden Frau zu, die sich auf ihrem breiten Bürostuhl zurückgelehnt hatte, um die Situation ruhig beobachten zu können.

»Also hat Uchiha Sasuke es geschafft Orochimaru zu töten und ist jetzt allein unterwegs?«, fragte Tsunade-shishou noch einmal nach, nur damit auch Sakura dem Gespräch folgen konnte.

»Hai«, sprach Jiraiya und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, »Wahrscheinlich ist er nun auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder, um ihn zu töten.« Bei dieser Aussage wurde der Haruno ganz schlecht und sie suchte die Nähe ihres besten Freundes, indem sie sich Halt suchend an seiner Hand festhielt. Ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte und sie fest drückte. Er gab ihr diesen Trost nur zu gerne, wusste er doch um ihre Gefühle für ihren einstigen Teamkollegen. Auch der Umstand, dass sein älterer Bruder nun ihre Nähe suchte, bereitete Naruto ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Der sonst so energiegeladene Shinobi fühlte sich für seine langjährige Freundin verantwortlich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich sorgte oder sie gar verletzt wurde. Wenn es in seiner Macht stand, würde er sie beschützen, notfalls auch vor sich selbst.

* * *

Tsunade brütete nun schon eine ganze Weile ob eines angemessenen Plans den jüngeren Uchiha wieder in die Mauern dieses Dorfes zurückzuholen. Es täte diesem Uchiha-Jungen sicherlich gut eine Tracht Prügel in seinen aufgeblasenen Hintern zu bekommen, dass er tatsächlich so dumm gewesen war, mit Orochimaru zu gehen. Und gleich nachdem sie ihm diesen Gefallen getan hätte, würde sie ihn zu Ibiki schicken. Sie wollte wissen, woran Orochimaru gearbeitet hatte. All die Jahre, all die verschwundenen Shinobi. Diese Schlange hatte doch sicherlich irgendetwas geplant gehabt.

Bei diesem Gedanken verdunkelte sich ihr Blick merklich, während sich ihre Augen gefährlich verengten.

Ihr Blick richtete sich dann auf ihre einstige Schülerin. Sie war ungeduldig. Die Godaime wusste nicht, ob es die anderen bemerkt hatten, oder ob sie es selbst schon mitbekommen hatte, aber Sakura hatte diesen ganz bestimmten Ganz in ihren schönen Augen. Immer wenn sie zusammen trainiert hatten und sie bereit war, einen weiteren Angriff zu starten, lag dieser Glanz in ihren Augen, der diese sonst so smaragdgrünen Iriden eine Farbnuance dunkler erscheinen ließ.

Nur wenige Shinobi achteten bei ihrem Gegner auf die Augen, wenn sie kämpften, aber Tsunade kannte die junge Frau gut. Zu gut vielleicht.

* * *

»Gut. Ihr dürft gehen. Ich erwarte den Bericht in zwei Tagen auf meinem Schreibtisch, Kakashi.« Mit diesen Worten wurden die vier aus dieser aufwühlenden Stimmung entlassen und wandten sich zum Gehen.

Sakura entließ Naruto aus dem festen Griff ihrer Hand, doch Naruto hielt sich weiterhin an ihr fest, zog sie aus dem Büro der Blonden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wies nichts als Entschlossenheit auf, als die Haruno sich ihm mit einem protestierenden Ausruf zuwenden wollte. Er drückte als stumme Antwort nur einmal ihre kleinere Hand. _Vertrau mir._ Und sie tat es, ließ sich auf den Zug seiner Hand ein, während sie die Flure entlangschritten und schließlich das Gebäude verließen.

* * *

Das Resultat Narutos überstürzten Handelns, war, dass sie beide jetzt in ihrer Wohnung standen und Naruto wie verrückt nach Nahrung suchte. Vorzugsweise natürlich Instant-Ramen. Ob dieses Verhaltens konnte Sakura nur die Augen verdrehen und sich auf ihre gemütliche Couch fallen lassen.

»Also? Wieso hast du mich hierhergeschleppt?«, eröffnete sie das (hoffentlich) klärende Gespräch.

Er drehte sich beinahe schon schmollend zu ihr um und fragte: »Sakura-chan, hast du keine Nudelsuppe mehr da?«

Mit einem genervten Aufseufzen beantwortete sie ihm seine ganz eindeutig wichtigere Frage mit einem »Unterster, linker Schrank« und grummelte noch ein »Eine ganze Wagenladung nur für dich« hinterher. Dieser Kerl konnte an nichts anderes denken als seine geliebten Ramen.

Der laute Jubel, als er endlich das fand, was ihn zufriedenstellen würde, wurde augenblicklich durch das Gebrummel der Rosahaarigen gedämpft. »Naruto, Antwort.«

»Oh, ach ja. Wir gehen heute aus. Ino hat uns auf dem Weg zu Tsunade-baa-chan abgefangen. Sie will unbedingt diese neue Bar ausprobieren, die in der Nähe vom Hyuuga-Anwesen aufgemacht hat.«

»Ohne mich«, erklärte die junge Frau ohne Umschweife und mit fester Stimme.

»Aber Sakura-chan, du musst mitkommen«, versuchte Naruto sie zu überreden und gestikulierte wild umher, nachdem er den Wasserkocher angemacht hatte. »Hinata-chan und Neji werden auch dabei sein. Shino, Choji und buschige Augenbraue kommen auch.«

»Baka«, seufzte Sakura schwer und schüttelte müde den Kopf, »Du weißt genau, dass das nicht gut enden wird, wenn Ino die anderen einlädt. Und wir dürfen dann diejenigen sein, die Lee-san vom Alkohol fernhalten müssen.«

»Sakura-chan, du kannst mich und Hinata-chan nicht allein dorthin gehen lassen. Ino wird uns mit ihrem Klatsch und Tratsch zu Tode labern. Du bist die Einzige, die zwischen uns und dem schlimmsten aller Tode steht. Kudasai, Sakura-chan, rette uns«, flehte ihr hellhaariger Freund, wurde dann aber abrupt durch das Klicken des Wasserkochers aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Und schon war jeglicher Gedanke Sakura fürs Weggehen zu überzeugen vergessen. Naruto war einfach unverbesserlich.

* * *

»Gut, ich komme mit«, erklärte seine Freundin und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den stämmigen Esstisch.

Er schluckte erst seine Portion Nudeln runter, ehe er ihr sein breitestes Grinsen schenkte und ein freudiges »Arigatou, Sakura-chan« ausstieß.

Ihre einzige Erwiderung war nur ein fast schon diabolisches Grinsen. »Aber du bringst die werte Yamanaka Ino dann nach Hause. Unversehrt.«

Der Uzumaki sah sie erst ungläubig an, ehe er in seine Schüssel Ramen starrte und so etwas murrte, was sich so anhörte wie »Als ob die jemals allein nach Hause gegangen wäre, dattebayo«.

»Das ist meine einzige Bedingung«, erklärte Sakura mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, so als ob sie ihn herausfordern wollte noch einmal seine vorhergegangenen Worte zu wiederholen.

Naruto wusste, dass Sakura ihn sehr wohl verstanden hatte, aber es war wohl bekannt, dass sie ihre beste Freundin verteidigen würde, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Ino war zwar so eine Art Rivalin für seine beste Freundin, aber sie beschützten sich gegenseitig. Auch von Hinata-chan hatte er sich schon so einige Sachen anhören müssen, wenn er unbedacht seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Es waren keine Tiraden wie bei Sakura-chan oder gar Tsunade-baa-chan, sondern mehr subtile Andeutungen, die mit einer leisen Zurückhaltung hervorgebracht wurden. Manchmal wirkten diese Hinweise jedoch eher als Sakuras ausschweifende Erklärungen, was er denn nun falsch gemacht hatte.

»Gut, dann wäre das beschlossene Sache. Wir haben noch Zeit bis dahin. Training bis dahin?«


	7. curative treatment

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel VI**

curative treatment

Noch ein Schlag, dann wich sie einem von Narutos Schattendoppelgängern aus, der ihre linke – schwächere – Seite angriff. Dieser setzte aber sogleich mit einem Tritt in ihre Magengegend nach, dem sie nicht so leicht ausweichen konnte. Sakura konnte ihn trotzdem rechtzeitig zu ihrem rechten Unterarm umlenken, welcher den meisten Schaden entgegennahm. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Narutos Lippen, als er ihren zornigen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

Die junge Frau stürzte sich mit einem frustrierten Schrei vorwärts, direkt auf ihr früheres Teammitglied. Er grinste, dieses verdammte unschuldige Funkeln in seinen Augen. _Baka._

Es brachte sie so dermaßen auf die Palme, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihnen zwei Personen näherten. Sakura sammelte Chakra in ihrer rechten Faust und warf sich auf den richtigen Naruto, der plötzlich neben seinem Schattendoppelgänger aufgetaucht war, ihn aufgelöst hatte und nun seine Stelle einnahm.

Zu Sakuras Überraschung richtete sich sein Blick allerdings nicht auf sie und ihre Bewegungen, sondern fixierte einen Punkt hinter ihr.

Erst als sie den freudigen Ausruf ihres Freundes vernahm, bemerkte sie die Neuankömmlinge. »Hinata-chan, Neji, konnichi wa!«

Die Haruno konnte ihren Angriff nicht mehr stoppen und war selbst etwas überrascht, als ihre geballte Hand auf den Unterkiefer des Blonden traf und ihn rückwärts schickte. Schnell und mit solcher Wucht, dass sie einige Sekunden später selbst ob des dumpfen Geräuschs zusammenzuckte, welches viele Meter entfernt von ihr erklang, landete Naruto auf dem harten Boden.

»Naruto-kun!«, hallte der besorgte Ausruf einer jungen Frau über den Trainingsplatz. Die Haruno drehte sich zu den zwei Hyuuga, die sich anscheinend zu ihnen gesellt hatten. Der weibliche Part ihrer Freunde hatte allerdings nur Augen für Naruto, der gerade dabei war, sich hochzuhieven und zu ihnen herüberzukommen.

»Guter Schlag«, vernahm sie die ruhig hervorgebrachten Worte ihres Teamleiters. Seine Cousine allerdings brachte nur ein leicht vorwurfsvolles »Neji-niisan« heraus und eilte dann in Narutos Richtung davon, um ihm zu helfen.

Währenddessen hatte sich Neji neben sie begeben und blickte seiner jüngeren Cousine hinterher. Er hatte immer ein Auge auf sie, um sie im Notfall unterstützen zu können. »Nobel« war das einzige Wort, welches Sakura einfiel, um dieses Verhalten zu umschreiben.

»Wieso seid ihr hier?«, fragte die Rosahaarige kurze Zeit später, als sie sich dem Braunhaarigen zuwandte.

»Um euch rechtzeitig abzuholen. Ino hat uns geschickt«, antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Sakura sah zum Himmel hinauf und brachte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein »Natürlich. Wie sollte es auch anders sein« hervor.

Die Haruno wusste, dass, als ihr Teamleiter, Neji natürlich über ihr Verhalten und ihre Bestrafung dessen informiert worden war. Er vermied es noch immer darüber zu reden. Er hatte es einfach hingenommen. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein, dass er es einfach zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Innerlich, wusste die junge Frau, kochte es in ihm. Weniger aus Wut als mehr aus Gekränktheit. Sie hatte ihn hintergangen – wegen eines Uchihas. Das würde noch ewig auf ihren Schultern lasten. Sakura wusste, sie hatte es verdient.

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als der hochgewachsene Mann neben ihr wieder das Wort ergriff: »Ich habe den ANBU für heute Abend abgezogen.«

»Nani?« Sakura konnte nicht anders als sich verblüfft und mit großen Augen zu ihm umzudrehen. »Dooshite?«

Nun öffnete auch Neji seine so herrlich hellen Augen und richtete sie sogleich auf die junge Frau vor ihm. »Weil ich auch da sein werde.«

»Demo, Neji«, begann Sakura zu sprechen, wurde allerdings durch seinen einnehmenden Blick zum Schweigen gebracht, welcher nichts als Entschlossenheit und Unwiderruflichkeit ausstrahlte.

»Möchtest du nicht auch einmal … abschalten?«, fragte sie stattdessen nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, während sie Naruto und Hinata dabei zusahen, wie sie beide im Gras lagen. Der Uzumaki hatte anscheinend seine Geliebte zu sich heruntergezogen, denn Hinata saß halb auf ihm und verglühte fast vor Scham. Naruto hatte dafür nur ein warmes Lachen übrig und legte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Wange, streichelte diese sanft.

Auf Sakuras Züge legte sich ebenfalls etwas Sanftes. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem seichten Lächeln, während sie diese liebevolle, spielerische Szene beobachtete. Sie freute sich so für ihre beiden Freunde, dass sie so früh ihr Glück gefunden hatten.

* * *

Neji, der noch immer nicht auf ihre zögerlich hervorgebrachte Frage geantwortet hatte, konnte ebenfalls nur dabei zusehen, wie seine Cousine diesen Chaoten von einem Shinobi küsste, als er sie sanft zu sich heranzog und seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass ihm Naruto ebenfalls ein wenig ans Herz gewachsen war. Der Uzumaki stärkte Hinata-sama auf eine Art und Weise, wie sie es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal selbst wahrgenommen hatte. Er kurbelte ihren Drang an sich beweisen zu wollen. Der Chaot war sich dessen möglicherweise gar nicht bewusst, aber diese Wirkung hatte er auf einige Shinobi ihrer Generation. Es war auch einer der Gründe, warum Sasuke das Dorf verlassen hatte. Macht. Der Uchiha hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Naruto in kürzester Zeit sehr viel stärker geworden war.

Tja, dieses Konkurrenzverhalten hatten Rivalen so an sich, wenn sie den jeweils anderen übertrumpfen wollten.

Der braunhaarige, junge Mann wandte sich wieder seiner Teamkollegin zu. Er wusste, dass er ihr noch eine Antwort schuldete. Als er das sanfte – ehrliche – Lächeln auf ihren Lippen entdeckte, konnte er seinen Blick allerdings nicht mehr von ihr nehmen.

»Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen, oder?« Die Worte waren schneller über seine Lippen gekommen, als dass er es verhindern hätte können.

Leiser als erwartet, antwortete die rosahaarige Schönheit neben ihm: »Iie, niemals wieder.«

Mit einem zufrieden ausgesprochenen »Gut« entspannte sich seine Haltung etwas.

»Das war es, was du von mir hören wolltest. Du wolltest keine Entschuldigung, du willst die Sicherheit, dass mir unsere Beziehung zueinander so viel bedeutet, dass ich es nicht wieder wagen würde, dich zu hintergehen.« Sie hatte Recht. Er wollte diese Absicherung – er _musste_ sie haben –, denn der Hyuuga wusste, dass Sakura etwas an ihm lag. Ebenso wusste er, dass sie die Treffen mit Uchiha Itachi nicht ohne Grund verschwiegen hatte. Entweder sie benutzte ihn, um an Informationen heranzukommen, die außerhalb des Dorfes kursierten, oder sie … Neji konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Vielleicht erinnerte der ältere der Brüder sie an Sasuke und sie wollte die Verbundenheit zu ihrem ehemaligen Teammitglied spüren. Herausfinden, ob sie _irgendetwas_ fühlen würde, während sie Uchiha Itachi nahe war. Es war konfus. Und kompliziert noch dazu, beachtete man, dass er ein Nukenin war. Es war gefährlich – aus selbigem Grund.

* * *

Nachdem Naruto sich mit Hinatas Hilfe wieder aufgerappelt hatte, verließen die vier das Trainingsfeld. Gemeinsam schlugen sie die Richtung von Sakuras Wohnung ein, denn dort hatten sie den meisten Platz, ohne gestört zu werden. Im Hyuuga-Anwesen wären immer Bedienstete anwesend und das behagte der Rosahaarigen wirklich nicht. Während Hinata und Neji sich nicht daran störten, weil sie nun einmal so aufgewachsen waren, konnte es auf Außenstehende ziemlich verstörend wirken immer Leute um sich herum zu spüren. Auch wenn man sie nicht immer sehen konnte, waren sie doch meistens da.

Eine Nacht lang mit Ino zu verbringen bedeutete, dass sie von Bar zu Bar ziehen würden, bis sie nicht mehr gerade gehen konnten. Der einzige Funken Hoffnung bestand darin, dass Ino schon früh einen willigen Shinobi finden würde, der eine Nacht mit ihr verbrachte, aber das kam selten vor. _Viel zu selten_ , wie Sakura aus eigener Erfahrung berichten konnte. Zudem trugen alle anderen der feiernden Gruppe die Last Lee-san vom Alkohol fernzuhalten, denn die Yamanaka würde sich nicht darum scheren, wenn sie einen gutaussehenden Mann traf.

Die blonde Schönheit verlangte zwar nicht von ihnen, sich um dieses kleine Problem zu kümmern, während sie ihre Jugend genoss, aber es würde trotzdem ärgerlich werden. Auch davon konnte Sakura aus eigener Erfahrung ein kleines Liedchen trällern.

Bei Sakuras Wohnung angelangt, verabschiedeten sich die zwei Verliebten und ließen einen stillen Neji und eine verwunderte Rosahaarige zurück. Die Haruno wusste, dass Narutos Wohnung nicht weit von ihrer entfernt lag, also schloss sie, dass er bei sich duschen und sich dann umziehen würde.

Als sie sich im Inneren der Wohnung befanden, begab Sakura sich gleich in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich frische Sachen herauszulegen. Es war nichts Besonderes. Eine hautenge schwarze Sporthose würde, bis zur Hälfte ihres Oberschenkels, ihre Beine schmücken, während ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt ihren Oberkörper verdecken würde. Sie wusste, dass Ino sie lieber in einem luftigen Kleidchen oder wenigstens in einem Rock, so wie sie ihn früher einmal getragen hatte, sehen wollen würde, aber die rosahaarige, junge Frau fühlte sich in Hosen eben wohler. Außerdem konnte man in ihnen besser kämpfen, falls sie kurzfristig als Shinobi benötigt werden würden.

Als die Haruno ihr Schlafzimmer verließ, um ins Bad zu gelangen, konnte sie Neji dabei beobachten, wie er ganz still und im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Sofa saß, die Augen geschlossen hielt. Sein langes Haar war an den Enden locker zu einem Zopf gebunden, damit es nicht frei herumschweben konnte. Es glänzte ebenholzfarben und war seidig weich, floss wie ein dunkler Wasserfall seinen breiten Rücken hinab. Sakura konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als sie es zum ersten Mal hatte auskämmen dürfen. Es war auf einer ihrer vielen Missionen zusammen gewesen und sie hatte eigentlich immer angenommen, dass seine Haare für ihn so etwas wie ein Heiligtum darstellten, aber dem war nicht so. Natürlich durfte ihn nicht jeder berühren, und somit auch nicht seine dicke Mähne, aber Sakura durfte es. Und darauf war sie insgeheim ein klein wenig stolz. Der verschlossene und ewig brütende Sprössling des Hyuuga-Clans hatte sich ihr gegenüber – wenigstens ein bisschen – geöffnet, und sie genoss dieses Privileg. Und um nichts in der Welt würde sie dieses Vertrauen noch einmal missbrauchen.

* * *

Sie betraten beide, schweigend nebeneinander hergehend, die Bar und sahen sich dann nach ihren Freunden um. Der Raum war gut gefüllt; viele Shinobi waren noch in ihren Uniformen anzutreffen und hatten wahrscheinlich gleich nach ihrer Mission einen Stopp eingelegt, um etwas zu trinken.

Statt ihren Freunden entdeckte Sakura jedoch eine Gruppe älterer Shinobi, darunter ein grauhaariger Mann mit altbekannter Jonin-Weste. Sie nickte einmal mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung und erhielt im Gegenzug ein verstehendes Nicken des Hyuugas. Dann steuerte sie auf die kleine Gruppe Jonin zu, um sie zu begrüßen, während Neji einen anderen Weg einschlug. Auf Sakuras Lippen schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln, denn auch sie hatte bemerkt, das unter Kakashi-senseis Begleitern ein gewisser Maito Gai saß. Nejis früherer Sensei und Lee-sans großes Vorbild.

Erst hinter Kakashi-senseis Stuhl machte sie Halt. Er hatte sich an diesem Abend mit dem Rücken zum Eingang positioniert, was er normalerweise strengstens vermied. Er hatte gern einen Überblick über seine Umgebung, um entsprechend darauf reagieren zu können. Sakura schätzte jedoch, das kein anderer Platz mehr frei gewesen war, als er hier angekommen war und er sich daraufhin seinem Schicksal hatte fügen müssen.

Einige seiner Begleiter hatten ihr bereits ein Lächeln geschenkt, wie Kurenai oder Asuma, andere nickten ihr zu, und hätte sie Gai-sensei keinen bedeutungsvollen Blick zugeworfen, hätte er sicherlich ihre Ankunft freudig kommentiert.

Sie beugte sich ein wenig herunter, um Kakashi-senseis rechtes Ohr erreichen zu können, und hauchte gespielt verführerisch: »Konban wa, Kakashi.«

* * *

Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe von seinem Icha Icha aufzublicken, als er ihren warmen Atem am Ohr spürte. Irgendwann in den letzten sieben Jahren musste er den Status einer Autoritätsperson verloren haben, zumindest wenn es um Sakura und Naruto ging. Die beiden behandelten ihn seit geraumer Zeit eher wie einen weisen, _älteren_ Freund als ihren ehemaligen Sensei. Deswegen nahm er sich auch das Recht heraus, es ihnen mit gleicher Münze zurückzuzahlen.

Kakashi hatte es gespürt, als sie mit Neji den Raum betreten hatte, weswegen er auch Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hatte. Ein Kage Bunshin sollte diesmal reichen, wenn sie ihren Angriff startete. Und dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, wie es schien.

* * *

Stoff glitt leicht über ihre Ohrmuschel, ehe sie die Worte »Aa, Sakura- _chan_. Konban wa. Was führt dich her?« erreichten. Seine Stimme war tiefer, rauer – sinnlich. Sakura musste sich mit einem süßen Schmollmund geschlagen geben. Er war der bessere Schauspieler, hatte jahrelange Erfahrung in den Künsten der Verführung. Zudem konnte er nicht die Finger von Jiraiyas preisgekrönten Büchern lassen. Kichern und Lachen umspülte ihre Sinne, während die umstehenden Shinobi die ihnen gebotene Szene belustigt betrachteten.

Mit einem leisen Puff verschwand der Doppelgänger hinter ihr, während sie über seine Schulter hinweg auf das aufgeschlagene Buch in seinen Händen hinunterblickte.

»Nun?«, fragte er, als sie noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte.

Mit einem geseufzten »Ino« hatte sie alles gesagt, was sie sagen musste, damit er verstand. Nun wurde ein Lachen noch präsenter und stach aus der Menge hervor. Sie schaute auf und sah geradewegs in Asuma-senseis lachendes Gesicht, der ihr offen entgegenblickte.

»Tu mir einen Gefallen, Sakura, pass heute Abend auf Ino auf. Genma treibt sich hier schon eine ganze Weile rum und hat einen Blick auf sie erhaschen können, als sie hereinkam«, erklärte der ältere Jonin und warf ihr daraufhin ein Lächeln zu.

»Wann passe ich nicht auf sie auf, Asuma-sensei?«, entgegnete Sakura mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Mit einem müden Seufzen gab er sich geschlagen. Von allen Mädchen ihrer Generation waren Sakura und Hinata wohl die vernünftigsten. Ino hingegen konnte ein wahrer Magnet für Probleme werden, wenn sie nicht Acht gab. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie nun ebenfalls ein Team von Genin unterwies.

* * *

Er war allein. Er war verletzt. Und zudem befand er sich noch in der Nähe von Konohagakure. Es bestand also ein erhöhtes Risiko, dass man ihn entdeckte, wenn er jetzt seine Deckung fallen lassen würde. Er war nicht in der Lage sich selbst du heilen beziehungsweise sich zu versorgen, also musste er jemanden finden, der es konnte. In Konoha gab es mehrere Iryounin. Die Besten. Tsunade war immerhin Hokage und eine Meisterin auf ihrem Gebiet. Aber es war nicht Tsunade, die er im Sinn hatte. Es war eine rosahaarige, junge Frau, die unter ihr gelernt hatte, persönlich von ihr unterrichtet worden war. Eine Frau, deren Anwesenheit er herbeisehnte. Natürlich hatte er versucht, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Sie kamen beide aus verschiedenen Welten. Er war ein gesuchter Nukenin, der im Bingo-Buch stand und sie eine respektierte Kunoichi Konohas. Selbstverständlich war sie berühmt für ihre Fähigkeiten als Iryounin, immerhin nahm Tsunade nicht irgendeine Kunoichi zur Schülerin, sondern nur die Begabtesten im Bereich Chakra-Kontrolle.

Auch hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Godaime die Rosahaarige unter Beobachtung gestellt hatte, nachdem er ihr die Nachricht übermittelt hatte, dass Orochimaru tot war.

Für die Bewohner Konohas war er eine Bedrohung, doch Einige – Wenige – wussten, dass er immer im Sinne seines Dorfes gehandelt hatte. Dass er das Wohl anderer über sein eigenes gestellt hatte. Er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was es genau war. Ob es nur _Lust_ war, die ihn zu ihr zog, oder ob es auch ihr Charakter war, der ihn so einnehmend faszinierte.

Das erste Aufeinandertreffen durch sein Double, als sie sechzehn gewesen war, hatte weniger mit ihr zu tun gehabt als mit Naruto oder Kakashi. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie – für ihn – gänzlich uninteressant gewesen. Hätte sie in den Kampf mit ihren Teamkollegen eingegriffen, wäre sie ihm wahrscheinlich eher aufgefallen, aber sie hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten und sich um Chiyo gekümmert, die zu dieser Zeit unter ihrem Schutz gestanden hatte. Nun war sie gerade zwanzig geworden. Sie war aufgeblüht in ihrer Funktion als Iryounin, hatte sich den Rang eines ANBU-Mitglieds angeeignet und war eine formidable Kunoichi. Zudem war sie von Natur aus eine einladende Erscheinung, eine Schönheit mit ihrer exotischen Haarfarbe und diesen ach so lebendigen, glänzenden Augen. Er konnte nicht umhin ihr zu verfallen.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach Konoha, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen, die diese Situation für sie herbeiführen würde. Ungeachtet der Konsequenzen, die dieses Verhalten für ihn selbst zum Ergebnis haben würden. Einmal in seinem Leben würde er egoistisch sein. Nur nach seinen eigenen Gelüsten handeln, die definitiv nach der jungen Kunoichi schrien.

* * *

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als die kleine Gruppe von jungen Erwachsenen noch immer in der Bar saß. Entgegen Sakuras Erwartungen waren sie an einem Ort verweilt und nicht weitergezogen, wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war. Auch war ihre beste Freundin dieses Mal nicht auf irgendwelche Avancen seitens der männlichen Shinobi eingegangen. Selbst Genma hatte sie stehen gelassen, obwohl sogar die Haruno zugeben musste, dass der Ältere an diesem Abend gnadenlos schön aussah und einen Charme versprühte, der jedes weibliche Wesen in seiner Umgebung dahinschmelzen ließ. Aber auch als sie schon einige Schälchen Sake hinuntergeschluckt hatte, wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen selbst mit dem Braunhaarigen zu verschwinden. Denn sie wusste, es würde nur eine Nacht überdauern. Zweifellos eine unvergessliche Nacht, aber Sakura war keine Frau, die sich ihr erstes Mal als eine einmalige Angelegenheit vorstellte. Zudem wartete sie immer noch auf einen Mann, der sie berühren würde. Im Herzen berühren würde. Zugegeben es würde nicht mehr so leicht sein wie früher, aber sie glaubte an diese Macht der Gefühle. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie vielleicht niemals das Geschenk wahrer Liebe erleben würde, immerhin könnte sie bei jeder ihrer Missionen Gefahr laufen getötet zu werden. Aber wenn sich ihr die Möglichkeit bieten würde ihr Gegenstück zu finden, würde sie sie beim Schopf packen.

Gegen Ende ihrer zweiten Flasche Sake verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen, wobei sie Neji versicherte, dass sie allein nach Hause finden würde. Auch Naruto gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass sie allein durch die dunklen Straßen Konohas wandern würde, doch mit einem Blick, der nichts als Entschlossenheit ausstrahlte, konnte sie die beiden protektiven Männer abwimmeln. Auch Inos Gezeter, dass sie alle schon große Mädchen waren, die auf sich selbst aufpassen konnten, trug dazu bei, dass sie gehen durfte.

Nun stand sie vor ihrer Wohnung, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und ging hinein, als ihr auffiel, dass ihr ein Windstoß entgegenkam. Dabei konnte sie schwören, dass sie alle Fenster geschlossen hatte, bevor sie mit Neji die Wohnung verlassen hatte.

Sie machte sich nicht erst die Mühe ihre Sandalen auszuziehen, sondern griff eilig nach dem Kunai, welches in der ersten Schublade ihrer Kommode versteckt war. Sie wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht noch einen einfachen Einbrecher überwältigen würde können.

Sie hatte nicht so eine feine Nase wie Kakashi-sensei, oder gar Kiba, aber sie konnte ganz deutlich den metallischen Geruch wahrnehmen, der einem auf der Zunge lag, wenn man mit Verletzungen zu tun hatte. Mit einer ganz besonders hässlichen Sorte von Verletzungen, die auch tödlich enden konnten, wenn man sie nicht rechtzeitig behandelte.

»Du kommst spät, Haruno-san.« Samtig weiche Stimmlage.

Hai, sie sollte definitiv verdammt sein.

Es war stockdunkel, doch selbst in der fortgeschrittenen Nacht konnte Sakura seinen maskulinen Körper ausmachen. So recht wollte sie ihrem Gehör nicht trauen, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach in Konoha einmarschieren würde. In das Dorf, welches ihn vor allen anderen Dörfern gefangen nehmen wollte. Sein Heimatdorf.

Diese Handlung erschien ihr recht irrational, und was sie alles von ihm erfahren durfte oder über ihn gehört hatte, ließ ihn nicht wie einen von Emotionen gesteuerten Menschen wirken.

Sie blinzelte ein Mal, doch auch als ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie keine Details erkennen. Deswegen tastete sie nach der Wand, in die der Lichtschalter eingelassen war, und betätigte ihn nach einigem Suchen und anschließendem Zögern. Sakura konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, dass er hier war. In ihrer Wohnung.

Wieder blinzelte sie. Diesmal allerdings, um sich an das plötzliche Licht zu gewöhnen.

Und dort stand er, neben dem offenen Fenster, welches vorhin wahrscheinlich den Luftzug verursacht hatte. Von außen würde man ihn nicht sehen können, denn er hielt sich möglichst nah an der Wand auf.

Nun konnte sie auch erkennen, das in seinem Mantel ein großes Loch klaffte. Es hatte ungefähr die Größe ihrer Faust, doch durch den dunklen Stoff konnte sie nicht erkennen, wie schwer die Verletzung wirklich war.

 _Chikushoo!_

Ihr behagte der Gedanke nicht, dass er hier war. Sakura hatte sich diesen Moment zwar herbeigesehnt, aber es gefiel ihr nicht. Die Vorstellung, dass er in ein bewachtes Dorf eindringen konnte, welches für seine Stärke an Shinobi-Streitkräften berühmt war, schmeckte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Die Frage, zu was dieser Mann noch alles fähig war, lag ihr beinahe auf der Zunge.

Ein halber Monat war vorübergegangen und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Itachi einfach so, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, bei ihr auftauchen würde. Entweder hatte er Informationen, die er mit ihr teilen wollte oder er war verletzt. Dass er sie aufgesucht hatte, um von ihr Informationen einzuholen kam ihr gar nicht erst in den Sinn. Hätte er es gewollt, hätte er sich alles von ihr nehmen können, was er begehrte. Doch er stand nur da, unbewegt und wie in Stein gemeißelt. Es war erstaunlich, dass er noch immer aufrecht stehen konnte, beachtete man die Größe des Lochs in seinem Mantel. Wenn er wirklich vorhatte, sie dazu zu bringen ihn zu heilen, dann sollte es lieber früher als später geschehen. Also setzte sich Sakura schleunigst in Bewegung und eilte zu dem verletzten Mann in ihrer Wohnung. Sie konnte ihn ja schlecht ignorieren, geschweige denn aus ihren Gedanken verbannen.

Einen Schritt vor ihm machte sie Halt, bat still um seine Erlaubnis, sich die Wunde ansehen zu dürfen. Die Haruno wusste, viele Shinobi verbaten es sich Hilfe von einem Iryounin anzunehmen, wenn sie sie doch am meisten benötigten. Viele _stolze_ Shinobi. Und ihres Erachtens nach war Uchiha Itachi der Inbegriff von Stolz. Dass sie ihn bereits zuvor geheilt hatte, erklärte es nicht für selbstverständlich, ihn nun versorgen zu dürfen. Jede Situation war unterschiedlich, und musste dementsprechend auch behandelt werden.

Doch als er seinen Mantel von innen aufknöpfte und die beiden Enden des dicken Stoffes zur Seite fielen, blieb keine Zeit für Zurückhaltung.

»Hinlegen«, sagte Sakura, darum bemüht nicht vollends ihre Fassung zu verlieren.

Eine hochgezogene schwarze Augenbraue seitens Itachi war seine mehr als spöttische Antwort.

»Leg dich hin, sofort!«, forderte sie zähneknirschend. Sie sah wütend zu ihm hinauf, und bemerkte dabei, wie sein Körper langsam aber sicher dem Fieber nachgab. Eine Schweißperle nach der anderen bildete sich über seiner hochgezogenen Augenbraue und seine Augen, die noch immer das Sharingan aktiviert hatten, wurden glasig. Bald würde er das Bewusstsein verlieren. Die Haruno wunderte sich sowieso noch immer, wie er diese offensichtlichen Schmerzen so lange hatte aushalten können, geschweige denn wie er es aushielt sein Sharingan noch immer aktiviert zu halten.

Seine Augen verengten sich nur minimal, als er sprach: »Ich glaube, mir gefällt dein Ton nicht, Haruno-san.« In seine Stimme hatte sich Atemlosigkeit eingeschlichen, sodass sie nicht ganz so geschmeidig klang wie sonst.

»Dir wird es auch nicht gefallen, dass du bald tot sein wirst, wenn du nicht meinen Anweisungen folgst. Du wirst bald das Bewusstsein verlieren und ich schlage vor, dass es auf einem weichen Untergrund geschieht als auf dem harten Boden. Kannst du nun meinem Gedankengang folgen, Itachi- _san_?«, erwiderte Sakura hitzig, während ihre smaragdgrünen Augen aufgeregt blitzten.

Kurz schien es als würde Itachi mit sich hadern, doch als er sich langsam ihrer gemütlichen Couch näherte, entließ Sakura die Luft, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Er könnte sie ohne weiteres töten. Sie nahm seine Stärke lieber nicht auf die leichte Schulter, trotz dessen er verletzt war.

Nachdem er sich stillschweigend auf dem großen Möbelstück niedergelassen hatte, folgte auch die Rosahaarige seinem Beispiel und setzte sich neben ihn. Kein Ton des Leidens oder Schmerzes kam über seine Lippen, nicht einmal ein leises Ächzen. Wie beim letzten Mal gab es kaum Anzeichen dafür, dass er verletzt war. Nur die Auswirkungen der Verletzungen und leichten Anzeichen von Überanstrengung verrieten ihn allmählich. So viel Selbstkontrolle. Und doch war er hier. Er wusste, dass er ohne ärztliche Behandlung eines ausgebildeten Iryounin nicht lang überleben würde. Und sterben wollte er sicherlich nicht, sonst hätte er sich schon längst in irgendeine abgelegene Ecke verzogen und wäre verreckt.

Sie schob vorsichtig den Mantel beiseite, sodass er dem Uchiha von den Schultern glitt. Dann widmete sie sich seinem Oberteil, welches teilweise von Schlamm und Blut durchnässt war. Sakura griff kurzerhand nach dem Kunai, welches in einer Schublade des Beistelltisches neben der Couch darauf wartete endlich einmal eingesetzt zu werden. Gerade als sie den Saum seines Shirts packte und mit der Klinge ansetzen wollte, schossen Itachis Hände hervor und ergriffen schmerzhaft ihre Handgelenke. Mit genervtem Blick sah sie zu ihm auf. Misstrauen stand in seinen Augen in großen Lettern geschrieben. Er vertraute ihr nicht. Wieso sollte er auch?

»Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, jeden meiner Schritte mit meinem Patienten ausdiskutieren zu müssen, wenn er in Lebensgefahr schwebt, Itachi-san«, erläuterte sie ihm, »Du bist zu mir gekommen, also erwarte ich, dass du mich nicht ständig unterbrichst, während ich versuche dein verfluchtes Leben zu retten.«

Nach einigem Zögern lockerte sich sein Griff ein wenig, ehe er seine rauen Hände wieder an seine Seite gleiten ließ.

»Du bist erzürnt«, stellte er eintönig fest und wandte dann seinen Blick auf seine Wunde. Er sah alles verschwommen, ein einziges Wirrwarr aus blassen Farben, die ineinander verschmolzen.

Sie seufzte genervt auf, als sie es endlich fertiggebracht hatte, ihm die Reste seines Oberteils abzustreifen, das sie soeben entzweit hatte. » _Baka!_ Natürlich bin ich wütend. Du tauchst wie aus dem Nichts auf und erwartest, dass ich springe. Hinzukommt, dass du dich eigentlich gar nicht hier aufhalten dürftest. Wenn wir auffliegen, bist nicht nur du der Leidtragende, sondern du bringst auch mich damit in Gefahr. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie dumm es von dir war hierher zu kommen?« Itachis Atem ging nur noch stockend. Sie musste sich beeilen, sonst riskierte sie eine schlimme Infektion oder gar sein Leben.

»Bitte deaktiviere dein Sharingan! Es verbraucht zu viel Chakra, wenn du es weiterhin aufrechterhältst.« Die Haruno hatte mittlerweile ihre Hände über seine Wunde gelegt und erstellte eilig ein Profil der Verletzung und deren Folgen. Als auch nach einigen Momenten der Chakra-Fluss in seine Augen nicht abnahm, sah sie erneut zu ihm auf, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er sie ebenfalls gründlich inspizierte und wahrscheinlich abwägte, ob es auch wirklich ungefährlich wäre, sich ihr so auszuliefern.

»Bitte«, Sakura zögerte kurz, »Itachi.«

* * *

Dass sie diesmal keinen Suffix verwendet hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, als sein Körper sich von ganz allein entspannte und er ihrer Bitte schweigend nachkam. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Er war noch nie von einem Menschen so beeinflusst worden, dass er sich dessen Willen beugte. Uchiha Itachi war immer Herr seiner Sinne und folgte nur seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen.

Ohne sein Sharingan verschwommen die Farben zu einem einzigen, dichten Nebel aus den verschiedensten Farbnuancen. Somit verlor er auch den letzten Fokus, der ihn davon abhielt, sich einzig und allein auf seine Schmerzen zu konzentrieren. Er spürte, wie langsam aber sicher seine Gliedmaßen immer schwerer wurden, seine Umgebung diese beißende Kälte verströmte, die an ihm nagte.

* * *

Sakura nahm die Panik erst wahr, die Itachi plötzlich auszustrahlen schien, als es eigentlich schon zu spät war. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er kurz davorstand zu kollabieren. Und er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, zappelte mit den letzten Kräftereserven, die ihm noch verblieben.

Die Haruno musste ihre Untersuchung unterbrechen und ihn schnellstmöglich festhalten, damit er sich nicht noch selbst mehr Schaden zufügte als ohnehin schon. Er verlor stetig Blut und war nach Konoha gereist, um sie zu sehen. Zudem war wahrscheinlich Dreck in seine klaffende Wunde gelangt. Die Rosahaarige musste ihn irgendwie beruhigen, oder ihn ganz einfach in die Bewusstlosigkeit schicken. Warum sie da nicht früher drauf gekommen war, war ihr ein Rätsel.

»Itachi, sieh mich an! Bleib ruhig. Hier ist niemand, der dir Schaden zufügen will.« Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er ihre Stimme vernahm, jedoch schien er sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren zu können. Sein Blick schoss überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr. Und in diesem Moment begegnete Sakura Itachis Blick zum ersten Mal, ohne dass sein Sharingan aktiviert war. Erst in diesem Augenblick fiel ihr auf, das etwas nicht mit seinen Augen stimmen konnte. Normalerweise fokussierten sich Menschen auf die Richtung, aus der sie ein Geräusch vernahmen. Auch bemerkte sie, dass die Farbe aus Itachis Augen einem blassen gräulichen Farbton gewichen war. Sie vermutete, dass er einmal ein ebenso sattes Schwarz wie Sasuke besessen haben musste. Zudem würde es zumindest teilweise erklären, warum er meist die erste Stufe seines Sharingans aktiviert hatte. Er _sah_ dadurch besser.

* * *

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie eine kleine Menge an Chakra in seinen Körper geleitet wurde. Und er vernahm eine helle Stimme. Eine Frauenstimme, die versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Itachi wollte sich ihr zuwenden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund gehorchte ihm sein Körper nicht mehr. Auch spürte er nur Kälte, die ihn langsam aber sicher einholte – ihn umhüllte. Er wollte sich diesem Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit nicht hingeben, konnte aber letztendlich nicht dagegen ankämpfen.

* * *

Nun saß sie auf ihrer großen, gemütlichen Couch, die stetig von Itachis zähflüssigem Blut besudelt wurde. Uchiha Itachi lag in ihren Armen. Blass und bewusstlos. Und Sakura wurde klar, dass sie nicht mehr lange Zeit hatte, bevor der bewusstlose Mann seinen letzten Atemzug getätigt hätte.

Sie legte ihn zurück auf die dunkle Sitzfläche und sprang von ihrem Sofa auf. In der Küche griff sie schnell nach einer großen Schüssel, in die sie warmes, klares Wasser füllte. Auch die Geschirrtücher mussten kurzerhand herhalten, da sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte.

Mit ihren Utensilien in den Händen begab sie sich wieder zu ihrem Patienten und nahm sich eines der Geschirrtücher zur Hand, tunkte es in die klare Flüssigkeit und säuberte daraufhin seine Wunde erst einmal. Viel Dreck war nicht in die Verletzung gelangt, doch sie würde trotzdem noch einmal mit ihrem Chakra nach einer Infektion suchen, um wirklich sicher gehen zu können, dass Itachi ihr nicht vor den Augen wegstarb.

Als sie die Wunde soweit gereinigt hatte, begann sie erneut damit ihr heilendes Chakra in seine Verletzung fließen zu lassen. Vorhin konnte sie sich bereits einen Eindruck über das Innenleben seines Bauches verschaffen. Die Haruno wusste, dass ein Teil seiner Leber fehlte. Daraufhin könnten auch andere lebenswichtige Organe ausfallen. Sakura war sich auch im Klaren darüber, dass Itachi viel zu viel Blut verlor und sie ihm schnellstmöglich eine Blutbildungspille geben musste. Aber erst einmal musste sie das Leck wieder zusammenflicken, damit nicht noch mehr von der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit aus Itachi entwich. Es war knifflig, doch wenn Sakura präzise und schnell arbeitete, dann hatte der Ältere eine gute Chance durchzukommen, ohne bleibende Schäden davontragen zu müssen.

Zuallererst musste sie die Zellen mithilfe ihres Chakras dazu anregen sich zu regenerieren, damit das fehlende Stück der Leber wiederhergestellt werden konnte. Nachdem das getan war, pumpte Sakura ein weiteres Mal eine erhebliche Menge an Chakra in Itachis Körper, sodass sie weitere Blutungen ausfindig machen und im Keim ersticken konnte. Auch diese Aufgabe meisterte sie nach ein paar Minuten. Kleine Schweißtröpfchen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn ob der Anstrengung, dieser sie sich gerade aussetzte.

Als letztes untersuchte sie seine Wunde ein weiteres Mal nach irgendeiner Art von Infektion, fand jedoch nichts, was dem Uchiha Schaden zufügen würde. Nachdem auch dieser Schritt getan war, schloss sie das klaffende Loch soweit, dass eine dünne Hautschicht die vorher freiliegenden Organe überzog. Es würde auf jeden Fall eine Narbe zurückbleiben, wenn es alles abgeheilt war, doch Sakura konnte von Glück sagen, das alles relativ reibungslos verlaufen war. Es hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können.

Die Rosahaarige sah zu Itachi herunter. Noch immer zeigten sich einige Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und um seine Wangen war es gefährlich rot geworden. Er hatte nun wahrscheinlich einen ausgeprägten Fieberschub vor sich, ehe er wieder völlig fit sein würde. Sein Atem ging stockend und flach. Während sie ihn so betrachtete, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie ihm noch die Zoketsugan verabreichen musste, damit er den Blutverlust ausgleichen konnte, also ging sie ins Bad, wo sie die meisten der Medikamente aufbewahrte, die sie tagtäglich benutzte und kehrte mit der gewünschten Pille, einer Salbe, die den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen und vor Infektionen schützen sollte, und Verbänden in den Händen zu Itachi zurück. Noch war er bewusstlos, aber er konnte trotzdem Pillen und Flüssigkeiten zu sich nehmen, weswegen sie nur seinen Mund einen Spalt breit öffnete und ihm das Medikament dann verabreichte. Die Salbe schmierte sie vorsichtig auf die größtenteils verheilte Wunde und über einige kleinere Schürfwunden, die sich nicht entzünden sollten. Der Uchiha war noch immer schwach und dadurch wesentlich anfälliger für eine Infizierung. Danach legte sie ihm noch die Verbände an, damit ja alles an seinem Platz blieb und geschützt war.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als Sakura sich endlich aufraffen konnte, Itachi in eines ihrer Gästezimmer zu bringen. Dort würde er es wesentlich komfortabler haben als auf ihrer Couch, die nun große Blutflecken aufwies und auch nicht mehr so angenehm roch wie vorher. Ein bisschen tat es ihr weh, dass sie ihr geliebtes Sofa in so einem Zustand sehen musste, aber der Preis dafür war es wert gewesen. Wenn Itachi diese Nacht ohne weitere Vorkommnisse überstehen würde, wäre er über den Berg. Und die Haruno würde alles daran setzen, _dass_ er sie heil überstand.

Unter Aufbietung ihres Chakras schaffte sie es den Uchiha verhältnismäßig schmerzfrei und sicher in das Zimmer direkt neben ihrem zu hieven. Für manche erschien es merkwürdig, dass eine Frau einen Mann trug, aber für Sakura stellte dies beinahe den Alltag dar. Wie sollte sie sonst verletzte Kameraden von einem Kampf wegbringen, wenn sie bewusstlos waren oder sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen konnten? Es war nur logisch, dass Sakura dann eingreifen musste, auch wenn es an so manchem männlichen Ego kratzte.

Als die junge Frau Itachi auf die weiche Matratze niederließ, überprüfte sie gleichzeitig, ob sich irgendwelche Verbände gelöst hatten, doch alles schien in bester Ordnung.

Auch wenn ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, griff die Rosahaarige kurzerhand zu einer dünnen Decke am Fußende des Bettes, die sie dort immer deponiert hatte, falls es einmal zu kalt wurde. Diese warf sie rasch über Itachis nackten Oberkörper. Dabei fiel ihr ebenfalls auf, dass er noch immer seine Sandalen trug, genau wie sie selbst, wie sie leicht schmunzelnd feststellen musste. Sie zog sich selbst und ihm daraufhin die Schuhe aus, und stellte seine dann neben das Bett, damit er sie demnächst nicht suchen musste.

Ihre eigenen Sandalen brachte sie zu ihrer Garderobe und wandte sich daraufhin noch einmal dem Wohnzimmer zu, wo noch immer die Schüssel mit dem nun schmutzigen Wasser stand und die ebenfalls verdreckten Geschirrtücher lagen. Sie nahm die Schüssel zur Hand, goss das dreckige Wasser in den Abguss in der Küche und befüllte sie erneut mit Wasser, nur diesmal war es kaltes. Dazu gab sie noch etwas Salz und verrührte die ganze Mischung miteinander. Als sie damit zufrieden war, nahm sie sich noch eine Bürste zur Hand, mit der sie sonst eigentlich den Abwasch tätigte, und schlenderte zur Couch hinüber.

Sakura schüttete vorsichtig etwas Wasser auf die zu behandelnden Blutflecken und schrubbte dann, was das Zeug hielt. Noch waren die Flecken feucht und es bestand eine gute Möglichkeit, dass man sie aus dem Stoff herausbekam. Zudem war das Sofa recht dunkel, also würden ein paar dunklere Schattierungen nicht weiter auffallen.

Nachdem die junge Frau mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war – zumindest redete sie sich das ein – und an dem Punkt angelangt war, an dem sie einfach nur noch ins Bett wollte, erhob sie sich aus ihrer hockenden Position und ging erneut in die Küche. Neben dem Waschbecken lagen noch immer die vor Schmutz triefenden Geschirrhandtücher, die sie vorhin dort abgelegt hatte.

Ein weiteres Mal leerte sie die Schüssel im Abguss aus, nur um das ganze Prozedere zu wiederholen. Dann nahm sie die Handtücher und ließ sie in der Lösung aus kaltem Wasser und Salz einweichen. Das konnte auch bis morgen früh warten. Sakura war hundemüde und musste dringend ihre Chakra-Reserven wieder regenerieren, weswegen sie eine gehörige Mütze voll Schlaf gut gebrauchen könnte. Itachis Heilung hatte einiges an Kraft und Konzentration gekostet, weshalb sie jetzt so ermattet war und schlürfend in die Richtung ihres Zimmers trottete. Doch als sie an der Tür zu dem Raum ankam, in dem Itachi zurzeit nächtigte, konnte sie nicht umhin noch einmal nach ihm zu schauen. Kurz zögerte sie, ob sie es überhaupt riskieren sollte, ihn hier zu versorgen und nicht einfach den ANBUs zu überlassen, aber so schnell wie dieser Gedanke aufgetaucht war, verwarf sie ihn auch wieder. Sie hatte soeben ein weiteres Leben gerettet. Zudem fand sie ihren derzeitigen Patienten mehr als nur faszinierend. Es war als würde sie magnetisch von ihm angezogen werden. Noch nie hatte sie auf irgendeinen Mann so intensiv reagiert.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, öffnete sie die schwere Holztür und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Soweit sie erkennen konnte, lag der Schwarzhaarige noch immer in dem Gästebett. Er atmete nicht mehr ganz so schwer, weswegen Sakura sich ein wenig leichter fühlte. Uchiha Itachi würde diese Nacht überstehen, daran bestand jetzt kein Zweifel mehr!

Nachdem sie die Tür vorsorglich wieder geschlossen hatte, setzte die Haruno den Weg zu ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer fort.

Dort angekommen schälte sie sich aus ihren ebenfalls mit Schmutz und Blut besudelten Klamotten, griff aus ihrem Kleiderschrank nach einem übergroßen T-Shirt und zog es sich über die nackte Haut. Fast wie in Trance trottete sie zu ihrem großen, kuscheligen, gemütlichen Bett hinüber und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen. Sie zog sich nur noch die Bettdecke bis unter die Nase und gab sich dann ihrem dringend benötigten Schlaf hin.


	8. cravings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel VII**

cravings

Haruno Sakura wurde unwirsch aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen, als sich eine langgliedrige Hand um ihre Kehle legte und zudrückte. Sofort setzte ihr Fluchtreflex ein und sie versuchte von ihrem Angreifer abzurücken, doch er hielt ihren Körper unter seinem gefangen und verstärkte seinen Griff nur noch weiter. Schreckgeweitete smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf verschleierte Graue. Ein gleichgültiger Ausdruck stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, welches sie Itachi zuschrieb. Stellte sich nur die Frage: Wieso tat er ihr das an?

Die junge Frau bemerkte, wie ihre Kräfte immer weiter schwanden; helle Flecken tanzten an den Rändern ihres Sichtfeldes. Bald wäre sie diejenige, die diesmal das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, geschweige denn ihr Leben.

Ein Wimmern drang zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, während sie versuchte seine Hände von ihrem Hals wegzuzerren. Der Laut schien ihn nachdenklich zu stimmen, denn ein Runzeln bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, die von pechschwarzen Strähnen eingerahmt wurde. Auch sein Griff wurde lockerer, und Sakura schnappte augenblicklich nach dem neuen Sauerstoff, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen würde.

»Warum?«, japste sie im nächsten Augenblick, als er seine Hand zwar immer noch leicht um ihre Kehle gelegt hatte, sie aber ansonsten ungerührt ansah.

»So leichtsinnig«, murmelte er in die Stille des Raumes hinein. Noch immer verschmolz sein trüber Blick mit dem ihren, während sie keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Ihm war nicht einmal anzumerken, was er vor ein paar Minuten im Begriff war zu tun.

Ärger wallte in ihrem Inneren auf und bahnte sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche, als er ihr noch ein Stückchen näher kam, sodass seine schwarzen Strähnen ihr Gesicht leicht kitzelten. Und dann schoss ihr in den Sinn, dass Itachi eigentlich noch im Bett liegen sollte, sich ausruhen und erholen sollte. Und doch pinnte er sie mit seinem Gewicht auf ihr Bett. Ungerührt, so schien es, beobachtete er jede Regung, die sie tat und ließ dennoch nicht vollends von ihrem Hals ab. Dass der Uchiha jetzt schon wieder in der Lage war, einen Menschen umzubringen, war bemerkenswert, wenn nicht fragwürdig.

»Geh von mir runter«, forderte Sakura dann unvermittelt. Seine Stirn runzelte sich leicht, da er die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

»Iie«, raunte er samtig weich und kam ihrem Gesicht mit dem seinen immer näher. Die junge Frau hatte erwartet, dass er irgendwann zum Stillstand kommen würde. Möglichst bevor ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten und die Wärme in ihre Wangen schoss, doch er senkte sich immer weiter zu ihr hinab. Bevor er jedoch mit seinen Lippen die ihren streifen konnte, veränderte er den Winkel und somit auch seine Richtung. Die Hand, die zuvor ihren schlanken Hals umfasst hatte, fuhr in ihre rosanen Locken und packte zu. Mit einem Keuchen warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gewährte ihm freien Zugang zu ihrer misshandelten Kehle. Sakura wusste nicht wieso, aber es war ob seiner vorherigen Handlung kein Vertrauensbruch ihrerseits entstanden. Töricht. Sollte sie nun nicht mit schreckgeweiteten Augen von ihm abweichen? Stattdessen offenbarte sie ihm eine ihrer verwundbarsten Stellen und lud ihn geradezu dazu ein, ihr bereits wundes Fleisch zu zerfetzen.

Doch der Ältere tat niemals das, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Als seine Lippen auf ihre sensibilisierte Haut trafen, war es als würde ein Feuerwerk durch ihre empfindliche Haut gejagt. Ein weiteres Keuchen entfloh ihren Lippen, als sie bemerkte, dass die seinen weich und sanft waren. So unendlich sanft, dass es einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu dem Zug an ihrem Haar darstellte.

* * *

Itachi konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen, während er leichte Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte, kurz an einer besonders misshandelten Stelle verharrte und daran nippte, ehe er mit seiner ausgiebigen Wiedergutmachung fortfuhr. Er bedankte und entschuldigte sich bei dieser jungen Schönheit auf eine höchst unverschämte Art und Weise, doch er konnte nicht aufhören sie zu liebkosen. Überall in dieser geräumigen Wohnung roch es nach ihr. Dieser süßliche, frische Duft vernebelte seine Sinne und ließ ihn Dinge tun, die er womöglich noch nie im Begriff war zu tun. Nicht auf diese Art zumindest. Und doch konnte er nicht umhin eine tiefe Zufriedenheit zu empfinden, während sie sich unter ihm wand, sich ihm entgegenstreckte und krampfhaft zu unterdrücken versuchte, ihrem Entzücken Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er war noch nicht bereit, sie aus seinem Griff zu befreien, und wahrscheinlich würde er es auch nie mehr sein. Sie hatte ihn verzaubert, was noch niemand zuvor bei ihm geschafft hatte. Jedenfalls niemand außerhalb seiner Familie. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie es geschafft hatte oder wie er dem entfliehen könnte. War es ihre fürsorgliche Ader oder ihre mutige Erscheinung gewesen, die ihn zu ihr zog? Eine Antwort auf diese Frage würde er womöglich nicht in nächster Zeit erhalten, denn ihm entglitt immer mehr die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Handeln, und somit auch über seinen Verstand.

Er bemerkte zufrieden, wie sich zierliche aber schwielige Hände mit starkem Griff in seine schwarzen Locken stahlen und ihm wurde sogleich bewusst, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr missen wollte. Viel zu lange war es her, dass er den weiblichen Körper erkunden durfte. Aber es war nicht nur ihr Körper, der ihn zu ihr trieb, sondern auch ihr Wesen. Haruno Sakura war etwas Besonderes für ihn. Nur das »Warum« konnte er nicht genau benennen.

Es frustrierte den Uchiha, dass er keine klaren Fakten benennen konnte, die ihre Anziehung zueinander erklären könnte. Und dass sie genauso sehr von ihm angetan war, wie er von der jungen Frau, war nicht zu übersehen. Allein die Umstände, in denen sie beide steckten, ließen keine Zweifel daran, dass sie ebenso bereit war die Konsequenzen für ihr gemeinsames Handeln zu tragen wie er es war. Er wollte sie. Mit Haut und Haar, Leib und Seele, von Kopf bis Fuß. Ein Eingeständnis, welches er nicht erwartet hätte, beziehungsweise davor gewappnet war.

* * *

Sakura konnte und wollte diese Situation nicht verstreichen lassen oder analysieren, sodass ihr Kopf rauchte, sie wollte es nur genießen. _Ihn_ wollte sie genießen, solange sie es noch konnte. Lange würde er nicht in Konoha bleiben können. Vielleicht einen Tag, bestenfalls zwei. Zudem musste sie den Umstand beachten, dass sie noch immer als unzuverlässige Quelle galt und deshalb unter Beobachtung der ANBU stand. Ino hatte auch einen Wohnungsschlüssel; die Blondine könnte also jeden Moment durch ihre Haustür spaziert kommen und sie mit einem Nukenin im Bett erwischen. Wortwörtlich.

Der Mann über ihr glitt gerade zart mit den Lippen über ihren Hals, bis hin zu ihrem Kinn, und schob sich etwas weiter hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. So wie vorhin, nur mit direktem Körperkontakt. Seine Lider waren zur Hälfte gesenkt, was ihm einen verrucht verführerischen Ausdruck verlieh. Die Linien auf seinen Wangen stachen nun in dem Dämmerlicht hervor, und verliehen ihm diesen verwegenen Zug um die Augen. Auch seine Lippen wurden köstlich hervorgehoben, waren sie doch durch seine Liebkosungen an ihrem empfindlichen Hals errötet. Er sah zum Sterben schön aus und verströmte Sinnlichkeit gepaart mit etwas Schmerz, doch Sakura sah nur ihn. Itachi.

Seine einladenden Lippen senkten sich auf ihre vollen, die leicht offen standen, da ihr immer mal wieder ein Laut der Lust entfuhr. Verschwunden waren die Gedanken von eben, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er wohl schmecken würde. Wie er sich bewegen würde, wenn sie seine Lippen endlich auf ihren spürte. Die Rosahaarige hatte schon einige Küsse geschenkt bekommen, doch keinen der vorherigen hatte sie so sehnlichst erwartet wie diesen, den Itachi ihr nun endlich gab. Erst war er seicht, kaum spürbar. Doch als er die anfängliche Befangenheit überwunden hatte, pressten sich seine Lippen verlangend auf ihre. Dabei entfloh ihrem Mund ein hörbares Stöhnen, welches durch seinen gedämpft wurde. Es war atemberaubend – sinnlich –, und sie genoss absolut jede Sekunde, solange es andauerte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, die Sakura so vorkamen als wären sie nur Sekunden gewesen, wanderte seine Hand, die in ihren Haaren verweilt hatte, zu ihrem Hals, glitt über ihr Schlüsselbein und dann hinunter zu den Außenseiten ihrer Brüste. Und war zuvor ihr Verhalten von Leidenschaft und Lust geprägt, so schwenkte es nun zu Unbehagen um, und Rastlosigkeit zog in ihrem Inneren ein.

»Nicht, bitte«, konnte sie zitternd hervorbringen. Ihre Stimme war schwach und sie bebte, aber beides war der unbändigen Lust zuzuschreiben, die dieser tödliche Mann in ihr entfacht hatte.

* * *

Als er zu ihr hinunterblickte, spürte er deutlich ihre Beklommenheit, hüllte sie die beiden doch nun ein wie ein dicker Umhang. Er wollte sie nicht dazu drängen, etwas zu tun, das sie nicht wollte. Man konnte vieles von Uchiha Itachi sagen, aber er war kein Frauenschänder!

Mit einem knappen aber nachdrücklichen Nicken, lehnte er sich wieder etwas weiter von ihr zurück. Er wusste, dass es sie noch immer nach ihm verlangte, aber es war wohl besser für sie beide, wenn sie keine weiteren Risiken eingehen würden.

* * *

Die Haruno verspürte ein zunehmend unbehagliches Gefühl in der Magengegend, als ihr bewusst wurde, wen sie da gerade abgewiesen hatte. Uchiha und Abweisungen, oder gar Niederlagen? Das war einfach nicht miteinander zu vereinbaren, und Sakura verspürte den unbändigen Drang, ihre Beweggründe erklären zu müssen.

»Es ist nicht«, fing sie an leise zu wispern, musste aber den Blick von Itachi abwenden, um vernünftig denken zu können, »Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht … will. Es ist nur …«

»Sakura«, unterbrach er sie mit sanftem Ton in der tiefen Stimme, »Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen.« Sogleich schoss ihr smaragdgrüner Blick wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Was sagte er da? Jeder normale Mensch hätte nun eine vernünftige Erklärung verlangt, warum sie sich gegen diese Art von Verbindung sträubte. Und er ließ es einfach so entgleiten? Warum?

»Ich möchte aber, dass du verstehst, warum ich es nicht auf eine höhere Ebene getragen habe, oder es dazu habe kommen lassen«, erwiderte die Rosahaarige nun beharrlich.

»Das ist nicht nötig, Sakura«, erklärte er, ebenfalls auf seinem Standpunkt beharrend, »Ich weiß, dass du mich willst.« Ein Luftschnappen ihrerseits war zu vernehmen, ob seiner dreisten Behauptung. Obwohl es weniger eine Behauptung war als eine simple Feststellung.

»Und sei versichert, ich will dich ebenso. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du es genießt von mir berührt zu werden. Also wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist, dich mir hinzugeben, dann tu es nicht.« Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der Sakura seine Worte Revue passieren ließ. »Denn wenn ich dich mir nehme, dann will ich alles von dir.«

Das kam jetzt gänzlich … unerwartet. War das das Wort, welches sie für eine treffende Beschreibung der neuesten Ereignisse wählen würde? Ja, unerwartet. Wirklich und wahrhaftig _unerwartet_.

Nie, nicht einmal in irgendeinem Traum, hätte sie sich erhofft, diese Worte aus Uchiha Itachis Mund kommen zu hören. Nicht in einer Millionen Jahre hätte sie vorhersehen können, dass ihr Herz sich ob seiner Worte so erwärmen würde. Und niemals wäre ihr auch nur in diesem Moment eingefallen an all die Konsequenzen zu denken, die ihre Verbindung nach sich ziehen würde. In diesem Moment zählte nur er!

Wie von selbst hob sich ihre rechte Hand an seine Wange. Er zuckte nicht zusammen oder wich ihr in irgendeiner Weise aus, sondern ließ sie einfach gewähren.

»Sag so etwas nicht, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst«, wisperte sie in die aufgekommene Stille hinein.

Itachi verzog bei ihren Worten keine Miene, sondern neigte sich ein wenig hervor. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut treffen würden, sagte er leise aber bestimmend: »Ich sage nichts ohne Grund, Sakura.« Zum ersten Mal fiel der Haruno auf, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihren Namen benutzt hatte. Ohne Suffix, nur ihr Vorname. Und sie liebte den Klang seines dunklen Timbres, wie jede einzelne Silbe ihres Namens von seiner Zunge rollte. Ein Schaudern glitt über ihre Haut, ehe sich Gänsehaut auf eben dieser bildete. Sakura hätte nie erwartet, dass die bloße Erwähnung ihres Namens so eine Wirkung auf sie haben könnte. Aber sie mochte es. Nein, begehrte es sogar.

Sie fuhr die Furche in seiner Wange nach, die so charakteristisch für seine Erscheinung war, ehe sie lächelnd sagte: »Aber wir kennen uns doch gar nicht. Wie kannst du denn so etwas voraussagen, wenn du mich nicht kennst, Baka?«

Er hätte sie dafür tadeln sollen, dass sie ihn einen Dummkopf schimpfte, tat es aber nicht, sondern schmiegte sich an die Hand, die noch immer an seiner Wange lag.

Sie hatte aber nicht ganz Unrecht mit ihrer Feststellung, weswegen er es ihr freistellte Fragen zu stellen. Im ersten Moment war sie geschockt ob solch einer Gelegenheit, doch dieses Verhalten hielt nicht lange an, war sie doch recht neugierig, was das Mysterium Uchiha Itachi betraf.

»Nun … Also …«, begann Sakura zu stottern. Was sollte sie einen Nukenin, der als gemeingefährlich galt auch fragen? Etwa was seine Lieblingsfarbe war? Bestimmt nicht.

Amüsiert hob der Ältere eine Augenbraue, als er das Herumdrucksen Sakuras bemerkte. Er wusste, was sie eigentlich wissen wollte, aber so einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen. Wenn sie etwas wissen wollte, sollte sie danach fragen.

Schließlich konnte die Rosahaarige sich doch noch dazu durchringen etwas halbwegs Intelligentes zu sagen: »Du weißt genau, was ich wissen möchte. Aber – und das ist ausschlaggebend – ich werde dich nicht bitten, mir von dem Vorfall mit deinem Clan zu berichten, denn ich denke, dass es dir überlassen sein sollte, wann du mir davon erzählen möchtest. Dennoch kann ich dir nicht versprechen nicht doch nach einigen Einzelheiten zu fragen, wenn mir etwas unschlüssig erscheinen sollte. Auch weiß ich, dass es unglaublich schmerzhaft sein muss über das Thema Familie zu sprechen, also schlage ich vor, dass wir das erst einmal beiseite schieben.«

»Wie kommst du darauf, dass es belastend ist, darüber zu reden?«, stellte er die ausschlaggebende Frage.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete ehrlich: »Weil du, Itachi, mir nicht wie der gefühllose Bastard vorkommst, der du vorgibst zu sein. Wie ich darauf komme? Ganz einfach. Ich fühle mich in keinster Weise von dir bedroht. Zugegeben, du hast mich vorhin wirklich kalt erwischt, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass du mir nur zeigen wolltest, was du hättest tun _können_ , wenn du tatsächlich die Absicht gehabt hättest, mir zu schaden. Schon bei unserem ersten Treffen hättest du mich umbringen können, ganz abgesehen von den darauffolgenden Möglichkeiten. Nun jedoch sitzt du hier, bietest mir an, dich kennenzulernen. Du möchtest eine Bindung mit mir eingehen. Und genau das sagt mir, dass dir Bindungen etwas bedeuten. Du hast Gefühle, du versteckst sie nur ziemlich gut. Und ich wette, dass Sasuke kein Sterbenswörtchen davon erfahren soll, stimmt's? Du willst ihn im Dunkeln lassen, damit er dich als das Monster sieht, dass du vorgibst zu sein.«

* * *

Diese Frau. Sie war scharfsinnig, intelligent und schön. Das konnte eine explosive Mischung sein. Er hatte, während sie mit ihrer Ausführung fortfuhr, gespürt, wie sein Körper sich immer weiter anspannte. Haruno Sakura war gefährlich, selbst für ihn. Oder _gerade_ für ihn? Itachi musste zugeben, dass er die Antwort zu dieser Frage lieber nicht erfahren wollte.

* * *

Nachdem Sakura mit ihrem kleinen Vortrag geendet hatte, bemerkte sie sehr schnell, das etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Zudem fiel ihr nun auch auf, dass sich Itachis Gesichtsausdruck im Allgemeinen verdunkelt hatte.

»Gomen, ich wollte dich in keinster Weise kränken oder Ähnliches. Es ist mir einfach nur aufgefallen. Und nun werde ich endlich meinen Mund halten, denn ich bemerke, dass ich anfange zu plappern.« Mit einem seltsam falschen Lächeln schloss sie ihren Versuch, sich zu erklären. Die Rosahaarige hatte auch nach all diesen Jahren ihre Begabung, in den denkbar schlechtesten Momenten seltsame Sätze auszuquasseln, nicht verloren. Und wenn sie nervös wurde oder die Stimmung schlagartig kippte, so wie jetzt, dann war es am schlimmsten. Sie hasste diese Angewohnheit. Wie so viele.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln signalisierte Itachi ihr, dass sie sich nichts zu schulden hatte kommen lassen, was er auch noch einmal deutlich betonte, indem er das Wort ergriff: »Du hast recht, ich möchte nicht, dass Sasuke etwas davon erfährt. Er hasst mich, und so soll es auch bleiben.«

Sakura versuchte erst gar nicht, sich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen, oder ihn gar umzustimmen. Es war Itachis Entscheidung, wie er damit umging. Und Sasuke hatte vor Jahren klargestellt, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie oder Konoha, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise in sein Leben drängten. Also beließ sie es dabei und setzte sich ein Stückchen weiter auf, weswegen Itachi ein wenig von ihr abrücken musste.

»Ich hab doch eine Frage, und ich möchte, dass du sie mir ehrlich beantwortest«, durchbrach die junge Frau die befremdende Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, »Wie steht es in Wahrheit um deine Augen?«

Mit einem »Nicht gut« ließ sie sich wohl nicht so einfach abspeisen, weswegen der Schwarzhaarige eine ausführlichere Version anschlug: »Ich sehe gerade noch so. Die Farben verschwimmen ineinander. Es ist wie ein dichter Nebel, der aus verschiedenen Farbschattierungen besteht.«

Sakura hätte nicht erwartet, dass er ihr geradeheraus antworten würde, sondern einfach eine sporadische Antwort in den Raum gestellt hätte. »Niemand hat es bis jetzt bemerkt?«

»Iie, nicht einmal Kisame weiß es«, stellte er klar und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, sodass eines seiner Beine angewinkelt war und er seinen Arm darauf abstützen konnte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der sie beide still dagesessen hatten, erwiderte die Haruno: »Ich würde sie mir nachher gern mal ansehen, wenn du mich lässt. Aber vorher müssen wir beide erst einmal was essen.«

»Hai«, stimmte er ihr daraufhin zu und folgte ihr dann in die Küche.

* * *

Sakura stand schon eine ganze Weile in ihrer offenen Küche und versuchte sich daran Onigiri zu machen, während der Dunkelhaarige am Tisch Platz genommen hatte und sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie den geräucherten Lachs in kleine Würfel zerteilte. Der Reis kochte bereits auf der heißen Herdplatte, also stellte sie den Herd aus, ließ den Topf aber auf der langsam abkühlenden Platte stehen. In diesem Moment fiel ihr wieder einmal ein, wie sehr sie es eigentlich genoss ihre eigenen Speisen zuzubereiten. Nun musste es nur noch ihrem Gast schmecken, dann war sie vollends zufrieden.

Sie spürte seine Blicke in ihrem Rücken, woraufhin sich ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken ausbreitete und ihre Wirbelsäule entlangschoss. Leise Schritte, die kaum zu vernehmen waren, kündeten an, dass er ihr immer näher kam. Sie genoss seine Nähe, wunderte sich aber zunehmend, dass er ihre Gegenwart ebenfalls zu suchen schien. Die Haruno konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was er ihr an diesem Morgen offenbart hatte. Er wollte sie. Alles von ihr. Und allem Anschein nach legte sie es ihm einfach so zu Füßen. Freiwillig. Der Uchiha hatte schon so viele Gräueltaten begangen, dass es sie erschaudern ließ, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, und doch schien sie ihn nicht dafür zu verurteilen. Iie, es schien nicht nur so. Sie verurteilte ihn nicht. Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen ihn kennenzulernen. Nicht als Nukenin und Verräter ihres Dorfes, nicht als hervorragender Shinobi, sondern als Mann. Den Mann, der er war, wollte sie ergründen. Aber sie entschied sich auch dazu, es nicht zu verheimlichen. Einen erneuten Vertrauensbruch ihres Dorfes gegenüber würde sie nicht verkraften. Sakura wollte niemanden anlügen müssen.

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er kurz hinter ihr stehenblieb und ihr die rosanen Locken zur Seite strich. Diese Intimität, mit der er sie berührte, ließ sie anfangs stutzen, hatte sie sie doch nicht bei ihm erwartet. Seine Berührungen waren zart und beinahe kaum zu spüren, sie waren liebevoll. Wie konnte ein Mann, der nur Schrecken und Tod brachte, so liebevoll mit ihr umgehen als wäre sie etwas Zerbrechliches? Sie verstand es nicht, genoss es aber dafür umso mehr.

* * *

Die junge Frau erzitterte, als Itachi mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut strich, von der einen Schulter zur anderen. Vereinzelt konnte er leichte Erhebungen von bereits verblassten Narben unter seinen Fingerkuppen vernehmen. Und einmal mehr führte er sich vor Augen, dass sie – wie er – ein Shinobi war. Er machte nicht den Fehler, sie zu unterschätzen, doch ihr Charakter ließ sie nicht wie einen typischen Shinobi erscheinen. Sie war warmherzig, offen und lebensfroh. Sie versuchte es gelegentlich zu verstecken, doch ihre Vergangenheit war nicht vollends verschwunden. Nicht nur die helle Farbe ihrer Haare oder ihre lebhaften, strahlenden Augen ließen sie wie eine harmlose Puppe wirken, sondern auch ihr warmes, helles Lachen oder die spielerischen Bemerkungen verrieten, dass sie nicht immer ein Elite-Shinobi, sondern mal ein ganz normales Mädchen gewesen war. Unschuldig und rein. Wer war er, dass er ihr dies nehmen wollte, oder gar nehmen konnte?

* * *

»Was bedrückt dich?«, durchbrach sie verwundert die Stille. Gerade eben war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, doch dann hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden verändert, war wehmütig geworden.

»Warum lässt du mich hier sein?« Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der sie bereits über eine Antwort nachdachte, ehe er seine Stimme ein weiteres Mal erhob: »Warum gehst du dieses Risiko ein, obwohl du unter Beobachtung stehst?«

»Du hast es bemerkt«, stellte sie, nicht weiter überrascht, fest. Natürlich hatte er es bemerkt. Er musste doch beobachten, was vor sich ging.

»Ich«, Sakura musste sich kurzzeitig unterbrechen, um die richtigen Worte für ihre Anziehung zu ihm zu finden, »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es fühlt sich so richtig an in deiner Nähe zu sein. Natürlich bin ich mir darüber bewusst, dass du nicht ewig hier bleiben kannst … und ich will es so lange genießen, wie es andauert. Es ist als würde ich von dir angezogen werden, verstehst du?«

Wieder entstand eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, ehe sich die geschmeidige Stimme Itachis erhob: »Wie kannst du das in Worte fassen, was ich nicht zu beschreiben vermag?«

»Ich glaube, du kannst es, weißt aber instinktiv, dass es zu einer Schwachstelle werden kann«, erklärte die Haruno, »Allerdings nur, wenn du es zu einer werden lässt.« Bei ihren letzten Worten legte sie das scharfe Messer beiseite, mit dem sie den Lachs in kleine Stückchen gewürfelt hatte, und schaute über ihre Schulter, wo ihr sogleich die verschleierten Augen Itachis entgegenblickten. Trotz dessen sie ausgeblichen wirkten und er nicht mehr viel zu sehen schien, verlor sie sich in dieser Tiefe, die sie ausstrahlten. Sakura wusste nicht, ob es nur ihr so ging, aber sie hatte das Gefühl als würde er auch in ihre tiefsten aller Tiefen blicken können. Sie glaubte normalerweise nicht an solch abwegige Theorien, dass die Augen die Pforten zur Seele waren, aber sie glaubte an Zuneigung. Und wenn ein Mensch wie Itachi sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen versuchte, würde sie sicher nichts dagegen unternehmen. Wie konnte ein Mann ihr nach so wenigen, gemeinsamen Momenten bereits so viel bedeuten, dass sie ihn am liebsten nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte? Es war so absurd.

Noch immer strichen Itachis Hände langsam über Sakuras Körper, so langsam und gleichmäßig, dass die Rosahaarige sich vorstellte er wäre eine immerwährende Konstante in ihrem Leben. Dass sie nur für diese Berührungen lebte, dass nur sie beide existierten. Aber so war es nicht. Sie hatte ein eigenes Leben, ein Leben ohne Itachi, das ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie und ihrem Dorf gehörte.

»Ich werde es nicht geheim halten«, verkündete die junge Frau in demselben Atemzug, in dem dieser Gedanke aufgetaucht war.

Doch die Berührungen des Schwarzhaarigen blieben; er haderte keine einzige Sekunde, als er ihre Worte vernahm. »Das verlangt auch niemand von dir.« Seine Stimme und Worte jagten Schauer über ihren Rücken und sie erbebte erneut. Dieser Mann hatte so viel Verständnis, und es stand in direktem Widerspruch zu seinem »eigentlichen« Charakter. Kakashi-sensei hatte sie vor ihm gewarnt. Doch wieso? Viele hatten unvorstellbare Angst vor ihm. Doch wieso? Wieso nur hatte sie dieses Gefühl, dass niemand den Uchiha wirklich kannte oder gar verstand? Sakura aber wollte ihn verstehen können; sie wollte wissen wie er war, denn ihr war bewusst, dass sie ihn von nun an nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Ihn nicht mehr wegstoßen konnte, selbst wenn es jemand von ihr verlangen würde. Sakura wollte ihn in ihrem Leben einfach nicht mehr missen.

Langsam wandte sie sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Blick freizugeben. Es war als würde sie von ihnen verschlungen werden, als könnte er nicht genug von ihrem Anblick bekommen. Doch genau so ging es auch ihr. Sakura konnte sich nicht an diesem mysteriösen Mann sattsehen. Egal in welcher Situation sie sich auch befanden, ihr Blick fand immer den seinen.

Ihre schlanke Hand wanderte seine herauf, die an ihrer Hüfte ruhte, schlängelte sich nur mit den Fingerspitzen einen Weg über seinen Arm, hinauf zu seiner Schulter und seinen Hals, bis sie schließlich sanft an seiner Wange verharrte. Noch immer war es ihr unbegreiflich, was eine Berührung – egal von wem sie ausging – bei ihr auslöste. Sie fühlte sich beinahe euphorisch und konnte nicht aufhören, seine Haut unter ihrer spüren zu wollen. Es war wie eine Sucht, die sie miteinander verband. Er war ihre Droge, während sie die Seine darstellte. Unbegreiflich, aber nicht zu leugnen. Sie war einfach da.

Allmählich verringerte sie den Abstand ihrer Körper, indem sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen begab und sich vorbeugte. Diesmal würde sie mutig sein, würde sich nicht von seiner kontrollierten Fassade einschüchtern lassen und einen Rückzieher machen. Zu oft hatte sie den Drang, ihn berühren zu wollen, unterdrücken müssen. Doch dieses Mal ergriff sie selbst die Initiative und presste hauchzart ihre Lippen auf seine. Es war beinahe nur ein Streifen ihrer Lippen, aber sie hatte ihn, ohne seine Erlaubnis einzuholen, intim berührt. Dass er sie nicht wegstieß oder auswich bedeutete ihr mehr als sie hätte in diesem Moment ausdrücken können.

Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter und zog sie mittels seiner warmen Hände noch näher zu sich heran. Dann lagen seine Lippen auch schon verlangend auf den ihren und Sakura konnte nicht anders als seiner Leidenschaft mit der gleichen Intensität entgegenzukommen. Diese Gier zu spüren war berauschend und die Rosahaarige klammerte sich an den Uchiha, der noch immer Oberkörper-frei in ihrer Wohnung herumlief, wobei seine Haut zum Großteil noch immer von Verbänden bedeckt wurde. Ihre kurzen Fingernägel bohrten sich in die weiche Haut seiner Brust, während er ihre Unterlippe mit der Zungenspitze anstupste. Ohne zu zögern gewährte sie ihm Einlass, wurde sie doch selbst von einer Welle der Lust übermannt.

In dem Moment, in dem sich Itachis Zunge einen Weg in ihre Mundhöhle bahnte, um die ihrige zum Spielen aufzufordern, tat der Dunkelhaarige einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass Sakura mit ihrer Kehrseite an die Arbeitsfläche der Kücheneinrichtung stieß. Ein Laut der Überraschung entwich der Haruno, währenddessen Itachis Kuss immer hungriger und drängender wurde. Immer mehr rückte der rationale Teil ihres Denkens in den Hintergrund, indes die Leidenschaft in den Vordergrund trat.

Erst das laute Schellen an der Haustür ließ sie ertappt auseinander fahren und erschrocken innehalten.

»Geh!«, war das erste Wort, welches Sakura über die Lippen kam, als sie sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie schwer atmend aber einigermaßen klar denkend vor Itachi stand. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass er sein Sharingan aktiviert hatte und sie nun wieder ausdruckslos ansah. Keine zwei Sekunden später machte sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Haustür. Sie vertraute darauf, dass ihr derzeitiger Mitbewohner so aufmerksam war und seinen Mantel mit den markanten Wolken darauf mit in das Zimmer nahm, in welches er auch immer verschwunden war, denn als sie sich ein letztes Mal umblickte, war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Ein Anflug von Panik breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie die Tür etwas zu überschwänglich öffnete und niemand anderes als Neji davorstand. »Ohayo, Neji. Was ist los?«

»Guten Morgen? Sakura, hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Wir waren heute _morgen_ zum Training verabredet«, erklärte er sein plötzliches Auftauchen und verengte daraufhin misstrauisch seine schönen Augen.

Sakura hätte sich dafür ohrfeigen können, dass sie vergessen hatte Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie nicht zum Training kommen konnte. »Gomen, Neji. Ich bin gestern erst spät ins Bett gekommen.«

»Das sind wir alle«, stellte er deutlich unzufrieden fest.

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, seitdem sie ihre Freunde gesehen hatte, dabei waren es gerade einmal ein paar Stunden gewesen. So viel war seitdem geschehen, was noch immer kaum zu begreifen war.

Zwischen dem Dunkelhaarigen und Sakura entstand eine unangenehme Stille, währenddessen Neji die Haruno mit kritischen Augen musterte. Schließlich ergriff er noch einmal das Wort und fragte: »Bist du gerade eben erst aufgestanden?«

»Hai«, war ihre einsilbige Antwort. Manchmal könnte sie sich selbst dafür in den Hintern beißen, dass sie nicht so kreativ und spontan war, was das Lügen anging. Es brachte sie nur in Schwierigkeiten. Große Schwierigkeiten.

»Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass wir heute nicht noch einmal trainieren gehen. Lass uns«, Neji brach seine Ausführung kurzzeitig ab und sprach dann mit wesentlich distanzierterem Ton weiter, »Lass uns das einfach verschieben.«

Mit einem wehmütigen Nicken stimmte sie ihrem Teamkollegen zu, ehe sie noch einmal das Wort erhob: »Gomen, Neji, ich hab's einfach vergessen.«

Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, ging der Dunkelhaarige. Sie wollte ihn nicht anlügen, aber sie musste erst mit Tsunade-shishou darüber sprechen. Sie war die Godaime, und sie war es, die entscheiden würde, mit wem sie darüber sprechen durfte und vor wem sie es geheim halten sollte. _Ausflüchte, nichts als Ausflüchte_ , flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, als sie sich schließlich auch abwandte und die Tür wieder schloss.

* * *

Nachdem er Sakuras Wohnung verlassen hatte, schlug er sogleich den Weg zu dem ANBU ein, der vor ihrem Gebäude stationiert war. Seine Teamkollegin und Freundin hatte ausgesehen, als wäre sie gerade erst ihrem Bett entsprungen: völlig zerzauste Haare, nur ein übergroßes T-Shirt am Leib und seltsam geschwollene Lippen. Tatsache war jedoch, dass die junge Frau ein Frühaufsteher war. Es war bereits nach Mittag und sie sollte sich noch immer nicht fertig gemacht haben? Das kam ihm sehr verdächtig vor. Natürlich hätte er auch einfach sein Byakugan aktivieren können, um nachzuschauen, aber das wäre ein Vertrauensbruch, den er nicht einzugehen wagte.

Das ANBU-Mitglied hatte sich in einem der höheren Bäume in der Umgebung zurückgezogen, damit keiner der Dorfbewohner Verdacht schöpfen konnte, dass er hier herumlungerte.

Mit einem kleinen Satz befand sich nun auch Neji auf dem erhöhten Sitz und fand sich wenig später vor einem schlanken Jüngling mit Maske hockend wieder. Anscheinend oblag es nicht oberster Priorität Sakura zu überwachen, wenn die Godaime einen Neuling einsetzte. Natürlich waren alle ANBU-Mitglieder mehr als qualifiziert für ihren Rang, aber die Rosahaarige war ebenfalls ein ANBU. Wenn sie sich dazu entscheiden sollte den jungen Mann anzugreifen, stehe nach noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten fest, wer diesen Kampf gewinnen würde. Das waren allerdings nur reine Spekulationen. Niemals würde der Hyuuga annehmen, dass seine Teamkollegin jemanden aus Konoha angreifen würde. Dafür achtete sie ihr Dorf und die Menschen darin viel zu sehr.

»Wie sieht's aus?«, fragte Neji schließlich den Jüngeren, hielt aber seinen Blick auf das Gebäude gerichtet.

»Alles ist soweit ruhig, Hyuuga-senpai«, antwortete sein Gegenüber mit einem leichten Anflug von Desinteresse. Es wurde ihm allein schon bei dem Gedanken langweilig, einer Iryounin den ganzen Tag folgen zu müssen. Langweilig und nochmals langweilig.

Neji wandte sich nicht einmal von dem Zuhause seiner Kameradin ab, als er betont gleichgültig nachfragte: »Ist jemand bei ihr?«

Der Junge wunderte sich über eine solche Frage, konnte der Ältere doch selbst nachschauen, wenn er wollte. Doch er fragte nicht weiter nach und antwortete stattdessen: »Es hat niemand die Wohnung verlassen, und außer dir ist auch niemand zu ihr gekommen. Ansonsten ist nicht viel zu erkennen, außer man hat natürlich das Byakugan.« Ein neckischer Tonfall hatte sich in die Stimme des Jüngeren geschlichen. Es war nicht bös gemeint, sondern nur eine Tatsache, die er dem Dunkelhaarigen aufzeigen wollte. Natürlich wusste Neji das auch selbst. Es kam ihm nur so falsch vor eine Freundin auszuspionieren. So unendlich falsch. Und doch wünschte er sich, dass er einfach alle Prinzipien über Bord werfen könnte. Doch das tat er nicht. Das verbat ihm sein Stolz. Er würde nicht zu einem eifersüchtigen Monster mutieren. Außerdem gab es nichts, worauf er Anspruch erheben könnte. Absolut gar nichts.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend, wandte sich Neji zum Gehen, wobei er noch einmal über seine Schulter zurückblickte und dann sagte: »Unterschätze sie nicht! Sie wurde immerhin von der Godaime selbst unterrichtet.«

»Hai«, erwiderte der Jüngere mit fester Stimme. Der Hyuuga konnte aber heraushören, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Sakura hätte ihn in fünf Minuten besiegt gehabt. Sie hasste es unterschätzt zu werden.

* * *

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln war die Haruno wieder an ihre vorherige Tätigkeit zurückgegangen für Itachi und sich selbst Essen zuzubereiten. Sie hatte bereits den Reis mit Sushi-zu gewürzt und wartete nun ab, dass er kalt werden würde. Währenddessen schnitt sie die Noriblätter in gleichgroße Streifen. Den Uchiha hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem Neji an der Tür geklopft hatte, verspürte aber auch nicht das Bedürfnis ihn zu rufen. Irgendwann würde er schon von selbst aus seinem Loch hervorgekrochen kommen, wenn er bereit dafür war.

* * *

In dem Gästezimmer, in welchem Sakura ihn in der Nacht zuvor hatte schlafen lassen, saß nun ein brütender Mann, der sich immer wieder fragte, wie er nur so von dieser Frau beeinflusst werden konnte, dass er selbst nicht mehr auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung achtete. Er musste lebensmüde sein, dass er einfach in feindliches Gebiet eindrang und sich von einer Frau überrennen ließ. Lebensmüde.

Aber immer, wenn sie ihn berührte, fühlte er sich so lebendig. Er spürte geradezu das Leben, welches unter ihrer Haut pulsierte und in ihren Adern floss. Und er wollte es so sehr spüren. Er wollte dieses Gefühl verinnerlichen und nicht mehr missen wollen. Itachi wollte sie. Und wie oft beschlich ihn der Zweifel ob dieses Umstands. Er wollte sie. Es war geradezu einfach festzustellen. So schnell, wie er in ihrer Nähe die Kontrolle verlor und um sich herum alles ausblendete, war es mehr als offensichtlich, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte. Doch dieser Umstand beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Auch sie gab sich ihm immer schneller und intensiver hin. Vorhin hatte sie den Kuss begonnen, der immer hitziger geworden war, desto mehr Zeit verstrich. Sie beide verlangten nach dem jeweils anderen; entweder sie akzeptierten es oder wehrten sich mit allen Kräften dagegen, doch das würde nur Leid über sie beide bringen. Warum also saß er noch hier und dachte über eine Antwort nach, die er doch eigentlich schon in den Händen hielt? Er würde diese Chance auf ein wenig Glück in seinem Leben nicht verstreichen lassen. Und wenn sich jemand – oder etwas – ihnen in den Weg stellte, würde er dieses Hindernis überwinden. Mit ihr gemeinsam. Denn er würde diese Verbindung nicht zu einer Schwäche werden lassen, sondern sie in Stärke umwandeln!

* * *

Als er wieder zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer schritt, hatte er sich eines ihrer T-Shirts übergeworfen, die sie normalerweise zum Schlafen trug. Es passte ihm beinahe perfekt, nur spannte es etwas zu sehr an seiner Brust, was es seltsam eng erscheinen ließ. Auch seine Haare hatte er gerichtet und in einem lockeren Zopf zusammengefasst. Ihr war vorher nie wirklich aufgefallen, dass er eine Kette trug. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen ließ sie ihn eher maskuliner erscheinen als weiblicher. Sakura beschlich das Gefühl, das nichts, nicht einmal die unzähligen Narben, die seinen Körper überzogen, ihn entstellen konnte. Nein, sie unterstrichen eher noch die ehrfurchtgebietende Aura, die er unablässig ausstrahlte.

Sakura wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Itachis geschmeidige Stimme zu vernehmen war: »Wir sollten in Zukunft vielleicht achtsamer sein.« Die Rosahaarige glaubte es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, aber sie hatte so etwas wie ein amüsiertes Zucken seines Mundwinkels gesehen. Ja, sie musste es sich eingebildet haben.

Atemlos schaute sie zu ihm herüber; sein Sharingan hatte er wieder deaktiviert. »Hai.«

Nachdem sie eine Weile nichts zueinander gesagt hatten, fiel Sakura auf, dass sie noch immer den Teller in der Hand hielt, den sie eigentlich auf den Tisch hatte stellen wollen. Stattdessen war sie auf halbem Wege stehen geblieben, um ihn betrachten zu können.

Albern. Es war albern. Ihr Verhalten war albern.

Sie führte sich auf, als wäre sie ein kleines verliebtes Mädchen, das beim bloßen Anblick ihres Schwarms errötete und beschämt den Blick senkte. Doch die Rosahaarige war kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Sie war eine Frau. Eine starke Frau, die wusste, was sie wollte. Wieso nahm sie es sich dann nicht einfach, wenn es in greifbarer Nähe gelegen war? War sie feige? Hatte sie Angst?

Sie hatte durchaus Angst verletzt zu werden, aber sie hatte keine Angst dieses Wagnis einzugehen. Nicht bei diesem Mann. Noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl bei ihm sicher zu sein. Er würde sie nicht anlügen, hatte er es doch nicht nötig sie anzulügen.

Also was, verdammt nochmal, hielt sie davon ab diese starke Frau zu sein? Eindeutig war es dieser kleine Teil in ihr, der sie vor die Wahl stellte: Konoha oder Itachi? Feindschaft oder Verlangen?

Sakura musste es Tsunade-shishou erzählen. Sie musste sich jemandem anvertrauen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, das eben dieser jemand, ihr Urteil verkünden würde. Danach würde sie sich besser fühlen und nicht mehr diese Last auf ihrem Herzen spüren müssen.

Mit diesem einen Gedanken überwand sie die letzten Schritte, die sie von dem großen Tisch trennten und stellte den Teller mit den Onigiri darauf ab.

»Komm! Du musst etwas essen.« Und mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich, blickte ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln an, welches den Raum erhellte.

* * *

Der Tag neigte sich so langsam seinem Ende zu, was auch den Abschied zwischen Itachi und Sakura unaufhörlich näher rücken ließ.

Sie hatten den Tag damit verbracht zu reden. Über völlig belanglose Dinge, wie beispielsweise ihre Erfahrungen als Shinobi. Die Haruno bemerkte sofort, dass der Dunkelhaarige eine Begabung dafür besaß Geschichten anregend aber realistisch auszuschmücken und wiederzugeben. Auch liebte sie es seinem dunklen Timbre zuzuhören. Die Geschmeidigkeit seiner Stimme faszinierte sie immer wieder aufs Neue und zog sie somit in seinen Bann.

Bewusst ließ sie jedoch die wenigen Missionen ihres Genin-Teams aus, da sie vermutete, dass es Itachi wehmütig stimmen würde, über seinen Bruder nachzudenken. Auch wollte sie ihn in keinster Weise bedrängen etwas von sich preiszugeben, was er geheim halten wollte.

Natürlich wollte sie den Schwarzhaarigen ergründen. Aber wenn es geschah, dann nur auf seine Art und Weise. Vertrauen musste man erst aufbauen. Man konnte nicht von jetzt auf gleich von jemandem verlangen, dass er einem seine dunkelsten Geheimnisse vor die Füße legte. Es brauchte Zeit und Geduld. Und Sakura war bereit zu warten, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es sich lohnen würde.

Nun standen sie unter dem dunklen Nachthimmel und beobachteten die funkelnden Sterne. Die junge Frau hatte dem Uchiha ein sauberes Oberteil, etwas zu essen und einen unauffälligeren schwarzen Mantel besorgt, sodass es nicht so auffallen würde, dass ein Akatsuki über die Dächer Konohas hinwegfegte. Der ANBU, der sie bewacht hatte, war kurz nach Sonnenuntergang verschwunden. Vermutlich wurde er zu einer kurzen Konsultation zum Hokage gerufen. Sakura war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie niemand beobachtete, als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Mit ihrem feinen Gespür für Chakra hätte sie einen herannahenden Menschen bemerkt.

Auf der verlassenen Lichtung, die im seichten Mondlicht erstrahlte, verharrten sie für ein paar wenige Augenblicke. Sakura fiel der Abschied nicht leicht, wusste sie doch, dass sie sich für unbestimmte Zeit nicht wiedersehen würden. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, nicht zu wissen, wo er sich herumtreiben würde. Was er tun würde. Sie machte sich Sorgen um den älteren Uchiha, und bedachte man den Umstand, dass er das letzte Mal mit einem klaffenden Loch im Bauch aus heiterem Himmel in ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht war, hatte sie auch guten Grund dazu.

»Itachi«, durchbrach sie die wehmütige Stille und wandte sich ihm zu, nur um zu bemerken, dass er sie bereits wissend ansah, »Ich …«

* * *

»Sch«, unterbrach er sie leise und wandte sich ihr nun vollends zu. Eine seiner rauen Hände legte sich auf ihre Wange, nur um diese sogleich mit dem Daumen zärtlich zu liebkosen. Hätte er eine Wahl würde er sie nicht verlassen. Doch er musste sich um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmern und den Schein wahren den Akatsuki anzugehören. Er konnte ihrem Flehen nicht nachkommen bei ihr zu bleiben. Zu genießen.

»Es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass wir uns begegnen, Sakura«, hauchte er leise und bestärkend gegen ihre vollen Lippen, ehe er sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einfing und sie gleichzeitig näher an sich heranzog. Ihre weiblichen Kurven schmiegten sich an seinen harten Körper, während sich ihre grazilen Hände in seine schwarzen Strähnen vergruben. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihren Berührungen und dem Gefühl ihrer Haut auf seiner, dass ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lust übermannte und sein Kuss härter wurde – verlangender. Ein leises Stöhnen, gedämpft durch seinen Mund auf ihrem, durchbrach die Stille. Hektisches Atmen war zu vernehmen, als Itachi das Bento zu Boden fallen ließ, welches Sakura ihm mitgegeben hatte, und seine nun freie Hand in ihrem rosanen Haar vergrub. Die junge Schönheit in seinen Armen genoss diesen Anflug von Leidenschaft durch und durch, sehnte sich nach mehr und lehnte sich seinen sinnlichen Lippen entgegen, hieß seine Lust willkommen.

Erst aufgrund des zunehmenden Luftmangels trennten sich die beiden ineinander Verschlungenen voneinander und schnappten hastig nach Luft. Nun ja, Sakura tat dies. Itachi jedoch schien nur ein wenig außer Atem und blickte der Rosahaarigen in ihre vor Lust verschleierten, faszinierenden Augen. Er konnte sich gar nicht an ihr satt sehen, so einnehmend war ihre Gestalt.

»Küss mich nicht so, wenn du vorhast zu gehen«, warnte die junge Frau, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war seine Antwort, bevor er mit rauer Stimme erklärte: »Doch, genau so küsse ich dich, bevor ich gehe. Du sollst wissen, wie sehr ich mich nach dir verzehre.«

Keine Sekunde später stand Sakura allein auf dem feuchten Gras der Lichtung und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Fleck an, an dem bis vor kurzem noch Itachi gestanden hatte. Dann legte sich ein liebevolles Schmunzeln auf ihre Lippen, während ihre smaragdgrünen Augen wässrig schimmerten. Sie würde ihn wiedersehen, keine Frage.

* * *

Es war nun mitten in der Nacht und eine rosahaarige Kunoichi schlenderte durch die Straßen Konohas. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie eine große, volle weiße Flasche Sake und in der Linken zwei Schälchen zum Einverleiben des Reisweins. Sie hielt es für eine gute Idee zu solch später Stunde mit einem Friedensangebot zu ihrer Shishou zu gehen, da sie im Begriff war dieser alles zu beichten. Dass sie einen Nukenin geheilt hatte – zweimal –, dass sie ihn bei sich aufgenommen und ihn beschützt hatte, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte. Und trotz allem war sie glücklich. Sakura war nicht glücklich, dass Itachi gegangen war, sondern dass er ihr unmissverständlich gezeigt hatte, wie sehr er sie wollte. Wie sehr er diese Bindung wollte. Und ja, es stimmte sie glücklich zu wissen, dass der Mann, den sie über die Maßen begehrte, auch an ihr interessiert war. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sich Haruno Sakura nicht nur zufrieden oder _gut_ , sondern ernsthaft und vollkommen glücklich.

Nach einem etwas längeren Fußmarsch und dem kleinen Abstecher in eine Bar, um den Sake zu besorgen, erklomm sie die wenigen Stufen zum Hokage-Turm, wo sie kurz von zwei Shinobi, die Dienst hatten, beäugt wurde. Normalerweise ließ sich keiner mehr zu solch einer unchristlichen Stunde draußen blicken. Es sei denn man wollte nach Hause oder kam gerade von einer Mission zurück, um Bericht zu erstatten. Doch dies traf auf die Haruno keineswegs zu. Sie würde ein viel _persönlicheres_ Gespräch mit dem Hokage führen müssen. Viel persönlicher.

Als sie vor der massiven Doppeltür zum Büro der Godaime stand, klopfte sie respektvoll an, wartete allerdings nicht auf eine Erlaubnis einzutreten. Denn wie erwartet, hatte Tsunade-shishou ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme gebettet und war bereits in Sphären abgedriftet, die mit der Arbeit eines Hokage nichts mehr zu tun hatten. Sanftes Schnarchen erfüllte die Stille des großen Raumes.

Die junge Frau trat langsam an den großen Schreibtisch heran, der von unzähligen Dokumenten und Akten übersät war und stellte die noch warme Flasche Reiswein darauf ab. Daraufhin stellte sie die zwei Schälchen daneben und begoss sie mit der milchig weißen Flüssigkeit. Eines der Schälchen stellte sie unmittelbar vor Tsunade-shishous Nase hin, während sie sich das andere Gefäß schnappte, sich auf einen der Sessel für Gäste plumpsen ließ und wartete.

Die ersten Anzeichen für das Erwachen der blonden, vollbusigen Frau waren bereits zu erkennen. Gelegentlich schüttelte ein Zucken ihren Oberkörper. Dann folgte das _Schnüffeln_ , wie Sakura es gern nannte. Man könnte meinen, dass der Hokage der fünften Generation einen besonders ausgefeilten Geruchssinn ausgeprägt hatte, was Alkohol anging.

»Wach?«, fragte Sakura mit einem Schmunzeln in die Stille hinein.

Ein Murren folgte auf diese Frage, ehe die Ältere leicht ihren Kopf hob und das Schälchen in einem Zug leerte. »Das war schon mal ein guter Anfang.«

Ein leises Lachen erfüllte den Raum, ehe Sakura großzügig anbot: »Bedien dich ruhig!« Mit einem Nicken auf die große Flasche voll Hochprozentigem machte sie unmissverständlich klar, was sie meinte. Und die Godaime sagte zu solch einem Angebot natürlich nicht »nein«.

Nach einem zweiten und dritten Schälchen Sake wandte sich die Braunäugige an die Jüngere und fragte: »Gut. Womit hab ich es verdient, dass mich meine hochgeschätzte Schülerin zu solch später Stunde noch belästigt?«

Die Haruno kam gleich zu ihrem Anliegen, ohne groß drumherum zu reden: »Es geht um Itachi.« Bei diesen Worten blickte die Blondine auf, ehe sich ihre hellen Augen zu Schlitzen verengten.

»Er war hier«, gab die Rosahaarige preis, »Er war verletzt und er brauchte Hilfe. Ich konnte ihn nicht sich selbst überlassen. Und ich konnte ihn Konoha nicht ausliefern.«

»Loyalität, Sakura«, begann Tsunade-shishou ihre Ausführungen, wurde allerdings von ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin unterbrochen.

»Ich werde nichts verheimlichen, wenn es um die Sicherheit dieses Dorfes geht. Aber – und das ist ausschlaggebend – ich werde nicht mein Glück für Konoha opfern«, erklärte Sakura, »Und nein, es liegt nicht an Sasuke. Ich gebe zu, dass sie sich ähneln, denn immerhin sind sie Brüder. Aber sie sind zwei komplett verschiedene Charaktere. Zwei verschiedene Menschen. Und ich habe mich entschieden: Ich möchte nicht außerhalb dieses Dorfes leben. Hier sind meine Freunde, meine Familie. Ich werde immer Konoha gegenüber loyal sein. Aber ich werde auch ihm gegenüber Loyalität schwören. Zu gleichen Teilen.«

Die flache Handfläche der Godaime prallte auf den Schreibtisch und ließ ihn unheilvoll erzittern, ehe ihr Temperament die Überhand ergriff: » _Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Wie kommst du nur dazu einen Nukenin unter deinem Dach zu beherbergen? Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, du dummes Mädchen? Er benutzt dich! Er nutzt deine Warmherzigkeit aus, Sakura. Und du lässt dich auch noch auf sein krankes Spielchen ein? Wieso?_ «

Die junge Frau hatte sich den lautstarken Ausruf ihrer Shishou geduldig angehört, ehe sie abwägte, ob es klug wäre mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Ihr blieb anscheinend keine andere Wahl als mit gänzlich offenen Karten zu spielen. »Weil ich mich zu ihm hingezogen fühle.« Ein verächtliches Schnauben erfüllte den Raum.

»Weil er mich fasziniert. Weil ich mich bei ihm sicher fühle. Weil er mir das Gefühl gibt stark zu sein. Weil ich jedes Mal, wenn er mich berührt, erzittere und nach mehr verlange. Weil er mir dieses Verlangen nicht verwehrt, sondern mich darin bestärkt«, erwiderte die Haruno und blickte der Godaime dabei fest in die Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihren kleinen Ausbruch an Gefühlen beendete und die letzten Worte über ihre Zunge rollten.

»Du kannst so ein gefühlsduseliger Dummkopf sein«, stellte der Hokage fest und beruhigte sich ein wenig, »Was macht dich so sicher, dass er genauso empfindet?«

»Ich könnte dir sagen, dass die Art, wie er mich küsst oder berührt für sich spricht, aber im Endeffekt würde dir dies nichts bedeuten. Also sage ich dir ganz offen und ehrlich: nichts. Nichts macht mich sicher oder würde meine Beweggründe absichern, denn die Wahrheit weiß nur er allein«, antwortete die Rosahaarige.

Ein tiefes Seufzen schlüpfte zwischen den rosigen Lippen ihrer Shishou hervor, ehe sie nachfragte: »Also gut. Was hat er denn zu dir gesagt, bevor ihr …?«

»Dass er mich will«, sagte sie ehrlich, »Und er hat gesagt, dass er auf mich wartet, bis ich so weit bin, mich ihm … hinzugeben.«

»Gut. Das ist nun eine mehr als deutliche Aussage. Nichtsdestotrotz gilt er noch immer als Nukenin und steht im Bingo-Buch. Ich heiße diese Verbindung absolut nicht gut, aber ich überlasse es deinem Urteilsvermögen, wenn du dich dazu entscheiden solltest dich weiter mit ihm zu treffen. Wenn ihr beiden allerdings erwischt werdet oder eure Beziehung in die Brüche geht, wirst du allein die Konsequenzen tragen müssen«, erklärte die Godaime in ihrer Funktion als Autoritätsperson, »Auch wirst du mir von euren Treffen berichten. Jedes noch so winzigste Detail wirst du mir berichten, haben wir uns verstanden? Und ich verlange, dass du regelmäßig zu einer Untersuchung im Krankenhaus erscheinst. Du und Itachi, ihr werdet ab sofort zusammenarbeiten, ohne dass es zu sehr auffällt, immerhin ist er ein Akatsuki. Ich werde dir in der nächsten Zeit mehr Einzelmissionen geben, in denen zu Informationen beschaffst. Über Sasuke, über Akatsuki, über einfach alles. Unser Ziel ist es – wenn möglich – beide Uchiha nach Konoha zurückzubringen. Und du, Sakura, wirst der Kernpunkt dieser Operation sein. Ich vertraue dir, Sakura, aber wenn diese Mission auffliegt, werde nicht einmal mehr ich, dich vor den Konsequenzen deiner Handlungen retten können, das muss dir bewusst sein.«

»Wakatta, Tsunade-sama«, nickte Sakura ihre neue Mission ab und nahm sie somit dankbar an.

Ein verächtlicher Laut entfloh Tsunade-shishous Lippen, ehe sie sprach: »Du törichtes Gör, wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt, dich in einen Nukenin zu verlieben?«

Sanftes, helles Lachen erfüllte den Raum, nachdem die Godaime ihre Beobachtung ausgesprochen hatte. Liebe. Hai, vielleicht war Sakura auf dem besten Weg sich in den Schwarzhaarigen zu verlieben.

Sake wurde in ihr Schälchen geschüttet, als dieses leer auf dem Rand des breiten Tisches stand.

»Wann ist er gegangen?«, fragte die Blondine betont desinteressiert.

»Kurz bevor ich hierhergekommen bin, um dir alles zu sagen«, antwortete die Jüngere und sah aus den Fenstern hinaus, die eine atemberaubende Sicht auf Konoha ermöglichten. Selbst bei Nacht genoss sie diesen Ausblick. Vielleicht sogar mehr als am hellen Tage.

»Du weißt nicht, wann du ihn das nächste Mal wiedersehen wirst«, stellte die Godaime daraufhin fest, »Aber sei versichert, wenn er dich so sehr begehrt, wie du es beschrieben hast, wird er einen Weg finden, um zu dir zurückzukehren.« Ihr Blick war seltsam in die Ferne gerichtet, als sie diese Worte sprach, deswegen nahm Sakura an, dass Tsunade-shishou an längst vergangene Tage dachte.

»Dan?«, fragte die Rosahaarige leise und wehmütig nach. Sie hatte einst die Geschichte des Geliebten der Godaime gehört. Sie hatte ihn geliebt und auf dem blutigen Schlachtfeld verloren. Nicht einmal sie Iryounin konnten alles heilen. Sakura empfand tiefe Trauer für die verlorene Liebe ihrer Shishou, konnte sie doch erahnen, wie die Blondine unter dem Verlust gelitten haben musste.

Es schien als hätte sie die Ältere aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als diese sich etwas weiter aufrichtete und ihren Blick auf ihre ehemalige Schülerin fixierte. »Iie, nur eine verblasste Erinnerung.«

»Verrate mir eines, Sakura«, erhob die Ältere ihre Stimme erneut, nachdem sie eine Weile die Stille genossen hatten, »Warum hast du dich dazu entschieden zu mir zu kommen? Du hast beim ersten Mal schließlich nichts gesagt.«

»Schuld? Ich wollte allerdings nicht nochmal euer Vertrauen so missbrauchen, wie ich es vor drei Wochen getan habe. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich kann sehr gut für mich allein sorgen, aber, indem ich Itachi vertraue, könnte ich euch in Gefahr bringen. Und ich wollte, dass ihr wisst, mit welcher _möglichen_ Gefahr ihr es zu tun bekommen könntet«, erläuterte die rosahaarige Frau und lehnte sich in dem Sessel etwas vor.

»Du sprichst immer von _uns_ , dabei bist du es, die in größter Gefahr schwebt«, argumentierte die Godaime dagegen und kniff ihre schönen Augen dabei leicht zusammen. Begriff dieses Mädchen denn überhaupt, in was für eine Lage sie sich selbst hineinkatapultiert hatte? Konnte sie wirklich so naiv sein und glauben, dass sie ohne einen Kratzer diesem Dilemma entkommen konnte?

»Und doch lässt du mich diesen Weg gehen, wenn ich ihn denn einschlagen wollte«, stellte die junge Frau fest.

Ein Aufseufzen erfüllte die Stille, ehe Tsunade-shishou antwortete: »Manchmal kann man die Menschen nicht davor bewahren, verletzt zu werden. Besonders nicht die Dickköpfigen.« Bei diesem Satz schlich sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Sakuras rosige Lippen.

* * *

Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, sie dort auf der Lichtung stehen zu lassen. Viel lieber hätte er sich ein weiteres Mal in ihr verloren und seinem Verlangen, sie zu erkunden, nachgegeben. Doch auch er musste irgendwann seinen Pflichten wieder nachkommen. Und diesen Entschluss fasste er zur richtigen Zeit, denn keine zwei Stunden später wurde er von Pain kontaktiert und dazu aufgefordert, sich mit Kisame an der Grenze zu Otogakure zu treffen. Erst dort würden sie weitere Informationen zum Verlauf ihrer nächsten Mission erhalten.

Doch während er in den Baumkronen von Ast zu Ast glitt, konnte er an nichts anderes denken als an die Geschmeidigkeit ihres nach Mango duftenden Haars, oder die rauen Innenflächen ihrer zierlichen Hände. Er konnte sich an ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen erinnern, wie sie die seinen liebkosten. Und wie es sich angefühlt hatte ihre nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren, wie sich ihre wohlgeformten Brüste an seine harte gepresst hatten, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gegangen waren. Noch immer pulsierte die Lust durch seinen Körper, doch er wäre nicht Uchiha Itachi, wenn er sich und seine Triebe nicht kontrollieren könnte. Zuerst musste er diesen Auftrag erledigen, dann konnte er sich wieder dieser exotischen Schönheit annähern, nach der es ihn so sehr verlangte. Doch bis dahin musste er sich noch einige Zeit gedulden. Bis die Zeit reif war.


	9. mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel VIII**

mission

 _»Diese Schriftrolle muss umgehend dem Kazekage überliefert werden. Niemand wird erfahren, dass du das Dorf verlassen hast; niemand wird erfahren, dass dieses Dokument überhaupt existiert. Du wirst allein reisen und noch heute aufbrechen. Es ist wichtig, dass niemand von diesem Auftrag erfährt, haben wir uns verstanden?« Der strenge Zug um die Mundwinkel der Godaime ließ keine Widerrede zu, als sie ihr die Bedingungen für diese Mission darlegte._

 _Ein knappes und aufrichtiges »Hai« entfuhr den Lippen der Rosahaarigen wie von allein._

 _Der Hokage lehnte sich in dem großen Bürostuhl zurück und faltete die Hände ineinander und fragte: »Nimmst du die Mission an?«_

Mit dem größten Vergnügen. » _Hai, Hokage-sama.«_

 _»Dann geh und pack deine Sachen, die du für die Reise benötigst! Bedenke aber, Sakura, dass niemand von diesem Gespräch in Kenntnis gesetzt wird und damit auch nicht in Umlauf gebracht wird, dass du dich außerhalb des Dorfes befindest. Du wirst keine Chance haben, ihn zu sehen«, erklärte Tsunade-shishou ruhig aber aufmerksam._

 _»Wakatta«, antwortete Sakura deshalb ebenso gefasst. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, als Tsunade-shishou ihr eröffnet hatte, dass diese Nachricht unter der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe dem Kazekage übergeben werden musste._

* * *

Nach diesem sehr knappen aber aufschlussreichen Gespräch wurde der Haruno die Schriftrolle übergeben, die mit einem Siegel versehen war, sodass selbst bei einem Überfall und Diebstahl der Inhalt des Dokuments gesichert wurde. Die Versiegelung würde verhindern, dass jemand außer Gaara die Schrift würde entziffern können. Der Code war praktisch auf die Person zugeschnitten. Es war ein kniffelige Sache und alles andere als einfach zu meistern, aber die Kage waren nicht ohne Grund die Oberhäupter ihrer Dörfer.

Wenig später preschte Sakura durch die Baumkronen, die Konoha umsäumten und genoss die Freiheit, die diese kleine Reise ihr gewähren würde. Seit über drei Monaten hatte sie nun die Mauern, die das Dorf umrundeten, nur von innen betrachten dürfen. Sie sehnte sich nach der Aufregung, die ihr eine Mission jedes Mal aufs Neue bescherte. Sie begehrte den Nebel der Gefahr, der sie jedes Mal zu umhüllen schien, wenn sie auf einer Einzelmission unterwegs war. Es gab keine Unterstützung; sie war auf sich allein gestellt, und genau diesen Umstand sehnte sie herbei. Der Drang sich zu beweisen kämpfte sich in solchen Momenten immer wieder an die Oberfläche. Und sie begrüßte ihn mit offenen Armen. In solchen Situationen war sie ein gebrandmarktes Kind, das nicht von dieser Angewohnheit ablassen konnte. Stattdessen hieß sie diese Momente willkommen und ließ sich nicht entmutigen.

Drei Tage hin und zurück, ein Tag Aufenthalt. Es musste wirklich wichtig sein, wenn Tsunade-shishou einen Kurier schickte, anstatt eines Adlers.

* * *

Nach zweieinhalb Tagen durchgängigen Sprintens und nur wenigen kurzen Pausen, in denen sie aß oder zu Atem kam, war Sakura in Kaze no Kuni angelangt und machte nicht Halt, ehe sie Sunagakure erreicht hatte.

Niemand durfte sie sehen, niemand durfte überhaupt wissen, dass sie Konoha verlassen hatte, weswegen die rosahaarige Kunoichi ihr Chakra so weit unterdrückte, dass nur Gaara in der Lage sein würde, sie zu spüren, da er sowieso immer in Alarmbereitschaft war, sollte irgendetwas oder irgendjemand das Dorf angreifen wollen.

Sakura musste sich einen Weg ins Dorf bahnen, ohne erkannt zu werden. Sie trug noch immer ihre Uniform und die Tiermaske, die sie unverkennbar als ANBU Konohas identifizierten, deshalb verhängte sie eine komplexe Form eines Henge no Jutsu über ihren Körper, veränderte größtenteils aber nur ihre Augen- und Haarfarbe, da diese sie definitiv als Haruno Sakura ausgewiesen hätten. Zudem ließ sie ihr Tattoo sowie das Fuuin auf ihrer Stirn verschwinden, sodass ihr Oberarm und die Stirn makellos wirkten, abgesehen von den zarten Narben von ihren unzähligen Kämpfen und Trainingseinheiten mit anderen Shinobi.

Aus einer Tasche, die Sakura stets bei sich trug, wenn sie allein reiste, zog sie Kleidung heraus, die sie wie eine Zivilistin aussehen lassen würden, und ließ ihre Maske und übriggebliebene Ausrüstung und Kleidung darin verschwinden.

Kurze Zeit später betrat sie das Dorf versteckt im Sand und bahnte sich einen Weg zum Haus des Kazekagen.

Seit sie mit Team Kakashi und Team Gai damals Gaara von den Akatsukis wiedergeholt hatte, war sie öfter in Sunagakure gewesen. Zudem kam der Umstand, dass Shikamaru und Temari sich zunehmend näher kamen, sodass sie öfter einen Stopp in dem Dorf einlegten, wenn es ihre Route und natürlich ihre Zeit zuließ. Die Rosahaarige freute sich für ihre beiden Freunde, dass sie doch noch zueinanderzufinden schienen. Am Anfang war sich die Kunoichi nicht sicher, ob die beiden überhaupt miteinander auskamen. Immerhin hatte Temari Shikamaru des Öfteren gerügt, dass er seinen Hintern endlich bewegen und nicht immer faul im Gras herumliegen und die Wolken betrachten sollte. Doch letztendlich war Sakura aufgegangen, dass es genau dieser Umstand war, der die beiden zusammenschweißte. So wie Hinata und Naruto sich voneinander unterschieden, so unterschieden sich auch diese beiden intelligenten Schinobi voneinander. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Entfernung voneinander sie nicht wieder auseinandertreiben würde. Aber das bezweifelte sie. Stark.

Sakura schritt langsam die breiten Straßen entlang und beobachtete dabei die Bewohner, wie sie sich auf einen weiteren geschäftigen Tag vorbereiteten.

Sunagakure war bei weitem nicht so groß wie Konoha, aber auch hier konnte man erkennen, dass sie dennoch einen regen Handel von Waren pflegten. Unter Gaaras Aufsicht hatte sich vieles geändert, auch wenn er es selbst nicht zu bemerken schien, erlebte die Haruno die Menschen aus Suna zufriedener. Je öfter sie einen Schritt ins Dorf setzte, desto mehr festigte sich dieser Eindruck. Sie war froh, dass der einstige Jinchuuriki des Ichibi seine Berufung gefunden zu haben schien. Statt weiterhin Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten, hatte er sich der Aufgabe angenommen Frieden zu bringen, die zu beschützen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Und mittlerweile stand ein ganzes Dorf, wenn nicht die ganze Nation hinter ihm. Von dem einst verängstigten Jungen, der alles und jeden zu hassen schien, war nichts mehr übrig. Und Naruto war wohl derjenige, der den Anstoß dazu gegeben hatte, da war sich Sakura sicher.

Vor dem Haus des Kazekagen angelangt, teleportierte sich die Rosahaarige mithilfe eines Jutsus in Gaaras Büro, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass niemand bei ihm war. Zu ihrem Glück war er allein, brütete wahrscheinlich über einer Schriftrolle, die er bearbeiten musste.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und auf einem Knie vor ihm stehend, erregte sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Rothaarigen, der allerdings noch immer nicht von seinen Unterlagen aufsah.

»Was soll das Henge, Sakura?«, vernahm sie seine ruhige Stimme.

Noch immer mit demütiger Haltung erklärte sie: »Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht hier, Kazekage-sama.«

Mit einem konzentrierten »Aa« nahm er ihre Antwort zur Kenntnis. »Was ist dein Auftrag?«

»Hokage-sama hat mich damit beauftragt, Ihnen diese Schriftrolle zu überreichen, Kazekage-sama«, beantworte Sakura seine Frage und zog dabei gleichzeitig die Schriftrolle, die in ihrer hinteren Gesäßtasche deponiert lag, hervor.

Nun sah Gaara doch auf, insofern die Rosahaarige seine knappen Bewegungen in ihrer jetzigen Haltung deuten konnte.

Als er ihr seine große Hand entgegenstreckte, überreichte sie ihm das Schriftstück, ohne jedoch aufzusehen.

»Lös das Henge auf, Sakura! Und wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dieses unterwürfige Verhalten nicht dulde? Wenn du noch einmal ›sama‹ sagst, dann werde ich dich für mindestens sechs Monate aus meinem Dorf verbannen«, erklärte Gaara noch immer ruhig. Sakura jedoch wusste, dass er es mehr als ernst meinte. Als Lee-san den Rothaarigen das erste Mal als »Gaara-sama« bezeichnet hatte, war der Kazekage innerlich beinahe an die Decke gegangen. Formalitäten von seinen Freunden duldete er nicht. Er war einer von ihnen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

»Hai, Gaara.« Sie ließ ihre Stimme am Ende erhoben, so als wollte sie noch etwas hinten dranhängen. Vielleicht ein Suffix. Nur um ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah Gaara zu der Schriftrolle in seiner rechten Hand, während Sakura wieder ihre altbekannten und markanten Merkmale annahm. Wie das lange rosane Haar und ihre funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen.

Er löste das Siegel in ihrem Beisein, obwohl es nicht erlaubt war, was die Rosahaarige doch zu wundern schien. Normalerweise befolgte der Kazekage die Regeln strikt, die ihm aufgrund seines Amtes auferlegt wurden.

Gaara verfolgte die Zeilen aufmerksam mit seinen hellen Augen, die ihm die Godaime zukommen lassen hatte. Erst als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, sah er wieder von dem Papier auf und blickte direkt in die faszinierenden Augen Sakuras.

»Weißt du, was hier drin steht?«, fragte er nach einem Augenblick der Stille und musterte die Frau vor sich interessiert.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln antwortete sie: »Iie.« Sie wagte es nicht nach dem Warum zu fragen. Wenn er es sie wissen lassen wollte, würde sie es schon erfahren.

Seine Augen verengten sich nur minimal, doch die Haruno erkannte, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel, was er dort gelesen hatte. »Anscheinend soll ich dir alle Informationen zukommen lassen, die wir im Laufe der Jahre über Akatsuki und Orochimaru, sowie Sasuke gesammelt haben. Gibt es dafür einen triftigen Grund, Sakura?«

Die Haruno wusste, dass sie ihm nichts sagen durfte, auch wenn er der Kazekage war und damit weit über ihr stand, wurde ihr von der Godaime, ihrer Vorgesetzten, der sie direkt unterstand, der Befehl erteilt, dass sie über ihren Auftrag Stillschweigen bewahren sollte. Niemand durfte je davon erfahren, sonst wäre sie bald eine gesuchte Frau. Sie kannte ihr Dorf gut. Zu gut. Und das würde ihr zum Verhängnis werden, sollte jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, dass sie einem Nukenin geholfen hatte, ihm Unterschlupf gewährt hatte. Und das auch noch in ihrem eigenen Heim, mitten in Konoha.

Also tat Sakura das, was man von ihr erwartete, sie verschwieg es dem Kazekage: »Iie, nicht dass ich wüsste.« Wieder konnte sie beobachten, dass seine schwarz-umrandeten Augen sich ob ihrer Aussage minimal verengten. Sie konnte nicht einmal im Entferntesten sagen, wie sehr sie es verabscheute, alle, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, anzulügen. Doch bereuen tat sie nichts. Und schon gar nicht bereute sie, dass sie Itachi davor bewahrt hatte, an seinen Verletzungen zu verenden.

»Gut, dann behalte dein Geheimnis für dich«, erklärte er leicht nickend, »Du bist die schlechteste Lügnerin, die mir je untergekommen ist. Dass du ANBU geworden bist, ist ein Wunder.«

Ein sanftes Lachen entfuhr der rosahaarigen Schönheit, als Gaara sich kurz darauf wieder seinen anderen Unterlagen zuwandte.

Ohne sich ihr noch einmal zuzuwenden, informierte er sie: »Die Informationen sind in den Archiven. Ich werde später jemanden damit beauftragen, sie dir auszuhändigen. Bis dahin wirst du dein Henge aufrecht erhalten. Du wirst die Gastfreundschaft des Kazekagen genießen dürfen; Temari wird dir später dein Zimmer zeigen. Abendessen gibt es um 19 Uhr. Bis dahin kannst du dich frei im Dorf bewegen, nur errege nicht zu sehr Aufsehen! Du bist schließlich gar nicht hier.«

»Hai, Kazekage-dono«, antwortete sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. Sie spürte förmlich die Irritation, die wellenartig von seinem Körper auszugehen schien. Früher hätte Sakura sich davor gehütet, Gaara aufzuziehen. Doch seitdem Naruto und sie, ihn mithilfe von Team Kakashi, Team Gai und Chiyo gerettet hatten, waren sie wie Familie. Zudem kam hinzu, dass Temari und Shikamaru sich immer näher kamen.

Bevor sie das Büro des Kazekagen verließ, stellte sie sicher, dass sie wieder die Form des Henge angenommen hatte.

Sie hatte nun ihre Mission ausgeführt, also entschloss sie sich kurzerhand im Krankenhaus Sunas vorbeizuschauen. Die Iryounin hatte bemerkt, dass Tsunade-shishou Shizune damit beauftragt hatte, Seminare in dem Dorf versteckt im Sand abzuhalten. Nun wollte sie sehen, ob es Fortschritte im Bereich Medizin im Dorf gab.

Als sie damals Kankurou behandelt hatte, hatte sie bereits einen ersten Eindruck gewinnen können, was die Herstellung von Medikamenten und Gegengiften anbelangte. Zudem wusste sie, dass auch Chiyo eine gute Iryounin gewesen war. Allerdings war das Dorf in diesem Bereich nicht mit Konoha zu vergleichen. Nicht solange Tsunade-shishou die derzeitigen Iryounin ausbildete, oder Shizune mit dieser Aufgabe beauftragte. Jedoch hatten Sunagakure und Konoha sehr enge Verbindungen geknüpft, weswegen sie mittlerweile viel Wissen miteinander teilten. Ohne diese guten Beziehungen hätte die Godaime nicht so eine Bitte an Gaara stellen können.

* * *

Zum Abendessen betrat Sakura das Haus der Nachkommen des vierten Kazekagen, da Gaara unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er sie erwartete. Die drei waren zwar schon alt genug, um jeder für sich zu leben, aber dem Rothaarigen schien es wichtig zu sein seine verbleibende Verwandtschaft bei sich zu haben, gleichgültig um welche Tageszeit es sich handelte.

Temari hatte ihr die Tür geöffnet und verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt, da sie diese Person vor ihrer Tür nicht erwartet hatte, geschweige denn sie kannte. Dennoch ließ sie sie eintreten, als die Haruno erklärte, dass sie von Gaara hierher gebeten wurde.

Kurze Zeit später gesellte sich eben dieser zu den zwei Frauen, wobei er Sakura befahl das Henge wieder abzulegen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln tat sie dies und wurde wenig später von Temari gerügt, dass sie etwas hätte sagen können.

»Iie. Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht hier«, erklärte die Rosahaarige daraufhin ihr Verhalten.

»Weiß Shikamaru, dass du hier bist?«, wollte die Blondine daraufhin erfahren, doch Sakura schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Daraufhin schaltete sich Gaara in das Gespräch ein und sagte: »Niemand außer Tsunade weiß, dass Sakura hier ist, und Temari, du musst auch Stillschweigen bewahren. Sakura ist als ANBU hier und soll unerkannt bleiben.«

Mit einem gemurmelten »Dann muss es wichtig sein« wandte sich Temari von den beiden ab und verschwand in die Küche, um für sie alle Tee vorzubereiten.

Erst als sie alle um den niedrigen Tisch herum saßen und jeder eine Tasse warmen Tees vor sich zu stehen hatte, ertönte ein weiteres Mal Gaaras ruhige Stimme: »Ich habe gehört, das heute eine Fremde in Zivilisten-Kleidung ins Krankenhaus spaziert ist und die Krankenschwestern aufgescheucht hat.«

Bei seinen Worten mussten sich sowohl Temari als auch Sakura ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie wussten alle, wie herrisch die rosahaarige junge Frau werden konnte, wenn sie sich in ihrem Element befand. Selbst in einem anderen Dorf konnte sie es nicht lassen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass Sakura es unterlassen hatte, den Shinobi mit Chakra zu behandeln, denn er wurde wirklich übel zugerichtet.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fragte sie nachdenklich: »Weiß man, wer ihm das angetan hat?«

Ein Kopfschütteln erfolgte, ehe Gaara wieder das Wort erhob: »Iie. Er war auf einer Mission mit drei Chunin. Im Moment ist noch nicht bekannt, was vorgefallen ist. Wir kennen nur die Fakten: Er ist als einziger von der Mission zurückgekehrt, konnte sich gerade so über die Grenze schleppen, ehe er zusammengebrochen ist. Glücklicherweise habe ich veranlasst an den Grenzen regelmäßig Patrouillen durchführen zu lassen. Er war der einzige Jonin in seinem Team und dementsprechend Teamleiter. Wir warten momentan darauf, dass er wieder aufwacht. Falls er wieder aufwacht.«

»Es hat ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, dass er diesen Rang bezieht«, erklärte Temari andächtig und blickte zu Gaara hinauf. »Keine Anzeichen auf einen Kampf?«

»Nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe, aber das hatte ich auch nicht vermutet. Immerhin hab ich dieses Team nach Amegakure geschickt«, klärte er die beiden Frauen auf.

»Wie geht es Naruto?«, erkundigte sich Gaara nach einiger Zeit, in der sie bereits den Tisch gedeckt hatten und begonnen hatten zu speisen.

»Gut«, erwiderte die Rosahaarige lächelnd, »Er trainiert viel und verbringt die restliche Zeit meistens mit Hinata. Die beiden scheinen ihre Beziehung auf die nächste Ebene zu bringen, so oft wie sie bei ihm übernachtet. Neji scheint sich endlich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass Naruto und sie glücklich sind. Bei ihrem Vater allerdings habe ich so meine Zweifel. Immer öfter trainiert er mit Hanabi. Ich denke, er versucht die beiden gegeneinander antreten zu lassen. Wenn Hanabi dabei gewinnen sollte, könnte sie das nächste Oberhaupt werden. Deswegen hat Neji angeboten Hinata zu trainieren. Und auch Naruto wird darauf vorbereitet von Tsunade-shishou unterwiesen zu werden. Er ist immer noch der Baka, der er immer war, aber er gibt sein Bestes.«

Das leichte Nicken und das kurze Zucken um Gaaras Mundwinkel verrieten ihr, dass er sich für seinen Freund freute. Doch dann kippte die Stimmung schlagartig und eine ernste Aura legte sich um die drei Shinobi.

»Wie ist die momentane Lage in Otogakure?«, fragte Gaara mit aufmerksamen Augen.

Der Rothaarige wusste, dass es ein heikles Thema war, in Gegenwart eines ehemaligen Mitglieds von Team 7 über Sasuke zu sprechen. Dennoch sprach er es immer wieder an. Nicht um jemanden grundlos zu foltern, sondern um die derzeitige Gemütslage gegenüber Sasuke zu überprüfen. Es wurde leichter über die Jahre. Und Reden half.

»Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei und Naruto waren in Otogakure, weil Konoha einen Tipp erhalten hat. Allerdings war Sasuke da schon verschwunden«, gab Sakura die Informationen preis, »Momentan sieht es so aus als hätte er Orochimaru und Kabuto getötet, bevor diese Schlange seinen Körper in Besitz nehmen konnte. Er sinnt immer noch auf Rache, also gehen wir stark davon aus, dass er sich nun an Itachis Fersen heftet, um ihn … auszuschalten.« Der letzte Satz fiel ihr definitiv nicht leicht, geschweige denn wollte sie an die Möglichkeit denken, dass es Sasuke tatsächlich gelingen könnte Itachi zu töten. Iie, das würde sie nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Vorher tötete sie _ihn_.

»Nur jemand, der Sasuke nahesteht, würde Konoha einen Tipp geben. Jemand, der nicht wollte, dass Orochimaru seinen Plan vervollständigen konnte. Jemand der _Sasuke_ beschützen wollte«, schlussfolgerte Temari daraufhin, »Gomen, aber das erscheint mir ziemlich unglaubwürdig, bedenkt man, dass Sasuke niemanden außer Team 7 mehr hat.«

Mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken bestätigte Gaara ihre Aussage. »Du hast recht. Also, Sakura, wer war es?«

Die Haruno haderte mit sich selbst, ob sie es ihnen verraten sollte. Aber diese Information würde sie nicht in Teufels Küche bringen, wenn sie lediglich preisgab, dass es Itachi gewesen war, der es ihnen überlassen hatte nach Sasuke zu suchen.

»Es war Uchiha Itachi selbst, der uns diese Information zukommen lassen hat«, erzählte sie kurzerhand, was Temari kurz den Atem verschlug, während Gaara die Stirn kraus zog.

Als die Blondine ihre Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte, fragte sie noch einmal nach: »Du willst uns ernsthaft sagen, dass Uchiha Itachi, Sasukes verhasster Bruder, es war, der euch davor gewarnt hat, dass es bald um Kopf und Kragen geht? Dooshite? Das ergibt doch absolut keinen Sinn.«

Gaara jedoch fragte nur: »Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen, dass sich die beiden Uchiha-Brüder zusammenschließen könnten?«

Mit einem abwertenden Schnauben murmelte Sakura: »Wohl kaum.«

Das wiederum ließ den Rothaarige misstrauisch die nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und seine hellen Augen verengen, ehe er nachfragte: »Was weißt du noch, Sakura?«

Innerlich schalt sich die junge Frau dafür, so eindeutig reagiert zu haben. »Was ich weiß, ist, dass Sasuke, seit er zwölf Jahre alt war – und wahrscheinlich schon lange davor –, nach Itachis Leben trachtet. Er will ihn dafür bestrafen, was er seinem Clan und vor allem ihm angetan hat. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Sasuke ist nur darauf aus seinen Bruder zu töten und seine Stärke zu beweisen.« _Doch das werde ich nicht zulassen._

Temari schien sie mit diesen Worten eindeutig überzeugt zu haben, denn diese konnte nur ein »Klingt einleuchtend« murmeln, bevor sie sich umwandte und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Gaara allerdings war nicht so einfach zu täuschen, saß er doch noch immer reglos auf seinem Platz und schaute ins Leere. Er war der Kazekage, er musste sich um eine ganze Nation sorgen.

Nachdem sie das Abendessen und den regen Austausch von Informationen beendet hatten, half Sakura der Blondine beim Abwasch, während Gaara ab und zu an seiner Tasse Tee nippte, der inzwischen wahrscheinlich deutlich abgekühlt war.

Danach hatte Temari ihr, ihr Zimmer für diese Nacht gezeigt und erklärt, wo sie das Badezimmer finden konnte.

Erst nach einer ausgiebigen, warmen Dusche fühlte die Haruno sich dafür bereit unter die Laken zu schlüpfen und die letzten Tage auszublenden. Morgen würde sie wieder aufbrechen, um die Unterlagen zu Tsunade-shishou zu bringen. Dann wäre sie wieder zu Hause, nur um eine neue Mission abzuwarten bei der sie Itachi endlich wiedersehen konnte. Es waren Monate vergangen, in denen sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen hatten und langsam wurde die Sehnsucht, ihn endlich wiedersehen zu können, ihn _fühlen_ zu können, übermächtig.

Mit diesem letzten begierigen Gedanken driftete sie langsam ins Land der Träume ab.


	10. downfall

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel IX**

downfall

Seit gut zwei Tagen war die junge Haruno nun zurück in Konohagakure, und es fühlte sich an als hätte man sie in einen goldenen Käfig gesperrt. Sie hatte hier alles. Ihre Arbeit, ihre Freunde, ihre Familie. Und doch fühlte es sich an als würde man sie gefangen halten. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie solche Gedanken nicht hegen sollte, konnte sie nicht umhin sich nach dem Einen zu sehnen, das sie wirklich und wahrhaftig begehrte. Doch so sehr es sie auch danach gierte, sich auf und davon zu machen, um ihn zu suchen, wusste sie nicht, was sie erwarten würde. War er verletzt? Hatte er eine Mission? War er überhaupt noch am Leben? All diese Fragen plagten sie Tag und Nacht, sodass sie nicht einmal die ersehnte Erholung bekam, die sie eigentlich bräuchte, um den nächsten Tag zu überstehen.

Nachdem Sakura ihren Auftrag erfüllt und die Akten mit den geforderten Informationen darin bei ihrer Shishou abgeliefert hatte, hatte die Godaime angewiesen, dass sie diese bis ins kleinste Detail studierte und ihr die Fakten, die Konoha noch nicht in ihren Akten vermerkt hatte, darlegte.

Dieses Unterfangen nahm nun einen Großteil ihres Alltags ein, wenn sie nicht gerade ins Krankenhaus beordert wurde, um zu helfen. Normalerweise war die junge Frau zwischen ihren Missionen nie länger als eine Woche in Konoha, weswegen Shizune sich richtiggehend freute, wenn ihr jemand aushelfen konnte.

Und nun saß sie hier. An ihrem großen Essenstisch über einen Haufen von Schriftrollen, Büchern und Akten gebeugt, aus denen sie all die wichtigen Informationen heraussog und sie auf gänzlich leere Schriftrollen übertrug. Sie las, komprimierte und speicherte alles ab, was wichtig erschien. So arbeitete ihr Gehirn nun einmal.

Doch auch die rosahaarige Kunoichi konnte nur so viel ertragen. Weswegen sie sich nach vier Stunden unablässiger Arbeit von den vielen Schriftstücken trennte und alles zusammenpackte. Tsunade-shishou hatte ihr eine Box bereitgestellt, die mit einem Siegel versehen war, sodass niemand einen neugierigen Blick auf ihre Recherchen werfen konnte. Diese bewahrte sie zusätzlich in ihrem persönlichen Schlafzimmer auf, damit nicht einmal ihr Besuch einen Blick auf die große Schachtel erhaschen konnte.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer verstaute sie ihr Erarbeitetes und widmete sich dann ihres Kleiderschranks. Sie hatte sich an diesem Morgen gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, sich anzuziehen beziehungsweise sich in irgendeiner Weise vorzeigbar zurechtzumachen. Seit gestern Abend verspürte sie nicht einmal den Hauch eines Drangs, sich in diesem Zustand aus ihrer geräumigen Wohnung zu bewegen. Doch seit etwa einer halben Stunde schien es als würde ihr jede Sekunde die Decke über dem Kopf zusammenbrechen und sie lebendig begraben. Sie hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen, würde sie noch weitere zehn Minuten in einem geschlossenen Raum verbringen.

Also zog Sakura wahllos eine kurze, hautenge Sporthose und ein Top aus ihrem Kleiderschrank, schlüpfte in einen normalen schwarzen Slip mit passendem BH und band sich das lange Haar zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen, damit es sie nicht stören würde.

Es war um die Mittagszeit, also würden ihr nur wenige Zivilisten begegnen, die an diesem Tage nicht arbeiteten. Allerdings bestand immer die Gefahr, dass sie in Shinobi rannte, da sich in ihrem Umfeld fast niemand die Mühe machte, sich sein Essen selbst zuzubereiten. Selbst Naruto, der nun die junge Hyuuga traf, ging immer noch regelmäßig zu Ichirakus Ramen-Stand, wann immer es ihm möglich war. Obwohl Sakura wusste, dass Hinata eine ausgezeichnete Köchin war, hatte sie noch nie etwas zu dieser Marotte des Blonden gesagt. Es würde sowieso nichts nützen. _Baka._

* * *

Zu dieser Jahres- und Tageszeit war es brütend heiß in Konoha, und doch lag in dem hohen Gras eine junge Frau unter dem Schatten eines großen Baumes. Eines ihrer langen Beine ausgestreckt, das andere – geschmückt von einer Tasche für ihre Kunai – leicht angewinkelt, die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkt, sodass ihr Kopf lediglich die Borke des dicken Baumstumpfes berührte, döste sie in der Mittagssonne.

Neben ihr lag eine große Wasserflasche und etwas Onigiri, das sie sich im Dorf besorgt hatte, um den restlichen Tag unter freiem Himmel verbringen zu können. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie dahinschmelzen, wenn sie sich nicht dementsprechend selbst versorgte. Deshalb hatte sie vorsorglich ein wenig Geld in die Taschen ihrer kurzen Sporthose gesteckt, bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatte.

Schon seit mindestens zwei geschlagenen Stunden lag sie unter diesem Baum, mal mit geschlossenen Lidern und mal folgte sie dem Beispiel Shikamarus und beobachtete die Wolken dabei, wie sie langsam davonzogen. Und doch blieben ihre Gedanken nur bei einem Mann hängen. Ein Mann, der ihr ein immerwährendes Rätsel bleiben würde. Auch wenn sie ihn noch so oft treffen würde – und da war sich Sakura sicher –, würde er diese Faszination mit einer Nachdrücklichkeit aufrecht erhalten, dass es der jungen Frau nie gelingen würde, ihn und die Tragweite seiner Handlungen vollends verstehen zu können.

Bei diesem Gedankengang schoss ihr sofort ein Ereignis in den Sinn, auf welches sie sich am allerwenigsten einen Reim machen konnte. Das Uchiha-Massaker, die Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans – wie auch immer man es betiteln wollte, das Ergebnis würde dasselbe bleiben. Nur Sasuke hatte er verschont. Dass er sich um seinen jüngeren Bruder sorgte, war ihr bewusst. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass er noch immer Gefühle außer Hass, Verachtung, Lust oder Sehnsucht hegte. Er sorgte sich, und die rosahaarige Kunoichi war sich sicher, dass er bis zu einem bestimmten Grad auch Reue empfand. Dies musste nicht unbedingt bedeuten, dass er die Tat an sich bereute, aber wenn er sich um Sasuke sorgte, dann konnte er auch ihm gegenüber Reue empfinden. Itachi könnte sich die Schuld daran geben, dass der jüngere Uchiha auf seiner Suche nach Macht, das Dorf verlassen hatte. Das würde wiederum auch erklären, warum er Konoha die Informationen zukommen lassen hatte, als sie hinter demselben Nukenin her gewesen waren.

Das waren allerdings nur Theorien, zusammengesponnen unter der prallen Mittagssonne im Schatten eines Baumes, der ihre Lichtung säumte. Die Lichtung, auf der sie auch Uchiha Itachi getroffen hatte.

Mit einem müden Seufzen wandte sich Sakura zur Seite und griff nach ihrer Flasche Wasser. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend Ablenkung, sonst würde sie hier den ganzen Tag lang liegen und die wildesten Vermutungen anstellen. Das kam nicht selten bei der jungen Frau vor. Immer zermahlte sie sich den Kopf wegen der absurdesten Dinge. Auch wenn es sie im Prinzip gar nichts anging, konnte sie nicht anders als über dieses Ereignis zu sinnieren. Es machte für sie einfach keinen Sinn. Wäre Itachi tatsächlich dieses gefühlskalte Monster, von dem alle behaupten, dass er es sei, hätte sie absolut keine Zweifel, dass er diese Tat aus reiner Einschätzung seiner eigenen Kraft getan hätte. Hatte er die Mittel dazu? Natürlich. War er dazu fähig? Absolut. Aber die Haruno glaubte nicht daran, dass er es nur deswegen getan hatte. Er hätte sich auch anders beweisen können.

Der Erbe des Uchiha-Clans schlachtete, ohne jedes Vorzeichen, jeden ab, der zu seiner Familie gehörte. All die, denen er tagtäglich begegnete. Jeden, der ihm auch nur ansatzweise etwas bedeutete. Also wieso nicht Sasuke? Weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Kind gewesen war? Nein. War es Schuld? Wäre es nicht _bedeutsamer_ gewesen, sagen zu können, dass er _jeden_ des Uchiha-Clans ausgelöscht hatte? Dass man der letzte war, der das Sharingan besaß? Wäre dieser Gedanke nicht _blutrünstiger_? Eines Uchiha Itachis würdig?

So viele unbeantwortete Fragen, auf die sich die junge Frau keinen Reim machen konnte. Zumindest nicht mit dem Wissen, welches sie über den älteren der Uchiha-Brüder besaß.

* * *

Unablässig sprintete er weiter. Auf sein Heimatdorf zu, welches er um jeden Preis vermeiden sollte. Und doch hatte er den inneren Kampf gegen seine Sehnsucht geradezu freudig verloren. Sein Verlangen für diese Frau war buchstäblich einnehmend. Er konnte sich diesem einfach nicht entziehen.

Er sollte nicht so für diese junge Frau empfinden. Er sollte gar nichts empfinden. Und doch verlangte es seinen Körper danach, ihr nahe zu sein. Ihre Stimme vernehmen zu können, wann immer es ihm beliebte oder ihre rauen Hände in seinem schwarzen Haar verwoben zu spüren, wann immer er ihren süßen Mund erkundete. Er konnte sich noch immer an die Sanftheit ihrer Lippen erinnern, als sie sich leidenschaftlich mit seinen verbanden. Noch immer konnte er ihren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge wahrnehmen, wenn er an diese rosigen Lippen dachte. Ihre gereiften Kurven gegen seinen gestählten Körper zu spüren, während er über sie hergefallen war wie ein verhungerndes Tier, trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Es war sinnlich, und doch drängend gewesen. Und womöglich war es die denkbar schlechteste Idee in seinem Zustand nach ihr zu suchen. Denn er wusste, er würde sich nicht im Zaum halten können. Auch wenn er es ihr frei gestellt hatte, das Tempo ihrer Zärtlichkeiten und Liebkosungen zu bestimmen, war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass er dieses Versprechen nicht würde halten können. Diese Art der fleischlichen Begierde hatte er zuvor noch nie verspürt. Nicht in diesem Maße oder in solch einer Intensität, dass es ihn beinahe umbrachte, nicht in ihrer Nähe sein zu können.

Er brauchte nicht mehr lang, doch der Himmel hatte bereits begonnen sich zu verdunkeln und läutete allmählich die Nacht ein.

Im Schutze der Nacht war er endlich an der Lichtung angelangt, auf der er ihr Chakra wahrgenommen hatte. Sie war eindeutig hier, und er ließ sich von seinen anderen Sinnen leiten, da er in der Dunkelheit nicht viel erkennen konnte. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, unter einem großen Baum Halt zu machen.

Dort lag sie. Schlummernd und schutzlos wie ein Kind. Sie musste definitiv achtsamer werden, wenn sie sich weiterhin mit ihm traf. Er vertraute sich selbst nicht, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. So etwas wie das letzte Mal sollte nicht noch einmal geschehen. Sie hätten sich beide verraten können, ohne etwas zu ahnen.

Neben ihr konnte er eine Flasche erkennen und ein Päckchen, auf welchem zwei Servietten lagen, also schloss er daraus, dass es sich bei der kleinen Schachtel um etwas zu Essen handelte. Wie lange war sie schon hier, wenn sie sich voraussichtlich etwas zu essen und zu trinken mitgenommen hatte? Wartete sie hier auf jemanden? Iie. Dann wäre sie nicht eingeschlafen.

Der Boden war noch immer aufgeheizt, also entledigte er sich seines schweren Mantels und ließ ihn über die langen Beine der jungen Frau gleiten, die zu seinen Füßen lag und ruhte.

* * *

Sie schreckte nicht auf, als Stoff ihre Beine berührte. Sie wusste, wer dort zu ihren Füßen stand und zu ihr hinunterblickte. Sein intensiver Blick – mochte er noch so unscharf sein – versengte sie beinahe und sie spürte, wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. So sehr reagierte sie auf diesen gefährlichen Mann.

Sakura hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich, sobald sie auch nur Anzeichen des Aufwachens zeigte, auf sie stürzen würde. Also versuchte sie das stete Auf und Ab ihres Brustkorbs so beizubehalten, dass es den Anschein hatte als würde sie noch immer im Reich der Träume wandeln. Natürlich konnte sie nicht erahnen, dass er sich neben ihr niederlassen und sie an seinen starken Oberkörper ziehen würde, sodass sie seinen ganz eigenen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte. Er war durch und durch maskulin, roch nach Regen, nach dem Duft, der in der Luft lag, nachdem ein Sommergewitter das Land heimgesucht hatte, und nach Kiefern vermischt mit Schweiß. Eine betörende Mischung, die die Haruno zittrig einatmen ließ.

Währenddessen hatte sich eine seiner großen Hände in ihren Haaren vergraben, nachdem sie das Haarband entfernt hatte. Langsam und gleichmäßig strich er durch ihre dichten Locken, die nun ihre Schultern umspielten. Sie waren gewachsen, seitdem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Dann konnte sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihrer Stirn spüren, genau an der Stelle, wo ihr Byakugou no In lag. Daraufhin entfloh ihr ein geseufztes »Itachi«, welches ihn augenblicklich in seinen Berührungen innehalten ließ. Innerlich schimpfte Sakura sich einen Dummkopf, dass sie sich durch so etwas verraten hatte. _Äußerst ärgerlich._

Dann: »Sakura.« Seine Stimme war nur ein raues Wispern, nicht der geschmeidige Ton, den sie von ihm erwartet hätte.

Sie wand sich kurz in seinen Armen, um zu ihm aufblicken zu können. »Hai?«

In Nullkommanichts lag sie unter ihm, auf dem Rücken, die Hände über ihrem Kopf, während Itachi seinen starken Körper an den ihren presste und gleichzeitig ihre Lippen suchte. Als er sie schließlich fand, hatte die rosahaarige Kunoichi keine Wahl als sich ihrem Begehren, ihn zu küssen, zu ergeben. Der Kuss war so stürmisch, so leidenschaftlich, wie das Sommergewitter, nach dem er duftete. Es blieb ihr keine andere Möglichkeit als seinem Drängen nachzugeben, als sie seine feuchte Zunge auf ihrer vollen Unterlippe spürte. Und bei Kami, sie wollte es mindestens genauso sehr wie er.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen hieß sie ihn willkommen, teilte ihre Lippen, sodass seine Zunge sofortigen Einlass erlangte und ihren Mund sehnsüchtig erforschen konnte.

Er war nicht grob. Nicht einmal der Griff um ihre Handgelenke war fest genug, um ihr wehzutun oder sie gar zu verletzen. Er wollte nur sicherstellen, dass sie ihn nicht berühren konnte. Doch Sakura wollte ihn berühren. Auch er sollte das Gefühl bekommen, begehrt zu werden. Denn sie begehrte ihn aus tiefstem Herzen. Ihr Körper sehnte sich danach seinen zu erforschen, seine nackte Haut auf ihrer eigenen zu spüren. Doch auch, als sie sich kurz unter ihm wand, um ihm verständlich zu machen, dass auch sie diese Freiheiten anstrebte, gab er ihre Hände nicht frei. Stattdessen wanderte seine andere Hand, die bis jetzt auf ihrer Taille geruht hatte, nach oben – zu ihren Brüsten.

Und als er gleichzeitig von ihren Lippen abließ, die sich nun herrlich benutzt anfühlten, um sich ihrem schlanken Hals zu widmen, spürte sie, wie seine Handinnenfläche eine ihrer Brüste sanft umfasste. Als würde er ihre Reaktion auf diese Berührung erst testen müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie dies auf wirklich wollte. Und Kami, sie wollte es. Sie wollte _ihn_. Also schlang sie ihm eines ihrer starken Beine um die Hüfte und zog ihn somit noch enger an sich. Durch diese Verteilung ihrer Gewichte kam Itachi zwischen ihren Beinen zum Liegen, sodass Sakura seine heiße Erregung gegen ihren warmen Schritt presste. Bei diesem Kontakt reagierte ihr Körper wie von selbst, indem sie ihm ihre Hüfte entgegendrängte und den Kopf in den Nacken warf, sodass er besser an ihren Hals herankam. Ein leises Stöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen, als auch Itachi dem Drang nachgab und seine Liebkosungen intensivierte.

Die Küsse an ihrem Hals wurden zu einem stetigen Saugen und Knabbern, während seine Hand, ihren Griff um Sakuras Brust verstärkte und begann diese nachdrücklicher zu massieren. Seine Hüften drängten sich im Takt zu seinen Zungenschlägen gegen ihren Unterleib, was ihr ein wohliges Schaudern durch den Körper schickte. Er machte sie mit seinen Bemühungen wahnsinnig und sie durfte ihn nicht einmal berühren. Das war wohl die schlimmste Folter, die Sakura je erlebt hatte.

* * *

»Itachi.« Ein Wimmern. Er vernahm definitiv ein Wimmern unter sich, als seine Berührungen an Festigkeit zunahmen. Doch ehe es den Nebel der Lust überwand, der sich über sein vernünftiges Denken ausgebreitet hatte, vernahm er noch ein Wimmern. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was er hier überhaupt tat.

Als er seinen Namen von ihrer Zunge hatte rollen hören, war es jäh um ihn geschehen gewesen. Dass er sich nun in einer Position wiederfand, in der sie unter ihm lag, ihren Rücken wölbte, sodass ihre Brust noch intensiver gegen seine Hand gedrängt wurde, oder ihre Unterleiber in regelmäßigen Abständen gegeneinanderschlugen, sodass die Lust – die Erregung – noch gesteigert wurde, in der Sehnsucht, den jeweils anderen möglichst bald vollkommen spüren zu können, war unverhofft erschreckend.

Wieder ein Wispern. »Itachi.«

Sofort stellte er seine Berührungen und jegliche Bewegungen seines Körpers ein, um dieser leisen Stimme zu lauschen.

Ein enttäuschtes Aufseufzen war zu vernehmen, ehe er erneut diese Stimme wahrnahm: »Lass mich dich auch berühren. Bitte.« Diese Frau war noch sein Untergang, das wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst.

Erneut konnte er ihre fast schon flehentlichen Worte vernehmen, wie sie ihn darum baten, endlich ihre Handgelenke aus seinem nachdrücklichen Griff zu befreien. »Onegai, Itachi. Lass mich dich auch berühren!«

Langsam und darauf bedacht nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ließ er nach einiger Zeit ihre Hände frei, die sich sogleich in seine zusammengebundenen Haare wanden. Ein weiteres Mal gab er dem unbändigen Drang nach, ihre rosigen Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einzufangen, den Sakura sogleich erwiderte. Zudem drängte sie sich erneut an seinen gestählten Körper als wäre er ihr Anker, ohne den sie den Halt verlieren würde, würde er auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihr abrücken.

Sie war so einnehmend, dass er sich noch einen kurzen Moment des Glücksgefühls hingab, das ihre Nähe in ihm auszulösen schien, bevor er sich langsam von ihr löste. Das frustrierte Seufzen, welches ihrer Kehle entsprang, erschütterte seinen Entschluss jedoch nicht, als er sich gemächlich aufrichtete und auf sie hinunterblickte – bewunderte, wie sie unter ihm lag, willig und verlangend.

* * *

Zögerlich ließ sie ihn gewähren, und löste nun auch ihrerseits die Hände von ihm, um ihn nicht weiter daran zu hindern, sich aufzusetzen. Ihr beider Atem ging noch immer hektisch und glich eher einem Keuchen als den ruhigen Atemzügen, die sie sonst ausstießen. Und die Haruno konnte mit Verblüffung und etwas Stolz feststellen, dass sie das in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Sie hatte ihn dazu getrieben, für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Und sie liebte dieses Gefühl. Dieses warme Gefühl, welches sich ob dieses Faktes stetig in ihrer Brust ausbreitete und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl in ihrem Kopf auslöste.

Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, konnte sie nicht umhin ein weiteres Mal zu bemerken, wie schön dieser Mann eigentlich war. Seine dunklen Augen strahlten etwas Ruhiges aus, wann immer sie sich in ihnen verlor, und Sakura hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er diese Wirkung nicht nur auf sie hatte. Manche mochten sich durch seine durchdringenden Augen provoziert fühlen, wenn er sie ohne zu Zögern betrachtete, doch die Rosahaarige spürte die Geduld und Erfahrung, die er sich im Laufe der Zeit angeeignet hatte. Deshalb verspürte sie auch nicht den Drang Reißaus zu nehmen, wann immer er sie musterte. Auch wenn er nicht mehr viel _sah_ , spürte sie doch, wie er alles um sich herum wahrnahm. Wahrscheinlich war das auch dem jahrelangen Training als Shinobi zu verdanken, aber da er schon immer als Genie galt, konnte sich Sakura sehr gut ausmalen, dass er schon immer diese Eigenschaften besessen hatte, sie nur mit der Zeit perfektioniert hatte.

Kurze Zeit später konnte sich Sakura soweit zusammenreißen, dass sie leise das Wort erhob: »Warum bist du so nah an Konoha, Itachi? Schon wieder.«

Er blickte ihr nur weiter stur entgegen, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Frage zu beantworten, denn sie wussten bereits beide, was die Antwort war. Natürlich ging er das Risiko, gefasst zu werden, für _sie_ ein. Für Sakura.

Gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte, da sie keine Antwort mehr erwartete, erklang sein dunkles Timbre in der gewohnten Geschmeidigkeit: »Was machst du so spät außerhalb Konohas, Sakura?«

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass es bereits dunkel war und eine Frische in der Luft lag, wie sie es am helllichten Tage nicht tat. Plötzlich war sie dankbar für den dicken Mantel, der noch immer über eines ihrer Beine drapiert dalag. Er spendete ihr ein wenig Wärme, welche sie dankbar annahm.

»Ich hab es in meiner Wohnung nicht mehr ausgehalten und hab den Tag hier verbracht. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein«, erklärte sie und wandte den Blick schuldbewusst ab. Sie wusste, was er ihr sagen wollte: Wie konnte sie nur, so ungeschützt wie sie war, einnicken? Er hatte ihr bereits ein Mal deutlich gemacht, was passieren konnte, wenn sie keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen traf. Innerhalb des Dorfes war es eine Sache, ein wenig rücksichtsloser zu sein, außerhalb jedoch war es als würde sie ihr Schicksal herausfordern wollen. Auch wenn sie nicht weit von Konoha entfernt war, auch wenn sie stark war, auch wenn sie ihn frühzeitig bemerkt hatte. Hätte er es darauf angelegt, wäre sie nun tot.

Sie vernahm seine Bewegungen, als er sich nach hinten lehnte und so hinsetzte, das eines seiner Beine angewinkelt vor ihm ruhte, während ein Unterarm darauf lastete. Seine Bewegungen waren umsichtig und anmutig. Immer schien er diese grazile Aura um sich herum auszustrahlen. So manch einen könnte das in den Wahnsinn treiben, stellte die Haruno für sich selbst fest.

»Ich nehme an, Tsunade-sama weiß von unseren Treffen«, vernahm sie wenig später ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme. Er hatte es nicht als Frage betont, sondern eher als Feststellung, also nahm sie an, dass er bereits geahnt hatte, dass sie sich vor einem Gespräch mit dem Oberhaupt von Konohagakure nicht hatte drücken können – wollen.

»Aa«, erwiderte sie deshalb leise, »Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen.« Die junge Kunoichi war sich bewusst, dass er mehr erfahren wollte, es allerdings niemals von ihr fordern würde, weiterzureden.

So sehr sie diese Eigenschaft an ihm auch bewunderte, konnte sie nicht anders als seine Verschwiegenheit in manchen Situationen als nervenaufreibend zu empfinden. Wie in diesem Moment.

»Sie hat mir die Langzeitmission erteilt mit dir zusammen Informationen über Akatsuki zu sammeln. Ich denke, es geht hierbei um Naruto und den Kyuubi, der in ihm versiegelt ist. Ihr wollt ihn extrahieren. Wie bei Gaara, nicht wahr?«

Ein Nicken seinerseits bestätigte ihre Vermutung knapp.

»Ich war vor ein paar Tagen in Suna und hab die Akten vom Kazekage ausgehändigt bekommen, um mehr Nachforschungen anstellen zu können. Ich bin der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe unterstellt und deshalb zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet. Ich darf noch nicht einmal meinem Team erklären, warum ich nicht mehr mit ihnen auf Missionen gehen kann«, erklärte sie mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck, »Unter der Bedingung, dass ich Tsunade-shishou _alles_ erzähle, was zwischen uns passiert, darf ich dich sehen. Ich werde deshalb auf Einzelmissionen geschickt, die mir dies ohne Schwierigkeiten ermöglichen. Zudem muss ich regelmäßig eine ärztliche Untersuchung über mich ergehen lassen, sodass sichergestellt werden kann, dass ich …«

In diesem Moment regte er sich und unterbrach sie mit den Worten: »Dass du nicht schwanger wirst.«

Bei seiner Feststellung blickte sie auf, sodass sie ihm wieder in die dunklen Augen blicken konnte. »Auch, ja. Aber das ist nicht das Hauptanliegen dieser Untersuchungen. Tsunade-shishou will hauptsächlich die Gewissheit haben, dass du mich nicht verletzt. Sie traut dir nicht, aber das ist nicht ihre Entscheidung. Wäre ich eine andere Kunoichi hätte sie niemals zugelassen, dass diese sich in solch eine Gefahr begibt. Aber ich bin nicht wie die meisten, und Tsunade-shishou weiß das«, erläuterte die Rosahaarige beharrend, »Was die Schwangerschaft angeht: Ich kann nicht schwanger werden.«

Wieder bemerkte sie, dass Itachi sich bewegte. Doch diesmal war es anders. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich bei dieser Aussage zu versteifen.

»Ich meine, ich könnte schon«, stellte sie ihre vorherige Formulierung richtig, »Wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich schwanger werden. Aber in Konoha ist es so, dass jede Kunoichi mit ihrem achtzehnten Lebensjahr ein Siegel auferlegt bekommt, welches verhindert, dass sie ungewollt schwanger wird. Schließlich laufen wir bei Missionen ständig Gefahr, gefangen genommen zu werden, vergewaltigt zu werden, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine Frau aus solch einer Verbindung ein Kind austragen wollen würde, also hat die Godaime dieses Gesetz eingeführt. Natürlich schützt einen das nicht vor den Schmerzen selbst, aber man muss die Tortur einer ungewollten Schwangerschaft nicht durchmachen. Man kann es vergessen und weitermachen, sein Leben weiterleben. Man kann das Siegel jederzeit lösen, also ist das nicht das Problem.«

Mit einem verstehenden Nicken und einem »Interessant« auf den Lippen entspannte sich der Schwarzhaarige sichtlich, sodass Sakura ein kleines Schmunzeln auf die rosigen Lippen schlich.

In diesem Moment fühlte sich die Haruno besonders zu dem älteren Shinobi hingezogen. Wie er dort so nachdenklich dasaß, die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, sodass sie eine Falte auf seiner sonst so glatten Stirn bildeten. Seine Lippen lagen entspannt aufeinander, waren aber noch immer etwas errötet durch die Liebkosungen, die sie ihnen mit ihren eigenen hatte zukommen lassen.

Leicht erhob sich Sakura und schlich auf den Nukenin zu, der ihr ruhig gegenübersaß und angestrengt die Rinde des dicken Baumes hinter ihr zu studieren schien. Doch Sakura wusste es besser. Er dachte über die Tatsache nach, dass sie nicht schwanger werden konnte, wenn sie sich einander hingeben würden. Oder er versuchte gerade konzentriert herauszufiltern, woher das Chakra kam, das sie plötzlich wahrnahm.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen stellte Sakura frustriert fest: »Du spürst ihn, oder?«

»Aa.« Das war Antwort genug für sie.

»Wann musst du wieder zurück zu deinem Partner?«, fragte sie deshalb sogleich nach.

Noch während er sich erhob und seinen Mantel vom Boden klaubte, antwortete er sanft: »In drei Tagen. Wir haben also zwei Tage, um deine Informationen durchzugehen. Ich lasse mich derweil in einem der kleineren Dörfer in der Umgebung nieder.«

»Gut, ich werde dich dann morgen aufsuchen«, erklärte sie betont gleichgültig. Sie wollte sich nicht so schnell von ihm trennen, wollte ihrer Enttäuschung und Frustration ob der kommenden Situation allerdings auch nicht die Möglichkeit geben durchzudringen.

Nachdem er seinen Mantel zugeknöpft hatte, schritt er noch einmal an sie heran und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, sodass seine warmen Lippen fast die ihren berührten. Sie hielt den Atem an ob dieser Fast-Berührung und fixierte seine Lippen mit ihrem glühenden Blick, der voller Sehnsucht und Begehren nur so funkelte.

»Ich werde dich gleich in eine andere Welt entführen. Eine, in der wir nicht ständig gestört werden. Du musst mir allerdings in die Augen sehen, Sakura. Sieh mir in die Augen und vertrau mir!« Mit diesen Worten presste er ein letztes Mal seinen sinnlichen Mund gegen den ihren und umschlang ihren Körper mit dem seinen, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte, mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

Und dann löste er sich ruckartig von ihr und sie tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Ohne zu zögern, ohne nachzudenken. Sie vertraute ihm ihr Leben an, und sie bereute es nicht.

* * *

Sie erwachte mitten in der Nacht, als sie hitziges Geflüster außerhalb der Tür wahrnahm, die zum Flur des Krankenhauses führte. Das Einzige, woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte, war Itachi, wie er sie geküsst hatte, wie er sie ins Tsukuyomi gezogen hatte, und sie dort auf eine Art und Weise verwöhnt hatte, wie es ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen wäre.

 _»Dies ist meine Welt, Sakura«_ , hatte er ihr eröffnet, » _Und ich möchte sie gern mit dir teilen.«_

Und wahrlich, das hatte er getan. Hatte sie auf eine Art und Weise verführt, bis sie mit schlotternden Knien zu Boden gegangen war, nachdem er sie drei Tage und Nächte in seinem Gewahrsam gehabt hatte. Nicht vor Schmerzen, sondern vor Lust. Vor unerbittlicher und alles verzehrender Lust, das es ihr den Atem verschlagen hatte. Sakura wusste, dass es nicht real gewesen war, doch es hatte sich definitiv real _angefühlt_. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie geglaubt hatte, vor Erregung zersplittern zu müssen, weil es keinen anderen Weg gab, ihren Körper zusammenhalten zu können. Noch immer konnte sie seine Berührungen vernehmen, wie sie leise über ihre sensible Haut wisperten. Diese Leidenschaft in ihrem Inneren entfachten, wie es niemand zuvor bei ihr getan hatte. Wie es niemand zuvor bei ihr geschafft hatte.

Das Geflüster wurde nun lauter, bis sie schließlich deutlich Narutos Stimme identifizieren konnte. »Baa-chan, das kannst du nicht zulassen! Er darf nicht damit davonkommen! Außerdem haben wir eine Chance Sasuke hierherzulocken, wenn wir Itachi haben.«

»Iie, Naruto. Du bist ihm nicht gewachsen und bring mich nicht dazu, dich unter Beobachtung zu stellen. Wenn er im Auftrag der Akatsuki hier war, würden wir ihm in die Hände spielen, wenn du das Dorf verließest«, erklärte die Godaime mit steigendem Temperament.

Dann entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Sakura sich leise aufrichtete, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

»Aber warum war er dann hinter Sakura-chan her?«, fragte er nachdenklich, »Und jetzt erzähl mir keinen Schwachsinn, Baa-chan, ich weiß, dass sie ihn schon mehr als ein Mal gesehen hat.«

»Wage es ja nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden, Naruto no Baka!«, brauste die Blondine auf, während die Tür lautstark geöffnet wurde und ein blonder, muskulöser Mann im Türrahmen stand.

Mit einem über die Schulter geworfenen »Ich rede mit dir, wie ich will« wandte er sich dem Bett zu, in welchem Sakura saß und neugierig die Situation beobachtete. Sie konnte erkennen, dass auf Tsunade-shishous Schläfe bereits eine Ader vor Ärger pochte, sodass sie Gefahr lief vielleicht ihren besten Freund an einen Wutanfall ihres Hokages zu verlieren.

Doch im nächsten Moment seufzte die Blondine ermüdet und ergeben auf, und murmelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach »Respektloser, kleiner Bengel« anhörte. _Klein? Wohl kaum._ Er überragte die Godaime mindestens um anderthalb, wenn nicht sogar zwei Köpfe.

»Sakura-chan«, rief Naruto sogleich freudig aus und lief zum Bett herüber, »Dir geht es gut. Warum warst du allein noch draußen? Was wollte Itachi von dir?«

Auch ihre Shishou wandte sich ihr nun zu und betrachtete sie skeptisch, so als würde sie ergründen wollen, warum sie in diesem Bett saß: »Du bist schon wach.« Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

»Hai«, stimmte sie ruhig zu.

Quengelnd mischte sich Naruto mit einem »Mou~, ihr ignoriert mich« wieder in das Gespräch der beiden Frauen.

»Naruto, raus!«, befahl die Godaime wutschnaubend, doch der junge Mann ließ sich nicht beirren und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Sakuras Bett und verschränkte trotzig die muskulösen Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

»Iie, ich will wissen, was hier abgeht, dattebayo!«

Warnend knurrte Tsunade-shishou: »Naruto …«

Doch sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen, der in einem schneidenden Ton, wie Sakura es selten von ihm gehört hatte, sagte: »Iie. Setz dich und fang an zu reden! Ich werde ungeduldig.« Der Blick, den er der Godaime zuwarf, ließ keine Widerrede zu. In diesem Zustand konnte man mit dem jungen Mann nicht mehr reden. Jedoch wusste Sakura auch, dass es genau dieser Ausdruck war, der ihm den nötigen Respekt als neuer Hokage verschaffen würde, sollte er ihn denn einsetzen.

Ergeben nickte die Blondine schließlich und setzte sich auf einen weiteren Stuhl am Bettende, ehe sie Sakura zunickte, sodass diese sich erklären konnte.

»Er hat mich nicht angegriffen«, stellte die Rosahaarige zunächst fest und blickte dabei ihrer Shishou in die Augen.

»Demo …«, unterbrach Naruto sie wutschnaubend, wurde jedoch von einer erhobenen Hand seitens der Godaime zum Schweigen gebracht.

»Er hat mich nicht angegriffen«, wiederholte Sakura ihre Ausführung, »Es ist wahr, dass Itachi mich im Tsukuyomi gefangen hielt, aber es war definitiv keine schlechte oder gar schmerzhafte Erfahrung.« Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie leicht schmunzeln.

»Wisst ihr, was das Tsukuyomi ist?«, fragte sie in die Runde, woraufhin lediglich der Hokage nickte.

Sie erhob das Wort: »Es ist eine Welt, die lediglich von ihrem Macher gesteuert werden kann. Zeit und Raum spielt keine Rolle, er kontrolliert alles, was sich darin befindet. Ein sehr mächtiges, _furchteinflößendes_ Jutsu, und soweit ich weiß, ist Itachi der Einzige, der es einsetzt. Als Kakashi darin gefangen gewesen war, hat es eine Woche gebraucht, ehe er sich erholt hatte; bei Shikamaru hat es noch länger gedauert.«

Die Haruno nickte zustimmend, ehe sie fortfuhr: »Und deswegen hast du dich gefragt, warum ich schon wach bin. Du hast Recht damit, wenn du sagst, dass es furchteinflößend sein kann, aber du hast auch richtig dargelegt, das alles, was innerhalb dieses Jutsus passiert dem Träger des Mangekyou Sharingan untersteht. Er entscheidet, ob es schmerzt, er entscheidet, ob jemand leidet. Und nun kannst du dir in etwa vorstellen, was er mit mir gemacht hat.«

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte sie ein Flackern in den rehbraunen Augen ihrer Shishou erkennen, ehe diese ausrief: »O Kami, sag mir nicht …« Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr wieder in den Sinn kam, dass sie nicht allein waren.

Einen Moment lang ließ Sakura ihre Gedanken schweifen. Zurück zu dem Erlebten. Sie erfasste ein leichtes Schaudern. Nicht aus Angst, sondern aus Wonne. Sie suhlte sich geradezu in diesem Gefühl, ehe sie Narutos tiefe Stimme vernahm.

»Du zitterst, Sakura-chan.« Seine Stimme hörte sich seltsam bekümmert an, und sie hatte auch eine Ahnung, wieso.

»Naruto, ich zittere nicht aus Angst.« Er sah zu dem offenen Fenster herüber. »Und auch nicht vor Kälte.«

Nun blickten seine ozeanblauen Augen sie verwirrt an, ehe die Godaime sich räusperte und in einem belustigten Ton fragte: »Naruto, was machst du mit Hinata … im Bett?«

Daraufhin glühten Narutos Wangen in einem gleißenden Rot auf, sodass Sakura befürchtete, er würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie ihn weiterhin in diesem Maße triezten. Und dann begegnete er dem Blick der Haruno ungläubig als würde er nicht wahrhaben wollen, was er da gerade zu hören bekommen hatte.

»Sakura-chan, du …« Mit seltsam dünner Stimme und noch immer erröteten Wangen, versuchte er die Worte herauszubringen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich bei diesem Versuch.

»Aa, ich bin erregt.« Ganz ohne Scham sagte sie diese Worte, war es doch die natürlichste aller Reaktionen ihres Körpers auf solch eine Stimulation, wie sie sie von Itachi erfahren hatte. Auch wenn es nur mental geschehen war, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass diese Gefühle nicht real gewesen waren.

»Kami, Naruto, nun krieg dich wieder ein! Ist ja nicht so, dass du mit Hinata keine unanständigen Dinge machst«, erklärte die Godaime nun Augen-rollend.

»Zumindest nicht das eine Mal, als wir in dein Büro geschlichen sind und auf deinem Schreibtisch …« Ihm wurde der Mund von der rosahaarigen Kunoichi zugehalten, ehe er zum entscheidenden Punkt kommen konnte, in dem er ihnen eröffnete, dass er Hinata auf der Arbeitsfläche des großen Schreibtisches genommen hatte. Dann wäre er definitiv Geschichte gewesen, das stand fest.

Wieder konnte Sakura die Ader an der Schläfe sehen, die gerade zu platzen drohte.

»Nani? Du …«, fragte die Blondine nun wutentbrannt nach und wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen, als Sakura sie unterbrach.

»Kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Thema zurück! Ich habe Itachi von meiner Mission erzählt und mit ihm ausgemacht, dass ich mich morgen mit ihm treffe, um meine Erfolge durchzugehen. Er muss erst in drei Tagen wieder aufbrechen, also bitte ich um Erlaubnis, das Dorf für diese Zeit verlassen zu dürfen.«

Nach einigem Zögern seitens der Godaime, bellte sie verhältnismäßig lautstark in die Runde: »Gewährt. Ich erwarte deinen Bericht in vier Tagen auf meinem Schreibtisch.«

Mit einem versichernden »Hai« nahm die junge Kunoichi nun ihre Hand von dem Mund ihres besten Freundes, da sie bemerkt hatte, wie er sich versteift hatte.

»Demo, Baa-chan, das kannst du doch nicht zulassen!«

Noch ehe Naruto hätte weiterreden können, hatte die Blondine den Raum durchquert und stand drohend vor ihm. »Du … Wage es ja nie wieder meine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln! Was ich sage ist Gesetz! Und du wirst morgen in meinem Büro erscheinen und meinen Schreibtisch schrubben! Noch bin ich der Hokage, haben wir uns verstanden?«

Mit sichtlich hängendem Kopf antwortete Naruto: »Hai, Baa-chan.«

»Gut, Sakura wird dir alles weitere erklären. Und hör auf, mich andauernd ›Baa-chan‹ zu nennen!«, erwiderte die Godaime noch immer aufgebracht. Als sie alles gesagt hatte, was es zu sagen gab, machte sie auf ihren Fersen kehrt und verschwand aus dem Raum, sodass nur noch die zwei besten Freunde zurückblieben.

Erst nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens konnte sich die Haruno dazu durchringen, die Stille zu durchbrechen: »Du weißt, dass sie das nicht nur tut, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun? Sie macht es auch, um dich besser schützen zu können. Mit Itachi haben wir einen Informanten innerhalb ihrer Reihen. Lass mich das machen, Naruto! Ich möchte das auch für dich machen.«

»Das war es also, was du die ganze Zeit verheimlicht hast? Dass du dich in einen Nukenin verliebt hast? In Itachi?«, fragte er angespannt nach, blickte ihr allerdings nicht in die Augen.

»Hai«, antwortete sie deshalb lediglich und blickte aus dem Fenster, »Ich durfte niemandem davon erzählen. Du, Tsunade-shishou und Itachi seid die Einzigen, die davon wissen.«

Mit einem müden Seufzen, das sie noch nie von Naruto vernommen hatte, fragte er niemand Bestimmten: »Warum hättest du nicht weiter einfach in Sasuke-teme verliebt bleiben können? Das hätte alles so viel einfacher gemacht! Ich hätte ihn irgendwann wieder zurückgebracht, ihr hättet euch verliebt angesehen und wärt übereinander hergefallen. Nach ein, zwei Jahren hättet ihr geheiratet und nach fünf, sechs Jahren wären zwei kleine Uchiha-Babys durch Konoha gelaufen. Alles friedlich, alles geregelt. Aber nein, Sakura-chan muss es immer kompliziert machen und sich in den Bruder verlieben, der nebenbei bemerkt einen ganzen Clan ausgelöscht hat und dazu bereit ist, mich, ihren besten Freund, umzubringen. Habe ich etwas vergessen?«

»Iie, ganz und gar nicht.«


	11. comprehension

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel X**

comprehension

Schon seit letzter Nacht befand sich Sakura wieder in ihrem eigenen Heim. Sie hatte das Krankenhaus unter der Bedingung verlassen dürfen, dass sie sich Ruhe gönnte und nichts Anstrengendes tat. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie körperlich nicht sonderlich ausgelaugt war, aber ihr Kopf wusste das nicht. Für ihn hatte es sich alles real angefühlt, was Itachi mit ihr angestellt hatte.

Also war sie spätabends zu Hause angekommen und hatte sich erschöpft in ihr eigenes Bett fallen lassen. Naruto war nach seinen Anschuldigungen unmittelbar verschwunden. Sakura hatte das Gefühl, dass er das Gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten musste, immerhin war es nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, dass sie mit einem Nukenin verkehrte. Jedoch musste die Haruno ihrem besten Freund nahe bringen, dass er niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten durfte. Nicht einmal Hinata. Und das würde der schwerste Part sein, denn Sakura wusste, dass die beiden keine Geheimnisse voreinander hatten.

Doch allein dadurch, dass Naruto davon wusste, hatte sich das Risiko erhöht, entdeckt zu werden. Sie wollte niemanden in diese Sache mit hineinziehen. Nicht einmal die Godaime konnte sie vor den Folgen bewahren, die ihr Handeln unweigerlich nach sich ziehen würde. Niemand anderes würde mehr von ihr und Itachi erfahren. Denn es würde sie alle in Gefahr bringen. Allen voran Itachi. Wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekämen, würde er sicherlich befragt werden. Sakura wusste, dass er niemals aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern würde, also würde man zu härteren Mitteln greifen müssen, um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. Und das wollte sie keinesfalls riskieren!

Nun hatte sie sich mit einer Tasse warmen Tees daran gemacht, die Schriftrollen zusammenzupacken, die sie sorgfältig gefüllt hatte, damit sie diese mit Itachi besprechen konnte. Sie war gespannt darauf, was er ihr alles berichten konnte. Besonders da sie bereits sein dunkles Timbre vermisste, das sie jedes Mal aufs Neue bannte. Immer wenn er sprach, spürte sie seine geschmeidige Stimme über ihre Haut streichen als würde er sie mit hauchzarten Berührungen liebkosen. Und sie musste sich selbst ermahnen, seinen sorgfältig gewählten Worten zuzuhören und ja nichts zu verpassen. Denn jedes Mal wenn er die Stimme erhob, hatte er auch tatsächlich etwas zu sagen; nicht wie einige, die nur des Reden willens redeten. Der Uchiha war ihr eine (äußerst) angenehme Abwechslung von ihrem sonstigen Umfeld.

Nachdem Sakura die restlichen Unterlagen wieder gewissenhaft in ihrem Schlafzimmer verstaut hatte, widmete sie sich ihrem Kleiderschrank. Diesmal standen ihnen beiden zwei volle Tage zur Verfügung, und nicht nur ein paar Stunden oder gar Minuten. Die Haruno wollte diesen Umstand ein wenig ausnutzen und zog schließlich Unterwäsche heraus, die nicht zu ihrem täglichen Gebrauch gedacht war. Sie wollte ihre Zeit mit Itachi genießen, und sie wollte ihm ein klein wenig davon zurückgeben, was er ihr gestern gezeigt und gegeben hatte. Zudem musste die junge Kunoichi zugeben, dass sie ein wenig nervös und aufgeregt war. Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen, keine Frage, aber sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie mit dem Wissen, was er alles mit ihr anstellen wollte, umgehen sollte. Eines stand jedoch fest: Sie würde nicht untätig bleiben. Denn sie wollte ihn mindestens genauso sehr wie er sie. Nach gestern Abend sogar noch mehr. Noch eindringlicher.

Bevor sie sich allerdings auf den Weg zu Itachi machte, wollte sie noch bei ihrem besten Freund vorbeischauen, um ihm den Ernst der Situation vor Augen zu führen, doch anscheinend war er selbst zu einem Entschluss gekommen, denn nun stand er hier – in ihrem Flur – und druckste herum.

Anstatt ihm, begann Sakura zu sprechen: »Was du gestern erfahren hast, Naruto, darf nicht ans Licht kommen. Tsunade-shishou hat diese Mission unter die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe gestellt. Und als ANBU unterliegst auch du dieser, vergiss das nicht!«

»Wakatta«, versicherte er nickend, »Wissen Neji und Shikamaru auch davon?«

»Iie«, dementierte Sakura sogleich, »Und dir muss klar sein, dass du es selbst Hinata nicht verraten darfst.«

Mit einem entrückten Gesichtsausdruck sah er zu ihr hinab, ehe er zögernd nickte.

Seufzend erklärte die Haruno besänftigend: »Ich will euch da nicht mit reinziehen, Naruto. Wenn es ans Licht kommt, dass ich mich mit Itachi treffe, wird Tsunade-sama alles abstreiten. Sie kann es nicht riskieren, mich zu decken. Sie würde ihr Gesicht vor dem ganzen Dorf und ihren Titel als Hokage verlieren, verstehst du mich? Du hättest gar nicht davon erfahren dürfen, es ist genauso gefährlich für dich.«

»Demo Sakura, warum gehst du dann erst dieses Risiko ein? Wenn es so gefährlich ist, wieso hältst du dich dann nicht einfach von ihm fern?«, brauste der Blonde auf und gestikulierte wild mit seinen langen Armen umher.

Mit einem verunsicherten Schulterzucken brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen, ehe sie versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden: »Ich … Naruto, ich hab versucht, mich von ihm fernzuhalten. Ich … ich kann es einfach nicht. Er wirkt so eine unglaublich faszinierende Anziehung auf mich aus. So etwas hab ich wirklich noch nie erlebt. Es ist …« Sakura musste die Augen abwenden, ehe sie weitersprechen konnte. »Es ist ganz anders als mit Sasuke. Itachi ist anders. Mit Sasuke war es eher eine Obsession; er war cool, still, aber trotzdem leidenschaftlich, wenn er etwas wirklich wollte. Er war verletzend – ich sage dir jetzt mal was: Mädchen in diesem Alter stehen nun mal eher auf die schlimmeren Jungs. Wir bemerken meist gar nicht, was dort genau vor unserer Nase liegt.«

»Pah«, erwiderte er schnaubend, »Eine hat's bemerkt.«

Das sanfte Lächeln, das sich daraufhin auf Sakuras vollen Lippen ausbreitete, war herzerwärmend. »Hai, Hinata war die einzige, die nicht so blind war wie wir anderen.«

Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der keiner der beiden auch nur ein Wort verlor, erhob Naruto abermals die Stimme: »Du sagtest, Itachi sei anders. Wie anders?« Die Haruno konnte deutlich die Skepsis aus der tiefen Stimme ihres besten Freundes herausfiltern.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich die kalte Wand hinuntergleiten, sodass sie auf ihrem dunklen Boden zum Sitzen kam. »Das wird eine Weile dauern«, erklärte sie daraufhin ihr Vorgehen und bedeutete dem Blonden es ihr nachzumachen.

»Das habe ich wirklich noch niemandem erzählt. Nicht weil niemand gefragt hat, aber ich empfand es bisher als falsch, jemandem davon zu berichten, wie ich Itachi das erste Mal begegnet bin«, eröffnete die Rosahaarige ihre Ausführungen, »Wir waren auf der Mission, um den Nukenin aus Otogakure gefangen zu nehmen, wie du vielleicht noch weißt. Neji hatte geordert, dass wir alle einzeln nach ihm suchen gehen sollen. Als wir ihn aber bis zum Mittag noch immer nicht gesichtet hatten, hat er uns zum Lager zurückbeordert. Ich war gerade auf dem Rückweg, als ich das Rauschen von Wasser vernahm und diesem folgte. Nachdem ich mich erfrischt hatte, folgte ich dem Verlauf des Flusses, bis ich auf einen kleinen Wasserfall stieß. Darunter badete sich jemand. Und wie du dir denken kannst, war das niemand geringerer als Uchiha Itachi. Doch als er mich entdeckt hat, ist er nicht gleich auf Konfrontationskurs gegangen, sondern stand nur da. Vor mir. Nackt.«

»Sakura-chan, sag mir nicht, dass ihr …«, begann Naruto aufgeregt vor sich hin zu brabbeln.

»Sch, sch, Naruto. Ich war noch nicht fertig«, unterbrach sie ihn mit mahnendem Unterton, »Und nein, es ist nichts dergleichen passiert, was du dir vielleicht gerade ausgemalt hast. Er hat mich nicht angerührt, wollte mir nur die Maske abnehmen. Doch als ich es ihm verwehrte, hat er mich nicht dazu gezwungen, Naruto. Er hat mich gehen lassen.«

Der verdutzte Ausdruck Narutos sprach Bände. »Auch als er uns den Nukenin abgenommen hat, hat er sich bei mir zurückgehalten. Und ich denke nicht, dass es daran lag, dass ich eine Frau bin. Er hat sich nur genommen, was er wollte und ist dann verschwunden. Ich gebe zu, dass Shikamaru nicht gut weggekommen ist. Und ich war deswegen unheimlich wütend. Das hab ich ihm auch das nächste Mal gesagt, als ich ihn getroffen habe.«

»Wie oft genau hast du ihn denn schon getroffen?«, stellte der Blonde nun entsetzt die Frage.

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen antwortete sie: »Öfter als dir vielleicht lieb ist. Jedenfalls hat er mich aufgesucht. Auf derselben Lichtung, auf der du mich gestern gefunden hast. Dort meditiere ich meistens und er hat mir dabei zugesehen. Er hat mir berichtet, dass Orochimaru vorhat, Sasukes Körper so bald wie möglich zu übernehmen. Er sagte, er kann sich nicht selbst darum kümmern, weswegen er es Konoha überließ. Itachi wusste, dass du alles dafür tun würdest, das dies nicht geschieht.«

»Chotto! Er hat dir das gesagt?«, fragte der Uzumaki ungläubig nach.

»Na, was dachtest du denn, woher wir diese Information haben?«, stellte Sakura sogleich die Gegenfrage. »Als Gegenleistung hab ich seinen Arm geheilt, den ich bei unserer Flucht verletzt hatte. Ich war es ihm schuldig. Er hat jedoch nicht darum gebeten, ich hab es ihm lediglich angeboten, weil er Konoha einen Dienst erwiesen hat.«

»Was ist danach passiert?«, wollte Naruto wissen.

Doch Sakura erklärte lediglich mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken: »Wir haben geredet. Und dann bin ich gegangen.« _Mehr geflüchtet, aber das brauchst du nicht zu erfahren, Naruto._

»Erinnerst du dich noch an den Abend, an dem wir mit den anderen in dieser neuen Bar waren?«, fragte sie interessiert nach.

Als sie sein bestätigendes Nicken vernahm, fuhr sie fort: »In dieser Nacht ist er verletzt bei mir aufgekreuzt. Hat auf mich gewartet. In meiner eigenen Wohnung.«

»Er war in Konoha?«, rief Naruto erregt aus, »Weiß Baa-chan davon?«

»Ruhig, Naruto! Tsunade-shishou weiß es. Natürlich weiß sie davon«, versuchte die Haruno ihren besten Freund ein wenig zu beschwichtigen.

Mit einem misstrauischen und doch neugierigen Ausdruck auf dem männlichen Gesicht stellte er fest: »Und du hast ihn natürlich geheilt. Dooshite?«

»Hätte ich ihn einfach sterben lassen sollen? Glaub mir, ich hab mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn der ANBU zu übergeben. Ich konnte es aber nicht tun. Naruto, es ist nicht so einfach wie bei Hinata und dir. Wir … ich fühl mich zu ihm hingezogen, obwohl er all diese Straftaten begangen hat. Ich hab das Gefühl, das da mehr dahintersteckt. Und ich will es wissen … ich will wissen, ob er mehr ist als nur ein Monster. Denn ich nehme ihn nicht als solches wahr«, erklärte die rosahaarige Kunoichi leidenschaftlich.

»Wie kannst du dir nur so sicher sein?«, stellte Naruto die vermeintliche Frage aller Fragen.

Und Sakura hatte die passende Antwort dazu: »Weil er gesagt hat, dass er auf mich warten wird. Bis ich bereit bin, mich ihm hinzugeben. Er sagte, er wolle alles von mir haben. Wenn ich bereit dazu bin. Und Naruto … ich bin es.«

Narutos Wangen entflammten sogleich in einem lieblichen Rotton, was Sakura an den kleinen Jungen erinnerte, der er mal gewesen war. Von diesem war allerdings nicht mehr viel übrig. Jedenfalls äußerlich nicht mehr.

Irgendwann fand der Blonde jedoch seine Stimme wieder und fragte leise: »Du kennst ihn doch kaum. Wie kannst du also solch eine Entscheidung treffen? Du weißt nicht, was danach passiert.«

»Es fühlt sich richtig an, Naruto, deswegen. Ich vertraue meinem Instinkt, und der sagt mir, dass Itachi kein gänzlich schlechter Mensch ist. Er hat Gefühle, und das Wichtigste ist, er empfindet auch etwas für mich. Sonst hätte er so etwas nicht gesagt«, erwiderte die Haruno.

»Er lügt. Er ist dafür ausgebildet worden zu lügen«, erklärte Naruto entschieden.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und Schmunzeln auf den rosigen Lippen entgegnete die Rosahaarige: »Das wurden wir auch, Baka. Und schau, wohin es uns gebracht hat. Wir sind die wohl schlechtesten Lügner überhaupt. Und gerade das macht uns aus. Dass wir nur die Wahrheit sagen können. Und ich sage dir nun, dass ich Itachi vertraue. Du brauchst ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Das verlangt keiner von dir. Aber vertrau mir, Naruto! Mehr brauchst du nicht zu tun. Ich komme schon klar.«

»Warum tust du das alles? Für ihn?«

»Weißt du, ich bin es so leid, mich immer an die Regeln halten zu müssen, ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen. Das mag dir vielleicht selbstsüchtig erscheinen, aber ich will einmal im Leben etwas für mich haben. Du hast Hinata und deine aufstrebende Karriere als zukünftiger Hokage, Sasuke ist weg, alle anderen sind mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschäftigt. Ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das etwas in meinem Leben fehlt, ohne das ich nicht glücklich sein kann«, erklärte Sakura verzweifelt, »Und bei Itachi, da fühle ich mich frei und sicher. Er fasziniert mich, fordert mich und er begehrt mich. Nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern er begehrt mich um meinetwillen. Ich kann mit ihm reden, mit dem Wissen, dass er mir auch wirklich zuhört und mich versteht. Ich sehne mich danach bei ihm zu sein. Immer und überall. Wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich gerade dabei, mich in ihn zu verlieben.«

* * *

 _Du bist nicht gerade erst dabei, du bist es schon längst, Sakura-chan._ Naruto hatte Sakuras Erklärungen gebannt gelauscht und sich dazu entschlossen, sie zu unterstützen, wo es nur ging. Wer konnte schon Hokage werden, wenn er nicht einmal seine Freunde retten konnte? Natürlich wäre es klüger gewesen, sie zu melden. Aber das konnte der Blonde seiner besten Freundin nicht antun. Sie hatte sich ihm aus freien Stücken anvertraut, und er würde ihr Vertrauen in ihn nicht erschüttern, indem er sie verriet.

Wenn Sakura dem älteren Uchiha vertraute, konnte er auch Vertrauen in sie haben, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde. Und auf eine sehr verquerte Art und Weise konnte er ihre Beweggründe und Gefühle nachvollziehen. Er verstand, dass sie sich allein gelassen fühlte, obwohl um sie herum Menschen waren. Vermutlich verstand er sie in diesem Punkt besser als jeder andere. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er ihr Verhalten tolerierte. Er würde immer ein Auge auf sie haben, um einschreiten zu können, wenn es zu heikel wurde.

Mit einem ergebenden Laut ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, sodass dieser dumpf gegen die kalte Wand schlug. »Itai.«

Keine drei Sekunden später befand sich eine kühle Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf und linderte den pochenden Schmerz. Das liebevoll ausgesprochene »Baka« ließ ihn aufsehen.

Ein müdes Seufzen entfuhr seinen Lippen, ehe er vor sich hinmurmelte: »Neji wird mich eigenhändig umbringen, wenn er davon erfährt.«

»Was ist mit Neji?«, fragte Sakura sogleich nach. Sie hatte nur einen Teil dessen gehört, was er leise gesprochen hatte, aber den Namen ihres Teamleiters konnte sie allemal deutlich vernehmen.

»Nichts«, antwortete Naruto sogleich hastig und sprang von seinem Platz auf.

Um weiter vom Thema abzulenken, fragte er: »Wann brichst du auf?«

Noch immer misstrauisch ließ sie das Thema fallen und entgegnete: »Ich wollte eigentlich gerade losziehen, als du hier aufgetaucht bist.«

»Dann bring ich dich noch zum Tor«, bot der Blonde ihr freundlicherweise an.

* * *

Wenig später schlenderten Sakura und Naruto die Straßen Konohas entlang, bis ein Chakra aus der Menge herausstach. Nur schwer konnte sie es überhaupt herausfiltern, aber es war da. Es war nur eine kleine Menge, und für die meisten Shinobi wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrnehmbar. Und doch kam es direkt auf Naruto und sie zu. Auch wenn es eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein sollte, immerhin war es helllichter Tag und somit viel zu gefährlich.

Die Rosahaarige wusste, dass auch Naruto es bemerkt hatte, denn er hatte kurz mit seinen langen Schritten gehadert. Neugierig, doch trotz allem unauffällig besah Sakura sich ihre Umgebung, konnte allerdings nichts Außergewöhnliches ausmachen. Bis Naruto sie mit dem Ellbogen anstieß und auf etwas deutete. Eine Krähe.

Sie saß nicht unweit entfernt auf einem der großen Masten, die verteilt im ganzen Dorf in die Lüfte ragten.

»So wie's aussieht, wird er dich nicht mehr so schnell in Ruhe lassen, dattebayo!«, stellte der Blonde fest und nahm wieder seine gewohnten Schritte auf. Sakura jedoch blickte noch immer dem Vogel entgegen, der sie unverwandt anzustarren schien. Ein wohliger Schauer erfasste sie, als die Krähe in Richtung des Tores flog. Natürlich folgte die Haruno ihr in freudiger Erwartung.

An dem Tor angekommen, winkte sie Naruto zum Abschied zu und sagte: »Mach keinen Unsinn, während ich weg bin!«

»Pass auf dich auf, Sakura-chan!«, forderte der Blonde besorgt.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortete die Haruno: »Mach ich.«

Und dann war sie auch schon fort, zurück blieb nur ein letztes Krähen des Vogels, der sie auf ihrem Weg begleitete.


	12. yours and mine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XI**

yours and mine

Sie sprintete durch die dichten Baumkronen, die Konoha umgaben, während sie immer wieder den Lauten der Krähe lauschte, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Immer wieder streckte sie ihre Fühler nach anderen Chakren aus, die in der näheren Umgebung gelegen waren. Jedoch kam ihr niemand zu nahe oder stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Es war auch niemand zu spüren, den sie gut kannte und bei dem sie Gefahr lief, entlarvt zu werden.

Und dann schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Itachi. Die junge Frau wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie ihm entgegentreten sollte, ohne gleich weiche Knie zu bekommen. Normalerweise hatte sie nie solche Probleme mit dem männlichen Geschlecht. Sei es den routinierten Ganzkörperuntersuchungen, die sie jedes Jahr im Krankenhaus durchführen musste, zuzuschulden. Sakura hatte mittlerweile so viele ihrer Kollegen nackt begutachten dürfen, dass es bis an ihr Lebensende reichte. Aber bei dem Gedanken an Itachi und wie er sie intim erkundete, brandete solch eine Gier in ihr auf, dass sie selbst daran zweifelte, sich zurücknehmen zu können, um in ihm dieselbe Leidenschaft erwecken zu können, wie er es bereits bei ihr getan hatte.

* * *

 _Plötzlich fand sie sich in einem Strudel aus Lust und Begehren wieder. In einer Welt, die aus schwarz und weiß bestand, und blutrot. In einer Welt, die von Itachi gesteuert wurde._

 _Sie blickte mit geweiteten – fragenden – Augen zu ihm hinauf, als sie auf einem großen Bett zum Liegen kam. Langsam schritt er auf sie zu, geschmeidig und elegant waren seine Bewegungen. Wie eine Katze. Jedoch keine Schmusekatze, sondern eher eine gefährliche, unberechenbare Raubkatze. Seine zusammengebundenen schwarzen Locken umspielten jedes Mal seine Schultern, wenn er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, und sie hatte das unbändige Verlangen, ihre langen, grazilen Finger in ihnen zu vergraben, zu ertasten, wie seidig weich sie sich anfühlten, wenn sie durch ihre Hände rannen._

Und dann erschien ein anderes Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. _Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Haare andere sensible Stellen an ihrem Körper kitzelten. Wie er sie entkleidete, bis sie nackt und in voller Pracht vor ihm lag, und er sie mit seinen warmen, weichen Lippen erkundete. Ganz wie nebenbei streiften seine dunklen Haare ihre zarte Haut, sodass sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen, entblößten Körper ausbreitete. Ein wohliger Schauer rann ihre Wirbelsäule hinab._

 _Sie spürte seine rauen Fingerspitzen, wie sie jeden Winkel ihres Leibes erkundeten, an einigen Stellen verweilten, die sich als besonders empfindlich und Lust-steigernd herausstellten. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, verspürte sie den Drang, ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihn selbst von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, damit er ihnen beiden endlich die Befriedigung bereiten konnte, die sie beide so sehr herbeisehnten. Doch jedes Mal wurde sie enttäuscht, wenn sie sich darum bemühte. Immer legte er seine großen Hände über die ihren und erklärte, dass er ihr Lust bereiten wollte. Dass sie sich zurücklehnen und genießen sollte. So lobenswert seine Motive auch waren, sie spürte einen Druck in ihrem Inneren, der sie immerwährend in Flammen stehen ließ, wenn er sie nur mit diesen verschleierten Augen ansah, dessen hungrige Blicke sie geradezu zu versengen drohten._

 _Die Intimität, die sie miteinander in seiner Welt teilten, war eines der größten und eindrucksvollsten Geschenke, die Sakura je von einem Mann erhalten hatte. Sie hatte sich wahrlich und unbestreitbar in diesen Mann verliebt, wollte mit ihm alles teilen und ihm alles zeigen, was es von ihr zu sehen und erleben gab._

 _Sie war bereit – mehr als das._

 _Und sie würde nicht länger zögern._

* * *

Die Haruno folgte dem Ruf der Krähe, bis sie ein kleineres Dorf erreichte, das nicht weit von Konohagakure entfernt lag. Es war bereits mitten am Tag, also tummelten sich einige Menschen auf den Straßen. Entweder, um ihren täglichen Einkäufen nachzukommen oder um einfach mal wieder unter Leute zu gehen und sich über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auszutauschen. In so einer kleinen Gemeinde blieb meist nichts lange verborgen.

Vereinzelt konnte Sakura auch einige Shinobi ausmachen, die sich wahrscheinlich auf ihrem Rückweg von einer Mission befanden. Und wieder einmal wurde ihr vor Augen gehalten, dass es riskant war, sich so nahe an Konoha mit Itachi zu treffen.

Zu ihrem Glück jedoch begegnete die junge Kunoichi niemandem, den sie kannte. Nur ein einziges Mal wurde sie mit einem knappen Nicken bedacht, als sie einen Shinobi passierte.

Schnell ließ sie die allgemeine Menschenmasse hinter sich und folgte weiterhin dem Krähen des Vogels, der vor einem Inn Halt gemacht hatte und auf sie, von seinem höher gelegenen Aufenthaltsort, hinunterblickte.

Ohne zu zögern betrat sie die kleine Eingangshalle und schritt an den Tresen heran, hinter dem eine ältere Frau saß und gerade etwas niederschrieb. Lächelnd erkundigte sie sich nach Itachi, ohne jedoch seinen Namen zu verkünden, und wurde geradewegs von einem Mitarbeiter der Taverne zu seinem Zimmer geführt.

Das Angebot, dass man sie vorher ankündigte, bevor sie den Bewohner des Zimmers aufsuchen würde, lehnte sie allerdings dankend ab. Itachi hatte ihr Chakra wahrscheinlich schon wahrgenommen und erwartete sie bereits.

Gerade als sie an der schweren Holztür anklopfen wollte, wurde diese geöffnet und sie mit Schwung hineingezogen. Itachis ganz eigener Duft schlug ihr wie eine Wand entgegen, weswegen sie es zuließ. So stürmisch hatte sie den älteren Uchiha noch nie erlebt, war er doch sonst eher ruhig und geduldig. Es wunderte sie ein wenig, dass er nun so rabiat vorging und entgegen seines duldsamen Verhaltens handelte.

Keinen Herzschlag später fand sie sich mit ihrem Rücken an eine kalte Wand gepresst wieder und spürte warme, ungeduldige Lippen auf den ihren. Nicht einmal Zeit für eine Begrüßung wurde aufgebracht, da vernahm sie schon den harten Körper Itachis gegen ihren gedrängt. Ihre Tasche fiel polternd zu Boden, als sie sich ihrem Begehren ergab und ihn gewähren ließ. Mit Nachdruck streifte seine feuchte Zungenspitze gegen ihre volle Unterlippe und verlangte bestimmend Einlass. Seine großen Hände lagen weit gespreizt auf ihrer schmalen Taille und drängten sie immer weiter gegen seinen muskulösen – köstlichen – Körper.

Nur schwerlich konnte sie ihre Gedanken ordnen, die auf sie einströmten, geschweige denn neue – verständliche – formen. Sie wurde regelrecht von seiner alles verschlingenden Leidenschaft mitgerissen, sodass es ihr schwer fiel, ihm zu widerstehen.

Mit einem verzückten Laut schmolz sie geradezu in seinen Armen dahin, als seine warme Zunge die ihre umspielte – sie zum Spielen aufforderte. Nun wesentlich ruhiger, lockender. Auch der dominante Griff um ihren Oberkörper lockerte sich etwas; seine Hände wurden forschender, gingen langsam auf Erkundungstour. Und sie genoss es in seinen Armen zu sein, von ihm umschlungen zu werden, sodass sie das Gefühl bekam, dass nur sie zählte. Dass er nur sie brauchte, um die nächste Nacht zu überstehen. Es war egoistisches Wunschdenken, aber so fühlte sie sich nun einmal in diesem Moment, in dem sie so hemmungslos begrüßt wurde.

Und dann löste sich plötzlich diese erregende Situation mit der verbundenen Nähe zweier nach mehr verlangender Leiber im Nichts auf. Schwer atmend stand Sakura an der kalten Wand, musste sich darauf konzentrieren, ihren weich gewordenen Knien nicht nachzugeben und an dieser herunterzurutschen. Schlagartig öffneten sich ihre vor Lust verschleierten, funkelnden Augen, nur um den Älteren dabei zu beobachten, wie seine Augen sich langsam veränderten. In einem Moment waren sie noch blutrot, dann gräulich-schwarz.

Er war ein Anblick für die Kami, wie er dort vor ihr stand und sie musterte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, während die junge Frau beinahe keuchend zu Boden ging. Doch er sah so entspannt aus als wäre nie etwas passiert, ließ nur gierig seinen Blick über ihren weichen Körper wandern. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, wie rapide er von einem Gemütszustand zum nächsten wechseln konnte. Was für eine Selbstkontrolle er beherrschen musste, um diesen Vorgang so reibungslos wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen. Dieser Mann war wahrlich ein Shinobi wie er im Buche stand.

»Du solltest so etwas nicht zulassen, wenn du nicht bereit bist, dich mit hinzugeben, Sakura«, vernahm sie nach einigen Augenblicken sein dunkles Timbre, welches einen rauen Unterton angenommen hatte.

Noch immer ein wenig außer Atem sagte sie: »Wer sagte, dass ich nicht bereit sei?«

Unmerklich verfinsterte sich Itachis Gesichtsausdruck, während seine dunklen Augen sich leicht verengten. Langsam, beinahe drohend, überbrückte er die Distanz, die er vorher noch zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte, und ragte über ihr auf. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung hatte in Sekundenschnelle etwas Gefährliches angenommen, was die Haruno nicht zu benennen vermochte. Doch er hielt ihren Blick mit dem seinen gefangen, um abschätzen zu können, ob sie Reißaus nehmen oder sich gar wehren würde, so schien es.

Allerdings zog die Rosahaarige keine dieser Möglichkeiten in Erwägung. Stattdessen wartete sie seine Reaktion ab. Auch wenn er wie ein Raubtier auf sie zu schlich und sie in die Enge trieb, würde sie nicht weichen. Sie begehrte ihn. Sie begehrte ihn so sehr, dass sie dazu entschlossen war, sich ihm auszuliefern.

Mit allem, was sie hatte. Mehr konnte sie ihm nicht geben.

»Du bist dir sicher.« Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung seinerseits. Und Sakura hätte es auch nicht anders von ihm erwartet. Ihr war aufgegangen, dass er annehmen würde, dass sie ihre Entscheidung gut durchdacht hatte. So war sie nun einmal gestrickt. Sie dachte viel zu viel, analysierte, aber im Endeffekt vertraute sie ihrer Wahrnehmung. Sakuras Denken war nicht allein durch Rationalität bestimmt wie beispielsweise Shikamarus. Er musste die Reichweite menschlichen Handelns mit einkalkulieren, wenn es um Strategien ging, bei Sakura jedoch war es ganz natürlich, dass ihre Emotionen einen Großteil ihrer Strategien ausmachten. Shikamaru dachte erst über die möglichen Lösungswege nach und bezog dann erst den Menschen mit ein, während Sakura erst an den Menschen dachte und sich dann den Kopf über einen erfolgreichen Plan zerbrach. So dachte sie, und ihr war bewusst, dass Itachi das bereits über sie herausgefiltert hatte. So war er gestrickt.

»Hai, ich bin mir sicher«, versicherte sie ihm seine Vermutung mit fester Stimme, »Demo Itachi, ich verlange das Gleiche von dir.«

Mit diesen Worten konnte sie erkennen, dass Itachis Gesichtszüge sich wieder etwas entspannten, weicher wurden, bis sie ein Zucken an seinem linken Mundwinkel wahrnehmen konnte. Hatte seine tiefe Stimme vorher noch eine gewisse Rauheit besessen, so war sie nun samtig weich, streichelte über ihren gesamten Körper, sodass eine wohlige Gänsehaut zurückblieb: »Gleiches wird mit Gleichem vergolten, Sakura.«

Humor. Eine äußerst eigenwillige Erscheinung von Humor, aber dennoch hatte Itachi ihr gerade bewiesen, dass auch er welchen besaß.

Augenblicklich bildete sich auf Sakuras vollen, rosigen Lippen ein freudiges Lächeln, welches den Raum mit seiner Intensität zu erhellen schien. Es stimmte sie äußerst glücklich, dass auch er ihr alles von sich preisgeben würde. Sie wollte ihn kennenlernen, das hatte sie vorher schon festgestellt, aber dass er darauf so bereitwillig einging, gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er zögerte nicht, er wollte nichts vor ihr verbergen, und auf eine sehr erwärmende Art und Weise sicherte es seine Intentionen, was sie anging, ab. Dass er sie nicht mutwillig verletzen wollte, dass er sie nicht verlassen wollte.

Hai, sie war glücklich.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als den letzten Rest der Distanz zu überbrücken, der sie und den Dunkelhaarigen zu trennen schien. Zu verlockend war der Gedanke, ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen, ihm zu _zeigen_ , wie glücklich sie gerade war. Wie glücklich er sie _gemacht_ hatte.

Und so kam es, dass sie ihre rosigen Lippen überschwänglich auf die seinen drückte, ihre grazilen Finger sich in seine zusammengebundenen, geschmeidigen Haare verwoben. Keinen Herzschlag später erwiderte er ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit derselben Intensität, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte. Ihr Kuss war nicht zaghaft oder forschend, eher beherzt und zügellos. Sie genoss seinen Geschmack in vollen Zügen, drängte sich ihm noch weiter entgegen, um noch mehr von ihm empfangen zu können, doch der Uchiha minderte ein wenig die Forschheit, die sie an den Tag gelegt hatte, und wandelte den Kuss in ein sinnliches Abenteuer, das Sakura vor Verzückung aufstöhnen ließ.

Er verringerte das Tempo seiner feuchten Zungenschläge gegen die ihren, sodass es ein genusssüchtiges Erlebnis für sie wurde, sie empfangen zu dürfen. Sie ließ sich von ihm führen, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, der ihnen einen wollüstigen Schauder durch die Körper jagte. Es war anders als die Male zuvor. Energischer. _Mächtiger._ Keiner der beiden dachte auch nur daran, sich von dem jeweils anderen zu lösen.

Es war nicht nur dieser Kuss, der sie miteinander verband als wären sie aneinandergekettet. Auch ihre Körper verlangten danach, sich berühren – erkunden – zu können, weshalb schon bald eine von Itachis starken Händen unter Sakuras Oberteil schlüpfte und weiche Haut vorsichtig auskundschaftete. Gelegentlich konnte er zarte Erhebungen wahrnehmen, die von Narben zeugten, die durch ihre Heilkünste nicht vermieden werden konnten. Doch es minderte ihre Schönheit keinesfalls, es ließ ihn nur wissen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen konnte, sich verteidigen konnte, wenn es nötig war. All die Kämpfe, die sie bisher bestritten hatte, bewiesen, dass sie mitnichten schwach war. Sonst wäre sie nicht hier, sonst wäre sie nicht als Sieger hervorgegangen.

Das genießerische Aufseufzen, das ihren vollen Lippen entschlüpfte, bestätigte ihn in seinen Liebkosungen, sodass der störende Stoff bald auf dem Fußboden zu ihren Füßen lag. Achtlos. Vergessen von den beiden Liebenden, die sich eng umschlungen hielten.

Kurze Zeit später verirrten sich auch Sakuras Hände in den Stoff von Itachis Oberteil. Sie wollte ihm ebenbürtig sein, gleichgültig um welche Angelegenheit es sich handelte. Sie wollte nicht von ihm zurückgelassen oder angeleitet werden, sie wollte einen aktiven Part in diesem Liebesspiel übernehmen. Natürlich war es neu für sie, und sie war für jede Unterstützung dankbar, aber sie war nicht ängstlich. Es war so viel Zeit vergangen, in der sie den anderen dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie sich verliebten – wie sie sich vergnügten. Wie Ino jetzt sagen würde: Es wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass sie sich jemanden suchte, der ihre Bedürfnisse befriedigte.

Doch es ging nicht nur darum. Sie wollte Itachi nicht nur wegen seines Körpers. Es war die Nähe zu ihm, die sie sich sicher fühlen ließ. Und mit jedem weiteren Streicheln seiner weichen Haut dankte sie ihm dafür, drängte sich noch inbrünstiger gegen ihn und seine liebevollen Berührungen.

Erst nach endlos-langen Minuten, die der jungen Frau wie Tage vorgekommen waren, löste sich der Ältere doch von ihr, hielt sie aber dennoch nah an sich gedrückt, sodass der Lust-entflammende Kontakt nicht abbrach. Flehentlich sah sie zu ihm auf, während er ihre errötete Unterlippe mit einer rauen Fingerkuppe nachfuhr. Sie konnte die Lust sehen, die hinter seinen verschleierten, dunklen Tiefen loderte. Und sie konnte nicht anders als es ihm nachzuempfinden.

Langsam löste er sich fast vollständig von ihr, berührte nur ihre schlanken Finger mit den seinen, ganz ohne Zwang. Es war ihre Entscheidung, ob sie ihm folgte oder nicht. Aber wie konnte sie ihm nicht folgen? Wie konnte sie ihm je widerstehen, wenn er solch heißblütige Gefühle in ihr auslöste? Nur er hatte je so etwas in ihr auslösen können, und Sakura hatte das unleidliche Gefühl, dass es auch kein anderer je schaffen könnte.

Diese Anziehung, diese Sehnsucht, ihn endlich vollends spüren zu dürfen – mit allem was er hatte –, war es schließlich, die sie zu ihm trieb. Direkt in seine muskulösen Arme, die sie begierig willkommen hießen.

* * *

Itachi führte sie zu dem mittelgroßen Einzelbett, welches das kleine Zimmer dominierte. Er gab ihr Zeit, ließ sie das Tempo bestimmen, wollte er sie doch nicht mit seiner geballten Lust konfrontieren – sie vielleicht sogar erschrecken. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er sich seinen körperlichen Gelüsten hingegeben hatte, doch mit ihr schien es so einfach. Die Rosahaarige entfachte solch ein loderndes Feuer in ihm, dass er achtsam sein musste. Er musste sich zurücknehmen, durfte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, immerhin war sie noch immer unberührt. Gern hätte er sich die Zeit genommen, sie auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten – sie an seine Berührungen zu gewöhnen. Es hätte die momentane Lage, in der sie sich nun befanden, um einiges erleichtert.

Doch nun lag sie vor ihm, auf den weißen Laken, die das Bett bedeckten. Ihre langen Locken in wirren Wellen auf eben diesen ausgebreitet. Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Auch ohne seine volle Sehkraft nutzen zu können, wusste er, dass sie wunderschön war.

Und sie war die _Seine_.

Allein dieser Gedanke war es, der ihn zu ihr lockte. Langsam gesellte er sich zu ihr, wollte sie nicht verschrecken. Es war keinesfalls seine Absicht, ihr unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen, also würde er sich Zeit nehmen. Er würde sie beide auf Höhen fliegen lassen, dass sie nicht mehr zurückwollten. In ihre bisherigen Leben. Es begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Für sie beide. Und er würde ihn gebührend einläuten. Wie sie es verdiente.

* * *

Als Itachi sich über sie beugte, war sie sich sicher, dass sie einen Funken Ungeduld in seinen dunklen Iriden wahrnehmen konnte. Doch als er begann sanft – und beinahe unmerklich – über ihren entblößten Bauch zu streicheln, spürte sie, dass er es trotz allem langsam angehen würde. Und es sagte ihr zu, dass er sie ausgiebig erkunden wollte. Nichts anderes wollte sie auch mit seinem Körper tun.

Wieder verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einem atemberaubenden Kuss, der ihre Sinne förmlich explodieren ließ. Wenn schon der Kuss solch eine Wirkung auf sie hatte, wie wäre es dann, wenn er sich erst mit ihr vereint hatte? Dieser Gedanke ließ sie ungeduldiger werden, den Kuss feuriger. Ihr Kopf schwirrte, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Nicht einmal, als er sich von ihren erröteten Lippen löste und sich ihrem Hals widmete, an welchem er zarte Küsse verteilte. Gelegentlich konnte sie ein Nippen und Zwicken wahrnehmen, das er mit einem zarten Saugen oder Lecken zu überdecken versuchte. Es war berauschend und ihr ganzer Körper wand sich immer verheerender unter dem seinen.

Ihrer beider Unterleiber wurden noch immer von lästigem Stoff bedeckt, sodass sie seine warme Haut nicht vollends auf ihrer eigenen spüren konnte. Es machte sie geradezu wahnsinnig, zu wissen, dass er nur durch eine dünne Barriere von ihr getrennt wurde. Aber sie ließ ihm die Oberhand, hatte sie doch das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie ihn verärgern würde, wenn sie ihn unterbrach.

Ganz die Ruhe selbst glitt Itachi ihren Hals hinab, liebkoste auf dem Weg ihr Schlüsselbein, hinab bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Sie waren nicht besonders groß, füllten geradeso seine Handfläche aus. Aber sie waren wohlgeformt und voll. Schon eine ganze Weile bemerkte sie, wie ihre harten Brustwarzen gegen den Stoff stießen, der sie noch verhüllte. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber es reizte die sensiblen Spitzen. Erst als der Dunkelhaarige um sie herumgriff und die Haken ihres BHs löste, konnte sie etwas aufatmen. Doch keine Sekunde später spürte sie, wie Itachi eine ihrer überreizten Brustwarzen in seinen Mund sog und sie sanft mit seiner Zunge umspielte. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte sie sich dieses Gefühl herbeigesehnt, aber die Realität war so viel lustvoller als ihre Vorstellung, weshalb man es ihr auch nicht verdenken konnte, dass Sakura nun ein lautes Stöhnen entwich. Jedoch schien dieser Laut nur Itachis Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sodass eine seiner Hände sich nun ihrer anderen Brust und deren harter Spitze widmete. Die Haruno verglühte schier vor unbefriedigter Lust, als ihr Geliebter kurz in den sensibilisierten Nippel biss, der in seinem warmen, feuchten Mund verweilt hatte. Es war unbeschreiblich, welche Gefühle und Sehnsüchte dieser Mann in ihr entfachen konnte, wenn er es nur wollte. Unbeschreiblich und unvorstellbar Lust-bringend.

Mittlerweile konnte sie auch seine Erregung wahrnehmen, die sich hart – durch den Stoff hindurch – an ihren Oberschenkel schmiegte. Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass ihre Hände in seinen dunklen Haaren, die immerwährend seine Kopfhaut massierten, nicht ausreichen würden, um ihm den Grad an Erregung anzupassen, den sie verspürte. Doch diese kleinen Berührungen schienen ihn anzuspornen, also intensivierte sie ihre Bemühungen, wann immer er sie besonders reizte oder sie vor Lust fast zerging. Sie mimte die Intensität seiner Berührungen mit ihren eigenen nach. Und sie schien alles richtig zu machen, denn sie nahm Itachis leicht beschleunigten Atem war, der stetig gegen ihre erhitzte Haut traf.

Nach einigen Momenten, die der jungen Kunoichi wie unendlich lange Stunden vorkamen, lösten sich Itachis Lippen von ihren Brüsten, ehe er sich etwas aufrichtete und zu ihr hinabblickte, stumm um Einverständnis bat, das sie ihm sofort mit einem leichten Nicken zusicherte.

Dann konnte sie auch schon seine großen Hände an ihrer Hüfte vernehmen, wie sie am Saum ihrer Trainingshose zupften, und sie ihr schließlich langsam – ohne Hast – von den langen Beinen streiften. Genauso langsam glitt er mit seinen rauen Fingerkuppen wieder hinauf, nachdem er den Stoff auf den kalten Boden verabschiedet hatte. Ein wohliges Seufzen entschlüpfte ihren rosigen Lippen, als er an ihrem Höschen Halt machte und auch dieses von ihrem Körper entfernte.

Sie war keineswegs beschämt oder unsicher, aber dennoch hatte sich ein feiner Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen geschlichen. Ihr wurde – wenn möglich – noch wärmer; sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen.

Auch als der Ältere sich dazu entschloss, sich seines Oberteils zu entledigen, minderte das nicht unbedingt das Ausmaß an Hitze, das in ihr aufwallte. Nun konnte sie auch ihn bewundern, und Sakura behielt recht. Es war etwas gänzlich anderes, Itachi nackt zu zu sehen, als irgendeinen ihrer Teamkollegen. Bei dem Uchiha konnte sie einfach nicht professionell bleiben, geschweige denn klar denken. Es war ihr schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich.

Einladend streckte sie ihm ihre starken Arme entgegen, sodass sie ihn ebenfalls erkunden konnte. Sie ließ ihre Finger sanft über seine breiten Schultern tänzeln, bis sie weiter zu seinem Nacken wanderten, wo sie das Haarband aus seinen schwarzen Locken entwirrten, welches bereits einzelne Strähnen freigegeben hatte. Erneut fanden ihre grazilen Finger den Weg in seine geschmeidige Haarpracht, doch diesmal ließ sie sie nur hindurchfahren, sodass einzelne Knoten gelöst wurden und seine Haare nicht in einem Wirrwarr endeten.

Wie bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen umspielten nun seine seidigen Haare seine Schultern und sein Schlüsselbein, über welches sie nun ihre Fingerspitzen tänzeln ließ. Währenddessen hielt sie ihren smaragdgrünen Blick neugierig auf Itachis Gesicht gerichtet, damit sie jede Regung ausmachen konnte. Er ließ ihr die Zeit, sich mit seinem Körper zu beschäftigen, doch Sakura erhaschte wieder einen Funken Ungeduld, den er beinahe erfolgreich zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Sakura setzte sich ein kleines Stück auf, damit sie ihre vollen Lippen noch einmal auf Itachis legen und in der Leidenschaft versinken konnte, die er mit jedem einzelnen Kuss bei ihr auslöste. Es war einfach berauschend seine Nähe spüren zu können, so intensiv und intim, dass es ihr den Atem verschlug.

Leicht drängte er sich zwischen ihre kräftigen Schenkel, während er sie weiter aufs Bett hinaufschob. Nun war Sakura gänzlich unter ihm gefangen, konnte aber trotzdem noch seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Händen ergründen. Gestählte Muskeln tanzten unter der samtigen Haut, die von Narben übersät war. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass sie dies einmal tun würde. Mit Itachi.

Ihr Herzschlag, sowie ihre Atmung beschleunigten sich unmerklich, während sich Itachi gegen sie drängte – sie spüren ließ, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Jedes sensible Nervenende schrie geradezu danach endlich Erlösung zu finden.

Sie genoss seine sanften und liebevollen Streicheleinheiten, doch sie wollte mehr, konnte kaum noch an sich halten, so sehr hatte sie die Lust gepackt und zerrte an ihrem Verstand. Doch auch ihr fiel auf, dass Itachi zunehmend unruhiger wurde, seine Bewegungen fahriger. Er wollte sich ebenfalls dessen hingeben, was sie bereits fest im Griff hatte: Begierde.

»Onegai, Itachi.« Wieder wimmerte sie. Wie am Abend zuvor. Es war ein höchst unterwürfiger Laut, und sie schwor sich, dass es nur Itachi sein würde, der diesen je von ihr zu hören bekäme. Ihm allein galt ihre Unterwürfigkeit – Ergebenheit.

Eine seiner Hände stahl sich vorwitzig zwischen ihre Körper und liebkoste ihren Unterbauch, drang immer tiefer und strich schließlich die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang, ehe sie seine tiefe Stimme vernahm: »Alles, Sakura. Deine Träume, deine Sehnsüchte. Deine Lust, deine Liebe. Dein Leib, deine Seele und dein Herz. Ich verlange alles, Sakura. Und im Gegenzug gebe ich alles. Alles, was du verlangst, soll dir gehören.« Im selben Moment raubte er ihr ihren letzten Funken Verstand, indem er seine geschickte Hand in ihren heißen Schoß wandern ließ und ihre Feuchtigkeit und Wärme in vollen Zügen auskostete. Seine Finger glitten forschend durch ihre bereits vor Sehnsucht feuchten Lippen und liebkosten jeden Winkel ihrer Weiblichkeit, bis er schließlich bei diesem kleinen Bündel verweilte, an dem ihre Lust ins schier Unermessliche stieg, während er es umkreiste und Muster zog, die sie nicht wiedererkannte. Wollüstig drängte sich ihm ihr Becken entgegen, doch mit seiner freien Hand gebot er ihr Einhalt. Es machte sie wahnsinnig. Ihr Körper handelte wie von selbst. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich um ein Vielfaches, ihr Herz sprang ihr beinahe aus der Brust, ihr Rücken wölbte sich ihm entgegen, genauso wie ihr Becken, ihre Beine begannen bereits zu zittern, fieberten sie doch dem herannahenden Orgasmus entgegen, und ihre Kehle stieß immerwährend Laute aus, die sie noch nie von sich selbst wahrgenommen hatte. Er hatte solch eine Macht über sie, dass es beinahe beängstigend war, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass sie ihm vertraute. Sie vertraute ihm ihr Leben an.

»Sakura, sag es mir«, raunte er erneut in diesem tiefen Timbre, welches ihr Inneres erschütterte, »Versprich es mir!«

Seine fordernden Worte und Taten lösten etwas in ihr aus, was sich immer weiter in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Angefangen in ihren Zehen, dann ihre Beine hinauf bis hoch in ihre Fingerspitzen, die sich in Itachis Locken verirrt hatten, und dann blitzartig in ihren Unterleib. Es ließ sie die funkelnden Augen schließen und erstickt aufschreien, doch es war definitiv kein Schmerzensschrei. Es war etwas Bekanntes und doch völlig ungeahnt Neues.

Und sie liebte es. Wollte mehr.

* * *

Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und durchlebte. Und er hatte nie etwas Schöneres gesehen oder gehört. Sie war einzigartig; und sie war die Seine. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch sagen.

Liebevoll strich er ihr eine Locke ihres rosanen Haars aus dem Gesicht, welches Befriedigung und Zufriedenheit ausstrahlte. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen, die eben noch zu einem deutlichen »O« verzogen gewesen waren, ehe sie sich an seine Handfläche schmiegte und die smaragdgrünen Augen öffnete. Nichts von ihrer bisherigen alles verschlingenden Lust war aus eben diesen funkelnden Smaragden gewichen, es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Sie verlangte nach _ihm_.

Unvermittelt öffnete sie ihren sündigen Mund und erklärte erstickt: »Hai, ich verspreche es.«

Allein diese Worte waren es, die ihn schließlich dazu trieben, sich seinen letzten Kleidungsstücken zu entledigen, die er noch am Leib trug.

* * *

Nackt, wie Kami ihn geschaffen hatte, ragte er nun vor ihr auf, behielt sie noch immer im Blick, um Anzeichen von Widerwillen frühzeitig bemerken zu können. Doch alles, was die Haruno tat, war, sich ihm erneut zu öffnen und ihn zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen willkommen zu heißen. Noch immer verspürte sie nicht den leisesten Hauch von Angst; sie wusste, was auf sie zukam, und sie war bereit dazu.

Als sie ihn erneut an ihrem heißen Schritt spüren konnte, blickte sie ein weiteres Mal zu ihm hinauf und lächelte sanft. Sie würde ihm nun nichts mehr verwehren.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, während er sein hartes Glied an ihrem erhitzten Schoß rieb; die Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Erregung verteilte, damit es nicht allzu schmerzhaft wurde, wenn er zum ersten Mal in sie eindringen würde. Mit dem einen Arm stützte er sich neben ihrem Kopf ab, während er sich mit der anderen Hand in Position brachte. Dann küsste er sie ein letztes Mal, bevor er ihr die Unschuld nahm. Sein Kuss war sanft, aber zaghaft. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht wehtun wollte, und sie schätzte diese Eigenschaft ungemein, also konzentrierte sie sich auf diese liebevolle Geste, die ihr beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Letztendlich bahnten sich doch ein paar Tropfen den Weg über ihre erröteten Wangen, doch sie waren dem Schmerz zuzuschulden, der in diesem Moment ihren Unterleib heimsuchte. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht unterdrücken, denn es war schmerzhaft. Das war es meistens, das wusste sie. Aber es war anders als ihre anderen Verletzungen, es war endgültiger.

Ihre kurzen Fingernägel hatten sich in seine breiten Schultern gegraben, sodass nun deutlich blutige Halbmonde zu erkennen waren, als sie es endlich wagte die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Entsetzt löste sie ihre Hände von den verletzten Stellen und blickte ihm in das schöne Gesicht. Doch was ihr nun entgegenblickte, waren nicht seine verschleierten Augen, in denen sie sich jedes Mal verlor, wenn sie sie erblickte. Iie, sie blickte in das blutrote Sharingan Itachis; sie hatten sich anscheinend verändert, als sie zu Atem kommen musste. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Aber es war nicht die einzige Veränderung, die der Dunkelhaarige durchgemacht hatte, berücksichtigte sie die Anspannung, die in seinem gesamten Körper vorherrschte. Es verlangte ihm eindeutig einiges an Willenskraft ab, sich nicht in ihr zu bewegen, doch sie konnte nicht umhin noch immer Schmerzen zu empfinden und selbst diese Anspannung in sich zu spüren. Sie würde ihm gern die Möglichkeit verschaffen, sich zu bewegen, aber es tat weh, wann immer sich jemand von ihnen beiden regte.

Und dann nahm sie plötzlich eine Hand wahr, die sich erneut diesem kleinen Bündel von Nervenenden widmete, sodass sie Sterne sah. Aufstöhnend warf Sakura den Kopf in den Nacken und entblößte so ihre schlanke Kehle. Auch von Itachi vernahm sie diesmal einen Laut, allerdings war es eher ein Grunzen. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Dunkelhaarige seine Gemütslage oral äußerte.

»Entspann dich ein wenig, Sakura!«, forderte der Ältere mit einer rauen Stimme, die sie so noch nie von ihm vernommen hatte. Es war nicht wie die Male zuvor, diesmal war es nachdrücklicher – dominanter. Aber sie versuchte dennoch – durch den Schleier der Lust, der sich auf ihre Sinne gelegt hatte – seiner Forderung nachzukommen und ihre Muskeln ein wenig zu lockern.

Als sie deutlich hören konnte, wie er erleichtert ausatmete und sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, blickte sie erneut zu ihm hinauf. Nun konnte sie wieder seine verschleierten Iriden erkennen, die ungestüm auf sie hinabblickten. Dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Erst waren seine Stöße sanft und behutsam; aus Rücksicht auf sie hatte er es vermieden, die Kontrolle über seinen lüsternen Körper zu verlieren. Aber als er sich zu ihr hinabgebeugt und sie in einem heißblütigen Kuss eingefangen hatte, waren seine Lenden das erste Mal gegen ihren heißen Schoß gestoßen, sodass sich seine pulsierende Erregung bis zum Anschlag in ihr versenkt hatte. Und es war ein köstliches Gefühl gewesen, weswegen sie ihre schlanken Beine weiter angewinkelt und die Fersen in die festen Backen seines Hinterns getrieben hatte. Sogleich hatte er ein wenig die Beherrschung verloren und etwas fester zugestoßen, was sie erneut verzückt aufstöhnen ließ. Da war noch immer etwas Schmerz vorhanden, doch Sakura musste zu ihrem Vergnügen und gleichzeitigem Entsetzen feststellen, dass es ihre Erregung nur steigerte, wenn sich die Lust in ihrem Inneren mit dem Schmerz paarte. Und es entstand etwas, was Sakura die Augen zurückrollen und sich ihm wohlwollend entgegenwölben ließ. Es war einfach atemberaubend. Anders konnte die Rosahaarige es nicht beschreiben.

* * *

Itachis Stöße wurden immer heftiger, als er bemerkte, was für eine Wirkung dieses Vorgehen auf sie hatte: Sie stöhnte inbrünstig, während sich ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlangen und ihre Fingernägel seinen Rücken malträtierten. Gleichzeitig drängte sie sich jedem seiner Stöße entgegen, sodass ein stetiges Klatschen von Haut auf Haut in dem kleinen Raum zu vernehmen war. Sie trieb ihn mit ihren Fersen an seinem Hintern an; jedes Mal wenn er verheißungsvoll in die stieß, drängte sie ihn noch ein Stück weiter.

Am Anfang hatte er Sorge verspürt, er hatte ihr keine Schmerzen zufügen wollen. Doch während sie sich immerwährend in ihrer Lust zueinander verloren, hatte er bemerkt, dass sie keinesfalls mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen war. Es war ihr erstes Mal und er hatte vorsichtig vorgehen wollen, doch sie hatte seine Bedenken schnell ausgelöscht, indem sie so forsch vorgegangen war und ihre Beine um ihn geschlungen hatte, als wäre er ihre Beute und sie eine hungrige Boa constrictor.

Mit jedem weiteren seiner kraftvollen Stöße zogen sich ihre Muskeln immer enger um ihn zusammen, und er hatte das Gefühl explodieren zu müssen. Es entlockte ihm zunehmend Laute der Lust wie ein Keuchen oder ein leises Stöhnen, während er sich immer weiter in ihr verlor und diesen Moment vollends auskostete. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie so süchtig machen konnte. All die lustvollen Laute, die sie von sich gab, spornten ihn zunehmend an, seine Stöße zu intensivieren und bis zum Anschlag in sie vorzudringen, während ihr Körper ihn umgab und fest an sich gedrückt hielt.

Und er konnte den Augenblick nicht vergessen, als sie die Leidenschaft übermannte und sie zweifellos mitriss. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam sie ein zweites Mal, legte den Kopf erneut in den Nacken und warf ihn beinahe von ihrem zierlichen Körper. Es brauchte nur vier weitere wilde Stöße bis auch er sich seinem Orgasmus hingab und sich aufstöhnend in ihr ergoss.

Erst nach einer kleinen Weile wurde ihm bewusst, dass er aufgrund der Macht seines Höhepunktes auf ihr zusammengebrochen war. Er wollte sich von ihr erheben, doch zwei starke Armen hielten ihn davon ab, schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, sodass ihre Finger mit seinen schwarzen Locken spielen konnten, während er mit geschlossenen Augen ihrem Herzschlag lauschte. Er hatte seinen Kopf zwischen ihren, sich schnell hebenden Brüsten gebettet, und genoss den Augenblick der Ruhe; lauschte nur ihren bebenden Atemzügen und ihrem galoppierenden Herzschlag, während er langsam in einen seichten Schlaf abdriftete. Und er wusste, dass er seit langem wieder einmal so etwas wie Glück empfand.


	13. doubts and secrecies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XII**

doubts and secrecies

Als die junge Frau aus ihrem leisen Schlummer erwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Sie waren wohl beide so sehr ausgelaugt gewesen, dass sie gemeinsam in einen seichten Schlaf abgedriftet waren. Noch immer spürte sie die Wärme und das Gewicht Itachis auf ihr lasten, also war sie als erste munter geworden.

Sie spürte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem über ihre linke Brust streichen, während sie seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag an ihrem unteren Bauch wahrnehmen konnte. Es stimmte sie zufrieden, ihn so ruhig und friedlich an sich gepresst zu fühlen, und insgeheim wünschte sie sich, dass es für immer so blieb. Doch dies war wohl kaum möglich, bedachte man, dass sie beide aus verschiedenen Welten kamen. Er war ein gesuchter Verbrecher, während sie eine respektierte Kunoichi, in einem der großen Dörfer, war. Es war verboten, es wurde bestraft, wenn man erwischt wurde. Und noch immer war Sakura nicht gewillt, den Mann in ihren Armen aufzugeben. Trotz der drohenden Gefahr hielt sie sich an dem Gedanken fest, dass es etwas Besonderes war, das sie und Itachi verband.

Sanft und kaum merklich nahm sie ihre Liebkosung wieder auf, die den Dunkelhaarigen zuvor in einen ruhigen Schlaf gewiegt hatte. Ihre langen Finger strichen durch seine seidigen Locken, die sie beide einzuhüllen schienen. Sie waren länger als ihre eigenen Haare, vermischten sich mit ihrer hellen Mähne; der Kontrast wie Tag und Nacht, Licht und Dunkelheit – ohne den einen konnte der andere nicht leben.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in beruhigender Zweisamkeit, ehe sie den Älteren sich rühren spürte. Außer seiner plötzlichen Bewegung konnte sie kaum etwas ausmachen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er erwacht war. Noch immer ging sein Atem tief und gleichmäßig, und auch sein Herzschlag hatte sich nur minimal beschleunigt. Es war bemerkenswert. Und das gab die Rosahaarige nicht als Kunoichi zu, sondern als Iryounin. Sie hatte so etwas selten erlebt, wenn überhaupt. Normalerweise konnte man anhand der Atemzüge oder des Herzschlags sofort feststellen, ob ein Mensch – ganz gleich ob Zivilist oder Shinobi – erwachte.

Natürlich war es für Shinobi essentiell, die Atmung je nach Situation regulieren zu können, aber in solch einem Ausmaß war es regelrecht _interessant_. Und Sakura spürte förmlich, wie die Iryounin in ihr neugierig ihren Kopf reckte.

Aber bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, diesem kleinen Phänomen näher auf den Grund zu gehen, traf sie der verschleierte Blick Itachis. Durch den Schlaf noch ein wenig desorientiert, bettete er sein Kinn zwischen ihre, noch immer entblößten, Brüste, sodass sein Haar sanft über ihre Brustwarzen strich. Sogleich breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper aus, während sie ein wohliger Schauer erfasste. Auch der Uchiha schien ihren Zustand zu bemerken, denn seine starken Hände tänzelten nun über ihre weiche Haut und intensivierten das kribbelnde Gefühl, das sich auf ihrem nackten Leib großflächig auszubreiten begann. Zudem verteilte er federleicht Küsse auf ihren Brüsten, sodass sich ihre Spitzen verhärteten und geradezu nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelten. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf den Lippen wölbte sich Sakura seinen Berührungen entgegen – forderte noch mehr.

* * *

Doch kurz darauf ließ Itachi von ihr ab und erhob sich ein wenig von ihrem, sich windenden, Körper. Nur um sie Sekunden später an sich heranzuziehen, sodass sich ihre starken Schenkel um seine Hüften schlangen. Mit ihr in seinen Armen stand er von dem Bett auf und betrat das Bad, in welchem eine Badewanne gelegen war, die durchaus dazu verwendet werden konnte, auch duschen zu können. Aber der Dunkelhaarige hatte anderes im Sinn. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Sakura auch jetzt noch leichte Schmerzen verspüren konnte, wenn sie sich bewegte, also ließ er warmes Wasser einlaufen und ließ den Stöpsel im Ausguss einrasten. Auch wenn das Inn, indem sie derzeit residierten nicht besonders groß oder hoch angepriesen war, verfügte es doch über die normale Ausstattung, zu der auch verschiedene Badezusätze gehörten. Er überließ es jedoch der jungen Frau, sich für einen zu entscheiden. Schlussendlich wählte sie das Lavendelöl, welches weiter hinten gelegen war als die anderen kleinen Fläschchen.

Nachdem die Wanne mit dem nun wohlduftenden Wasser vollgelaufen war, ließ er sich langsam hineingleiten, ehe er Sakura mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung bedeutete, es ihm nachzutun. Etwas stockend gesellte sie sich zu ihm und ließ sich anschließend wieder in seine starken Arme ziehen, sodass ihr Rücken gegen seine harte Brust lastete. Aufseufzend ließ sie sich in seine Umarmung sinken, bis ihr Kopf an seiner breiten Schulter zum Liegen kam. Auch der Uchiha lehnte sich entspannt zurück gegen den Wannenrand und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Selten gab es solche Momente in seinem Leben. Ruhig, friedlich, und ohne jede Hast.

Eine leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen; es war nur ein Wispern: »Können wir das ab jetzt jedes Mal tun, wenn wir uns sehen?«

Itachi war nicht überrascht. Er wusste durchaus um seine Wirkung auf Frauen, sowohl außerhalb, als auch innerhalb des Bettes. Jedoch stimmte es ihn neugierig, dass er solch eine intensive Anziehungskraft auf die junge Kunoichi auszustrahlen schien. Bei jeder seiner Berührungen, reagierte sie beinahe augenblicklich und heftig, was ihn schon so einiges an Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Doch wenn sie ihn dann selbst berührte und ihn mit ihren warmen, weichen Lippen und den rauen Händen erkundete, war es um ihn geschehen. Als zögen sie sich gegenseitig an. Wie zwei Magnete. So anders, und doch so gleich. Es faszinierte ihn. Und er war sich darüber bewusst, dass Sakura dasselbe empfand.

»Aa«, antwortete er geschmeidig. Es war jedoch nicht die sonstige Ruhe, die, jedes Mal wenn er sprach, in seiner Stimme lag, es war etwas Liebevolles, etwas Zärtliches, was diesmal sein tiefes Timbre zu dominieren schien. Und Sakura sehnte sich danach, es noch einmal vernehmen zu dürfen. Jedoch wollte sie den Augenblick nicht zerstören, indem sie Itachi dazu trieb, sich eingeengt oder gar gestört zu fühlen. Deshalb schloss sie ihre eigenen funkelnden Augen und drängte sich näher an den Mann, der ihr vor gar nicht langer Zeit so viel Lust bereitet hatte, während er unmissverständlich klargestellt hatte, dass sie nun zu ihm gehörte.

* * *

Er war im Krankenhaus gewesen. Nichts. Er hatte jeden Ort abgeklappert, an dem er vermutete, dass sie dort trainierte. Wieder nichts. Dann war er beim Hokage hineingeschneit, um nachzufragen, ob sie auf einer Mission war, nur um zu erfahren, dass die Godaime keine geheimen Daten herausgab. Auch wenn es sich dabei, um einen Kollegen handelte, der sich Sorgen machte oder dergleichen. Zu erwähnen, dass der Hyuuga-Sprössling aufgebracht war, war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er war blind vor Wut, dass er noch immer keine Informationen über Sakuras Aufenthaltsort erhalten hatte. Und er war sich sicher, dass, wenn er nicht bald ein Ventil für seinen Zorn fand, er mit Sicherheit alles in sich hineinfressen würde. Bis sie zurückkam. Von wo auch immer sie sich gerade aufhielt.

Bereits seit über zwei Monaten war Sakura auf keiner einzigen Mission ihres ANBU-Teams gewesen. Die Begründung: Die rosahaarige Kunoichi geht einem klassifizierten Hinweis nach und beschafft Informationen. Sie arbeitete also direkt mit der Godaime zusammen, weshalb er gehofft hatte, sie dort anzutreffen.

Auch hatte er sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr im Dorf gesehen hatte. Hatte sie vielleicht einen neuen Auftrag erhalten? Iie, sonst stünde sie auf der Liste im ANBU-Quartier. Jeder ANBU, der derzeit auf Mission war, wurde dort eingetragen, um Verwechslungen oder Nachfragen zu vermeiden. Natürlich hatten nur Shinobi mit dem Rang eines ANBU zu diesen Hallen Zugang.

Sie war nicht zu Hause. Sie war nicht im Krankenhaus. Sie war nicht auf Mission. Und doch hatte sie niemand in den letzten zwei Tagen gesehen. Er musste einfach zum Haupttor gehen und nachgucken, ob sie das Dorf vielleicht doch verlassen hatte. Dies war zwar äußerst ungewöhnlich, besonders für seine hübsche Teamkollegin, aber es war möglich.

Also machte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf den Weg zum Tor, das rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde, damit niemand ungebeten eintreten konnte. Auf seinem Weg dorthin vernahm er schon von weitem die laute Stimme des Blonden, der wie immer am Ramen-Stand saß und sich den Bauch vollschlug. Schnurstracks machte Neji einen Umweg, sodass er wenige Sekunden später neben Naruto stand. Das gefährliche Funkeln seiner hellen Augen entging auch dem angehenden Hokage nicht, denn dieser nahm nun seinen letzten Bissen, ehe er sich dem Älteren mit ernstem Blick zuwandte.

»Wo ist sie?« Nejis Stimme klang tiefer als sonst, fast wie ein Grollen, das aus den unteren Tiefen seines Brustkorbes entsprang.

Mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete Naruto leichthin: »Macht einen Kurzurlaub. Ist auf dem Weg zu einem Onsen außerhalb des Dorfes, soweit ich weiß.« Wenn er sich von Neji hätte einschüchtern lassen, hätte er in der letzten Runde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung schreiend das Handtuch geworfen. Stattdessen hatte er sich gegen diesen kleinen, verbitterten Jungen aufgelehnt und war schließlich als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen. Und er würde es wieder tun, wenn er Sakura damit schützen konnte.

»Warum verbringt sie ihre freien Tage nicht in Konoha?«, fragte Neji schließlich nach, »Wann kommt sie wieder?«

»Was weiß ich. Baa-chan hat gesagt, sie solle sich mal so richtig entspannen. Hat gesagt, sie soll ruhig mal aus ihrem Alltag ausbrechen, also hat sie's getan. In drei Tagen soll sie wieder hier sein, spätestens«, erklärte der Blonde erneut schulterzuckend. Das war seltsam.

Man konnte deutlich wahrnehmen, dass diese Antworten Nejis Misstrauen und Neugier nicht minderten, denn auf seiner Stirn waren leichte Falten entstanden, als er seine schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammengezogen hatte.

»Es ist schon eine Weile her, seitdem sie mit uns auf Mission war«, stellte Neji daraufhin fest, sprach aber mehr zu sich selbst als zu Naruto.

Das Grunzen, welches aus Narutos muskulöser Brust entsprang, war so nachhaltig, dass es selbst Teuchi, den Ladenbesitzer, erschütterte. Dies fachte wiederum Nejis Misstrauen immer weiter an. Wenn der Blonde solch einsilbige, völlig unmotivierte Antworten gab und so mürrisch reagierte wie Sasuke damals, stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Und der Dunkelhaarige machte es sich zur Aufgabe herauszufinden, was es war, das ihn beschäftigte.

»Willst du es ihr endlich sagen?«, versuchte Naruto vom Thema abzulenken, »Oder warum machst du so einen Wind?«

Der Uzumaki spürte förmlich, dass Neji begann zu grübeln, bis er schließlich antwortete: »Iie, der Zeitpunkt stimmt nicht.«

»Der stimmt nie«, murrte der Blonde vor sich her, ehe er sich erneut seiner Schüssel Ramen widmete, deren Inhalt nun nur noch lauwarm war.

»Und das von dem Kerl, der sein halbes Leben brauchte, um zu realisieren, dass seine große Liebe die ganze Zeit direkt vor seiner Nase lag«, erklärte der Hyuuga gereizt.

Mit erröteten Wangen und aufgebrachtem Ton erwiderte Naruto: »Das, Hyuuga Neji, kannst du nicht miteinander vergleichen. Ich mag es erst spät bemerkt haben, aber wenigstens hab ich meinen Mund aufbekommen, als es soweit war. Jeder in diesem Dorf weiß, dass du Sakura geradezu vergötterst. Nur sie nicht. Und du hast nicht den Mumm, es ihr endlich zu sagen. Das ist schwach, Neji, sehr schwach.«

»Und was geschieht dann, o weiser Naruto«, fragte Neji in spöttischem Tonfall, »Wird sie dann plötzlich merken, dass es doch kein Uchiha sein muss, der sie glücklich machen kann? Ich möchte mich mit keinem Verräter messen müssen.«

Vor sich hin brummend, entgegnete der blonde Shinobi: »Wahrscheinlich würde es sowieso nichts nützen.«

»Was meinst du damit?«, fragte der Dunkelhaarige skeptisch nach.

»Ich mein damit rein gar nichts«, gab Naruto daraufhin ausweichend zur Antwort und nahm einen Bissen von seiner Nudelsuppe.

Neji war es leid Naruto dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich mithilfe seiner Schüssel Ramen aus ihrem gemeinsamen Gespräch herauswand, also zog er kurz darauf ein paar Scheine aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tresen.

»O, der allmächtige Hyuuga-Clan bezahlt mir jetzt also schon meine Ramen«, erklärte Naruto sarkastisch und schlürfte den Rest der Flüssigkeit auf. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen bedankte sich der Blonde beim Eigentümer und erhob sich dann zusammen mit Neji, um das Restaurant zu verlassen.

»Training. Jetzt.« Der Hyuuga-Sprössling musste jetzt irgendwo seine angestauten Aggressionen auslassen. Auch wenn das sonst nicht seine Art war, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass Naruto ihm etwas Essentielles verheimlichte. Und er wollte unbedingt erfahren, was dieses Etwas genau war. Besonders wenn es sich dabei um seine schöne Teamkollegin drehte.

* * *

Sie genoss die Zeit mit Itachi sichtlich; er ließ immerwährend warmes Wasser über ihren Oberkörper tröpfeln, sodass ihr nicht übermäßig kalt wurde. Ab und zu folgten seine Fingerspitzen den Wasserlinien, die sich auf ihrer sensibilisierten Haut schlängelten. Es erregte sie, ihn so nah und so sanft an sich geschmiegt zu spüren. Und als er dann auch noch über ihre bereits schmerzhaft harten Brustwarzen strich, war es um die junge Frau geschehen. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich seiner liebevollen Geste entgegenzuwölben und inbrünstig aufzustöhnen. Viel zu sehr ließ sie sich von ihm einnehmen; gab sich ihm hin, mit allem, was sie hatte. Und doch konnte sie nicht anders als genau das zu tun. Es war wie eine Sucht, die sie nicht zu bekämpfen vermochte. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe, seinen Berührungen, seiner Stimme. Sie sehnte sich nach seinem ganzen Wesen. Und sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass es ihm genauso erginge. Dass er nicht mehr von ihr ablassen konnte, dass er es nicht _wollte_. Sakura wünschte sich genauso begehrt zu werden, wie sie ihn begehrte. Aber ihr Unterbewusstsein hegte Zweifel, flüsterte ihr leise Dinge zu, die sie eigentlich nicht vernehmen wollte, die sie bisher ausgeblendet hatte. Zugunsten ihrer wachsenden Zuneigung Itachi gegenüber. Und genau dieser Umstand war es, der sie die angenehme Stille zerstören ließ: »Erzählst du mir etwas? Von dir?«

»Frag«, war seine einsilbige Antwort, während er nicht davon abließ, sie mit seinen hauchzarten Berührungen zu liebkosen.

»Wie war es als Erbe des mächtigen Uchiha-Clans aufzuwachsen?«, fragte sie nach einigem Zögern. Sie wusste, dass es eine sehr persönliche Frage war und womöglich schmerzhaft sein könnte, darüber zu reden, aber sie wollte ihn näher kennenlernen. Und wie sollte das anders funktionieren, als darüber zu reden?

Auch Itachi zögerte kurz, doch die Haruno glaubte weniger, dass es an mangelndem Bedürfnis für Erklärungen lag, als an der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. »Ich wuchs zu einer Zeit auf, in der Kämpfe das Land beherrschten.«

»Der dritte Shinobi-Weltkrieg«, stellte Sakura fest, als Itachi nicht weitersprach.

»Hai. Ein Mal war ich als kleiner Junge auf dem Schlachtfeld«, erklärte er dann nachdenklich, »Nicht um zu kämpfen; ich wollte sehen, wie so etwas aussah. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, warum sich Menschen so etwas Schreckliches antaten. Also bin ich dort hingegangen, wo ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte. Um zu verstehen.«

Die angespannte Stille, die daraufhin folgte, ließ die Rosahaarige erzittern. Er war noch ein Kind gewesen. Wieso wollte ein Kind so etwas miterleben?

»Ein Shinobi, aus einer anderen Nation – aus einer feindlichen – war noch am Leben und bat um Wasser. Ich war naiv, und doch auf der Hut. Als er erkannte, dass ich Shinobi-Werkzeug bei mir trug, wollte er mich töten. Ich war schneller.« Es war als wäre Itachi in eine andere Zeit abgedriftet, und würde nicht hier, mit ihr zusammen, in der Badewanne sitzen. »Mein Vater erklärte mir daraufhin, dass es nichts mit mir als Individuum zu tun hatte, dass der Shinobi es auf mich abgesehen hatte. Kriege werden unter Nationen und Ländern geführt, nicht unter einzelnen Personen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich mir das erste Mal die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens gestellt.«

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich die Haruno ein wenig auf und drehte sich in seinen Armen, sodass sie ihm zugewandt saß. Dann legte sie ihr Hände beschwichtigend an beide seiner Wangen. »Gomen, Itachi. Ich wollte dich nicht an solch eine schreckliche Zeit erinnern. Gomen.«

Als sein verschleierter Blick dem ihren begegnete, gab es nichts mehr zu entschuldigen. Langsam wanderte Itachis große Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie sanft an sich heran. Alles was er tat, war immer so bedacht und kalkuliert, wirkte jedoch nicht kalt, sondern geschmeidig und liebevoll. Es war so gegensätzlich, und doch so typisch für den älteren Uchiha.

Doch als ihrer beider Münder zu einem Kuss verschmolzen, der so süß war wie das köstlichste Dessert, waren Sakuras Zweifel wie weggeblasen. Nichts außer Itachi hatte mehr Platz in ihren Gedanken. Keine Vergangenheit, keine Erinnerungen getarnt als Albträume – nichts. Nur er.


	14. determination

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XIII**

determination

Sanft und doch bestimmend, wurde sie aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf geweckt. Doch es stimmte sie nicht verärgert oder gar wütend, sie genoss die Art, wie sie aus dem Traumland gerissen wurde.

Warme, weiche Lippen bahnten sich einen Weg ihren entblößten Körper hinab – kaum spürbar und doch unwiderruflich da. Als sie an ihrem starken Oberschenkel angelangt waren, ergriff jemand ihre Wade und spreizte ihre Beine voneinander. Dadurch wurde jedoch ihr ganzer Körper bewegt, lag sie doch vorher noch auf ihrer Seite.

Haare kitzelten sie, strichen spielerisch über die sensible Haut an ihrem inneren Schenkel. Lippen küssten und nippten, Zähne zwickten und eine Zunge linderte den aufkommenden Schmerz. Alles auf einmal schien über sie hereinzubrechen, während sich ihr Liebhaber immer weiter ihrer sehnsüchtig wartenden Weiblichkeit näherte. Es war berauschend durch seine gleichzeitig sanften und doch hungrigen Liebkosungen stimuliert zu werden. Niemals würde sie je genug davon bekommen.

Von ihm.

Sie konnte die entzückten Laute, die ihrem Mund entfleuchten, nicht zurückhalten, genoss sie es doch viel zu sehr von ihm berührt zu werden. Ihre Finger hatten sich in die bereits zerwühlten Laken vergraben, während er sie ausgiebig erkundete, sich Zeit ließ. Ihr Becken wölbte sich seinem gierigen Mund entgegen, um noch mehr von ihm zu erfahren – mehr von diesem süchtig-machenden Kontakt, der sie miteinander verband.

Als er sich schließlich endgültig ihrem heiß-glühenden Verlangen erbarmte und sich ihrer feuchten Erregung widmete, warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte inbrünstig auf. Ihr ganzer Körper erbebte, ihre Atmung hatte sich rapide beschleunigt – kam nur noch stoßweise – und ihre sonst so funkelnden Augen waren geschlossen, um dieses Gefühl voll und ganz auskosten zu können.

Er leckte und saugte, ließ seine feuchte Zunge in ihr Inneres gleiten, was ihr ein erschrockenes Keuchen entlockte, ehe er sich wieder diesem kleinen Bündel von Nerven widmete, welches sie weiße Flecken vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen ließ und sie geradewegs ihrem Höhepunkt entgegentrieb. Es war solch ein köstliches Gefühl, dass sie um Atem rang, um überhaupt noch halbwegs vernünftige Gedanken fassen zu können. Ohne den Sauerstoff in ihrem Gehirn hätte sie schon längst ihrem Begehren nachgegeben und den Dunkelhaarigen davon abgehalten, sie so weiter zu quälen.

* * *

Seine Zungenschläge waren langsam, sein Tempo gemächlich, kostete er doch ebenfalls diesen Moment in vollen Zügen aus, schmeckte sie und ergötzte sich an den sehnsüchtigen Lauten, die sie von sich gab, sog alles in sich auf und schätzte es wie seine ganz eigene Kostbarkeit.

Er genoss es, wie ihr ganzer Körper unter dem seinen erzitterte und gleichzeitig mehr verlangte. Es war ihm ein unsagbares Vergnügen, derjenige sein zu dürfen, der ihr solch eine Lust bereitete. Es zu sehen, zu hören, zu spüren und es zu schmecken, wie sie sich ihm voll und ganz hingab – sich ihm auslieferte.

* * *

Kurz bevor sie die Wellen ihres schnell herannahenden Höhepunktes überrollten, zwickte er in eine ihrer beinahe schmerzhaft harten Brustwarzen. Schlagartig überschwappte sie die Lust in ihrem Inneren, sodass sie nur noch als wimmerndes, schluchzendes Etwas vor ihm lag und sich mit ihrer übermenschlichen Kraft an die Bettlaken klammerte. Nicht einmal am Tag zuvor hatte sie solch einen unbändigen Orgasmus erfahren. Da war kein Schmerz, nur der sich immer weiter aufbauende Höhepunkt, der sich wie ein Buschfeuer in ihrem ganzen Sein ausbreitete. Nicht nur ihr Leib war davon betroffen, auch ihr Denken wurde davon beherrscht, endlich Erlösung finden zu dürfen. Und er bereitete ihr dieses Vergnügen, ließ ihr die Befriedigung zuteil werden, die sie ersehnte.

* * *

Itachi nahm sich Zeit ihre ganze Erregung in sich aufzunehmen. Sorgfältig fuhr er mit seiner feuchten Zunge gierig in jede Falte ihrer heißen Weiblichkeit, erkundete jeden Winkel und saugte vereinzelt an ihren feuchten Lippen. Er war gierig nach ihrem Geschmack; noch nie hatte er solch eine Freude dabei empfunden, eine Frau zu beglücken. Doch Sakura war etwas Besonderes für ihn, und dies wollte er ihr zeigen. Mit jeder Faser seines Wesens.

Ihre grazilen Finger verirrten sich in seinen Schopf aus schwarzen Haaren und zogen leicht daran, ehe der Uchiha sich dazu erbarmte von ihr abzulassen und an ihrem weichen Körper entlangzugleiten, sodass er mit ihr auf einer Höhe war. Fast zeitgleich verschmolzen ihrer beider Münder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der sie beide nach mehr verlangen ließ. Gleichzeitig ließ er die Haruno spüren, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte in ihr zu sein, sie auszufüllen.

Eine seiner Hände glitt über die Außenseite ihrer Brust hinab zu ihrer Seite, bis sie ihren Oberschenkel zu fassen bekam und leicht anwinkelte. Mit einem ungeduldigen Grollen rieb er sich an ihr, verteilte die Feuchtigkeit, die sich an ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt angesammelt hatte, auf seiner eigenen, nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelnden, Erregung.

* * *

Mutig griff Sakura zwischen ihre beiden sich aneinander-reibenden, nackten Leiber und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seine samtige Härte tänzeln. Sofort konnte sie das Zucken vernehmen, das durch sein erigiertes Glied jagte. Zudem konnte sie seine beschleunigte Atmung an der empfindlichen Haut ihres Halses wahrnehmen, welchen er nun mit leichten Bissen und Küssen versehrte.

Diese Reaktion ließ sie noch ein wenig mehr wagen, weswegen sich Sekunden später ihre Hand um seine samtige Härte schloss und damit begann langsam auf und ab zu fahren. So wie er es zuvor bei ihr mit seinen gemächlichen Zungenschlägen getan hatte, trieb sie nun ihn beinahe in den köstlichen Wahnsinn.

Sie war bis gestern noch gänzlich unberührt gewesen, das stimmte. Nichtsdestotrotz wusste sie, wie sie einen Mann anzupacken hatte. Mit einer geschwätzigen Freundin wie Ino und ihrer Ausbildung zur Iryounin wusste Sakura natürlich über die männliche Anatomie Bescheid. Sie wusste, wie man einen Mann stimulierte, hatte sich bisher jedoch gänzlich auf Itachi verlassen. Wenn er wollte, dass sie etwas tat, hätte er es ihr verständlich gemacht. Doch nun war es an der Zeit, dass auch die Rosahaarige die Initiative ergriff und eigenmächtig handelte. Immerhin wollte sie ihm etwas von dem zurückgeben, was er ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue bescherte: unbändige Lust.

Der feste Griff ihrer Hand schwächelte, als der Dunkelhaarige ihre vollen Brüste erreichte, dessen Spitzen bereits hart wie kleine Kieselsteine waren. Er ließ seine warme, feuchte Zunge über die eine gleiten, während die andere in den Genuss seiner rauen Handfläche kam. Abwechselnd zwickte und besänftigte er, was Sakura beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Erneut. Und dabei wollte sie ihrem Liebhaber ebenfalls einen Teil dieser alles-verschlingenden Lust zukommen lassen, die er ihr immerwährend bereitete.

Mit dem letzten klaren Gedanken, den sie in diesem Moment fassen konnte, führte sie Itachis harte Erregung in die richtige Position, um ihn gebührend empfangen zu können, spreizte ihre zitternden Beine noch ein Stückchen weiter. Und mit einem einzigen Stoß seinerseits vergrub er sich bis zum Anschlag in ihrer warmen, engen Weiblichkeit.

Das heisere Stöhnen, welches ihrer Kehle entfuhr, zeugte von solch einem ungezügelten Verlangen, dass es ihr beinahe vor Verzweiflung die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er trieb sie wahrhaftig in die Verzweiflung, wenn er nicht bald damit begann, sich zu bewegen. Es war eine Qual, ihn so natürlich in sich ruhen zu spüren.

Sein heißer Atem glitt über ihre Brüste, als er sich ein wenig aufrichtete, ihr anderes Bein noch ein bisschen weiter abspreizte und sich gleichzeitig zurückzog, nur um kurze Zeit später mit Kraft zurückzukehren. Da war keine Zurückhaltung mehr, es gab keine Grenzen, die sie beide einhalten mussten. Nur ihre Lust trieb sie voran, ließ sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Sie waren zusammen. Sie konnten tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Nichts hielt sie beide davon ab, sich einander auszuliefern und hinzugeben, wie sie es bei noch niemandem zuvor getan hatten. Dies war ihr persönliches, kleines Paradies. Auch wenn es nicht ideal erschien, für sie beide war es das.

Immer wieder versenkte sich der Dunkelhaarige in einem harten und schnellen Rhythmus in Sakura, und trieb sie somit beide in ungeahnte Höhen. Jeder Laut, der ihrer beider Lippen entfloh, ließ erahnen, wie viel Lust sie empfinden mussten, sich so nahe sein zu können.

Sakuras Körper wölbte sich dem seinen lüstern entgegen, immer wenn er besonders tief in sie vordrang. Es ließ sie um Atem ringen, wenn er sich, während er seinen leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus konsequent beibehielt, ihren Brüsten oder ihrer Klitoris widmete. Und als sie dann kurz vor dem Abgrund stand, er seine Geschwindigkeit noch einmal erhöhte, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich an seinen festen Oberschenkeln festzuhalten, ihre kurzen Fingernägel in seiner Haut zu vergraben, während sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf und ein erlöstes Stöhnen ausstieß.

Dies tat Itachis kräftigen Stößen jedoch keinen Abbruch, behielt er seinen bisherigen Takt doch bei. Nur die Kontraktionen Sakuras enger Wände veranlassten ihn dazu, kurz die Luft anzuhalten. Seinem eigenen Orgasmus wollte er sich allerdings noch nicht hingeben, weswegen er sie beide immer weiter trieb. Sie immer weiter forderte.

Nach kurzer Zeit veränderte der Ältere ihre Position, legte sich das Bein, welches er bereits seit Anbeginn ohne Unterlass fest gepackt hielt, über die Schulter. Für einen Moment widmete er sich der Innenseite ihrer Wade, indem er leicht hineinbiss. Nur so fest, dass es der Haruno ein überraschtes Keuchen entlockte und einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Mit einem kurzen Lecken und Kuss besänftigte er die sensible Stelle, während er die Intensität seiner vorherigen Stöße wieder aufnahm.

Entgegen Sakuras Vermutungen, nicht mehr die nötige Energie aufbringen zu können, dieses Liebesspiel mit solch einem Eifer weiterzuführen, belehrte sie der Uchiha eines Besseren, indem er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen in einem atemberaubenden Kuss einfing.

Erst nachdem er sich diesen ausgiebig gewidmet hatte, und ihre entzückten Laute schluckte, begann er damit ihren Körper entlang zu küssen. Ihren Hals hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, bis hin zu ihren vollen Brüsten, die sich im Takt seiner Stöße mitbewegten. Er saugte an sorgfältig ausgewählten Stellen, liebkoste sie anschließend mit Zunge und Lippen, während er mit der Schönheit unter ihm auf einen neuen Höhepunkt zusteuerte.

Durch den neuen Winkel, aufgrund der Positionsveränderung, konnte Itachi nun noch tiefer in Sakura vordringen – konnte sie noch nachdrücklicher stimulieren –, was er gründlich auszunutzen gedachte. Ihr zustimmendes, lautes Stöhnen galt als Bestätigung seiner Bemühungen. Es war überaus befriedigend zu erfahren, dass es ihr gefiel, wie er mit ihr umging. Es steigerte seine eigene Lust ins Unermessliche.

So sehr, dass es sie beide nicht viel Anstrengung kostete, einen weiteren markerschütternden Orgasmus innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu erleben. Während die rosahaarige, junge Frau kaum an sich halten konnte und lautstark ihren Höhepunkt hinausstöhnte, musste auch Itachi ein befriedigtes Grunzen ausstoßen, welches er allerdings an der zarten Haut ihres Halses dämpfte, indem er sich an einer besonders sensiblen Stelle unterhalb ihres Ohres festsaugte.

Alle Kraft wich aus ihren sich entspannenden Muskeln, als sie sich beide von ihrem leidenschaftlichen Treiben erholten und ihre beschleunigte Atmung zu regulieren versuchten. Gleichzeitig glitt Sakuras noch immer zitterndes Bein von Itachis Schulter, während dieser sich aus ihrer feuchten Enge zurückzog und neben ihr zum Liegen kam.

* * *

»Er wird immer misstrauischer, Baa-chan«, erklärte der junge Mann warnend, »Wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir befürchten, dass er Sakura-chan nachstellen wird.«

Müde seufzend sagte die Blondine: »Ich wusste, dass der Hyuuga Ärger machen wird. Das ist überaus lästig.«

Fragend blickte Naruto zu der Godaime. »Was gedenkst du dagegen zu tun? Eine extralange Mission? Soll er die Grenzen entlangpatroullieren, damit er endlich Ruhe gibt?«

»Iie«, erwiderte der Hokage missmutig, »Das würde sein Misstrauen nur noch mehr schüren. Wenn ich ihn jetzt wegschicke, wird er noch beharrlicher. Und das können wir nicht riskieren.«

Frustriert schnaubend warf Naruto ein: »Wenn das so weitergeht, wird der Junge mich noch umbringen. Ich musste erst zu dir kommen, damit meine Chakra-Punkte wieder frei werden. Das geriet langsam außer Kontrolle.«

»Glaub mir, mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn Sakura jetzt hier wäre. Neji sorgt sich um sie, und da ist er nicht der Einzige. Er ist sehr protektiv, wenn es um sie geht. Das kann Probleme schaffen, kann aber auch für Sakuras Sicherheit sorgen. Was von beidem zutrifft, ist mir allerdings noch schleierhaft. Ich überlege schon eine ganze Weile Sakura in ein anderes Team zu versetzen. Aber das hat sich ja nun erledigt.« Mit nachdenklicher Miene lehnte Tsunade sich in ihrem großen Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Hände ineinander. »Wie steht es mit Shikamaru? Hat er sich schon zu Wort gemeldet?«

Kopfschüttelnd verneinte der junge Mann ihre Frage: »Iie, soweit ich weiß nicht. Aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er trotzdem die Geschehnisse im Auge behält. Auch er möchte Sakura-chan nur beschützen.«

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgte, war so ohrenbetäubend, dass es den Blonden beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er konnte mit dieser Angespanntheit nur schwerlich umgehen, die gerade in dem großen Büro des Hokage herrschte.

Zaghaft erhob er erneut das Wort: »Meinst du, wir können Itachi wirklich vertrauen?«

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen saß die Godaime vor ihm und dachte ehrlich über diese äußerst einfache Frage nach. »Ich denke, wir können ihm, was Sakura angeht, vertrauen. Wir müssen abwarten, ob er nützliche Informationen über Akatsuki und dessen zukünftige Pläne beisteuern wird. Es ist eine Möglichkeit, dich besser schützen zu können. Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen.«

»Mir gefällt das alles nicht«, erklärte der hitzköpfige Shinobi daraufhin und ließ sich auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen, die er normalerweise noch nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte.

»Mir genauso wenig«, stimmte die Braunäugige ihm zu, »Aber im Moment können wir nur abwarten und das weitere Geschehen beobachten. Wenn es in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu Schwierigkeiten kommen sollte, werden wir einschreiten.«

Was niemand außer Shizune und Tsunade wusste, war, dass die Godaime bereits die Schwarzhaarige dazu veranlasst hatte, alles über Uchiha Itachi herauszufinden. Sie wollte jeden Bericht lesen, den er jemals im Dienste Konohas verfasst hatte. Sie wollte wissen, wer in seinem Team gewesen war. Jeden noch so unscheinbaren Punkt seines bisher turbulenten Lebens wollte sie in Erfahrung bringen. Es war wichtig, dass sie auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet waren. Sollte es erforderlich sein, würde selbst der Hokage in Aktion treten müssen. Selbst wenn es nur aus dem Hintergrund geschehen würde.

* * *

Nachdem sie sich soweit erholt hatte, dass es sich nicht mehr so anfühlte, als würde jederzeit ihr Herz aus ihrer Brust springen wollen, verspürte die junge Frau einen Anflug von Hunger. Dies war jedoch keinesfalls verwunderlich, hatte sie doch seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Fast einen Tag hatte sie ohne Essen ausgeharrt. Sie fragte sich klammheimlich, ob Itachi oft solch ein Risiko einging, geschwächt aufzubrechen. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf sie so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Sie hatte seine körperliche Verfassung nie als erkrankt wahrgenommen. Außer seinen Augen schien alles in bester Ordnung. Bedachte man, dass er ein gefährliches Leben führte, schien er einen äußerst gesunden, robusten Körper zu haben. Er hatte – für einen Shinobi – einen gesunden Körperbau, war nicht abgemagert oder wies Anzeichen von Unterernährung oder unausgewogener Ernährung auf. Es erschien ihr, als wäre er noch immer ein Shinobi ihres Dorfes. Sie mussten sich ein Mal im Jahr untersuchen lassen, ob alles in Ordnung war und sie noch einsatzfähig waren. Itachi achtete anscheinend sehr auf seinen Körper; es würde ihn schwach erscheinen lassen, würde er nicht solch ein Verhalten an den Tag legen. Und Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigte Uchiha Itachi niemals. Nicht einmal seine Augen stellten ein Hindernis dar, hatte er sich doch nicht nur an die Möglichkeit gewöhnt, blind zu werden, sondern sich darum bemüht trotz dieser Tatsache noch immer genauso tödlich zu sein wie zuvor.

Sakura wurde jäh aus ihren abschweifenden Gedanken gerissen, als der Dunkelhaarige sie zu sich heranzog und ihren Kopf auf seiner harten Brust bettete. Mit zarten Strichen fuhr er durch ihr seidenes Haar, welches nun um sie beide herum verteilt lag. Sie genoss es richtiggehend mit solch einer Fürsorglichkeit behandelt zu werden. Auch wenn seine Handlungen meist steif oder gar ungehobelt erschienen, wusste die Haruno, dass es lediglich daran lag, dass er sich sonst solch ein Verhalten verbot. Man konnte es beinahe als Ehre auffassen, so liebevoll von Uchiha Itachi umsorgt zu werden. Und erneut breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl in Sakuras Bauchgegend aus, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihm mittlerweile genauso viel bedeutete wie er ihr.

War es anmaßend von ihr solch Gedanken zu hegen? Hatte sie etwas Falsches in seine Berührungen und Worte hineininterpretiert? Oder war es schlichtweg wahr? So viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum, dass sie kaum bemerkte, wie der Dunkelhaarige seine Bewegungen einstellte und sie konzentriert beäugte.

* * *

Auch wenn er nicht mehr viel sehen konnte, nahm er doch wahr, dass die exotische Schönheit in seinen Armen tief in Gedanken schwelgte. Warum sie allerdings immer öfter in andere Sphären abdriftete blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Er wusste auch nicht, worüber sie sich den Kopf zerbrach, fragte allerdings auch nicht nach. Wenn sie es ihm offenbaren wollen würde, hätte sie ihre Überlegungen schon längst in wohlüberlegte Worte gefasst. Trotzdem dämmte ihre nachdenkliche Stimmung das abklingende Hochgefühl ein wenig, das sie eben zusammen erlebt hatten. Doch ebenso wenig, wie er sich ihr aufdrängen würde, wenn er nachfragte, was sie bedrückte, riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken. Immerhin wollte er ihr die Zeit geben, alles verarbeiten zu können, was sie beide betraf. Hier stand nicht nur sein Leben auf dem Spiel, wenn sie erwischt wurden. Er musste auch Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle und Handlungen nehmen, obwohl ihm wohl bewusst war, dass sie alles Mögliche dafür tat, ihre Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu dürfen, ohne von ihrem Dorf dafür verurteilt zu werden. Sie war mit ihren Anliegen sogar so weit gegangen, dass sie den Hokage dazu bewegen konnte, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.

Allerdings nahm Itachi ebenfalls an, dass die Godaime etwas ahnen musste. Sonst hätte sie ihre geliebte und behütete Schülerin niemals darauf angesetzt, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen oder gar ihre intimen Treffen erlaubt. Vielleicht hatte sie auch bereits die Wahrheit hinter dem Massaker erfahren und vertraute dem Uchiha soweit, dass er ihr das Leben der Rosahaarigen anvertraute. Darauf vertraute, dass ihr in seiner Gegenwart nichts geschah. Er bezweifelte es. Es gab keine nennenswerten Dokumente, die seinen Auftrag bezeugen könnten. Die Ältesten und Danzou hatten bereits dafür gesorgt, dass diese vernichtet wurden. Es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. Und Itachi war sich bereits vor so vielen Jahren der Konsequenzen bewusst, die diese Entscheidung mit sich bringen würde. Er hatte alles genau geplant. Wie sein restliches, kurzes Leben aussehen sollte. Wer es beenden sollte. Was danach geschah. Und nicht einmal Haruno Sakura würde ihn von diesem Plan abbringen können. Nichts und niemand konnte nun noch seine Vorhaben durchkreuzen.

* * *

»Er verheimlicht etwas.« Das war ihm schon von vornherein klar gewesen. Doch nach ihrem kleinen Trainingskampf war er so schnell verschwunden, dass es noch auffälliger wurde. Dieser blonde Baka konnte einfach nichts geheim halten. Das müsste Sakura mittlerweile auch bemerkt haben. Also wieso weiß er davon, wenn nicht ihr Team? Waren sie ihr nicht wichtig genug? Waren sie nicht vertrauenswürdig? Es kränkte ihn, dass sie ihm nicht zu vertrauen schien.

»Du hast recht«, stimmte der Schwarzhaarige seinem Teamleiter zu, während er über seinen nächsten Zug nachdachte, »Langsam wird es offensichtlich.«

* * *

Asumas nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck rührte jedoch nicht von dem Spiel her, sondern war ganz und gar der Unterhaltung der beiden jungen Männer geschuldet, die sich nicht einmal die Mühe machten ihr Missfallen zu überspielen.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben erklärte der Hyuuga-Sprössling: »Mir gefällt das alles ganz und gar nicht.« Er hatte den sonst so ruhig und besonnenen Mann nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Nicht einmal in einem Kampf verlor der Jüngere seine so gefasste Haltung. Es musste sich also bei der Ursache um ein tiefsitzendes Problem handeln, sonst würde er sich nicht so eingehend damit befassen und anschließend mit Shikamaru diskutieren, was nun ihr nächster Schritt sein würde.

»Das hat man gesehen. Naruto sah aus, als hättest du ihn durch sämtliche Bäume geschleudert und anschließend eine Klippe hinunterstürzen lassen«, erwiderte der Nara daraufhin und machte seinen nächsten Zug.

Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben gab Neji ebenfalls zu bedenken: »Ich denke, der Hokage steckt auch mit drin.«

»Wenn sie es abgesegnet hat, könnt ihr wenig dagegen tun«, warf nun auch Asuma seine Meinung ein.

Und sie wussten alle, dass er recht hatte. Wenn es tatsächlich von der Godaime befürwortet wurde, hatten sie kein Recht, ihre Entscheidung anzufechten. So sehr sie sich auch gegen diese sträubten. Aber zuerst einmal galt es, das Geheimnis aufzudecken, welches ihre schöne Teamkollegin umgab.

»Shikamaru, hefte dich ein wenig an Inos Fersen. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas«, orderte der Hyuuga in seiner besten Teamleiter-Stimme, die keine Widerrede zuließ.

Das genervte Seufzen, das daraufhin dem jungen Nara entfuhr, erregte Asumas Aufmerksamkeit. »Mendokuse.«

»Worum geht es hier eigentlich genau?«, fragte der Ältere skeptisch nach. Wenn zwei seiner Schützlinge in die Sache verwickelt waren, kam es fast schon einer Pflicht bei, sich darüber zu informieren, was vor sich ging.

»Um Sakura«, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ihm gegenüber kurz-angebunden.

»Sakura?« Es erstaunte ihn, dass die beiden jüngeren Männer sich Sorgen zu machen schienen. Oder zumindest verwunderte es ihn, dass der Hyuuga es tat, hatte er doch nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er übermäßig rücksichtsvoll war, zumindest was die Gefühle anderer anging.

Bei Shikamaru war das eine ganz andere Sache. Team 10 und Team 7 waren schon immer eng miteinander verflochten gewesen, bedachte man die anfängliche Rivalität, die Sakura und Ino zu hegen pflegten. Und Asuma machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass diese Rivalität sich nicht um einen gewissen Uchiha Sasuke gedreht hatte. Als dieser das Dorf verlassen hatte, waren beide Mädchen am Boden zerstört gewesen, doch der Sarutobi hatte immer die Ahnung gehabt, dass es die Rosahaarige viel schwerer getroffen hatte als Ino. Was nicht verwunderlich war, denn immerhin war er _ihr_ Teamkollege gewesen.

Dann hatte Sakura den Entschluss gefasst, dass sie stärker werden wollte, was sowohl Sasuke, als auch Naruto zuzuschulden war. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt zurückzubleiben, und das konnte Asuma gut nachvollziehen, immerhin waren die beiden Jungen aus Team 7 sehr ehrgeizig und strebten nach sehr viel Höherem. Sie hatten sich in kürzester Zeit so gut entwickelt. Jedoch entwickelten sie sich in beinahe entgegengesetzte Richtungen, weshalb das sonst so starke Team 7 langsam auseinanderbrach. Jeder im Dorf konnte langsam mitansehen, wie die Kluft zwischen Naruto und Sasuke immer größer wurde und an Intensität zunahm. Und Sakura hatte mittendrin gesteckt, versucht ihr Team – und ihre Freundschaft – zusammenzuhalten, doch letztendlich hatte es nichts genützt. Der junge Uchiha war trotzdem gegangen und hatte jegliche Bindungen und Bündnisse abgebrochen, die er je in Konoha besessen hatte.

Unter Tsunade zu lernen, war wohl das Beste, was der jungen Kunoichi damals passieren konnte. Sicher, das Training war hart gewesen, aber es hatte sie tatsächlich stärker gemacht. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Und Ino hatte sich gefühlt, als hätte Sakura sie abgeschüttelt.

Er wusste um die anfänglich sehr starke Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Mädchen. Und immer schien es, als wäre Ino diejenige, die stärker war. Nicht körperlich, sondern geistig. Sie hatte immer schon eine gute Portion Selbstbewusstsein besessen, und je älter sie wurde, desto ausgeprägter wurde es. Doch nun stand die Haruno dessen in nichts nach. Sie waren sich so ähnlich wie Schwestern, und doch so verschieden. Deswegen hatte es die Yamanaka auch so mitgenommen, als sie mitansehen musste, wie Sakura immer mehr an Kraft gewann und sich allmählich von dem Verlust ihres Teammitgliedes erholte. Auch Ino hatte sich dazu entschlossen unter Tsunade medizinische Ninjutsu zu studieren, doch sie besaß nicht solch überragende Chakra-Kontrolle wie Sakura, weswegen sie als Kunoichi nie solch beeindruckende Fähigkeiten entwickelte wie ihre Freundin. Aber diese Tatsache hatte sie mittlerweile akzeptiert und war vorangeschritten. Mit Sakura an ihrer Seite. Trotz ihrer Unterschiede hatten sie erneut solch ein starkes und mächtiges Band formen können, dass sie bis heute beste Freundinnen waren. Und das war es, was Asuma beeindruckte.

Was den jungen Nara anging: Er wusste, dass ihm Sakura wichtig war. Genauso wie Naruto. Sie waren über die Jahre noch enger zusammengewachsen. So wie Shikamaru Ino beschützen würde, würde er auch Sakura schützen. Aus seinen ganz eigenen Gründen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie einer der Anker war, die der blonde Chaot in seinem Leben benötigte, um glücklich sein zu können. Aber auch weil sie intelligent war und ab und zu mit dem Schwarzhaarigen Shogi spielte. Außerdem schien Sakura seine Einstellung zu gefallen. Asuma erwischte die beiden immer öfter, wie sie zusammen auf einer Wiese lagen und zusammen in den Himmel schauten. Es war nichts Intimes, aber es zeugte von unerbittlicher Hingabe für ihre Freundschaft.

Generell hatte sich das einzige weibliche Mitglied von Kakashis Genin-Team sehr verändert. Sie war zu einer eigenartigen Mischung aus den verschiedensten Charaktereigenschaften ihrer Freunde und Vertrauten geworden so schien es. Inos Selbstbewusstsein, Shikamarus Faulheit, Narutos Verspieltheit, Nejis Ruhe, Tsunades Temperament, Kakashis Distanziertheit, Hinatas Herzlichkeit. Und doch war sie noch immer das Mädchen von damals, das mit solch einer Entschlossenheit agierte, dass sie manchmal gar nicht bemerkte, wen sie damit verletzte.

»Ist sie nicht letztens Uchiha Itachi begegnet?«, fragte der Sarutobi nachdenklich nach.

Mit einem ermüdeten Seufzen erwiderte Shikamaru: »Asuma, wir sind ihm alle begegnet. Deswegen lag ich doch überhaupt erst im Krankenhaus.«

Der Ältere stieß langsam den Atem aus und blickte dem jungen Nara geradewegs in die dunklen Augen. »Das weiß ich, Shikamaru. Ich meine ja auch dessen Zusammentreffen danach.«

Nun wurde auch Neji hellhörig. »Danach?«

»Hai, Kakashi erwähnte, dass es Uchiha Itachi war, der uns die Informationen bezüglich Sasuke und Orochimaru überlassen hatte. Er hat Sakura aufgesucht, soweit ich weiß«, erklärte Asuma, der nun die Schachtel Zigaretten zückte, die er immer bei sich trug, und sich einen der Glimmstängel ansteckte.

» _Kuso!_ «, knurrte Neji daraufhin bedrohlich, »Warum wissen wir davon nichts?«

»Nun ja, es ist kein Geheimnis. Dennoch wissen nicht viele davon«, entgegnete der Sarutobi ruhig und stieß den Rauch aus, der sich in seinem Körper angesammelt hatte. »Es hat mich auch verwundert. Vor allem dass er sich erneut so nah ans Dorf herangewagt hat.«

»Was meinst du?«, fragte nun Shikamaru nach, der ermüdet seine Augen geschlossen hatte, trotz dessen jedoch genau zuhörte und alles Wichtige abspeicherte.

»Es war kurz nach den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, als Uchiha Itachi und sein Partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, im Dorf auftauchten«, antwortete der Ältere und stieß nachdenklich den Rauch aus, »Erst vermuteten wir, dass er wegen Sasuke hier war. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Naruto ihr eigentliches Ziel war. Kakashi hatte bereits die Informationen von Jiraiya erhalten, dass sie der Organisation Akatsuki angehörten und die Bijuus sammelten. Zu welchem Zweck wussten wir damals noch nicht. Diesem Kampf hat Kakashi es zu verdanken, dass er dem Mangekyou Sharingan Itachis begegnete; er lag danach mindestens eine Woche flach.« Und Shikamaru verstand, warum.

»Er konnte unbemerkt ins Dorf gelangen?«, brauste nun Neji auf, der vor Wut beinahe zu schäumen schien. Er verabscheute den Gedanken, dass auch nur einer der beiden Uchiha-Brüder das Dorf – sein Dorf – erneut betrat. Verräter. Kriminelle.

Seufzend entgegnete Asuma: »Weißt du, das Sharingan an sich ist schon ein gefährliches Werkzeug, aber wenn du es auf solch einem hohen Niveau wie Itachi gemeistert hast und dem Uchiha-Clan angehörst, bist du dazu in der Lage die schwierigsten Techniken zu meistern. Zudem galt Uchiha Itachi schon immer als Aushängeschild des Clans und wurde besonders gefördert. Er wurde schon von Kinderbeinen auf als Genie betrachtet, das den Uchiha-Clan eines Tages als Patriarch anführen sollte.«

»Ja gut, das hat sich ja nun erledigt«, schnaubte der Hyuuga verächtlich.

»Mach nicht den Fehler, ihn zu unterschätzen«, riet Asuma ihm, »Keinen von ihnen. Ich bin mir sicher, das nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen kann, wenn Orochimaru Sasuke trainiert hat.«

Shikamaru zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Sensei diese Erkenntnisse von einem kurzen Zusammentreffen mit dem älteren Uchiha gewonnen hatte, erkundigte sich jedoch trotzdem danach, ob es so gewesen war.

Der Sarutobi nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und erklärte geduldig: »Ihr habt den Uchiha-Clan nie kennengelernt, ihr habt immer nur Sasuke, und nun auch Itachi, vor Augen, wenn ihr an ihn denkt. Und es ist wahr, dass sie die beiden Erben des Clanführers sind. Sie wären die nächsten in der Rangfolge gewesen, hätte das Massaker nicht stattgefunden. Viele aus dem Clan waren hochnäsig, hielten sich für etwas Besseres, weil sie über solch ein mächtiges Doujutsu verfügten. Dieses Problem ist auch im Hyuuga-Clan verbreitet, doch es gibt einen triftigen Unterschied: Während der Hyuuga-Clan gefördert wurde, wurden die Uchiha – die Zweitbegründer des Dorfes Konohagakure – immer weiter unterdrückt.«

»Demo haben sie früher nicht die Polizei geleitet?«, fragte nun der junge Nara nach.

Das Nicken, das darauf folgte, war zögernd. »Eine Maßnahme des zweiten Hokage. Er hat diesem Clan nie vollends vertraut, trotzdem musste er sie versöhnlich stimmen, da sie ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Dorfes waren. Doch es gab auch Ausnahmen, denn einer seiner Berater war ein Uchiha. Allerdings kamen mit der Macht auch Folgen. Eine davon war ausschlaggebend, denn durch diese wurde der Uchiha-Clan immer weiter aus dem Dorf gedrängt. Bis sie am Rande Konohas residierten. Die Dorfbewohner hatten Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Angst vor der Rechtsprechung durch die Uchiha, weswegen sie größtenteils gemieden wurden und unter sich blieben. Auch das ist für einen Clan nicht sonderlich, denn jeder Clan hat seine Geheimnisse und versucht diese zu wahren, auch wenn sie zu einem Dorf gehören. Doch der Uchiha-Clan war schon immer mächtig, hatte eine stattliche Anzahl von Shinobi, die deren so geschätztes Kekkei-Genkei besaßen. Sie waren Konohas stärkste Waffe, gleichzeitig aber auch eine Gefahr.«

»Woher weißt du so viel darüber, Asuma?«

»Nach dem Aufeinandertreffen hab ich ein wenig Recherche betrieben. Es wäre natürlich einfacher gewesen, hätte der Dritte noch gelebt«, beantwortete der Ältere die Frage schulterzuckend.

* * *

Die Blondine überblickte die Gesamtsumme der Unterlagen, die ihr ins Archiv gebracht wurden. Einiges hatte bereits hier gelagert, doch andere – wichtige – Akten waren in den ANBU-Unterkünften eingelagert und es dauerte dementsprechend, alles herauszusuchen und in den Hokage-Turm zu bringen. Es war ein mühseliges Unterfangen und kostete nur unnötig Zeit, doch es war notwendig, wenn sie erfahren wollte, was damals geschehen war. Also hatte sie sich eine Flasche warmen Sake geschnappt und war im Archiv verschwunden, in dem sie nun schon seit einer Stunde hockte und Akten über Akten durchsah, grübelte, ob sie irgendetwas Spannendes finden würde oder ob es sich tatsächlich so zugetragen hatte, wie es immer behauptet wurde.

» _Shizune!_ « Ihre bellende Stimme hallte durch die Flure des Hokage-Turms, als sie nach ihrer Vertrauten und Schülerin rief.

Keine zwei Minuten später, erschien diese in dem breiten Türrahmen und fragte: »Hai, Hokage-sama?«

»Bring mir bitte auch alle Unterlagen zu Sarutobi Hiruzen!« Tsunade wusste, dass ihr Sensei dazu neigte wichtige Ereignisse für die Nachwelt selbst zu dokumentieren. Er sah es als seine Pflicht als Hokage an, die zukünftigen Generationen davon selbst zu unterrichten, damit sie daraus lernen konnten. Und dies könnte der Godaime nun zum Durchbruch verhelfen, sollte sie Dokumente zum Uchiha-Massaker finden.

»Hai, Tsunade-sama, wird gleich erledigt«, erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige in striktem Tonfall und verbeugte sich leicht, ehe sie das Archiv wieder verließ.


	15. implicit trust

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XIV**

implicit trust

Als Sakura aus dem Badezimmer geschlendert kam, beobachtete sie den Älteren dabei, wie er, mit Stäbchen in der Hand, über einer Schriftrolle grübelte und nebenbei gemächlich sein Essen verzehrte. Er hatte sich auf einem der Stühle niedergelassen, die in einer Ecke des kleinen Zimmers gelegen war, genauso wie der abgenutzte Tisch, auf dem ihre Essenskartons saßen. Er machte solch einen entspannten Eindruck, dass es Sakura ein kleines Schmunzeln auf die vollen, rosigen Lippen zauberte, ihm einfach nur zuzusehen.

Nur in eines der großen Badehandtücher gehüllt, das für die derzeitigen Gäste auslag, beobachtete sie, an den Türrahmen zum Bad angelehnt, wie er nach und nach ihre Schrift entzifferte und beinahe ausdruckslos darüber nachdachte, was sie dort niedergeschrieben hatte.

»Du hast viel zusammengetragen«, erklärte er dann mit tiefer, geschmeidiger Stimme. Es war so untypisch für ihn als Erster das Wort zu erheben, dass es die junge Kunoichi ein wenig aufschreckte, so plötzlich sein tiefes Timbre vernehmen zu können.

Mit leisen Schritten kam sie langsam auf ihn zu, während sie – ein wenig stolz auf ihre Arbeit – erwiderte: »Hai. Das war mein Auftrag.«

Ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen, fragte der Dunkelhaarige: »Woher hast du die Informationen?«

»Über die Jahre haben Sunagakure und Konohagakure viele Informationen über euch gesammelt. Zum Einen, weil beide Dörfer jeweils einen der neun Bijuu-Geister besessen haben und damit Hauptziel von Akatsuki waren, zum Anderen, weil Jiraiya regelmäßig seine Informationsquellen aufgestockt hat. Er war in diesem Fall sehr nützlich, denn er hat ebenfalls alles gründlich aufgezeichnet; ich musste dann nur noch alles zusammentragen«, antwortete die Haruno, ehe sie sich ihre eigenen Stäbchen schnappte, sich auf einem der übrig gebliebenen Stühle niederließ und damit begann den Inhalt der einzelnen Kartons zu inspizieren.

* * *

Er wusste, dass Jiraiya Informationen über Akatsuki an Kakashi weitergegeben hatte, noch bevor das Dorf überhaupt von der Existenz dieser Organisationen erfahren hatte. Itachi selbst hatte die Fäden dafür gezogen, dass der Weißhaarige Dinge erfuhr, über die sonst niemand außerhalb dieser Bewegung Kenntnis trug. Es war schließlich seine Aufgabe sein Heimatdorf zu schützen.

»Warum«, Sakura haderte sichtlich mit sich, ob sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage tatsächlich erfahren wollte, »seid ihr eigentlich hinter den Jinchuuriki her?«

»Es sind weniger die Jinchuuriki, an denen wir interessiert sind, als das Chakra, das in ihnen versiegelt ist. Es ist mächtig, und wird von uns benötigt«, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige mit noch immer gesenktem Blick.

»Aa. Aber warum?«

Sein Blick erhob sich, bis er direkt den smaragdgrünen Augen seiner Geliebten begegnete. »Um Frieden zu schaffen.«

»Frieden?«, fragte die Rosahaarige erschrocken nach. »Wie könnt ihr Frieden schaffen, wenn ihr dafür Menschen opfert? Das ist heuchlerisch.«

Das war es auch. »Manchmal muss man Etwas opfern. Für das höhere Wohl.«

»O bitte!« Ihre Stimme hatte einen beißenden Ton angenommen, während sie den Essenskarton samt Stäbchen mit einem lauten _Klack_ auf den Tisch fallen ließ. »Das glaubst du doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, Itachi. So sehr ich euer Ziel, Frieden schaffen zu wollen, auch bewundere, nichts ist es wert, dafür unschuldige Menschen zu töten. Das macht euch lediglich zu Mördern, nichts weiter.«

Noch immer ausdruckslos entgegnete der Uchiha: »Es geht um Uzumaki Naruto.«

»Natürlich geht es um ihn«, brauste Sakura mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen auf, »Aber genauso geht es um Gaara, oder jeden anderen Jinchuuriki. Keiner von ihnen _wollte_ solch ein Monster in sich versiegelt bekommen. Es war niemandes _Wahl_ , solch eine Bürde aufgehalst zu bekommen. Sie wurden von allen gemieden. Ob sie nun die Gefahr gebannt hatten oder nicht. Anstatt sie angemessen zu behandeln, wurden sie von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen und von vornherein verurteilt. Und ihr bestraft sie auch noch dafür.«

Nun stellte auch Itachi sein Essen weg, ehe er seine Hände ineinander faltete und entspannt in seinem Schoß ruhen ließ. »Meinst du nicht, dass es eher eine Befreiung von ihrer unendlich schweren Verantwortung ist? Dass wir sie erlösen, indem wir die Bijuu aus ihnen extrahieren?«

Luft-schnappend beschuldigte die junge Frau ihren Liebhaber: »Versuchst du damit, eure Taten zu rechtfertigen? Dass ihr gütig handelt, indem ihr sie umbringt? Ist es das?«

Als ihr bisher unterdrücktes Chakra aufloderte, orderte der Ältere autoritär: »Sakura, beherrsche dich!«

Und erst, nachdem sie ihr Chakra wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte, erhob er erneut das Wort, allerdings mit wesentlich sanfterem Ton: »Mach nicht den Fehler, mich für etwas Besseres zu halten, als die anderen Mitglieder von Akatsuki, Sakura. Denn das bin ich nicht.«

»Aber du bist anders als die anderen«, hielt sie eisern dagegen, »Du hast keinen Spaß am Töten. Du bist kein herzloses Monster, du hast noch immer Gefühle, oder etwa nicht? Wie kannst du also so über andere Leben sprechen, als würden sie nichts bedeuten? Als wären sie nicht wichtig?«

Sie hatte solch eine unschuldige Sicht auf all die Dinge, die dort draußen vor sich gingen. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie bereits selbst töten musste – um des Dorfes und Überlebens willen –, konnte er nicht umhin sie als unschuldig zu betrachten, beinahe _rein_. Ihr Geist, ihr menschlicher Verstand waren von solch einer Reinheit geprägt, dass es Itachi beinahe den Atem verschlug.

»Vielleicht mag ich nicht herzlos sein, aber ein Monster bin ich dennoch. Immerhin habe ich meinen ganzen Clan hingerichtet. Unschuldige Menschen, unschuldige Kinder«, erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige daraufhin.

Sakura konnte nicht anders ob dieses Geständnisses einmal tief durchzuatmen. »Dooshite?«

»Um meine Macht unter Beweis zu stellen«, antwortete er kurz-angebunden.

Ohne sich auch nur anmerken zu lassen, was der kalte, unverbindliche Ton Itachis bei ihr auslöste, blickte sie ihm stur entgegen. »Das ist nicht wahr. Du lügst mich an.«

Daraufhin harkte der Ältere seinen linken Fuß unter einen von Sakuras Stuhlbeinen und riss sie gleichzeitig ein Stück nach vorn, sodass ihre Sitzfläche gegen die seine prallte. Dadurch, dass sie nur ein Handtuch trug, hatte er nun eine formidable, köstliche Sicht auf die Innenseiten ihrer kräftigen Oberschenkel, die von seidiger Haut überzogen waren. Auch wenn er nur schemenhaft ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut erkennen konnte, wusste er, wie es sich anfühlte diese seidigen Schenkel zu packen und nach seinem Belieben zu biegen und zu spreizen. »Was gibt dir den Anschein, dass ich es nötig habe zu lügen?«

Mit einem erstaunten Laut auf den rosigen Lippen antwortete sie: »Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es dir nicht zutraue wegen solch eines unbedeutenden Grundes deine Clansleute – deine Familie – auszulöschen. Es hätte weit bedeutendere Ziele für dich geben können. Warum also die Uchiha? Natürlich, sie waren stark und definitiv nicht zu verachten. Aber du hättest dich genauso gut den drei legendären Sannin stellen können. Hätte das nicht eher Sinn gemacht? Du hättest dich auch gegen den Hokage wenden können. Stattdessen waren es deine eigenen Landsleute, die du angegriffen hast. Bis auf einen, bis auf Sasuke.«

»Ist es deiner Meinung nach keine größere Leistung, seine eigene Familie umzubringen? Ist es nicht schwieriger, sich gegen diejenigen zu stellen, die dir dein Leben erst ermöglicht haben? Dich aufgezogen und zu dem gemacht haben, der du nun bist? Ist es keine _besondere_ Herausforderung?«, fragte der Uchiha lediglich nach.

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben entgegnete die Haruno: »Es ist Verrat. An seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut. Solch ein primitiver Grund für diese Tat? Iie, das passt nicht zu dir, Itachi.«

»Und _was_ passt du mir, Kunoichi?«

»Etwas Höheres, etwas Entscheidenderes, etwas Ausschlaggebendes«, erklärte die junge Frau schließlich nach einigen Sekunden des Grübelns.

Kurz konnte man wahrnehmen, wie Itachis Mundwinkel leicht zuckten, ehe wieder der gleichgültige Ausdruck auf seinen Gesichtszügen erschien. Seine Augen jedoch schienen Funken zu sprühen. Nicht vor Verärgerung oder gar vor Wut, sondern vor Anerkennung. Sie hatte hinter seine, so mühsam aufgebaute ausdruckslose Fassade geblickt, wie nur wenige vor ihr. Allen voran Shisui.

* * *

»Ich verstehe, dass du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest, aber ich hab das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst«, begann sie leise zu sprechen, »Und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.« Warum sollte sie dann seinen Worten Glauben schenken, dass auch er ihr gehörte, wenn sie sich ihm ganz und gar hingab? Er hatte gesagt, dass sie dasselbe erwarten konnte. Bedeutete das nicht, dass er ihr ebenso ergeben war wie sie ihm? Waren sie nicht Gleichgestellte? Sie _musste_ es wissen.

Schweigend rutschte sie ein Stück nach vorn, sodass sie leichtes Spiel hatte, sich auf seinem Schoß niederzulassen, die Beine zu beiden Seiten, sodass sie ihn förmlich einzukesseln schien. Ihre langen Finger verflochten sich in seinem seidigen Haar, als sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte und kurz – aber nachdrücklich – ihre Lippen auf die seinen senkte.

»Alles, was ich möchte, ist, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist, Itachi. Tisch mir keine Lügen auf, nur um mich vor der Wahrheit zu bewahren!«

Sakura spürte wie Handflächen ihren Rücken entlangfuhren, bis sich eine raue Hand ihre Schulter entlangschlängelte und sich letztendlich in ihren rosanen Locken verfing. Dann erfasste sie ein leichter Schmerz an ihrer Kopfhaut, der sie leise aufkeuchen ließ. Sie nahm warme, feuchte Lippen wahr, die sich einen Weg über ihren Hals bahnten, ihr Kinn hinauf, bis hin zu ihren vollen Lippen, die sogleich in Beschlag genommen wurden. War ihr Kuss zuvor beinahe keusch gewesen, so vertiefte Itachi ihn zu einem reinen lustvollen Erlebnis, das eine Sehnsucht zu Tage brachte, dass sie vorher noch zu stillen geglaubt hatte.

Seine Zunge umspielte die ihre – forderte sie heraus –, seine Zähne knabberten an ihrer vollen Unterlippe, was ihr immer öfter einen leises Stöhnen entlockte, und seine Hand in ihren Haaren übte einen betörenden Druck auf ihre Kopfhaut aus, dass es sie förmlich dahinschmelzen ließ. In seinen starken Armen vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Warum sie enttäuscht war. Was sie beschäftigte. Bei ihm konnte sie sich fallen lassen, was sie in jedem anderen Moment bis zum Äußersten ausgekostet hätte, doch in diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich, als würde er sie ablenken wollen. Und das schmeckte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Ruckartig entzog sie sich seinem verführerischen Mund, der sie mit seinem lustvollen Spiel in den Wahnsinn zu treiben versuchte, doch weit kam sie nicht, denn der Dunkelhaarige hatte einen guten Griff in ihrem hellen Haar. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihre Lider waren halb-gesenkt. Es war eine unbeschreiblich qualvolle Folter, ihn berühren zu wollen – sich in ihm verlieren zu wollen –, gleichzeitig jedoch befürchten zu müssen, dass sie die Kontrolle über sich verlieren würde, sollte sie dieses Risiko eingehen.

»Gut, keine Lügen«, vernahm sie seine tiefes, geschmeidiges Timbre über ihre eigenen Gedanken hinweg, »Frag!«

Das Erste, was Sakura in den Kopf schoss, war: »Wie alt warst du, als du Konoha verlassen hast?«

Mit einem leichten Zucken um die Mundwinkel antwortete er: »Dreizehn.«

»Dreizehn«, wiederholte die junge Frau flüsternd. Ihr Blick streifte über seinen linken Oberarm, fand, was sie suchte. Wenig später folgte ein Finger dem Muster des Tattoos, welches alle Mitglieder der ANBU Konohas bekamen. Er war noch so jung gewesen. In diesem Alter hatte sie noch als Genin unter Kakashi gelernt. In diesem Alter hatte auch Sasuke das Dorf verlassen, jedoch aus völlig anderen Gründen.

»Und dann hast du dich Akatsuki angeschlossen? Mit dreizehn?«, fragte die Rosahaarige neugierig nach.

»Hai«, war seine kurz-angebundene Bestätigung, ehe er ihren Kopf mit einem nachdrücklichen Ruck in den Nacken zwang. Sogleich spürte die junge Kunoichi erneut warme Lippen an ihrem Hals. Das Aufseufzen, das er daraufhin ihrer Kehle entlockte, hallte durch den kleinen Raum. Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren, intensivierte er doch nun seine Bemühungen.

Von seinen plötzlichen Liebkosungen überrascht, fiel es Sakura schwer sich von diesen loszureißen, doch letztendlich schaffte sie es, einige Zentimeter zwischen seinen Kopf und ihren Hals zu bringen. Ein frustrierter, verschleierter Blick fand den ihren, als sie zu ihm hinuntersah. Leicht verengte Augen funkelten sie von unten herauf an, ehe er erneut Anstalten machte, sich an ihrem Körper zu schaffen zu machen.

Doch kurz bevor er auf ihre Haut traf, griff nun auch die Haruno zu. Sie hatte es zuvor nie gewagt, Itachi an den Haaren zu packen, doch hätte sie nicht zu diesem Mittel gegriffen, wusste sie, wäre es früher oder später darauf hinausgelaufen, dass sie mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze des kleinen Bettes aufgekommen wäre. Unter ihm begraben. Und dieses Szenario wollte sie vermeiden, weswegen sie nun den verärgerten Blick Itachis ertrug, der sich mit dem ihren verflochten hatte.

»Sieh mich nicht so an!«, tadelte sie ungemütlich, »Du hast mich unterbrochen. Das ist mehr als unhöflich und ungerecht, bedenkt man, dass du meine Beweggründe nachvollziehen können müsstest.«

Mit einem beinahe unhörbaren Seufzen erklärte der Ältere: »Ich kann dich verstehen.«

Wütend funkelnde Smaragde blickten auf Itachi herab, der sich momentan ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert sah. »Warum versuchst du dann, mich davon abzubringen, mehr über dich zu erfahren?«

Eiserne Stille folgte auf ihre Frage, die sie so sehnlichst beantwortet haben wollte, dass es ihr schwer fiel, die Kontrolle über ihr Chakra nicht zu verlieren. »Antworte, Itachi!« Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie in solch forderndem Ton mit ihm sprach. Ob es ihm nun zusprach oder nicht, vermochte Sakura nicht zu sagen. Allerdings gefiel es ihr selbst nicht, dass sie diesem Mann alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, weil er meinte, ihr nicht genug Vertrauen entgegenbringen zu können.

* * *

Der Zug an seinem Haar verstärkte sich unmerklich, je länger er ihr eine Antwort vorenthielt. Aber er war nicht Uchiha Itachi, wenn er diesem leichten Schmerz nicht würde standhalten können. Der wütende Blick, dem sie ihn aussetzte, nagte schon eher an seiner Selbstkontrolle, bemerkte er doch auch Zweifel in diesen so funkelnden Augen, und was ihm noch mehr zusetzte: Enttäuschung. Und das wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

»Die Antwort wird dir nicht gefallen«, erwiderte er überzeugt.

»Darf ich das bitte selbst entscheiden?«, schoss sie erregt zurück. »Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, mich vor all dem zu bewahren, was du getan hast – was du noch tun wirst. Es ist deine Aufgabe, ehrlich zu mir zu sein, mich wie deine Partnerin zu behandeln. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen, aber verlang nicht von mir, dass ich blind durch die Gegend laufe! Denn so fühle ich mich, wenn es um dich geht. Du bist ein wandelndes Rätsel, das mich mit seiner Geheimniskrämerei beinahe in den Wahnsinn treibt.«

Während Itachi ihre Finger sanft aus seinen schwarzen Locken entwand, entgegnete er: »Alles, was dich und meine Vergangenheit betrifft, muss bewahrt werden, Sakura. Denn beide Aspekte in meinem Leben sind wichtig. Und auch, wenn ich dir die Bürde nicht aufhalsen wollte, die meine Vergangenheit nun einmal mit sich bringt, hat es keinen Sinn, dir diese zu verschweigen, wenn die Konsequenz daraus besteht, dass du gehst.«

Erleichtert, dass er so empfand, ließ sie ihre eigenen Hände in seinen größeren ruhen, als er sie noch immer nicht freigab.

»Ich kann es dir allerdings nicht sagen, was geschehen ist«, erklärte er eilig, darauf vorbereitet, dass sie sich in ihrer Verärgerung von ihm löste, »Stattdessen werde ich es dir einfach zeigen.«

Und in diesem Moment begegnete Sakura den blutroten Iriden Itachis, die sie unweigerlich in ihren Bann zogen. Und mit sich in eine längst vergangene Zeit.

Erneut fand sich Sakura in einer Welt bestehend aus Schwarz, Rot und Weiß wieder. Diesmal jedoch erkannte sie den offensichtlichen Unterschied, der zwischen Itachis Vorstellungen und seinen Erinnerungen bestand. Dort stand kein Bett, und auch sonst nichts Besonderes. Sie befanden sich in einer großen Halle, in der allem Anschein nach niemals Licht einfiel – kein Sonnenlicht jedenfalls.

Vor ihr konnte sie Itachi erkennen, nur jünger – viel jünger. Er reichte kaum bis zu ihrem Kinn, so klein war er. Und vor ihm stand ein Mann, den die Haruno bereits bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen flüchtigen Treffen verabscheut hatte. Der Anführer der ANBU-Ne, Shimura Danzou.

Hinter sich nahm sie ebenfalls eine Präsenz wahr. Nach kurzem Zögern jedoch konnte sie diese als den älteren Uchiha identifizieren, da er in seiner gewohnt geschmeidigen Art erklärte: »Im Gegensatz zu meinem kleinen Bruder werde ich dir keine manipulierten Erinnerungen präsentieren. All das, was ich dir nun zeigen werde, muss allerdings unter Verschluss bleiben. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du meine Vergangenheit diskret behandelst.«

»Wakatta«, gab sie ihrem Geliebten mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken zu verstehen, als sie sich zu ihm wandte, um ihm in die blutroten Augen zu sehen.

In diesem Moment begann sich das Schauspiel vor ihr in Bewegung zu setzen, ganz so, als würde es aus einer Starre erwachen. Wie bei einem Video, welches man angehalten hatte und plötzlich auf »Abspielen« drückte, nur dass sie mitten drin standen, alles in Echtzeit miterleben konnten.

* * *

 _Der junge Uchiha kniete gehorsam vor Danzou, der nun das Wort erhoben hatte: »Aufgrund der Umsiedlung des Uchiha-Clans an den Rand des Dorfes und des Umstandes, dass sie die Polizei Konohas leiten, können wir in ihre Angelegenheiten nicht eingreifen. Deswegen brauchen wir unsere eigenen Augen und Ohren dort. Wirst du diese Aufgabe übernehmen?«_

 _Ohne zu zögern erwiderte der Junge bekräftigend: »Hai, Danzou-sama.«_

* * *

Dann veränderte sich ihre Umgebung schlagartig. Die Halle wurde zu einem großen Raum, der beinahe vor Leuten überquoll. Überall konnte sie das Clan-Zeichen an den Rücken der Menschen erkennen. Der Uchiwa-Fächer bestehend aus Rot und Weiß. Überall in den Sachen eingearbeitet. Es musste sich um eine Art Clan-Versammlung handeln, wenn so viele Mitglieder dessen sich hier versammelt hatten. Sakura selbst hatte nie bei solch einem Treffen teilnehmen dürfen, stammte sie doch von keinem Clan ab, sondern gehörte nur einer Familie aus Zivilisten an. Nun ja, zumindest bis zu ihr waren alle Mitglieder ihrer Familie einfache Menschen gewesen, die einfachen Berufen nachgegangen waren.

Als sie sich zu dem Uchiha hinter ihr umwandte, um ihn zu fragen, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte – warum er ihr gerade diese Erinnerung zeigte –, konnte sie absolut nichts aus seinen Gesichtszügen ablesen, nahm jedoch wahr, dass sein Blick weit in die Ferne gerückt war. So schien es jedenfalls.

Erst die autoritäre, tiefe Stimme eines Mannes riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

* * *

 _»Manche von euch mögen es bereits mitbekommen haben, dass mein Sohn, Itachi, der ANBU beigetreten ist.« Mit festem Stand begegnete das Oberhaupt des Uchiha-Clans dessen Mitgliedern und Familienangehörigen. »Die Möglichkeit leichter an Informationen zu gelangen, hat sich damit drastisch verbessert. Itachi, hast du bereits etwas zu berichten?«_

 _Mit eleganten Bewegungen, die nur einem formidablen Shinobi gehören konnten, erhob sich ein Junge, während sich jeder einzelne Kopf in diesem Raum diesem zuwandte. »Ich bin noch immer neu in der Einheit, also gibt es nichts zu sagen. Jedoch denke ich nicht, das in den höheren Rängen Konohas so etwas wie Zusammenhalt besteht.«_

* * *

Plötzlich spürte die junge Frau, wie sich alles um sie herum veränderte. Es war jedoch nicht wie die Male davor. Diesmal fühlte es sich an, als würde Itachi lediglich die Zeit vorspulen. Sie konnte förmlich mitansehen, wie sich der Stand der Sonne gen Westen neigte, wie das Farbenspiel aus Orange, Rot und Gelb seinen Zauber wirkte.

Kurz konnte sie einen Blick auf einen kleinen Jungen erhaschen, der zu der jüngeren Form Itachis aufschloss. Seine Frisur ließ keinen Zweifel zu, dass es sich dabei um Sasuke handeln musste. Ein junger, kleiner Sasuke, voller Energie und Elan – voller Freude und Hoffnung.

Das Bild eines glücklich nebeneinanderher-schlendernden Geschwisterpaares zog jedoch schnell wieder vorüber, während sich ein anderes Bahn brach.

* * *

 _Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages erhellten die Schlucht, während sich ein Junge mit Pferdeschwanz einen Weg durch die Bäume bahnte. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, stand ein weiterer Junge, der vielleicht schon als junger Mann galt, bedachte man sein Alter und was er bereits alles gesehen hatte – was er_ erlebt _hatte._

 _»Wir haben hier oft gespielt«, erklärte der Ältere._

 _Der junge Itachi erwiderte lediglich: »Also bist du wieder hier.«_

 _Noch immer wandte sich der junge Mann Itachi nicht zu, genoss stattdessen die Aussicht nahe der Schlucht. »Hai. Endlich haben wir die Shinobi aus Kirigakure verjagt.«_

 _Während er sprach hatte sich Itachi neben ihn gesellt und blickte ebenfalls über die umliegende Landschaft. »Warum wolltest du mich sehen?«_

 _»Ich will deine ehrliche Meinung hören«, erwiderte der Ältere ohne Umschweife, »Wie ernst, meinst du, ist es Fugaku?«_

 _Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Kurzhaarigen fragte Itachi nach: »Was meinst du mit ›ernst‹?«_

 _Nun war es an dem Älteren, sich Itachi zuzuwenden, ehe er erläuterte: »Ein Coup d'état.«_

 _Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens fügte er hinzu: »Einige Mitglieder der Polizeitruppe finden dich suspekt, und ich wurde dazu beordert, dich auszuspionieren.«_

 _Daraufhin entgegnete der jüngere der beiden nichts, blickte seinem Gesprächspartner nur mit leicht geweiteten Augen entgegen._

* * *

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie diese Welt voller Erinnerungen betreten hatten, richtete Sakura das Wort an den Mann hinter sich, hatte sie es doch vorher nicht gewagt, das Gespräch der beiden Jungen zu unterbrechen: »Wer war das?« Sie befürchtete, sie würde sonst wichtige Informationen und Details verpassen, die ausschlaggebend für den Verlauf dieser kleinen Reise sein könnten. Immerhin erachtete Itachi alles, was er ihr nun offenbarte, als wichtig. Also würde sie ihm den nötigen Respekt gebühren, indem sie ihre Fragen für später aufhob.

»Uchiha Shisui. Er war mein bester Freund, fast wie ein großer Bruder«, vernahm sie Itachis tiefes Timbre ruhig, er flüsterte beinahe. Die Rosahaarige konnte nur darauf schließen, dass es ihm nahe ging, was er ihr preisgab. Es war nicht üblich, dem Menschen, dem man vertraute, sein Innerstes darzulegen. Schon gar nicht, wenn man Uchiha Itachi war. Der ruhige, unnahbare, perfekte Uchiha Itachi.

»Der Mann, der dort vorn gesprochen hat, war dein Vater? Fugaku?«, fragte die junge Frau neugierig nach, »Ein Coup d'état? Eine Rebellion des Uchiha-Clans? Gegen Konoha? Ist es das?«

»So viele Fragen«, erwiderte der Ältere mit einem Zucken um die Mundwinkel herum, dann glättete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, wurde gleichgültig.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte die junge Kunoichi, dass sich ihre Umgebung erneut verändert hatte. Es war mitten in der Nacht.

* * *

 _Mitten auf einer Lichtung, umgeben von hoch-gewachsenen, starken Bäumen, ruhte der junge Uchiha in voller ANBU-Tracht. Bis etwas – oder besser gesagt: jemand – seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. »Shisui, bist du das?«_

 _Geschützt vor jeglichen Angriffen antwortete eine Stimme: »Komm mit mir!«_

 _Itachi schob seine Tiermaske zur Seite und blickte mit leicht verengten Augen in die Dunkelheit, ehe er demjenigen folgte, von dem er wusste, dass es sein langjähriger Freund war._

 _An der Schlucht angelangt, an der sie oft als Kinder gespielt hatten, erklärte der ältere Uchiha: »Es ist zu spät den Coup d'état der Uchiha aufzuhalten. Wenn ein Bürgerkrieg in Konohagakure ausbricht, werden andere Nationen nicht lang zögern und ihre Chance ergreifen, was einen neuen Ninja-Weltkrieg auslösen könnte.«_

 _Als Shisui sich Itachi zuwandte, konnte dieser erkennen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Frisches Blut strömte unter seinem geschlossenen Augenlid hervor. Es konnte also nicht lang her sein, seit sein rechtes Auge entfernt worden war._

 _Mit Entsetzen verfolgte der junge Uchiha, wie Shisui sich auch das Linke entfernte. »Du bist die einzige Person, auf die ich zählen kann, mein bester Freund. Onegai, beschütze dieses Dorf, und die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans.«_

 _Eine Krähe Itachis stieg vom Himmel herab, ehe sie sich des Auges Shisuis annahm und in einem Regen aus Federn verschwand._

 _Nun mit aktiviertem Sharingan erklärte der Jüngere der beiden: »Ich akzeptiere. Was wirst du nun tun?«_

 _Ruhig entgegnete Shisui: »Ich habe bereits einen Brief hinterlassen.«_

 _»Chotto matte, Shisui!«, erhob Itachi aufgeregt seine Stimme._

 _Während der Ältere bereits einen Schritt rückwärts machte, forderte dieser: »Halte mich nicht auf, Itachi!«_

 _Noch während Shisui sich nach hinten fallen ließ, schoss Itachi nach vorn, versuchte nach seinem besten Freund zu greifen. Ohne Erfolg. Ein weiteres Mal rief er seinen Namen, ehe er mitansah, wie sich sein Vertrauter mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen die Klippen hinabstürzte, die ihnen früher als Spielplatz gedient hatten. Ihr geheimer Platz._

* * *

»Er hat sich umgebracht?« Allein dieser Gedanke schwirrte in Sakuras Kopf umher. Warum war er nicht am Leben geblieben? Warum hatte er Itachi allein den Schutz Konohas aufgebürdet? Selbst mit nur einem Sharingan, so wusste die Haruno, hätte er ihm helfen können. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich eine Schande war, als geborener Uchiha mit nur einem Auge zu operieren, aber er hätte dennoch leben können.

Wieder vernahm die junge Kunoichi Itachis Stimme nur sehr leise hinter sich: »Aa.«

Im nächsten Moment war ihr der nächste Gedanke gekommen. »Wer hat ihm sein Auge genommen?«

Als der Ältere zunächst nicht antwortete, wandte sich die Rosahaarige ihm zu, blickte ihm unverwandt in die leuchtenden Iriden.

»Danzou.« Und es war dieser Moment, den er wählte, um eine weitere Erinnerung hervorzurufen.

* * *

 _Der großflächige Raum im Hokage-Turm, um Konferenzen abhalten zu können, war außer fünf Menschen und einigen Möbeln leer._

 _Ein junger Uchiha kniete respektvoll, in voller ANBU-Tracht, vor den wichtigsten Menschen in Konoha: dem Oberhaupt, den beiden Ältesten und dem Anführer der ANBU-Ne. Ein seltener Anblick, aber notwendig._

 _Itachi hatte bereits seine Stimme erhoben und erklärte: »Uchiha Shisui war ein wichtiges Mitglied der Uchiha. Sein Selbstmord demoralisierte den Clan und verringerte gleichzeitig ihre Kampfkraft.«_

 _»Bist du der Meinung, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, als dass Shisui sein Leben beendete?«, warf der Sandaime ein._

 _Beinahe gleichzeitig erwiderte Danzou: »Es gibt einige Uchiha, die dich des Todes Shisuis beschuldigen.«_

 _»Diejenigen, die das glauben, wussten nicht, dass Shisui und ich auf dasselbe Ziel zugestrebt sind.«_

* * *

Mit dieser Aussage wurde das Gespräch abgebrochen, und Sakura wurde allmählich bewusst, dass diese Angelegenheit doch ernster war, als es schien. So wie es aussah, hatte Itachi definitiv zwischen zwei Fronten gesteckt. Auf der einen Seite hatte er sein Heimatdorf, für das er Missionen erledigt hatte – für das er getötet hatte –, auf der anderen Seite gab es seinen Clan – seine Familie –, der ihn aufgezogen und bis dahin angeleitet hatte. Es war eine äußerst prekäre Situation, soviel war ihr bewusst. Und sie wusste auch, für was Itachi sich entschieden hatte, nur wollte sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen, wenigstens ein Mal.

* * *

 _Drei Männer erschienen im Eingang zum Haus des Clan-Oberhaupts; alle trugen sie die Oberteile mit den höheren Kragen, die sie unweigerlich als Uchiha identifizierte._

 _Ein langhaariger Mann rief energisch ins Innere des Hauses: »Ist Itachi hier? Wir müssen reden. Komm raus!«_

 _Kurze Zeit später erschien Gefragter vor ihnen und verlangte zu wissen: »Warum seid ihr alle hier?«_

 _»Es waren zwei Menschen, die gestern nicht beim Clan-Treffen erschienen sind«, erklärte erneut der Langhaarige, »Warum warst du nicht dort? Ich verstehe, dass man als ANBU viele wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen hat.«_

 _Dann erhob allerdings ein hellhaariger Uchiha das Wort: »Es geht dabei, um den Selbstmord Uchiha Shisuis, der sich gestern Nacht im Fluss ertränkt hat.«_

 _Es wurde bald offensichtlich, dass die drei Eindringlinge keine Antwort von Itachi erwarteten, als der Langhaarige sprach: »Shisui war die andere Person, die nicht bei dem Treffen aufgetaucht ist. Du hast ihn wie einen großen Bruder verehrt, ist es nicht so?«_

 _Ruhig schloss Itachi seine Augen und antwortete ebenso geschmeidig wie immer: »Das ist richtig.«_

 _Ohne jeglichen Grund wurde ihm ein Zettel überreicht, auf dem Shisuis letzte Worte geschrieben standen. Sein Abschiedsbrief._

 _»Er war der Mann, den man als Shunshin no Shisui fürchtete«, erklärte einer der Dreien, »Er war der Mann, den man als ersten aus dem Uchiha-Clan anfordern würde, sollte eine Mission anstehen.«_

 _Nachdem sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatten, nahmen sie den Brief als Beweisstück erneut an sich, und wandten sich zum Gehen._

 _Zuallerletzt jedoch konnte Itachi erneut das Timbre des Langhaarigen vernehmen: »Wenn du in irgendeiner Art und Weise versuchen solltest, die Ermittlungen zu behindern, werden wir dich ein weiteres Mal aufsuchen müssen.«_

 _Diese Anschuldigung ließ der junge Itachi jedoch nicht auf sich sitzen. »Warum sagt ihr es nicht direkt? Beschuldigt ihr mich?«_

 _Das glühend rote Funkeln in seinen Augen war unverkennbar; er hatte sein Sharingan aktiviert. Ebenso wie die drei Eindringlinge._

 _»Das ist korrekt«, offenbarte der Langhaarige hasserfüllt._

 _Daraufhin schaltete sich auch der Hellhaarige ein: »Hör zu, Itachi! Versuch nur den Clan zu verraten …«_

 _Weiter konnte er seinen Gedanken nicht ausführen, da Itachi sich, in Rage, auf die drei Ermittler der Polizeitruppe Konohas stürzte und sie kampfunfähig machte. Nichts als gut gezielte Bewegungen konnte man erkennen. Nur darauf bedacht, den Gegner auszuschalten._

 _Als gestandener Shinobi erhob sich Itachi aus seiner defensiven Position und erklärte: »Ich habe es euch schon einmal gesagt: Ihr solltet Menschen nicht aufgrund ihrer Erscheinung beurteilen. Ihr habt euch eure Meinung über mich bereits gebildet und nehmt mich nicht ernst.«_

 _»Shisui hat dich in letzter Zeit beobachtet«, erwiderte der Hellhaarige keuchend und setzte sich allmählich wieder auf, »Ein halbes Jahr nach deinem Eintritt in die ANBU konnten wir dein seltsames Verhalten nicht mehr ignorieren. Was_ denkst _du?«_

 _Mit dem Anflug von Wut zogen sich Itachis Augenbrauen zusammen, sodass sich auch seine blutroten Sharingan gefährlich verengten. »Eine Bindung zu dem Dorf, eine Bindung zu dem Clan. Warum sollte man überhaupt Bindungen aufbauen?«_

 _In einiger Entfernung konnte Itachi seinen Vater herannahen erkennen. Mit grimmiger Miene hatte dieser alles mitverfolgt, und näherte sich nun der kleinen Gruppe von Männern, um ihnen auf zu helfen._

 _Einer von ihnen konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: »Solch Arroganz.«_

 _Als alle Männer wieder standen erklärte der Langhaarige noch immer vor Wut kochend: »Wir werden dich nicht mehr bedrohen.« Dann richtete er sich direkt an Itachis Vater, der die Polizei in Konoha leitete: »Kapitän, geben Sie uns die Order, ihn mitzunehmen!«_

 _Doch bevor diese Order an Gültigkeit gewann, erklang eine weitere Stimme von der Seite – eine hellere, viel höhere Stimme, die nur zu einem Kind gehören konnte. »Nii-san, onegai, hör auf!«_

 _In diesem Moment schien es, als würde ein Schalter in Itachi umgelegt, denn keinen Herzschlag später befand er sich auf seinen Knien und verbeugte sich tief vor den Männern, die ihn aufgesucht hatten, und seinem Vater._

 _»Ich habe Shisui nicht umgebracht«, erklärte er ruhig, »Aber ich entschuldige mich für meine Worte, sollten sie unangemessen geklungen haben. Gomennasai.«_

 _Zufrieden mit dieser Anspielung von Reue, löste sich Fugaku von seinen Männern und führte seinen Weg nach Hause fort, passierte seinen jüngsten Sprössling, dessen Aufmerksamkeit noch immer ganz Itachi galt. Dieser wandte sich seinem kleinen Bruder jedoch erst zu, als sein Vater bereits im Inneren des Hauses verschwunden war, blickte ihm mit seinem Sharingan entgegen, ehe es seine Form gänzlich veränderte und sein Mangekyou offenbarte._

* * *

Sakura musste in diesem Moment feststellen, dass dieser jüngere Itachi ein anderer war, als der, den sie vor ein paar Monaten kennengelernt hatte. Natürlich wiesen sie Gemeinsamkeiten auf, die den älteren Uchiha in seinem Wesen ausmachten, doch der Itachi, den sie kannte, hätte sich vor niemandem verbeugt. Nicht vor seinem Oberhaupt, nicht vor einfachen Clansmännern. Es war ganz einfach nicht seine Art, sich jemandem zu beugen – in jeglicher Hinsicht. Die Männer hatten es allein dem kleinen Sasuke zu verdanken, dass Itachi dessen Worten gefolgt war. Seine Worte hatten anscheinend so viel Gewicht, dass es der ältere der Brüder nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, diese zu ignorieren.

Doch eines fragte sich die Rosahaarige in diesem Augenblick: »Wann hast du dein Mangekyou Sharingan erweckt?«

»In der Nacht, in der Shisui starb«, antwortete er geschmeidig, »Die Legende der Uchiha besagt, man müsse seinen engsten Vertrauten umbringen, um diese Macht zu erlangen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass dies nicht der vollen Wahrheit entspricht, da ich Shisui nicht umgebracht habe. Allerdings genügt es, wenn derjenige in deinem Beisein stirbt und du ihn nicht retten konntest. Dieser Verlust ist es, der diese Macht erweckt.«

»Grausam«, stellte die junge Frau fest, ehe sie sich einer weiteren Erinnerung näherten.

* * *

 _In einem kleinen Raum, das einem Büro nicht hätte ähnlicher sein können, saß Danzou. Vor ihm kniete respektvoll ein junger Itachi und hörte sich an, was der ältere Mann zu sagen hatte._

 _»Ich habe Berichte erhalten, in denen die Rede von einer Waffenaufstockung seitens der Polizeitruppe ist. Was hältst du davon?«_

 _Der junge Uchiha hob leicht seinen Kopf, um seinem Vorgesetzten entgegenblicken zu können, ehe er antwortete: »Unzufriedenheit gegen Konohagakure steht bei den Uchiha derzeit hoch im Kurs.«_

 _Mit einem letzten Blick auf den jungen Mann, erwiderte der Ältere: »Es scheint, als könnten wir es nicht länger ignorieren.«_

 _»Hai«, stimmte Itachi ihm kurz-angebunden zu._

* * *

Diesmal ließ der Mann hinter ihr, ihr keine Zeit, sich weiter mit dem Gesehenen zu beschäftigen, ehe er die nächste ausschlaggebende Erinnerung einläutete.

* * *

 _»Oi.« Ein älterer Shinobi, dessen Gesicht vollständig von einer Maske verdeckt wurde, blieb mitten auf einer kleinen Lichtung stehen, ehe er sich dem Jungen zuwandte, der es gewagt hatte, ihn anzusprechen._

 _»Ich möchte, dass du mir bei etwas behilflich bist«, ergriff der Jüngere erneut das Wort, »Heute Nacht ist es soweit.«_

 _Ohne jegliche Reaktion, erwiderte der Fremde stoisch: »Gut. Ich werde dir assistieren, wie versprochen.«_

 _Mit dieser Versicherung wandte sich der junge Uchiha zum Gehen. »Ich zähle auf dich.«_

 _Noch bevor Itachi verschwinden konnte, offenbarte der Maskierte: »Ich werde dir helfen, die Uchiha auszulöschen, aber ich verfolge damit ein anderes Ziel als du. Ich will, dass du deine Augen davor verschließt. Wenn du einen Platz zum Leben brauchst, schließe dich meiner Organisation an.«_

 _»Deiner Organisation?«, fragte Itachi verblüfft nach._

 _»Ich nenne sie Akatsuki«, erklärte der Ältere, bevor beide ihrer Wege gingen._

* * *

Es schien, als würde Itachi das Geschehene nun in Schnellablauf an ihnen vorbeiziehen lassen. Auch spielte sich die nächste Erinnerung nicht allein an einem Schauplatz ab, sondern es fühlte sich an wie ein Film, der an ihnen vorbeisauste, während sie jede Einzelheit in sich aufsaugen konnte.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als das viele, dickflüssige Blut zu bemerken, welches die Straßen und Häuser des Uchiha-Distrikts tränkte. Klingen durchbohrten Fleisch, Muskeln, ja sogar Knochen, während sie mitansehen musste, wie Itachi all diese Menschen tötete. Der beißende, metallische Geruch des Blutes durchtränkte die sonst so reine Nachtluft, beschmutzte das umliegende Areal.

Trotz ihres Unwillens konnte sie jedoch nicht die Augen davor verschließen, was er in dieser Nacht angerichtet hatte. Er hatte all diese Menschen ausgelöscht, die zu seinem Clan gehörten – die seine Familie waren.

Nur leise konnte sie die Schreie vernehmen, die im Hintergrund widerhallten und sich in ihrem Gedächtnis verankerten, sich in dieses förmlich hineinbrannten, damit sie ja nicht vergaß, was dieser Mann hinter ihr getan hatte, der noch immer schweigend verweilte.

Dann standen sie plötzlich vor seinem früheren Zuhause, welches gänzlich still vor ihnen lag.

* * *

 _Elegant und effizient schlich der junge Itachi die Flure entlang, die er seit dreizehn Jahren, Tag ein Tag aus, durchquert hatte. Nach der Suche nach seinen Eltern, den zwei Oberhäuptern seines Clans._

 _Vor der geschlossenen Shoji-Trennwand zu dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, hielt der Junge inne._

 _»Komm rein, Itachi. Wir haben dich bereits erwartet«, vernahm er gedämpft das tiefe Timbre seines Vaters._

 _Als er die dünne Tür zur Seite schob, konnte er im Dunkeln ihrer beider Umrisse erkennen, wie sie ihm abgewandt dasaßen – wie bei einer Hinrichtung. Er zögerte._

 _Erneut sprach sein Vater: »Wir sind nicht bewaffnet. Ich werde nicht gegen meinen Sohn kämpfen, auch wenn er einen anderen Weg gewählt hat, als ich es mir erträumt hatte.«_

 _»Tou-san, Kaa-san«, erhob nun Itachi seine Stimme, »Ich …«_

 _»Wakatta, Itachi«, hallte die seichte Stimme seiner Mutter durch den großen Raum._

 _Dann verlangte Fugaku mit fester Stimme: »Itachi, versprich mir nur eines: Kümmere dich um Sasuke!«_

 _Mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln erklärte Itachi leise: »Das werde ich.« Der Junge begann zu zittern, sodass das Katana in seinen gestählten Händen leise klirrte._

 _Noch während er mit sich haderte, erhob sein Vater ein letztes Mal das Wort: »Auch wenn unsere Anschauungen sich unterscheiden, bin ich stolz auf dich. Du bist wirklich ein gütiges Kind.«_

 _Nun strömten Tränen über Itachis Wangen und Kinn, fielen zu Boden, während sein Vater sprach._

* * *

Leises Schluchzen war zu vernehmen. Jedoch hatte es seinen Ursprung nicht bei der Szene vor ihnen, sondern war Sakura zuzuschulden. Bewegt und wehmütig wandte sie sich von den Bildern vor ihr ab, während ihre Schultern immerwährend zu beben begannen.

Noch nie hatte sie solch Emotionen in Itachis Iriden brennen sehen, als in diesem entscheidenden Moment. Noch nie hatte sie solch einen Akt miterlebt, der ihr so nahe ging. Und sie hatte bereits viele Menschen sterben sehen. Sei es aus Hass, Rache, oder auch aus Liebe. Menschen fanden immer einen Grund, sich gegenseitig zu schaden.

Dass Itachi mitten in die politischen Konflikte Konohas verwickelt worden war, stimmte die Haruno traurig, und zornig. Es war nicht seine Verantwortung gewesen, man hatte es zu seiner gemacht, indem man ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hatte. Stell dich auf Konohas Seite und du wirst deinen Clan aufhalten, stell dich auf die Seite deines Clans und du wirst mit ihm untergehen. Verhindere einen Bürgerkrieg – möglicherweise den nächsten großen Ninja-Weltkrieg –, und friste dein weiteres Leben als gesuchter Mann, lass den Dingen seinen Lauf, und stürze Konoha und umliegende Nationen in Chaos und Verluste.

Die Rosahaarige hatte sich von vornherein – bereits als Genin – davor gesträubt mutwillig andere Menschen zu töten, stattdessen hatte sie sich ihrer Heilung verschrieben, wenn es ihr denn möglich war. Sie hatte sich hinter den Rücken ihrer Teammitglieder versteckt und ausgeharrt, bis sie Tsunade begegnet war. Sie lehrte sie, dass es möglich war, Heilung mit Zerstörung zu verbinden. Und es war beizeiten _nötig_.

In den letzten Jahren hatte Sakura, sich stets ihrem Dorf gebeugt, wenn sie anderer Meinung war, als die Oberhäupter. Aber in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass es ein Fehler war, ihnen blind zu vertrauen. Nicht alle Entscheidungen, die sie trafen, waren richtig. Ihr war bewusst, dass es womöglich keinen anderen Weg gab, als den Uchiha-Clan auszulöschen, sonst hätte der dritte Hokage diese Möglichkeit sofort ergriffen, aber jemanden aus ihren Reihen zu _benutzen_ , um den Frieden zu bewahren, und ihn danach einfach wegzuwerfen, damit ihr Ruf gewahrt werden konnte. So etwas konnte und wollte die junge Kunoichi nicht vertreten. Das war nicht richtig, das war selbstsüchtig.

Tapsende Schritte rissen Sakura aus ihren abschweifenden Gedanken, als sie noch immer klagend vor den Leichen von Itachis Eltern stand.

Dann wurde plötzlich die Schiebetür geöffnet, die dem Geschehen gegenüberlag.

Die leise, helle Stimme Sasukes drang an ihre Ohren, noch ehe sie sich zu ihm wandte: »Nii-san?«

Wie in Zeitlupe konnte die junge Frau miterleben, wie der kleine Junge alle Einzelheiten in sich aufsog, die Tragweite dessen nicht begreifen konnte.

Diesmal war es anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Sakura nicht wie sonst am Rande der Erinnerungen stand und alles mitverfolgte, sondern diesmal zwischen den einzelnen Protagonisten stand.

Als sie sich dem kleinen Sasuke zuwandte, schien es fast, als würde er sie direkt anblicken. Es war so herzzerreißend, all diese Gefühle in seinem jungen Gesicht zu erkennen. Unglauben, Empörung, Wut, Verrat, Trauer. Und noch so viel mehr spiegelte sich in seinen so lebhaft großen Augen wieder, dass es ihr beinahe den Atem verschlug.

»Was tust du, Nii-san?«, zerriss ein weiteres Mal seine hohe Stimme diese alles betäubende Stille.

Sakura musste keinen Blick zurückwerfen, um zu wissen, dass das junge Bildnis Itachis bereits seine gleichgültige Maske aufgesetzt hatte, durch die nicht einmal seine aufgewühlten Gefühle drangen. So war er nun einmal. Beherrscht, bis aufs Äußerste.

Die kalte und doch geschmeidig wirkende Stimme Itachis war zu vernehmen, als er lediglich erwiderte: »Törichter, kleiner Bruder.«

Und plötzlich waren nur noch Schreie zu vernehmen. Schreie, die so leidvoll den großen Raum erfüllten und an den Wänden widerhallten, dass der Haruno das Herz sank. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass Itachi auch Sasuke diese Nacht bereits gezeigt haben musste. Dass er ihn damit gefoltert haben musste.

Im nächsten Moment war wieder alles still, bis Sasuke auf dem Boden aufschlug und mit weinerlicher Stimme fragte: »Dooshite?«

»Ich habe es getan, um meine Kräfte zu messen«, erklärte der Ältere rücksichtslos.

Die nächsten Minuten waren gezeichnet von Ausschnitten, wie Itachi Danzou bedrohte; sollte dieser auch nur einen Finger an Sasuke legen, so würde er Rache nehmen – nicht nur an ihm, sondern an dem ganzen Dorf. Dass er Danzou im Auge behalten würde.

Es bestärkte Sakura nur weiter in ihren Vermutungen, dass der alte Mann noch weitere Dinge tat, als nur die ANBU-Ne zu leiten und das Dorf zu beschützen. Dieser Mann war gefährlich.

Und zuletzt fanden sie sich an einem Ort wieder, der hoch lag, wie die Hokage-Felsen. Tosender Wind peitschte ihnen um die Ohren, während der Sandaime Itachi das Versprechen abnehmen musste, dass er Sasuke beschützen würde. Er teilte ihm ebenfalls mit, wohin er als nächstes gehen würde, zur Organisation Akatsuki.

Diese Bilder jedoch konnte sie nicht ausgiebig genug analysieren, befand sie sich doch binnen eines Herzschlages wieder in dem kleinen Zimmer, welches Itachi für sie beide gemietet hatte.


	16. beneath the underneath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XV**

beneath the underneath

Viel zu spät bemerkte die rosahaarige Kunoichi, dass Itachi seine Augen geschlossen halten _musste_ und seine Atmung viel zu schnell und flach erfolgte. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken noch immer bei den Ereignissen von vor über zehn Jahren, wollte noch immer nicht recht begreifen, was sich damals alles abgespielt hatte.

Doch als der Mann, in den sie sich mit der Zeit verliebt hatte – ganz gleich, was oder was er nicht getan hatte – seine verkrampfte Hand an sein Gesicht führte, schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sanft schlug sie seine starke Hand beiseite, sodass sie selbst eine ihrer kleineren dorthin wandern lassen konnte. Ihre Hand allerdings war von einem seichten, grünen Schimmer umgeben, welches unverkennbar ihr heilendes Chakra darstellte.

In einem Anflug von Sorge fragte sie barsch: »Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Wenn es dich so sehr anstrengt, warum benutzt du dann dein Mangekyou Sharingan ständig?«

Zu ihrer Erleichterung gab der Ältere keine Antwort. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm ein solcher Ton gefiel, aber er verhielt sich ihrer Meinung nach äußerst rücksichtslos. Scherte er sich denn gar nicht um seine Gesundheit? Oder zumindest der übermäßige Gebrauch seines Bluterbes?

* * *

Ihr Chakra strömte durch Itachis Körper, er konnte es ganz deutlich spüren. Kühlend und wohltuend, doch es hinterließ eine solch nachdrückliche Wärme, dass es dem Uchiha einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn sie ihn heilte und von den Schmerzen befreite, fühlte es sich so richtig an. So, als ob sie dazu geschaffen wurde zu heilen und andere von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen. Es war ihr Wesen, und womöglich auch ihre größte und gefährlichste Waffe.

»Deaktivier dein Sharingan für mich!«, orderte sie knapp in diesem Befehlston, den sie immer annahm, wenn sie einen Patienten behandelte. Und nur bei ihr hatte er das Gefühl keinen Widerstand leisten zu müssen, also tat er, was sie von ihm verlangte und ließ das Sharingan langsam verschwinden.

Ihm war bewusst, dass ihr im Moment viel im Kopf herumschwirren musste, bedachte man die Erinnerungen, die er ihr so bereitwillig offenbart hatte. Und genau deshalb rechnete er es ihr hoch an, dass sie sich voll und ganz auf die Geschehnisse im Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren konnte. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle abschotten, um sich einem anderen Leben zu widmen. Dieses Verhalten und Können war für einen Iryounin essentiell, doch er hatte noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der es so intensiv ausgeprägt verfolgte wie sie. Es war, als wäre sie dazu bestimmt gewesen, diesen Weg im Leben einzuschlagen.

* * *

Die Haruno durchforstete Itachis Augen mittels ihres heilenden Chakras, auf der Suche nach dem Grund für seine Schmerzen. Es war nicht einfach, da jede noch so kleine, falsche Stimulation verheerend sein konnte. Die Gefäße im und um das Auge herum waren äußerst delikat, deshalb musste sie sich vollständig ihren »blinden« Beobachtungen widmen.

Mithilfe ihres Chakras jedoch konnte Sakura die Ursache innerhalb von einigen Augenblicken identifizieren: »Die Keirakukei, die eigentlich dafür verantwortlich sind Chakra in deine Augen fließen zu lassen sind beschädigt, was wahrscheinlich auch deine Sehnerven beeinträchtigt.«

Als sie keine Regung seinerseits wahrnahm, sprach sie weiter: »Es ist momentan so, dass das Chakra, welches du zum Aktivieren seines Doujutsus verwendest, auch die Nerven und Adern in und um deine Augen herum zerstört. Theoretisch gesehen kann man es als Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus bezeichnen. Meine einzige Vermutung ist, dass dein eigener Körper, dir durch diese Degeneration anzeigt, dass du das Mangekyou Sharingan nicht anwenden solltest. Deine Augen sind dafür nicht ausgelegt, solch einem Stress ausgeliefert zu sein. Das Sharingan allein übt schon einen gewissen Druck auf die Augen aus. Bedenkt man also die Menge an Chakra, die du zu deinem Mangekyou pumpst, um seine besonderen Fähigkeiten zu aktivieren, ist es medizinisch gesehen kein Wunder, dass dein Körper in solch einem Maße reagiert. Es ist eine Art Warnung.«

Als sich der Ältere auch dieses Mal nicht zu regen schien, ließ die Rosahaarige ihr Chakra verblassen, bis sie schweigend vor ihm saß und seine markanten Züge betrachtete. Er allerdings hielt die Augen geschlossen, damit das Licht im Zimmer ihn nicht allzu sehr blendete.

»Hörst du mir zu, Itachi?«, fragte die junge Kunoichi etwas beunruhigt nach.

»Aa«, antwortete er prompt.

* * *

Itachi wusste, was Sakura von ihm erwartete, und er würde ihr diesen Gefallen nur zu gern ermöglichen, denn auch er sehnte sich danach, sie wenigstens ein Mal in ihrer vollen Pracht bewundern zu können. Er wusste, dass sie wollte, dass er sie fragte, ob sie ihn heilen könnte und wollte. Und ihrer Erklärung zufolge _konnte_ sie, ihrer Tonlage zufolge _wollte_ sie. Aber war es das wert? Es wäre nur für eine kurze Zeit, war er sich doch sicher, dass Sasuke ihn bald ausfindig machen würde, um sein Leben zu fordern. Und Itachi würde sich diesem Vorhaben nicht entgegenstellen. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu.

* * *

»Möchtest du überhaupt, dass ich dich heile?«, fragte die Rosahaarige zögerlich nach, und äußerte damit seine eigenen Bedenken.

Stille kehrte in dem kleinen Zimmer ein, welche nur durch den Lärm auf den Straßen vor der Taverne gestört wurde.

Dann konnte er erneut ihre liebliche Stimme vernehmen, konnte spüren, wie sie ihre starken Hände um seine Wangen schloss, während ihre Stirn die seine in einer intimen Geste berührte: »Itachi, was auch immer dich zögern lässt, ist die Sache nicht wert. Du musst verstehen, dass, wenn dein Augenlicht erst einmal erloschen ist, es kein Iryounin dir mehr zurückgeben kann. Niemand ist dann mehr in der Lage, dich wieder sehen zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass du dich größtenteils daran gewöhnt hast, ohne deine Augen auszukommen, und bei Kami, es würde dich keinesfalls in deiner Funktion als Shinobi einschränken. Das weiß ich. Aber ist es nicht auch dein Wunsch, etwas sehen zu können? Mich sehen zu können?«

Ein Zucken seines Kopfes ließ sie wenigstens einen Funken Hoffnung empfinden. Es war kein Nicken, keine Zustimmung. Und dennoch war es besser als sein völlig regloser Ausdruck und sein stummes Dasitzen. Er war kein Mann vieler Worte, aber diese Entscheidung war wichtig. Und wenn Itachi etwas als wichtig empfand, dann äußerte er dies für gewöhnlich, soviel war Sakura bewusst.

»Onegai, Itachi. Wenn du es schon nicht für dich tun willst, dann tu es für mich«, flehte die junge Frau beinahe, »Ich weiß, dass es egoistisch von mir ist, so etwas von dir zu verlangen, aber tu es für mich. Was auch immer deine Beweggründe sein mögen, dass du dich dieser Behandlung verweigerst, schieb sie beiseite! Ich verlange nicht viel von dir, aber ich möchte, dass du das Leben wenigstens ein wenig genießt – mit mir –, ohne dir Sorgen machen zu müssen, was morgen geschieht. Onegai.«

Die verzweifelten Worte Sakuras bewirkten, dass der Uchiha seinen Kopf ein wenig anhob, ohne jedoch seine überanstrengten Augen zu öffnen. »Hai. Heile meine Augen, Sakura!«

* * *

Ein Klopfen erklang an der schweren Holztür, die zum Büro des Hokage führte. Zu so später Stunde jedoch sollte man meinen, dass sich niemand mehr in diesem aufhielt. Allerdings entsprach dies der traurigen Wahrheit, denn die Blondine, die mit verschränkten Händen am unteren Rücken den großen Fenstern zugewandt stand, wandte ihren Kopf schweigend zur Tür. Noch einmal erklang das Klopfen, ehe, kurz darauf, jemand mit einem _Puff_ und einer Rauchwolke in ihrem Büro erschien.

»Shikamaru«, erkannte Tsunade ihren neuen Gast an, »Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man einen Raum nicht ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis betritt?«

Der junge Mann seufzte genervt auf, ehe er antwortete: »Meine Mutter hat mir auch beigebracht, dass man manchmal Leute dazu bringen muss, ihre Geheimnisse auszuspucken, damit man die beschützen kann, die einem am Herzen liegen.«

»Und was für Geheimnisse, meinst du, habe ich, die jemanden in deinem inneren Kreis gefährden?«, fragte die Godaime nach, während sie sich erneut dem Dorf widmete, welches von der untergehenden Sonne angestrahlt wurde. Die Farben tanzten über die Gebäude, warfen Schatten in den wenigen Gassen, ehe die ersten paar Lichter erhellt wurden, um auch bei Nacht Orientierung zu gewährleisten.

»Das muss ich erst noch in Erfahrung bringen«, erklärte er schließlich weniger genervt. Auch seine ganze Körperhaltung änderte sich, wurde ernst und aufrecht, ehe er sich neben sie gesellte und ebenfalls sein Heimatdorf überblickte, wie es langsam von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

»Weißt du«, erhob der Hokage erneut seine Stimme, »Sakura ist auch mir sehr wichtig. Ich würde sie niemals einer Gefahr aussetzen, der sie nicht gewachsen ist.«

Noch immer verlor der junge Nara nichts von seiner ernsthaften Haltung, als er sagte: »Ich frage mich nur, ob es etwas mit Uchiha Itachi zu tun hat, dass Sakura nicht im Dorf ist.«

Es war wie eine Bestätigung, als die Blondine ihm keine klare Antwort zukommen ließ. »Mir hätte von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass du hinter die Geschehnisse blickst. Immerhin hast du die beiden agieren sehen.«

»Ich war bei Ino, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon ich überhaupt spreche. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, dass Sakura überhaupt das Dorf verlassen hat. Und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass sich die beiden jedes Mal vor einer neuen Mission Bescheid geben, damit sie sich gegenseitig um ihre Wohnungen kümmern können. Nur wenn es nicht anders geht oder der jeweils andere auf Mission ist, weichen sie auf andere Personen aus. Das machen sie schon seit Jahren so«, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

Die Godaime lächelte sanft. »Also lag es gar nicht an deinen Beobachtungen hinsichtlich Itachi und Sakura. Ino war diejenige, die dich in deinen Vermutungen bestätigt hat.«

Shikamaru nickte und erwiderte ein knappes »Aa.«

»Also?«, fragte Tsunade, »Was möchtest du von mir?«

Shikamaru zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, ehe er interessiert nachfragte: »Können wir ihm vertrauen? Nicht nur, was Sakura betrifft, hier geht es auch um das Wohlergehen des Dorfes.«

»Ich kann dir versichern, dass Uchiha Itachi sein ganzes Leben lang im Sinne Konohas gehandelt hat«, antwortete die Braunäugige, »Und es noch immer tut.«

»Er ist also ein Spion?«, fragte der junge Nara misstrauisch und ungläubig zugleich.

Der Hokage lachte ob der Verwunderung des jungen Mannes kurz auf und entgegnete: »Ist es dir nie aufgefallen? Itachi hatte etliche Möglichkeiten das Dorf zu vernichten. Mit ihm als Kapitän eines ANBU-Trupps hat er die geheimsten Aufträge erledigt. Er kennt sämtliche Möglichkeiten, wie man unentdeckt ins Dorf kommt – und wieder heraus. Obwohl das Dorf und dessen Shinobi ihr Möglichstes tun, Schwachstellen gibt es immer. Und Uchiha Itachi ist wohl die größte von allen.«

»Er steht in den Bingo-Büchern sämtlicher Nationen. Aber bis jetzt hat ihn noch niemand zur Strecke gebracht«, stellte Shikamaru fest.

»Es ist nicht unsere Priorität Uchiha Itachi auszuschalten«, erwiderte die Godaime leichthin.

Entnervt seufzend sagte er: »Er gehört Akatsuki an.«

»Aa. Das tut er. Und Akatsuki will etwas, das wir haben«, gab Tsunade ihm den Hinweis.

»Also gibt es zwei mögliche Entwicklungen«, überlegte der junge Mann, während er das Dorf überblickte, »Entweder wir spielen ihnen damit direkt in die Hände oder wir können das Leck ausnutzen und selbst Informationen sammeln.«

Mit einem scharfen Blick, wandte sich die Blondine dem Jüngeren zu und erklärte: »Ich habe Sakura darauf angesetzt, sich mit Itachi auszutauschen, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich sie habe gehen lassen.«

Als Shikamaru nun seinerseits dem Oberhaupt seines Dorfes entgegenblickte, hatte sie sich bereits wieder von ihm abgewandt. »Sakura hat mich darum gebeten.«

»Also hat es sie erwischt«, seufzte der Nara müde und genervt auf, ehe seine Körperhaltung wieder etwas an Anspannung verlor.

»Es hat sie so was von erwischt«, stimmte Tsunade ihm hell lachend zu.

Die Stille, die schließlich die zwei Personen in dem großen Büro umgab, war angenehm – beinahe zufriedenstellend. Sämtliche Straßen Konohas wurden nun durch Laternen und Lampen erhellt, Shinobi waren auf ihren Wegen zu Missionen, nach Hause, oder einfach unterwegs, um sich mit Freunden zu treffen, zu essen oder zu trinken. Es war friedlich und ruhig. Wenn auch nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne.

»Können wir ihm denn wirklich vertrauen?«, durchbrach der Schwarzhaarige erneut ihr Schweigen.

Man konnte förmlich das Lächeln, das ihre rot-bemalten Lippen umspielte, aus ihrer Stimme heraushören, als sie sprach: »Du klingst wie Naruto. Und ich werde dir dasselbe antworten: Ich denke, wir können ihm, was Sakura angeht, vertrauen. Jedoch bin ich mir nun sicher, dass wir ihm ebenfalls vertrauen können, wenn es um vertrauliche Informationen geht. Im Prinzip hat Uchiha Itachi nie seinen Status als Shinobi Konohas eingebüßt.«

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen stellte Shikamaru skeptisch die Vermutung auf: »Also ist er kein Nukenin.«

»Das ist sein offizieller Status«, klärte die Godaime ihn auf, »Doch es ist nicht meine Verantwortung diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich denke sowieso, dass bald alles ans Licht kommt. Früher oder später.«

»Du weißt mehr, als du zugeben möchtest, Hokage- _sama_ «, stellte der junge Mann mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Vorgesetzte fest.

Es war dieser Ausdruck in ihren rehbraunen Iriden, der ihm verriet, dass sie irgendetwas ausheckte. Ihre Worte bestätigten ihn nur in seiner Annahme. »Es wird sich alles fügen, wenn es so abläuft, wie ich es mir vorstelle.«

Kurz bevor Shikamaru bereit war, seinen Heimweg anzutreten, wurde er jedoch von der Blondine zurückgehalten. »Gib nicht Sakura die Schuld dafür, dass sie es euch nicht gesagt hat. Ich habe es ihr untersagt, darüber zu sprechen.«

»Wakatta«, sagte der Schwarzhaarige nickend, »Aber Naruto weiß es.«

»Hai, er weiß es«, stimmte ihm der Hokage ebenfalls nickend zu, »Ich möchte, dass du Neji und Kakashi morgen früh zu mir schickst. Ich werde es ihnen und auch Jiraiya offenbaren. Und es muss vor Sakuras Ankunft geschehen, damit der Hyuuga-Bengel sich vorher ein wenig abreagieren kann.«

Seufzend murmelte der Nara verstimmt: »Dann muss ich wieder so früh aufstehen.«

»Außerdem sage ich dir, was ich bereits Naruto gesagt habe: Niemand – nicht einmal Temari – darf von dieser Mission erfahren. Ich gestatte es euch nur, weil ihr in unmittelbarem Kontakt zu Sakura steht und ihr Team seid. Es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch vertrauen könnt, und in eurer momentanen Situation _könnt_ ihr das nicht. Was Jiraiya angeht: Ich kann ihn aus dieser Sache nicht ausschließen. Immerhin war es seine Mission Informationen über Akatsuki zu sammeln. Es ist sein gutes Recht, über den weiteren Verlauf in Stand gesetzt zu werden«, erhob die Blondine erneut das Wort.

Zustimmend nickte der Schwarzhaarige knapp und hob dann seine Hand, um Fingerzeichen formen zu können.

»Shikamaru«, sprach die Ältere ihn noch einmal an, »Nimm gefälligst die Tür! Wenn du schon nicht durch diese gekommen bist, kannst du wenigstens aus dieser verschwinden.«

Mit einem geseufzten »Mendokuse« schritt er lässig zur Tür, ehe er durch diese entschwand und schweigend seinen Heimweg antrat.

Was zurückblieb, war nur die vollbusige Frau, dessen Blick noch immer auf das nun verdunkelte Dorf gerichtet war. Und das helle Lachen, das den großen Raum erfüllte, als wären es Glöckchen, die lieblich aneinanderklirrten.


	17. miserable sweets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XVI**

miserable sweets

Zwei Männer, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können, betraten das große Büro des Hokage beim ersten Sonnenstrahl. Selbst der Grauhaarige hatte es geschafft, pünktlich zu erscheinen.

Die einzige, die zu dieser frühen Stunde noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, war die Godaime selbst. Obwohl sie die beiden Jonin so früh zu sich bestellt hatte, war sie diejenige, die noch immer schlief. Am Schreibtisch. Mit der Wange auf sämtlichen Dokumenten.

Eine Sake-Flasche stand neben den Dokumenten, und, als die beiden Männer näher an den Tisch herantraten, konnten sie erkennen, dass das kleine Schälchen neben der Flasche noch immer halbvoll war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich in den Schlaf getrunken.

Mit einem müden Seufzen erklärte der Ältere: »Warten wir also, dass sie aufwacht. Denn ich bin mir sicher, du willst nicht den Zorn des Hokage auf dich ziehen.«

»Und ich nehme an, du willst das ebenfalls nicht«, erwiderte der Hyuuga-Sprössling mit einem Seitenblick auf Kakashi.

Geduldig wartend, ließen sich die beiden Shinobi also auf den Besucherstühlen nieder. Während der eine sein altbekanntes, heißgeliebtes Buch herauszog und seine Nase sogleich gierig darin vergrub, schloss der andere seine hellen Augen in einer meditierenden Pose, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er auf seine Mitmenschen wartete.

Die beiden Shinobi hatten keinen Grund, sich miteinander austauschen zu müssen, waren sie doch zwei Erwachsene, die sich selbst sehr gut für eine kleine Weile allein beschäftigen konnten. Nur das leise Schnarchen war in dem großen Raum zu vernehmen, und das gelegentliche Umblättern der Seiten des Buches, welches Kakashi gerade verschlang.

Man konnte Schritte im Flur vernehmen, die immer näher kamen. Aufgrund des Klapperns der Absätze handelte es sich vermutlich um eine Frau. Und tatsächlich, das Chakra, welches man wahrnehmen konnte, gehörte Shizune, der rechten Hand Tsunades.

Ohne Vorwarnung betrat sie das Büro, haderte nicht, als sie Neji und Kakashi erkannte. Da sie sich innerhalb des Dorfes befanden, unterdrückte niemand sein Chakra. Innerhalb dieser Mauern fühlten sie sich sicher – geschützt.

» _Tsunade-sama!_ «, ermahnte die Schwarzhaarige laut, was die Shinobi jedoch keinesfalls aufschreckte. Sie waren es bereits gewohnt, dass die selbsternannte »Sekretärin« der Godaime kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Auch scheute sie nicht davor, den Hokage herumzuscheuchen und arbeiten zu lassen, wenn eine wichtige Angelegenheit anstand.

Der Kopf der Blondine schoss sogleich in die Höhe, als sie so abrupt aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf gerissen wurde. Leicht beschämend war, das noch immer eines der Dokumente an ihrem Gesicht klebte und äußerst unwürdig erschien.

Nachdem auch dieses Schriftstück von ihrer Wange mit einem leisen, reißenden Geräusch entfernt worden war, wandte sich Tsunade grummelnd zu ihrer Schülerin und Vertrauten um. »Shizune, wie oft willst du mich noch so ruppig wecken? Ein Hokage braucht seinen Schlaf.«

»Bei allem Respekt, Tsunade, du hast Berichte zu lesen, Dokumente abzusegnen, und allem Anschein nach hast du auch etwas mit Kakashi und Neji zu besprechen. Dein Tag beginnt früh und endet spät. Das ist der Tag eines Hokage«, widersprach die Jüngere anklagend.

Bei der Erwähnung der zwei Männer in ihrem Büro, wandte sie sich diesen verstimmt zu und grummelte unzufrieden: »Ihr Bastarde habt mich nicht geweckt, weil ihr Schiss hattet, nicht wahr?«

»Du hast so friedlich geschlummert«, redete der Hatake sich selbst und den Hyuuga heraus, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen, »Wir wollten dich nicht dabei stören.«

Mit zerknautschtem Gesichtsausdruck entgegnete die Godaime noch immer erzürnt: »Wortgewandter Baka.«

Erst nachdem Tsunade sich im Nebenraum etwas frisch gemacht hatte, schickte sie ihre Schülerin hinaus, um ihr etwas zu essen und zu trinken zu besorgen. Dann wandte sie sich den beiden Shinobi zu, die sich entspannt in ihren Stühlen zurückgelehnt hatten. Nun zumindest Kakashi hatte dies getan.

Als der Hatake den Blick seiner Vorgesetzten wahrnahm, klappte er geräuschvoll das kleine Buch zu und verstaute es, ohne viel Aufwand, in seiner hinteren Gesäßtasche. Genauso schenkte nun auch der Dunkelhaarige der Blondine seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, indem er seinen hellen Blick auf sie richtete und geduldig darauf wartete, dass sie endlich anfing zu sprechen.

Die Blondine ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und erhob das Wort: »Es ist gut, dass ihr so früh hier erschienen seid. Ich möchte diese Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Möglichst noch, bevor Sakura wiederkommt.« Bei der Erwähnung der jungen Haruno konnte man deutlich mitansehen, wie sich Nejis Körper in seinem Stuhl versteifte, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig angespannt aussah. Tsunade wusste eben genau, welche Knöpfe sie bei ihren Shinobi zu drücken hatte.

»Um es kurz zu machen«, fuhr die Godaime fort, »Sakura ist gerade mit Uchiha Itachi zusammen. Und um es von vornherein klarzustellen: Iie, sie schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr oder hat sich dem Dorf in irgendeiner Art und Weise abgewandt. Sie handelt auf meinen Befehl hin, und sammelt Informationen über Akatsuki, um Naruto ausreichend schützen zu können.«

* * *

Abwertend schnaubend, musste Neji sich einen Kommentar verkneifen. Sie handelte also auf einen Befehl hin? Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz. Seit wann arbeitete Konohagakure mit Verbrechern und Verrätern zusammen? Ihre Aufgabe war es, sie unschädlich zu machen und nicht, sich mit ihnen _anzufreunden_. Das war einfach nur lächerlich, und absurd.

»Lasst mich die derzeitige Situation bitte erklären, bevor ihr eure eigenen Schlüsse zieht«, erklärte die Blondine autoritär. Sie hatte Nejis Blick durchaus wahrgenommen. Außerdem gefiel ihr seine Einstellung in letzter Zeit ganz und gar nicht. Zumindest, wenn es um seine hübsche Teamkollegin ging. »Mir ist bewusst, dass ihr euch Sorgen machen müsst, aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass der Ältere der Uchiha-Brüder keine Gefahr für Konoha darstellt. Jedenfalls nicht den Informationen zufolge, auf denen ich meine Vermutung stütze.«

Prüfend und die Situation abwägend, fragte der Grauhaarige nach: »Auf welche Informationen stützt du denn deine Vermutungen? Woher sollen wir wissen, dass wir ihm vertrauen können? Dass er Sakura in letzter Zeit nachzustellen versucht, lassen wir jetzt einfach mal außen vor.«

»Oh, wir können davon ausgehen, dass er es nicht nur versucht, Kakashi«, erwiderte der Hokage schmunzelnd, »Und ich denke, dass es Sakura herzlich wenig ausmachen wird, sollte er es weiterhin _versuchen_.«

»Also hat es etwas mit Sakura zu tun«, erahnte der Hatake.

Schulterzuckend antwortete Tsunade: »Nicht nur.«

»Was genau bedeutet das?«, fragte Kakashi leicht irritiert nach.

»Kakashi«, wandte sich die Godaime direkt an ihn, »Du hast damals mit Uchiha Itachi zusammengearbeitet, als er frisch in die ANBU eingetreten war. Er war dir unterstellt, nicht wahr?«

Nickend stimmte er ihr zu, was sie als Anlass nahm, weiterzusprechen: »Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass es ein Befehl war, der Itachi zu dieser Tat trieb? Dass er aufgrund eines Befehls, seinen Clan auslöschte?«

»Ein Befehl von _Konoha_?«, stellte sich der Grauhaarige selbst die Frage, »Das müsste aber einen äußerst unvermeidbaren Grund zum Ursprung haben.«

»Hai«, stimmte ihm die Braunäugige zu, »Wie beispielsweise der Umsturz des Hokage. Itachi war der Verbindungsmann; er agierte als Doppelspion, als er seinen eigenen ANBU-Trupp übernahm. Der Junge war erst dreizehn Jahre alt und wurde für die Machenschaften Konohas missbraucht. Und nun ist er einer der gefürchtetsten Nukenin, die unser Land je gesehen hat. Aber ist er Konoha noch immer ergeben, nach dem, was dieses Dorf ihm angetan hat?«

»Die Antwort, nehme ich mal an, lautet ja, wenn man deine Worte und Handlungen berücksichtigt«, entgegnete der ältere der beiden Shinobi in ihrem Büro.

Seufzend erklärte sie: »Anfangs war ich mir nicht sicher, doch ich habe Sakuras Urteilsvermögen vertraut und ihr erlaubt mit ihm zu verkehren, als sie mich darum gebeten hat. Im Prinzip war es unvorsichtig von mir, sie allein loszuschicken, doch als sie mir offenbart hat, was Itachi für sie empfindet, habe ich mich selbst von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Ich möchte, dass sie glücklich ist und wenn sie mir sagt, das an der Geschichte vom Uchiha-Massaker irgendetwas dran ist, stelle ich Nachforschungen an. Natürlich ist es eine eher unglückliche Situation. Mit ihm als Nukenin und ihr als angesehener Kunoichi Konohas, und dennoch bin ich im Nachhinein recht froh darüber, dass ich Sakura in diesem Fall vertraut habe. Denn immerhin scheint es so, als hätten wir nun einen Spion im Epizentrum unserer größten – und womöglich auch gefährlichsten – Feinde.«

Dann fing sie den Blick des Hyuuga-Sprösslings auf, der gebannt das Gespräch verfolgte, gleichzeitig aber so abwesend wirkte, als ob seine Gedanken weit in die Ferne gerichtet waren.

»Ich weiß, dass dir diese Verbindung nicht gefällt. Ich weiß, dass du dir etwas anderes erhofft hast, Hyuuga Neji, aber wenn es das ist, was sie will – was sie glücklich macht –, dann musst du ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren«, sagte die Blondine verständnisvoll, »Dass es erneut ein Uchiha ist, der sich in ihr Herz geschlichen hat, ist natürlich unvorhergesehen, aber die Liebe kann man sich nun einmal nicht aussuchen.«

* * *

»Weißt du, sie hat mir versprochen, ihn nicht noch einmal zu treffen«, erklärte der Dunkelhaarige, »Und nun erfahre ich von dir, dass der Uchiha nur einen Befehl verfolgt hat, als er seine Familie auslöschte, allein die Akatsuki infiltriert hat und nebenbei auch noch Sakuras Gunst erworben hat.« Der unbändige Zorn, den Neji mühsam zu unterdrücken versuchte, tränkte beinahe den ganzen Raum. Doch der Hokage und Hatake konnten nicht anders, als Sympathie für den jüngeren Mann zu empfinden.

Seufzend erhob Kakashi seine tiefe Stimme: »Nun ja, ich würde es nicht Glück nennen, aber Uchiha Itachi war für den Uchiha-Clan so etwas wie ein Genie. Genau wie du, Neji, hat er sein Doujutsu besonders stark vererbt bekommen, doch es gibt einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen euch beiden, und das sind eure jeweiligen Clans. Während du zwar zur Nebenfamilie gehörst, weißt du, dass dein Clan immer zu dir stehen wird. Und zwar _weil_ du das Genie des Hyuuga-Clans bist, Itachi jedoch wurde immer bis zum Äußersten gefördert, und baute so immer schneller eine Kluft zwischen sich selbst und seine Clanmitglieder auf. Er hatte mit sieben Jahren bereits die Akademie erfolgreich abgeschlossen, mit acht Jahren hat er sein Sharingan erweckt, soviel ich weiß. Selbst für einen Uchiha war das bemerkenswert. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, Sasuke hat sein Sharingan erst mit zwölf Jahren erweckt und das wird als ›normal‹ eingestuft. Er hat bereits mit so jungen Jahren Missionen erledigt – getötet –, im Namen seines Dorfes. Als dann der Befehl kam, dass es keine andere Ausweichmöglichkeit gab, als den Uchiha-Clan ein für alle Mal auszulöschen, hat er es sich aufgebürdet, denn er wollte das Dorf beschützen – seine Heimat. Er hat das Wohl des Dorfes, und dessen Bewohner, über das seine gestellt. Nur Sasuke hat er verschont.«

Um diese Wissenslücke zu füllen, schritt der Hokage ein: »Den Berichten des Dritten zufolge, wurde Sasuke von Itachi nur verschont, weil er noch zu klein war, um von den Machenschaften seines Clans etwas mitzubekommen. Doch er hat auch in seinen Unterlagen geschrieben, dass er vermutete, dass es Itachi wahrscheinlich nicht übers Herz bringen konnte, seinen kleinen Bruder umzubringen. Hiruzen-sensei beschrieb Itachi eigentlich als Pazifisten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, doch wenn es nötig war, griff auch er zu den Waffen, um die Seinen und das Dorf zu beschützen. Im Nachhinein könnte man sagen, dass der Bengel ganz gute Aussichten gehabt hatte, Hokage zu werden, wenn diese Sache nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre.«

»Wollt ihr mir hier auftischen, dass Uchiha Itachi ein armes Schwein ist, das Sakura verdient hat?«, fragte der Hyuuga mit wutverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Abwertend schnaubend, antwortete die Braunäugige: »Der Uchiha ist mit Sicherheit kein ›armes Schwein‹, aber manche Menschen, Neji, sind dazu bestimmt zueinanderzufinden. Und ich kann dir ganz genau sagen, was Sakura tun wird, wenn sie von seiner Lebensgeschichte erfährt – und glaub mir, das wird sie. Sie wird für ihn kämpfen. Bis zum Äußersten. Weil es das ist, was sie tut: Sie kämpft für ihre Liebsten. Das hat sie immer, und wird sie auch immer tun. Und weißt du, was ich dann tun werde? Ich werde ihr helfen, anstatt sie allein gegen die Ältesten angehen zu lassen. Denn hier geht es nicht nur um diesen einen Mann, sondern um die Gerechtigkeit. Es ist ganz und gar kein Geheimnis, dass ich die Ältesten und Danzou nicht leiden kann, doch das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wenn sie die erste Möglichkeit wittern, mich meines Amtes zu entheben, werde ich nicht zögern und dasselbe mit ihnen tun. Sie haben sich durch Itachis Opfer des Dorfes gegenüber bereichert und sind davongekommen, doch dies wird nun ein Ende finden.«

»Du willst sie bluten sehen«, stellte Kakashi ernst fest.

»Kami ja, das will ich«, rief die Godaime röhrend aus. Dies hier war nicht nur länger Itachis und Sakuras Kampf, nun ging es um die ganze Politik und Führungsfrage innerhalb des Dorfes Konohagakure. Und Tsunade sollte verdammt sein, wenn sie das Dorf, dem sie die Treue geschworen hatte, im Stich lassen würde.

* * *

Gerade hatte Sakura die zweite Sitzung von Itachis Behandlung beendet und verband ihm notdürftig die Augen mittels einer Mullbinde, die zu ihrer medizinischen Ausstattung gehörte. Zwischen den einzelnen Sitzungen musste sie darauf achten, das möglichst wenig Sonnenlicht seine Iriden erreichte, damit sie sich ausgiebig von der Behandlung erholen konnten.

Itachi allerdings war diesem Aspekt des Heilungsprozesses eher weniger zugeneigt, bedachte man, dass seine Augen, seine wichtigste Waffe waren. Er war es gewohnt, immer Zugriff darauf zu haben, völlig gleichgültig, ob seine Sicht immer schlechter wurde. Doch so, wie die Rosahaarige seine momentane Lage einschätzte, hatte der Ältere keine andere Wahl, als sich ihr zu beugen, denn wenn sein Augenlicht erlosch, tat es mit ihm auch sein Sharingan. Und niemand konnte ihm dann mehr zurückgeben, was er verloren hatte. Also entweder gehorchte er ihr oder ließ den Dingen seinen Lauf und erblindete vollkommen.

Die Behandlung forderte jedoch auch ihren Tribut von Sakura. Die Konzentration, die sie aufbringen musste, und die Menge an Chakra, die sie dafür einbüßte, hatten zur Folge, dass sie ihm die volle Behandlung nicht mit einer Sitzung hatte zukommen lassen können. Gestern hatte sie bereits die erste Sitzung vollzogen. Dort hatte sie die Keirakukei wiederhergestellt; das war das Wichtigste gewesen, damit keine weiteren Schäden am Auge selbst erfolgen konnten. Dies hatte einiges an Präzision gefordert, weswegen die Haruno sich besonders viel Zeit dafür genommen hatte. Immerhin sollten sie in nächster Zeit wieder voll funktionstüchtig sein.

Heute hatte sie folglich die umliegenden Blutgefäße erneuert und die Sehnerven mit ihrem Chakra angeregt, sodass sie sich diesen nach ausgiebig Schlaf und etwas zu essen widmen konnte. Denn morgen musste sie bereits wieder nach Konoha aufbrechen. Und wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde, das wusste sie beim besten Willen nicht.

»Ich werde schnell etwas zu essen besorgen«, durchbrach Sakuras helle Stimme die angenehme Stille, die sich über sie gelegt hatte, »Halt deine Augen geschlossen, nimm die Binde am besten erst gar nicht ab!«

Stirnrunzelnd erklärte der Ältere: »Ich bin kein Kind, Sakura.«

Lächelnd fuhr sie mit einer Hand über seine warme Wange, ehe sie sagte: »Trotzdem benimmst du dich wie eines. Denkst du, ich kriege es nicht mit, dass du bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchst, den Verband zu lockern?«

»Er sitzt zu fest«, versuchte der Dunkelhaarige sich herauszureden.

Mit einem hellen Auflachen erwiderte die Haruno: »Iie, das tut er nicht.«

Das einsilbige und dennoch bedeutungsschwangere »Hn«, welches dem Uchiha daraufhin entfuhr, hallte in dem kleinen Raum nach.

Sakura stockte kurz der Atem, als sie den Laut vernahm, von dem sie der Meinung gewesen war, das er ganz allein seinem jüngeren Bruder gehörte. Doch wie es schien, war es Sasuke gewesen, der diesen von seinem größeren Bruder übernommen hatte.

Letztendlich fing sich die junge Kunoichi wieder und erklärte in professionellem Tonfall: »Ich werde deine Behandlung bereits heute abschließen, sodass ich dich morgen noch ein letztes Mal untersuchen kann, bevor ich gehe. Allerdings werde ich vermutlich den Großteil des Tages durchschlafen, denn es beansprucht doch mehr Chakra, als ich anfangs vermutet hatte. Und jetzt werde ich wirklich etwas zu essen auftreiben, du musst schließlich auch auf der Höhe sein.«

Keine zwei Minuten später, fand sich die Rosahaarige auf den Straßen, des kleinen Dorfes wieder. Überraschenderweise verfügte dieses über ein relativ großes Angebot an verschiedenen Ständen, wo verschiedenes Essen angeboten wurde. Es gab einen kleinen Nudelsuppenstand, in den Naruto höchstwahrscheinlich als allererstes spaziert wäre, dann gab es noch eine kleine Bude, in der Tempura serviert wurde, und dann gab es noch einige andere, in denen Kleinigkeiten für zwischendurch verkauft wurden, die jedoch sehr ansehnlich angerichtet und mit verschiedenen Gewürzen und Zutaten verfeinert wurden. Es schien wie ein kleines Paradies.

Letzten Endes jedoch entschied sie sich für Fisch und Garnelen, die in Tempurateig ausgebacken worden waren und angedünstetem Gemüse als Beilage. Zudem kaufte sie noch zwei Flaschen Wasser, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Taverne machte, in der Itachi auf sie wartete. Doch kurz, bevor sie diese erreichte, fiel ihr ein kleiner Stand in die Augen, der so versteckt lag, das wohl die meisten Besucher diesen einfach übersahen.

Hinter der Theke stand eine junge Frau, die summend neue Leckereien hervorzauberte. Als sie jedoch Sakura entdeckte, wandte sie sich lächelnd dieser zu und fragte: »Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?« Ihr Lächeln war so strahlend, dass sie die junge Haruno sogleich für sich einnahm und diese sich nun ebenfalls ehrlich lächelnd auf den Stand zubewegte.

»Ich hätte gern zwei Portionen«, antwortete die Rosahaarige höflich, »Zum Mitnehmen, bitte.«

»Kommt sofort«, entgegnete die junge Frau fröhlich und bereitete die zwei gewünschten Portionen frisch zu.

Sakura fiel jedoch auf, dass sie zwei weitere Stäbchen mit der Süßigkeit in die Tüte packte, als eigentlich bestellt worden war. »Eeto, das sind zu viele. Ich hab doch nur sechs Stäbchen in Auftrag gegeben.«

»Das hat schon seine Richtigkeit«, erklärte die Verkäuferin auflachend, »Ihr Lächeln ist so hübsch, da konnte ich nicht widerstehen, mehr einzupacken.«

Leicht beschämt, wandte die Haruno ihren Blick zur Seite. Sie spürte förmlich, wie die Röte in ihre Wangen schoss und ihr plötzlich ganz warm wurde. Schon lange hatte sie kein solches Kompliment mehr erhalten – erst recht nicht von einer Fremden –, weswegen sie nicht gleich darauf reagierte. Doch nach der zweiten Schrecksekunde erwiderte sie mit noch immer erröteten Wangen: »Arigatou gozaimasu.« Dann übergab sie der jungen Frau, das Geld, das sie ihr schuldig war, nahm die gerade erstandene Tüte zur Hand und lächelte die Verkäuferin ein letztes Mal zum Abschied an.

»Ich habe zu danken«, entgegnete die junge Frau und verbeugte sich so gut es in der kleinen Küche in dem Stand ging und widmete sich anschließend wieder der Zubereitung der leckeren Süßigkeit.

Als sie die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer öffnete, fand sie sich sogleich einem brütenden Uchiha gegenüber, dessen Kopf sich umgehend zur Tür neigte. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie es war, die äußerst zufrieden durch die Tür geschlendert kam, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt weniger ihr, als der einen Tüte, die sie zuletzt besorgt hatte. Es war ihr Dessert, welchem sie nicht widerstehen konnte, es als kleine Belohnung mitzubringen.

Anscheinend hatte sie die richtige Wahl getroffen, ihrem Bauchgefühl zu folgen, denn sie konnte beinahe Itachis sehnsüchtige Blicke sehen, die er der Süßigkeit schenkte. Aber wie konnte sie es ihm verübeln, immerhin liebte doch jeder Dango, oder etwa nicht?


	18. beautiful sight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XVII**

beautiful sight

Der Druck um seinen Kopf herum verschwand, noch ehe er vollends erwacht war. Und das belastende Gefühl verschwand mit ihm, fühlte er sich doch zunehmend eingeengter. Es mag eine sinnvolle Maßnahme gewesen sein, ihn davon abzuhalten, die Augen zu öffnen, doch schränkte diese »Maßnahme« ihn in seiner Freiheit ein, das zu tun, was auch immer er tun wollte. Und Itachi konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn interessierte, wie die Behandlung seiner Iriden voranschritt. Hai, er war äußerst neugierig auf das Endergebnis.

Dementsprechend alarmierte es ihn auch, als der dünne Verband von seinem Kopf gelöst und anschließend zur Seite gelegt wurde. Er konnte Sakuras Duft ausmachen, der blumig seine sensible Nase umspielte. Auch konnte er ihren warmen, süßen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Wie sie langsam ein- und ausatmete, während sie mit Bedacht ihre Bewegungen vollführte. Und der Uchiha war sich sicher, dass sie es war, die nun Chakra in seinen Körper leitete, untersuchte, ob alles nach Plan verlaufen war. Ihr Atem stockte kurz, und im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sie lang – und beinahe zögernd – den Atem ausstieß.

Dann erhob sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage ihre Stimme, sie war noch ganz rau vom Schlaf: »Gut, du kannst nun langsam deine Augen öffnen. Sie müssen sich erst an das Licht gewöhnen, also nicht zu schnell, Itachi.«

Trotz ihrer ausführlichen Ermahnung gelang es dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht, sich zu beherrschen, weshalb er wenig später gegen die plötzlichen Lichtstrahlen anblinzeln musste, die seine Augen auf einmal zu penetrieren versuchten. Doch nach einigen Minuten, in denen seine Iriden zu tränen begannen hatten und er dagegen ankämpfen musste, sie einfach wieder zu schließen, ließ dieses anfängliche, unangenehme Gefühl nach, das sich in seinen Augen eingenistet hatte. Die Tränen begannen zu versiegen, das Blinzeln hörte auf. Und schließlich, als Sakura ihm die letzten Erinnerungen an die vergossenen Tränen wegwischte, konnte er ihre so ausdrucksstarken Augen ausmachen.

Ihre Iriden waren wie ein Gemisch aus den verschiedensten Grüntönen, die schließlich zu smaragdgrünen Edelsteinen verschmolzen und sein Innerstes bewegten. Der Blick, den sie ihm allerdings zuwarf, sagte eindeutig: Ich hab's dir ja gesagt. Ein Blick, den er erst jetzt zu schätzen wusste, konnte er doch die Sorge wahrnehmen, die unterschwellig in ihm ruhte.

Da waren keine ineinander verschwommenen Farben, die seine visuelle Wahrnehmung in ein einziges Wirrwarr verschmolzen ließen. Nur klare Linien und unverkennbar klare Farbtöne nahmen sein Sichtfeld ein. Und er war froh, dass es Sakura war, die er als erstes Lebewesen erblickte. Nach so langer Zeit wäre es eine Schande gewesen, hätte ihm der Mensch nichts bedeutet, den er als erstes erspähte. Und Kami war diese Frau schön – exotisch und originell. Mit feinen Zügen, und doch nicht zu fein. Er bemerkte die kleine Narbe, die sich blass über ihren Nasenrücken zog. Kein Schandfleck, iie, keineswegs. Es unterstrich ihre Position und Leidenschaft als Kunoichi. Dies war ihr Leben, und dies würde sie um nichts in der Welt aufgeben. Nicht einmal für ihn. Doch solch ein Ultimatum würde er ihr ohnehin nie stellen, war er sich doch sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie beide keine Zukunft miteinander hatten. Zumindest nicht auf lange Sicht.

* * *

Sakura hatte sich geirrt. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Itachis Augen einmal einen reicheren Schwarzton besessen haben mussten. Nun musste sie feststellen, dass seine Iriden weniger schwarz als dunklem Grau gewichen waren. Die Verschleierung hatte nur minimal die Farbe seiner Augen beeinflusst. Und doch konnte sie nicht umhin in ihnen zu versinken wie in den Weiten der Ozeane. Denn seine Augen besaßen mindestens die gleiche Tiefe wie sie.

Sie spürte förmlich, wie sein Blick ihr Gesicht erkundete, jedes noch so kleine Merkmal verinnerlichte. Es war beinahe so, als könnte sie seine warmen, rauen Finger wahrnehmen, wie sie ihre Gesichtszüge nachzeichneten, um ihr auch auf physischer Ebene nahe sein zu können. Seine Bewunderung lastete schwer auf ihrem Gemüt, sehnte sie sich doch herbei, dass er sie endlich wieder berührte. Er konnte sie danach so lange betrachten, wie es ihm beliebte, aber im Augenblick wollte sie erneut seine Wärme spüren. Wollte spüren, wie er sie mit Haut und Haar begehrte, bevor sie erneut Abschied nehmen mussten.

* * *

»Es ist keine dauerhafte Lösung, doch für den Moment ist deine Sehkraft vollständig wiederhergestellt. Wenn du dein Mangekyou Sharingan jedoch weiterhin bei jeder Gelegenheit einsetzt, wird sie wieder schwinden. Und das schneller als zuvor. Das ist der einzige Nachteil daran«, erklärte die Rosahaarige sachlich, »Doch solange eine fähige Iryounin in der Nähe ist, sollte auch dies kein großes Hindernis darstellen.«

Itachi stimmte ihr mit einem kurz-angebundenen »Aa« zu, während er ihr die helle Haarsträhne hinters Ohr strich, welche ihr soeben ins Gesicht gefallen war. Dadurch, dass sie über ihn gebeugt lag, war sie das Einzige, welches ihn vor den ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Tage schützte. Letztendlich jedoch schien es, als würde sie selbst von der Sonne angestrahlt werden. Es war geradezu grotesk, dass solch ein schimmerndes Wesen, wie sie es war, sich von ihm verführen ließ – sich um ihn sorgte und kümmerte. Jemand, der so dunkel war wie er – der solch Bürde mit sich trug – sollte sich normalerweise von ihr fernhalten. Und doch fühlte es sich so an, als würde gerade diese Heiterkeit und Reinheit ihn anziehen. Auf eine sehr perfide Art und Weise.

Deswegen wehrte der Uchiha sich auch nicht dagegen, als Sakura sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Der Kuss war langsam, forschend, und absolut einnehmend. Das musste selbst Itachi zugeben. Dafür, dass die Frau über ihm erst vor einem Tag in die Welt der Leidenschaft und Lust eingeführt worden war, hatte sie ihre Technik bereits verfeinert. Er bildete sich nicht ein, dass die Haruno noch nie geküsst worden war oder sich gar selbst berührt hatte, wenn das Verlangen nach Befriedigung zu mächtig geworden war und sie zu überwältigen drohte, doch das Privileg, sie mit dem eigentlichen Akt bekannt zu machen, oblag ihm, und es würde auch weiterhin ihm gebühren, ihre Begierden zu stillen. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

Wenn sie also in diesem Moment das Bedürfnis verspürte, die Initiative ergreifen zu müssen, dann würde er sie gewähren lassen. Und er würde sie darin bestärken, ihrem Verlangen nachzugeben, wann immer er es für nötig empfand. Und gerade – in diesem Augenblick – hielt er es für außerordentlich nötig, also ließ er sich entspannt nach hinten sinken, nur um sie mit sich zu ziehen, sodass sie unweigerlich auf ihm zum Liegen kam.

Sie trug keinen Stück Stoff am Leib, empfanden die beiden Kleidungsstücke doch nur als Hindernis. Außerdem hatten sie bereits alles von dem jeweils anderen gesehen und berührt. Wieso also sollten sie sich nun verhüllen? Es war schlicht und ergreifend unlogisch.

Nur das dünne Laken trennte sie beide voneinander, doch Itachi konnte trotz dessen die harten Spitzen ihrer Brüste spüren, wie sich ihre sanften Kurven an seine muskulöse Gestalt schmiegten.

* * *

Um ihrem Geliebten körperlich noch näher sein zu können, schwang die junge Kunoichi eines ihrer langen Beine über seine Körpermitte, sodass sie auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Sogleich wurde sie von dem Schwarzhaarigen willkommen geheißen, indem er ihre festen Schenkel packte und seine heiße Erregung an ihre bereits feuchte Weiblichkeit drängte.

Das leise Stöhnen, welches Sakuras Lippen verließ, während sie sich an Itachis Härte rieb, ließ auch ihn nicht kalt. Ganz im Gegenteil, beobachtete man den Dunkelhaarigen dabei, wie er seine Augen nicht von der jungen Frau auf seinem Schoß lassen konnte. Wie sie sich gegen ihn presste und sich auf ihm räkelte, ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ, während sich ihr Rücken durchstreckte, sodass sich ihm ihre vollen, festen Brüste entgegenwölbten.

Der leichte Stoff des Lakens umspielte sanft ihre Hüften, nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet hatte, um dem Uchiha ihr Verzücken zu zeigen. Diesmal sollte er _ihr_ dabei zusehen, wie sie ihnen beiden Lust bereitete. Wie sie sie beide zum Orgasmus brachte. Mit ihren ganz eigenen Fertigkeiten.

Es war nicht schwer aus ihrer sonst so devoten Haltung auszubrechen, wollte sie doch, dass sie beide als gleichberechtigt angesehen wurden, sowohl als Shinobi, als auch als Liebhaber. In jedem Bereich ihres Lebens sollten sie eine ausgewogene Partnerschaft pflegen und sich gegenseitig stützen. Und genau dieses Gleichgewicht versuchte die rosahaarige, junge Frau mit ihrem Verhalten zu wahren. Nicht, dass sie es nicht ausnahmslos genoss von diesem überaus geschickten und schönen Mann in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden. Iie, sie liebte diese Aufmerksamkeit mindestens genauso sehr wie die, die er ihr nun zukommen ließ.

Eine raue, warme Hand kam in Kontakt mit einer ihrer Brüste, während sie sich noch immer an Itachis harter Männlichkeit rieb. Vor und zurück. Bis auch der Mann unter ihr, ihre Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, bis er spüren konnte, wie sie am ganzen Leib zitterte, weil jede Bewegung zärtlich über ihre Klitoris strich.

Ihre schwere Brust wurde sanft in der Hand gewogen, die sie noch immer umfasst hielt. Währenddessen strich ein Daumen über die steife Brustwarze, die sich keck hervorstreckte.

Als Sakura den erlösenden Höhepunkt auf sich zurollen spürte, hauchte sie verzückt: »Sieh mir zu! Itachi, sieh mir zu!«

Und genau das tat er, als sie zu ihm hinunterblickte, beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er jede noch so kleine Regung ihrerseits registrierte und in seinem Gedächtnis abspeicherte. Von ihrem Lust-verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck, bis hin zu ihrer immerwährenden Vor- und Zurück-Bewegung. Er sah alles. Und er fühlte alles. Das Beben, welches ihren Körper vor geraumer Zeit erfasst hatte, ging auf seinen nackten Leib über, noch ehe sie die Lust übermannte.

Und schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr aufhalten konnte – geschweige denn wollte –, entlud sich ihr geballtes Verlangen in einem alles-verzehrenden Orgasmus, den sie schon viel zu lange hinausgezögert hatte. Es war, als würde sich eine ganze Ladung an Briefbomben in ihrem Inneren entzünden und auf einmal ihre konzentrierte Sprengkraft entfalten.

Angefangen von einem leichten Kribbeln in den Zehen, schoss die Erlösung ihren ganzen Körper entlang und brachte die Rosahaarige beinahe um den Verstand. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in Itachis Haut, noch bevor sie es verhindern konnte. Doch anstatt sie daran zu hindern, zog er sie zu sich hinab und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Eine seiner kräftigen Hände in ihren langen Locken, die andere auf ihrem unteren Rücken.

Im nächsten Moment jedoch spürte die Haruno, wie der Dunkelhaarige sie erneut auf seine heiße Erregung drängte. Auch er verlangte nach Erlösung, hatte er ihr doch eben dabei zugesehen, wie sie sich selbst mithilfe seinerseits in den siebten Himmel beförderte. Und auch Sakura wollte ihm seinen Höhepunkt nicht verweigern, doch sie war keinesfalls bereit, ihre Machtposition in solch einer Situation abzugeben, weswegen sie sich so kurz nach ihrem Höhenflug dazu aufraffte, sich erneut aufzusetzen.

* * *

Die Hand, mit der sie sich auf seiner Brust abgestützt hatte, hinterließ ein leichtes Kribbeln auf seiner sensibilisierten Haut, als sie sie seinen Oberkörper hinabführte. Über seine harte Brust, seine Bauchmuskeln entlang, bis sie das so begehrte »V« erreichte, welches Frauen bei jedem durchtrainierten Mann zu schätzen wussten.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie eine kleine Menge ihres Chakras in seinen Körper schickte, um eben diesen Effekt hervorzurufen. Allein schon der Haut-auf-Haut-Kontakt hätte bewirkt, dass er sich nach mehr sehnte, doch wenn sie mit Chakra ihre Berührungen intensivierte, wand er sich geradezu unter ihr und konnte die Laute nicht länger unterdrücken, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

Itachi war keinesfalls beschämt seiner Lust freien Lauf zu lassen, aber er war auch nicht besonders laut, wenn es sich um physische Handlungen drehte. Doch Sakuras Liebkosungen brachten ihn dazu, seine Hände in den Laken zu vergraben und sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, um keinen sehnsüchtigen Laut unachtsam entschlüpfen zu lassen. Gegen das Beben jedoch, welches seinen nackten Leib erfasst hatte, und die andauernden Kontraktionen seiner Bauchmuskeln konnte er nicht länger angehen. Zu stark war das Verlangen ihre Hände an anderen Stellen seines Körpers zu spüren, der Lust endlich nachzugeben und Befriedigung einzufordern, denn mit dieser süßen Folter hatte er es sich redlich verdient seinen Höhepunkt erleben zu dürfen.

* * *

Die junge Kunoichi spürte Itachis immerwährendes Zittern unter ihren Fingerspitzen, sah, wie er sich in dem Versuch abmühte, seine Geräusche auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Sie hatte den Uchiha noch nie so angestrengt erlebt. Es grenzte fast schon an ein Wunder, dass sie solche Gefühle und Empfindungen in ihm auslösen konnte. Und auch für sie wurde es langsam zur Qual, ihn so lüstern dreinblickend zu betrachten. Es fachte ihre eigene Leidenschaft ein weiteres Mal an, zu wissen, dass sie so etwas mit ihm anstellen konnte, und sie dankte ihrer überaus genauen Chakra-Kontrolle dafür, dass sie diese nun auch im Bett einsetzen konnte. Dass sie Itachi damit auf den höchsten Wolken fliegen lassen konnte, ohne ihn zu verletzen oder sich groß anstrengen zu müssen. Es war wahrhaft ein Geschenk.

Als Sakura Itachis Männlichkeit erreichte, zögerte sie nicht lange und umschloss ihn mit ihrer noch immer Chakra-infusionierten Hand. Mit festem Griff fuhr sie seine harte Länge entlang, spürte, wie die dicke Ader pochte, die sich über die Unterseite hinwegzog. Das lustvolle, gequälte Grunzen, welches seinem Rachen entfuhr, jagte einen heißen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Sie wollte mehr davon spüren, mehr davon hören, mehr von ihm schmecken.

Und genau das tat sie auch. Sie beugte sich soweit hinab, dass sie an seiner Brust begann, die von einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen wurde. Sanft küsste sie die sensible Haut unter ihren Lippen, dann ließ sie vorwitzig ihre Zunge hervorschnellen, kostete ihn. Salzig und männlich schmeckte er – verführerisch in ihren Augen. Süchtig-machend.

Während sie noch immer ihren festen Griff um Itachis Erregung aufrecht erhielt, ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, weiter seinen Oberkörper mit ihren vollen Lippen und ihrer feuchten Zunge zu erkunden. Langsam und gründlich fuhren sie in die Furchen seiner Bauchmuskeln, küssten und leckten. Gelegentlich erlaubte die junge Frau sich auch ein leichtes Knabbern. Und sie genoss die erregten Laute ihres Liebhabers in vollen Zügen, die er nun immer öfter auszustoßen pflegte. Es war wortwörtlich wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Und es heizte ihre eigene Lust nur noch weiter an, ihn endlich wieder in sich spüren zu können.

Ohne sich groß noch beherrschen zu können, geschweige denn es zu _wollen_ , ließ Sakura soweit von Itachi ab, dass sie sich erneut etwas aufrichten konnte, um ihm in die dunklen Augen blicken zu können. Erkennen zu können, wie er lustvoll beobachtete, wie sie seine heiße Erektion an ihre feuchte Weiblichkeit führte und lüstern daran rieb. Wie sie ihn schließlich quälend langsam in sich aufnahm, während ihr ganzer Körper bereits danach gierte von ihm genommen zu werden.

Doch die Rosahaarige hielt sich im Zaum, noch ehe sie sich dem Mann hingeben konnte, der nun versuchte so weit wie möglich in sie vorzudringen. Bei jedem seiner verzweifelten Versuche noch tiefer in sie einzudringen, entfuhr ihr ein leises Seufzen. Er stimulierte sie von innen heraus, da er kaum aus ihr glitt. Jedes weitere Mal konnte sie spüren, wie er gegen ihre inneren, heißen Wände stieß. Jedes Mal musste sie an sich halten, nicht sofort ihrer Begierde nachzugeben und sich schnell und hart auf ihm zu bewegen.

Und doch schaffte sie es irgendwie, ihm standzuhalten, seine Bewegungen einzudämmen, indem sie ihre kräftigen Schenkel um ihn schlang. Dies war ihr Moment, und sie musste dem Uchiha beibringen, dass er sich auch ihr zu fügen hatte, wenn es um solche Angelegenheiten ging. Viel zu oft schon hatte er sie mit seinen Liebkosungen und Aufmerksamkeiten in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Nun war sie dran, ihm das gleiche zukommen zu lassen. Gleiches wurde mit Gleichem vergolten.

Als Itachi sich jedoch in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete, um ihrem Käfig, bestehend aus ihren langen Beinen, zu entkommen, hatte Sakura keine andere Möglichkeit, als seiner plötzlichen Bewegung auszuweichen, wollte sie ihn doch nicht verletzen.

Seine großen Hände, die vorher noch auf ihren angespannten Oberschenkeln geruht hatten, umfassten nun ihre schmale Hüfte. Und plötzlich war ihr Zusammenspiel nicht mehr von ruhiger Sanftheit geprägt, sondern wich lüsterner Verzweiflung. Verzweiflung, die nur durch eines gestillt werden konnte: dem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt.


	19. dangerous knowledge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XVIII**

dangerous knowledge

Der Abschied fiel ihr noch schwerer als letztes Mal, wollte sie doch weiterhin die kleinen Berührungen und gelegentlichen Worte Itachis empfangen, wann immer es ihr beliebte. Doch in demselben Moment entging ihr nicht die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihrem alltäglichen Leben widmen musste. So sehr sie sich auch danach sehnte, gänzlich ihre Zeit mit Itachi verbringen zu können, musste sie sich auch ihren Verpflichtungen gegenüber Konoha stellen. Es war ungerecht, aber sie hatte sich dieses Leben ausgesucht, als sie sich für den älteren Uchiha und gegen ein geregeltes Leben entschieden hatte. Denn in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr erst richtig bewusst, was es bedeute, ein solch zwiegespaltenes Leben zu führen. Niemals würde ihr Privatleben zu ihrer Arbeit als Untergebene Konohas passen. Zumindest nicht zur Zeit, wo alles so kompliziert war. Und niemals könnte sie mit ihrem Geliebten zusammen durch die Straßen Konohas schlendern, wie es so viele Paare taten. Es würde immer eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihrer Liebe und ihrem Heimatdorf bestehen, wenn sich der derzeitige Zustand nicht ändern würde.

Es war nicht ihre Absicht, einen Groll gegen die Ältesten zu hegen. Und doch tat sie es. Mit solch einer Passion, dass es beinahe schaurig war. Danzou jedoch würde niemals in ihrem Ansehen steigen. Besonders seine Rolle verabscheute sie in dem Massaker von vor so vielen Jahren. Ihr war bewusst, dass alle nur zum Wohle des Dorfes gehandelt hatten – oder dies jedenfalls dachten, getan zu haben – und doch konnte die Rosahaarige nicht umhin daran festzuhalten, dass es noch einen anderen Weg gegeben haben musste.

Auch war es ihr unbegreiflich, wie diese alten Leute, ohne jeden Anflug von Reue oder Schuld, ihr genehmes Leben weiterführen konnten. Der Sandaime hatte wenigstens den Anstand besessen, Schuld zu empfinden. Sei es dem Uchiha-Clan gegenüber oder Itachi selbst, oder Sasuke. Dem kleinen Jungen, dem sie damals die Familie genommen hatten. Seine _ganze_ Familie.

Noch ehe Sakura das große Tor Konohagakures erreicht hatte, hatte sich die Wut in ihrem Inneren zu einer hochexplosiven Mischung geschürt, die jeden Augenblick hochzugehen drohte. Hai, sie war wütend, mehr als wütend – fuchsteufelswild. Und sie konnte rein gar nichts gegen die Enttäuschung tun, die sich in ihrem Herzen einzunisten versuchte. Mit Erfolg, wie es schien, denn als sie ihr Heimatdorf betrat, hielt sie direkt auf den Hokage-Turm zu. Würdigte die Wachen nicht eines Blickes, als sie sie mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken begrüßten, ignorierte die Rufe ihres Namens, die durch die Straßen hallten, während sie über die Dächer hinwegsprang, als würde der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her sein.

Erst, als sie vor dem Büro des Hokage angelangt war, erlaubte die Haruno es sich kurz durchzuschnaufen und ihre Gedanken ein letztes Mal zu sammeln. Auch, wenn das in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand eine äußerst schwierige Angelegenheit darstellte.

Als sie jedoch am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung bemerkte, das außer der Godaime noch ihr ganzes ANBU-Team, sowie das ehemalige Team Kakashi und Jiraiya anwesend waren, ahnte die junge Frau bereits, was in dem Raum hinter den schweren Holztüren vor sich ging. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es alles Menschen waren, die ihr besonders am Herzen lagen, arbeitete sie auch oft, wenn nicht immer, mit ihnen zusammen. Es handelte sich bei den Anwesenden also um Leute, die ihr besonders nahe standen und die sich um sie sorgten. Dass sie nun alle an ein und demselben Ort versammelt waren, wenn sie das Dorf betrat, konnte kein Zufall sein. Zumindest nicht nach Sakuras Auffassung.

Mit einer kleinen Menge an Chakra, stieß die Rosahaarige die Türen zu Tsunades Büro auf, sodass diese sich knarzend zur Seite schwangen. Und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. All ihre derzeitigen und ehemaligen Teammitglieder standen um den großen Schreibtisch herum verteilt, während Jiraiya hinter ihrer Shishou stand und dieser über die Schulter blickte.

Langsam schritt sie in den Raum hinein, wobei sie abschätzend von Shikamaru und Kakashi gemustert wurde. Naruto allerdings hieß sie mit einem mittel-breiten Grinsen willkommen. Doch was Sakura zu verwundern schien, war, dass Neji sich kein Stück bewegte, sich nicht zu ihr umdrehte und ihr einen seiner durchdringenden Blicke zuwarf, wie er es sonst zu tun pflegte.

Die Haruno nahm an, dass sie es entweder schon wussten, woher sie kam, oder sich hier versammelt hatten, um zu erfahren, was hier vor sich ging. Allerdings sprachen Shikamarus und Kakashis Blicke gegen die letzte Möglichkeit. Ihre Blicke waren forschend, suchten nach jeglichen Anzeichen von Verletzungen oder auch nur nach negativen Gefühlen, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht und in ihren Augen widerspiegeln könnten. Und die junge Kunoichi wusste, sie würden so etwas nicht finden.

»Schließ bitte die Tür hinter dir, Sakura«, vernahm sie die helle Stimme ihrer Mentorin. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln kam sie der Aufforderung nach, ließ die Türen jedoch unsanft ins Schloss fallen. Sie hatte im Moment nichts für Umsicht übrig.

Zufrieden mit der Ausführung ihrer Bitte, fragte die Blondine: »Wie ist deine Mission verlaufen? Irgendwelche Probleme?«

Bevor die Rosahaarige jedoch antwortete, fand ihr Blick den von Naruto und hielt ihn für ein paar Sekunden fest. »Iie.«

»Hast du neue Informationen sammeln können?«, fragte die Godaime nach.

Noch während die Blondine sprach, ließ die Haruno die Tasche von ihrer Schulter gleiten, die sie sich mitgenommen hatte, und legte die Schriftrollen, die jede gesammelte Information bezüglich Akatsuki und ihre Pläne beinhaltete, schweigend auf den Schreibtisch – vor den Hokage.

Der stechende Blick Tsunades schien die junge Frau vor ihr beinahe zu versengen, als sich ihre Stimmlage verdunkelte: »Hast du mir etwas zu sagen, Sakura?«

»Wusstest du es?« Ihr Gesicht verriet nichts von ihrem inneren Aufruhr, dafür aber hatte ihre Stimme einen solch beißenden Ton angenommen, dass es alle Anwesenden erschreckte. Noch nie hatten sie die junge Frau so wütend erlebt. Und noch nie hatte sie solch einen Ton in Gegenwart ihrer Shishou eingesetzt. Immer hatte sie sie als eine Respektsperson behandelt, wie es sich für eine brave Schülerin gehörte. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihr schlicht und ergreifend gleichgültig, wie irgendjemand von ihr dachte. Sie ließ ihren Gefühlen und Emotionen freien Lauf, und dies spiegelte sich auch in ihren so lebhaft funkelnden Iriden wider.

* * *

Tsunade konnte ebenfalls nicht umhin Zorn zu empfinden, dass ihre Schülerin und enge Vertraute ihr zutraute, wichtige Zusammenhänge bezüglich des Uchihas vorzuenthalten. Doch im nächsten Atemzug konnte sie Sakuras Gefühlslage auch verstehen, denn sie empfand im Moment all das, was Uchiha Itachi wohl all die Zeit empfunden hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Uchiha ließ die Rosahaarige es nicht einfach auf sich beharren und ließ den Dingen seinen Lauf.

Es war eine verzwickte Angelegenheit, in die sie sich dort alle einmischten. Dies war eigentlich eine Sache, die nur die Ältesten, Danzou und Itachi etwas anging. Und trotzdem konnte die Godaime nicht umhin Schuld und Reue zu empfinden, wenn sie an die Ungerechtigkeit dachte, die dem älteren der Uchiha-Brüder widerfahren war. Wie sollte sie ein Dorf führen, das seine eigenen Leute verriet und sie zum Sündenbock machte, während die Obrigkeiten, die dachten dieses Dorf führen zu dürfen, ihr tadellos makelloses Leben einfach so weiterführen durften? Mal davon abgesehen, dass Tsunade diese alten Blindschleichen von vornherein nicht leiden konnte – was, ganz offensichtlich, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte –, kam ihr das Aufdecken der Wahrheit über das Uchiha-Massaker ganz gelegen.

Mit einem müden Seufzen erklärte die Blondine: »Ich habe erst Nachforschungen angestellt, als du mir von deinen Zweifeln erzählt hast. Erst in den privaten Aufzeichnungen des Sandaime habe ich die Wahrheit gefunden. Andererseits gab es keine weiteren Aufzeichnungen, aber das ist verständlich, immerhin wollte niemand, dass es jemals ans Licht kommt.«

»Weißt du alles?«, fragte Sakura skeptisch nach.

»Was meinst du mit ›alles‹?«, erwiderte Tsunade mit leicht verengten Augen, während die Haruno sich vorbeugte, bis sie sich mit ihren schwieligen Händen an der Arbeitsfläche des Schreibtisches abstützen konnte. Normalerweise hätte jeder diese Position als Herausforderung aufgefasst, doch die Godaime hielt sich in ihrer Reaktion zurück. Sie wusste, dass die Rosahaarige wütend war, und verletzt, und enttäuscht. Und sie wusste auch, das all diese Emotionen nicht gegen sie gerichtet waren. Deswegen ließ sie es schweifen und lauschte den folgenden Worten gebannt.

»Ich meine: Weißt du, wer _genau_ darin verstrickt ist? Wer ihm die Befehle erteilt hat? Wie es so weit kommen konnte? Weißt du, dass Shimura Danzou Uchiha Shisuis Sharingan gestohlen hat, bevor dieser Selbstmord begangen hat? Weißt du, dass es nicht nur Itachi war, der das Massaker durchgeführt hat? Weißt du das?« Sakuras Stimme triefte nur so vor unterdrückter Wut, und Tsunade bemerkte , dass sie sich allmählich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Selbst wenn sie es nicht hören oder sehen konnte, spürte die Blondine, dass alle Anwesenden nach Luft schnappten oder sie entsetzt anhielten. Nicht einmal Naruto äußerte sich in seiner sonst so offensichtlichen Verhaltensweise zu dem Gehörten.

Kakashi war der erste, der sich anmaß etwas zu sagen: »Hat er dir das gesagt?«

Mit einem Blick über die Schulter entgegnete Sakura: »Er hat es mir gezeigt.«

»Gezeigt? Wie?«, fragte Naruto mit großen Augen nach, »Oh, nicht schon wieder!«

»›Schon wieder‹? Was ›nicht schon wieder‹?«, mischte sich nun auch Shikamaru in das Gespräch ein.

Nun meldete sich die Godaime erneut zu Wort, um Narutos offensichtlich wenig schonende Antwort abzumildern: »Itachi hat wohl die Angewohnheit, Sakura in das Tsukuyomi zu entführen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Oder wann immer es ihm beliebt.«

»Dieses Mal jedoch«, konkretisierte die Rosahaarige, »hat er es benutzt, um mir seine Erinnerungen zu zeigen. Kurz vor dem Putsch, während des Massakers und kurz danach, als er dem Sandaime das Versprechen abrang, dass Sasuke in Konoha in Sicherheit sein würde.«

Kakashi regte sich. »Ich erinnere mich. Uchiha Itachi und sein Partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, haben kurz nach dem Tod des dritten Hokages, dem Dorf ein Besuch abgestattet. Angeblich waren sie schon dort hinter Naruto her.«

»Es hätte sich aber auch um eine Art Abschreckungstechnik handeln können«, warf Jiraiya zum ersten Mal ein, »Wenn es so war, wie Sakura eben beschrieben hat und Itachi dieses Versprechen nur im Beisein des alten Mannes geäußert hat, könnte er hier gewesen sein, um die Ältesten und Danzou daran zu erinnern, dass er noch immer über Sasuke wacht.«

»Itachi hat auch Danzou gedroht, dass wenn er Sasuke auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde, würde er sich nicht nur an ihm, sondern an dem ganzen Dorf rächen«, erklärte die Haruno, »In diesem Punkt war er ziemlich deutlich.«

»Und nun ist Sasuke weg«, sagte Naruto niedergeschlagen, »Wieso hat er sich nicht gerächt, als er zu Orochimaru gegangen ist? Als wir ihn nicht aufhalten konnten?«

Shikamaru ließ ein müdes Seufzen verlauten. »Weil es Sasukes Entscheidung gewesen war zu Orochimaru zu gehen. Wir haben schließlich versucht, ihn zurückzubringen. Mehrmals.«

»Und wir haben es immer noch nicht geschafft, dattebayo!«, rief der Uzumaki aus, während er im Raum herumtigerte.

Tsunade wusste, dass es den Blonden noch immer schmerzte, dass Sasuke damals das Dorf verlassen hatte, doch wenn sie die ganzen Ereignisse richtig kalkulierte, konnten sie es vielleicht schaffen, dass sich die beiden Uchiha-Brüder aussprechen und es hinter sich lassen konnten. Die Blondine würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn sie beide Erben des Uchiha-Clans nach Hause bringen könnte. Fragte sich nur, was Itachi geplant hatte. Denn, dass er etwas vorhatte, das stand fest. Ein Mann wie Uchiha Itachi hatte immer einen Plan.

»Da ist noch etwas«, verkündete die Haruno, »Ich hab Itachis Augen geheilt.«

»Das war zu erwarten«, nickte die Godaime seufzend ab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt machte ihr diese Tatsache nichts mehr aus, wusste sie nun, dass der ältere Uchiha mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete.

Einen jungen Mann schien es jedoch besonders zu kümmern, beachtete man, wie sich sein ganzer Körper versteifte und er beinahe zur Salzsäule erstarrte. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch gar nicht zu diesem Thema geäußert, was normalerweise nicht unbedingt unüblich gewesen wäre. Doch da es sich dabei auch um Sakuras Zukunft drehte, sollte Itachi zurück ins Dorf aufgenommen werden, beobachtete ihn die Blondine ganz besonders genau. Denn sie ahnte, dass ihr der Hyuuga-Bengel noch so einigen Ärger bescheren würde.

Doch vorerst musste sich Tsunade um Sakuras Wohlbefinden sorgen. Ihre erste Untersuchung stand an, nun, da die Godaime davon ausgehen musste, dass die junge Frau und der Uchiha auch auf sexueller Ebene miteinander verkehrten. Sie wusste, dass ihre Schülerin immer gewissenhaft ihren Untersuchungen nachkam und regelmäßig im Krankenhaus auftauchte. Aber die Blondine wollte sich selbst davon überzeugen, das alles in Ordnung war. Sie hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass Itachi sie gebührend behandeln würde, aber sie wusste auch, dass einige Shinobi auf recht ausgefallene Art und Weise ihr Liebesleben pflegten. Zwei solcher Exemplare befanden sich zudem gerade in ihrem Büro – nun ja, zwei, von denen sie wusste. Sie verurteilte niemanden, aufgrund seiner sexuellen Vorlieben, doch Shinobi neigten im Allgemeinen nicht dazu, besonders einfühlsam vorzugehen. Und da sie sich darüber bewusst war, dass die rosahaarige Kunoichi noch Jungfrau gewesen war, als sie zu diesem Kurztrip aufgebrochen war, wollte sie auf Nummer-sicher gehen.

Mit einem abschließenden Blick in die Runde erklärte Tsunade dann: »Gut, da das jetzt alles geklärt wäre, raus mit euch allen. Geht trainieren oder was auch immer. Sakura, ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde im Krankenhaus. Deine erste Untersuchung steht an.«

Der bedeutungsschwangere Blick, den sie der jungen Frau zuwarf, ließ außerdem verlauten, dass sie jedes noch so kleine Detail ihres kurzen Ausfluges erfahren wollte. Sei es noch so bedeutungslos, Tsunade wollte es in Erfahrung bringen. Sie wollte über alles den Überblick behalten, sollten sie sich in naher Zukunft dazu entscheiden, Schritte gegen die Obersten in Konoha einzuleiten. Aber wie zuvor, war sich der Hokage sicher, das sich alles fügen würde. Alles würde sich fügen.

* * *

Erst als bereits alle außer Sichtweite waren, die sich zuvor in dem geräumigen Büro des Hokage getummelt hatten, fiel ihr auf, dass der Dunkelhaarige neben den schweren Holztüren lehnte. Doch entgegen seiner sonst so entspannten, meditativen Haltung konnte sie deutlich erkennen, dass ihn etwas zu verärgern schien. Oder ihn zumindest kümmerte, denn die angespannten Arme, die er vor seiner breiten Brust verschränkt hatte, stachen deutlich hervor. Niemand hätte in solch einer Situation übersehen oder leugnen können, dass Etwas dem hoch-angepriesenen Hyuuga-Sprössling nicht in den Kram passte. Und die junge Frau arbeitete bereits seit zwei Jahren eng mit ihm zusammen. Wie hätte sie solch einem Verhalten entgehen sollen, wenn das Ärgernis offensichtlich etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass sie mit einem Nukenin verkehrte.

Sakura kannte Neji; er war einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten. Sie konnte sich ausnahmslos auf ihn verlassen, handelte es sich um eine professionelle oder private Angelegenheit, sie konnte immer zu ihm gehen und um Rat fragen. Sie konnte ihm alles anvertrauen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass es am nächsten Tag Thema des öffentlichen Klatsch und Tratsches in Konohagakure wurde. Er war eine wichtige Bezugsperson mit rationalem Denkvermögen, introvertiert und doch scheute er keine Menschenmassen. Er trug sein Herz nicht auf der Zunge wie Naruto, war allerdings auch nicht so verschlossen wie Kakashi, oder gar Sasuke.

Sie liebte diesen Mann, auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise. Wie sie all ihre Freunde und Familienmitglieder liebte. Und es schmerzte sie mitansehen zu müssen, wie er sich zunehmend vor ihr verschloss. Er hatte zuvor nicht ein Wort gesprochen, und die Haruno wusste, es war wegen ihr. Er war keinesfalls umsichtig, auch wenn Außenstehende es so auffassen könnten. Iie, Neji war enttäuscht. Schlimmer als je zuvor.

Hatte sie gedacht, ihr Gespräch auf dem Trainingsplatz vor ein paar Monaten war hart gewesen, so würde sie nun ihr blaues Wunder erleben, da bestand kein Zweifel.

Und sie verstand es.

Sie wäre genauso verletzt, wären ihr Rollen vertauscht. Aber das waren sie nun einmal nicht.

Dass er nun hier stand und darauf wartete mit ihr in Ruhe reden zu können, war verständlich. Und genau aus diesem Grund scheute Sakura auch nicht die Konfrontation mit dem jungen Mann.

»Kein Wort?«, fragte die Rosahaarige nach, als sie schon eine Weile schweigend im Flur standen. Noch nicht einmal ansehen konnte er sie.

Dann, endlich, konnte sie seine dunkle Stimme vernehmen: »Du scheinst nicht viel Wert auf meine Meinung zu legen.«

Die Wut, die sie zuvor noch allzu sehr in ihrem Inneren rumoren hatte spüren können, bahnte sich ob seiner Worte einen Weg an die Oberfläche. Sie waren so einschneidend und eindeutig, dass es Sakura nicht verhindern konnte, ihren wirbelnden Gefühlen mittels eines verärgerten Schnaubens Platz zu machen.

»Es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht erzählen wollte«, verteidigte sich die junge Kunoichi, »Ich konnte es nur eben nicht.«

»Ich weiß, dass du niemandem etwas verraten durftest«, erwiderte er mit seltsam ruhiger Stimme, »Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, wie man alle, die einem in irgendeiner Art und Weise nahestehen, so belügen kann. Ich wusste, dass etwas faul sein musste. Aber erst, als du diesen _Kurzurlaub_ angetreten bist, habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht. Davor gab es nur diesen einen Wendepunkt, der mich an unserer Freundschaft hat zweifeln lassen.«

Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte, dies war das erste Mal, dass sie Neji so viel an einem Stück hatte reden hören. Sonst drückte er sich immer sehr direkt und bündig aus. Und sie hatte Recht gehabt, er fühlte sich verraten. Auch wenn er die Hintergründe hinter ihrem Handeln gehört und verstanden hatte, konnte er seine Gefühle nicht gänzlich unterdrücken. Das konnte niemand.

»Du weißt, warum ich so gehandelt habe«, erklärte sie mitfühlend, »Ich bin mir sicher, dass Shishou es euch bereits mitgeteilt hat. Ich habe mich verliebt, Neji. Und wenn ich den Befehl bekomme, den Mann zu schützen, und sehen zu dürfen, der mir all diese wundervollen Gefühle bereitet, dann ergreife ich die Möglichkeit. Sei er ein Zivilist, Shinobi oder Ausgestoßener. Du weißt, dass Itachi nur Befehle befolgt hat, als er seine Familie tötete. Was hättest du an seiner Stelle getan? Die Mission abgelehnt? Hättest du das in solch einer Situation tun können? Riskieren können, dass ein vierter Ninja-Weltkrieg ausbricht? Denk nach, Neji, auch du hättest so gehandelt, nicht wahr? Wenn du viele Leben damit hättest retten können?«

Als er sich abrupt von der Wand abstieß, an die er bis eben noch vermeintlich entspannt gelehnt hatte, spannte sich auch Sakuras Körper an und wappnete sich vor Nejis nächsten Worten. »Sakura, eines solltest du begreifen: Die Hyuuga sind keinesfalls wie die Uchiha. Sie waren korrupt und haben sich mutwillig vom Rest des Dorfes abgeschottet. Sie haben ihren Untergang selbst über sich gebracht!«

»Weißt du, wie du dich gerade anhörst, Neji? Wie ein verbitterter alter Mann. Genau genommen, klingst du wie dein Onkel. Denn wir wissen doch beide, dass der Uchiha-Clan in Kriegszeiten ein unverzichtbares Gut für Konohagakure darstellte, nicht wahr? Erst seit dieser Clan nicht mehr existiert, hat der Hyuuga-Clan an Macht gewonnen und wird als der stärkste in Konoha angesehen.« Sie wusste, dass ihre Aussage ein niederträchtiger Versuch gewesen war, Neji eins auszuwischen. Und sie wusste ebenfalls, dass es ihn verletzen würde, so etwas Einschneidendes von ihrer Person zu hören.

Normalerweise versuchte sie der Frage, welcher Clan der stärkste in Konoha sei, so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allgemein hielt sie sich aus solchen Angelegenheiten heraus. Denn genau wie ihre Shishou verabscheute sie es, sich mit Clan-Angelegenheiten auseinanderzusetzen. Sie war mit der Politik der einzelnen großen Dörfer und Nation bestens vertraut – dank ihres Unterrichts bei Tsunade –, doch jede Partei reagierte meist empfindlich, wenn man etwas zu verändern versuchte. Sei es zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, sie sträubten sich immer dagegen. Und das machte es auch so anstrengend mit den einzelnen Oberhäuptern zu kommunizieren. Sie waren stur und kamen einem kaum, wenn überhaupt, entgegen. Hai, sie wollten nur das Beste für ihren Clan oder ihre Nation, aber man musste manchmal auch einstecken, um etwas zurückzubekommen. Das allerdings sahen nicht viele ein, weshalb es immer mal wieder zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten, wenn nicht Kämpfen, kam.

* * *

Nun hatte sie es vollends geschafft, ihn von sich zu stoßen, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein »verbitterter alter Mann«, der nichts als die Hyuuga allein in den Himmel lobte. Als würde er jeden außerhalb dieses Clans verachten, so wie er es mit den Uchiha tat.

Dabei machte er sich nur Sorgen um sie; was dieses Vorhaben mit ihr anstellen würde. Würde sie sich nun in eine ganz andere Person verwandeln? Eine Person, die an nichts weiter, als an einen Uchiha gebunden war? Ihm blind vertraute, als wäre er Kami selbst? Denn sie war auf einem guten Weg dorthin. Sie wollte ihm helfen, das war verständlich. Doch ohne zweite Meinung hatte sie ihm jedes einzelne Wort geglaubt, welches er ihr vorgesetzt hatte. Nach Nejis Meinung war sie längst zu einer seiner Marionetten geworden, die er lediglich mithilfe einer kleinen Bewegung des Handgelenks befehligen konnte. Was war aus der Frau geworden, die erst einmal alles hinterfragte, bevor sie sich eine eigene Meinung bildete?

Mit verengten Augen wandte sich der Dunkelhaarige letztendlich doch seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu. »Was ist nur mit deiner Loyalität zu Konoha geworden, Sakura?«

»Wie kann ich unter einer Führungsebene arbeiten, die einen Unschuldigen dazu verleitet hat, seine Familie zu töten?«, zischte sie gemeingefährlich.

»Diese _Familie_ hat versucht, den Hokage zu stürzen«, wies Neji sie zurecht.

Abfällig schnaubend entgegnete die Rosahaarige: »Und was ist mit all den Kindern? Oder Shinobi und Mitgliedern des Clans, die nicht so dachten wie die Clan-Ältesten oder das Clan-Oberhaupt? Wer sagt denn, dass Itachi der Einzige war, der die Pläne des Clans ablehnte? Nicht jeder ist fähig zu solch einer Tat, Neji. Ist es nicht auch in deinem Clan so, dass das Haupthaus über das Nebenhaus bestimmt? Was wäre, wenn sich Hiashi-sama dazu entscheiden würde, den Hokage zu überwerfen?«

»Wir sind nicht die Uchiha!«, erklärte der Hyuuga röhrend.

»Aber ihr hättet in dieser Situation stecken können!«, hielt Sakura nicht minder wütend dagegen.

Um sich wieder zu beruhigen, holte der Dunkelhaarige einmal tief Luft, massierte seine Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. »Es wurde damals vom dritten Hokage beschlossen, dass der Uchiha-Clan ausgelöscht werden musste.«

»Und genau da liegst du falsch! Du kanntest Sandaime-sama, er hätte _freiwillig_ niemals solch einer drastischen Maßnahme zugestimmt, wäre er nicht unter Druck geraten und hätte auf die Schnelle keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Er hat Itachi darum gebeten, ihm Zeit zu verschaffen, damit er sich etwas überlegen konnte. Danzou und die Ältesten jedoch haben auf ihn eingeredet, sodass er letztlich doch eingeknickt ist. Sie wollten die Uchiha auslöschen, weil sie zu mächtig wurden. Anstatt eine Co-Existenz anzustreben, haben sie es sich leicht gemacht und einen dreizehn-jährigen Jungen, der mitten unter ihren Feinden aufgewachsen war, dazu getrieben jeden einzelnen von ihnen auszulöschen. Ist das vielleicht gerecht?«

Als sie auch nach einigen Augenblicken keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr sie aufgeregt fort: »Itachi hat die Bandbreite der Konsequenzen begriffen und abgewägt, welches Übel das Größere wäre. Er hat sich dazu entschieden gegen seine Familie vorzugehen, weil er Konoha liebt – noch immer. Er beschützt uns noch immer, indem er die ganzen Geheimnisse, die Konohagakure hütet, für sich behält. Denk nach, Neji! Er war auch ein ANBU-Mitglied. Denk nur daran, was es für einen Schaden anrichten würde, wenn wir gegen Konoha rebellieren würden. Es würde Konoha, und die ganzen Menschen, sowohl Shinobi, als auch Zivilisten, die hier leben, zerstören. Er tut es nicht, er hilft uns noch zusätzlich, indem er uns Informationen bezüglich Akatsuki zukommen lässt. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit mir trifft, stellt es ein enormes Risiko dar, erwischt zu werden. Würde jemand, der Konoha nicht gänzlich untergeben wäre, so etwas tun? Sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um teilweise wildfremde Menschen zu beschützen?«

»Vermutlich nicht, iie«, gab Neji sich letztendlich geschlagen. Der rationale Teil in seinem Inneren wusste, dass sie recht hatte – dass Tsunade recht hatte, dagegen vorzugehen –, doch sein emotionaler Teil, sein Herz, hatte sich an die Rosahaarige gebunden, konnte nicht so einfach von ihr ablassen. Nicht von jetzt auf gleich.

Müde seufzend sagte die junge Frau vor ihm: »Ich verstehe deine Differenzen mit dem Uchiha-Clan, aber ich bitte dich darum, meine Beziehung zu Itachi wenigstens zu akzeptieren. Du musst sie keinesfalls tolerieren, aber ich werde so schnell nicht von diesem Mann ablassen, weswegen deine Abneigung nur zunehmend belastend für unsere Freundschaft wäre.«

»Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du die Freundschaft zu mir für diesen Nukenin beenden würdest?«, fragte Neji verärgert nach.

»Iie«, verneinte Sakura sogleich kopfschüttelnd, »Demo du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, Neji. Du bist mein Teamleiter, du bist mein Freund. Ich weiß, ich kann mich in jeder Situation auf dich verlassen. Aber wenn du jedes Mal feindlich gegen Itachi reagierst, werde ich nicht mehr über ihn sprechen können. Und ich möchte über jede Lebenslage mit dir sprechen können. Das ist mir wichtig. Ich lege sehr wohl Wert auf deine Meinung, Baka.«

Zu hören, dass sie sich nicht von ihm abwenden würde, ließ ihn ungewollt aufatmen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es ihm so schwer auf dem Herzen lastete, diese Versicherung von ihr zu bekommen. Und, ohne, dass er es großartig registrierte, hatte er die junge Frau schon in seine Arme gezogen und sie fest an sich gedrückt. All die Wut und Verärgerung fiel von ihm, wie eine untragbare Last auf seinen Schultern.

* * *

Die Zuneigung, die Neji ihr gerade entgegenbrachte, erstaunte die Haruno ein wenig, wurde allerdings schnell von Freude und Zufriedenheit übermannt. Endlich hatten sie diese Meinungsverschiedenheit aus der Welt geschafft. Es erleichterte sie zunehmend, dass sie nun ohne Geheimnisse voreinander zusammenarbeiten und leben konnten.

* * *

Durch das lange Gespräch, welches sie mit Neji geführt hatte, hatte sie nicht noch einmal die Zeit gefunden, ihre Sachen zuhause abzuladen. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum sie nun mit einer relativ großen Tasche ins Krankenhaus spazierte, um ihrem ersten Termin bei Tsunade nachzukommen.

Als sie sich jedoch am Empfangstresen danach erkundigen wollte, in welchem Untersuchungsraum die Godaime zur Zeit praktizierte, kam ihr schon ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht in weißem Kittel und hohen Schuhen entgegen, die die Beine der Frau nur noch mehr zur Geltung brachten als ohnehin schon. Zudem waren ihre langen, blonden Haare in einem komplizierten Knoten am Hinterkopf befestigt, was sie noch schöner aussehen ließ, als sie natura schon war. Mit ihren baby-blauen großen Augen und den zarten Gesichtszügen stellte Yamanaka Ino sowieso schon jede Frau, die auch nur neben ihr stand, in den Schatten. Mit Leichtigkeit.

»Breitstirn«, erkannte sie Sakura an, während sie irgendwelche Formulare auf einem Klemmbrett ausfüllte, »Wie ich höre, hast du dich unbemerkt aus dem Dorf geschlichen.«

Seufzend berichtigte Sakura sie: »Es war ein Kurzurlaub, Ino-Tussi. Es war von Tsunade abgesegnet.«

»Ein _Kurzurlaub_? Wozu? Du hast in letzter Zeit kaum im Krankenhaus gearbeitet«, hielt die Blondine dagegen. Noch immer erledigte sie nebenbei den Schreibkram, hatte noch nicht einmal aufgesehen.

»Vielleicht nicht im Krankenhaus, aber falls es dir entfallen sein sollte, Ino-Tussi, gehöre ich der ANBU an. Ich habe auch noch andere Verpflichtungen als das Krankenhaus.« Dies ließ ihre langjährige Freundin verstummen. »Im Grunde genommen ist es egal. Ich darf sowieso nicht mit dir über meine Missionen reden, denn wie du sicherlich weißt, sind die meisten davon S-Rank-Missionen – streng geheim also.«

Die Roshaarige wusste genau, wie sie Ino provozieren musste, um sie das Klemmbrett auf den Tresen scheppern zu lassen und funkelnd herumzuwirbeln. Und die Yamanaka enttäuschte sie auch dieses Mal nicht. Ihr Gesicht war immer das Beste an der ganzen Sache. Die großen, hellen Augen wütend verengt und die Stirn in Falten gelegt, die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammengezogen und der rot-bemalte Mund zu einer geraden Linie zusammengepresst. Einfach herrlich.

Es war so einfach, Ino zur Weißglut zu treiben, besonders, wenn sie schon einige Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte und sowieso schon etwas gestresst wirkte. Noch einfacher war es für Sakura, weil sie die Yamanaka schon den Großteil ihres Lebens kannte, wusste, welche Knöpfe sie bei ihr zu drücken hatte. Denn wie jeder wusste, war Sakura nicht dumm – ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war der Kopf, während Ino ihre weiblichen Reize zur Perfektion einzusetzen wusste. Allerdings war sich die Haruno nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Noch immer galt es, das herauszufinden.

»Du …«, setzte die Blondine zu einer – sicherlich – gemeinen Erwiderung an.

»Hai, hai«, winkte Sakura sie daraufhin nur ab, »Weißt du, ob Tsunade-shishou schon hier ist?«

Wütend schnaubend erklärte die Blauäugige mit verschränkten Armen: »Das werde ich dir sicherlich nicht sagen, Breitstirn.«

»Kein Problem«, sagte die Haruno schulterzuckend und wandte sich dann zu der Krankenschwester um, die hinter dem Tresen saß und neugierig die Lauscher aufgestellt hatte, »In welchem Zimmer behandelt die Godaime gerade?«

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, machte die Krankenschwester einen kleinen Satz auf dem Stuhl, auf dem sie saß und machte sich dann daran auf dem Schichtplan nachzugucken. »Äh, Haruno-sama, Sie haben gleich einen Termin bei Tsunade-sama im Behandlungszimmer 3.«

»Arigatou gozaimasu«, entgegnete die Rosahaarige daraufhin freundlich und lächelte der jungen Krankenschwester aufmunternd zu, »Und lassen Sie sich von dieser griesgrämigen Kuh nicht allzu sehr einschüchtern; sie mag es gern, Leute einzuschüchtern, seien es Männer oder _Frauen_.« Mit einem Nicken deutete sie auf die Yamanaka, welcher vermutlich schon der Rauch aus den Ohren schoss.

Dann wandte sie sich von den beiden Frauen ab und wollte bereits ins Behandlungszimmer gehen, als sie noch einmal Inos Stimme vernahm, triefend vor gemeinen Absichten: »Was ist? Hast du dir vielleicht irgendetwas eingefangen? Ach … warte, geht ja gar nicht, du bist ja noch immer Jungfrau.«

Dass vermutlich jeder im Erdgeschoss diese Aussage vernommen hatte, kümmerte Sakura in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. Sie wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Nicht mehr. Also wandte sie sich ein letztes Mal der Blondine zu, die sie ihre beste Freundin nannte, und schmunzelte lediglich, als sie das triumphierende Lächeln langsam einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck weichen sehen konnte. Ach, was für ein herrlicher Tag. Erst konnte sie ihre Ungereimtheiten mit Neji begleichen und nun war es ihr auch noch gelungen, Ino auf die Palme zu bringen. Einfach herrlich.

* * *

Als Tsunade endlich den Raum betrat, wartete Sakura bereits Oberkörper-frei auf der Liege, die in jedem Untersuchungszimmer zu finden war. Zudem konnte man auch einen gynäkologischen Stuhl erkennen, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gelegen war. Und Sakura wusste, warum Tsunade sich diesen Behandlungsraum ausgesucht hatte: Es war der einzige Raum im Erdgeschoss, der solch eine Vielfalt bot. Sonst hätten sie in den zweiten Stock hoch gemusst, der die Gynäkologie beinhaltete, und das wäre zu offensichtlich gewesen. Denn auch im Krankenhaus standen die Tratsch-Tanten nicht still und begnügten sich nur mit dem Gucken. Iie, hier brodelte die Gerüchteküche mindestens genauso sehr, wie im Rest von Konoha.

»Was macht ihr hier schon wieder für einen Aufstand?«, fragte die Godaime missbilligend, als sie die Kontrollliste für die Untersuchung durchging. Sakura kannte das Prozedere in- und auswendig, aber dadurch, dass Tsunade nicht mehr so oft die Zeit dazu fand Medizin zu praktizieren, musste sie immer öfter noch einmal hinsehen, damit sie keinen Fehler machte. Zudem kam das zunehmende Alter, der Hokage wurde auch nicht jünger. Auch wenn die Senju vielleicht so aussah.

Ruhig, aber amüsiert, antwortete die junge Frau: »Ino hat versucht, mich auszustechen. Dabei wissen wir doch alle, wer hier die eigentliche Granate ist, nicht wahr?«

»Tch, eingebildetes Gör«, grummelte die Blondine in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. »Man hat sie über den ganzen Flur kreischen hören. Ich wette, man hat sie bis in den ersten Stock gehört; hat aber auch ein Gerät, die Kleine.«

»Was du nicht sagst«, murmelte die Rosahaarige. Dann begann die Godaime mit der Untersuchung.

Während des Abhörens der Atem- und Herzgeräusche konnten die beiden Frauen nicht viel reden, sonst hätte das ihre Ergebnisse verfälscht, wenn nicht ganz zunichte gemacht. Doch als es zu den allgemein sehr persönlichen Fragen überging, holten sie das ganz schnell wieder nach. Es war ein ständiges Hin und Her. Tsunade fragte, Sakura antwortete. Wie ein Abfragetest. Und die Haruno war sich bewusst, dass Tsunade womöglich den Großteil der Fragen auf den Blättern sehr gut allein hätte ausfüllen können. Sakura ließ sich im Allgemeinen nur von drei Personen untersuchen, und die zählten gleichzeitig zu ihrem engsten Freundeskreis. Zum Einen war da ihre Shishou, Tsunade, der sie ausnahmslos vertraute. Dann war da Ino, die mittlerweile ihr Medizin-Jutsu sehr stark verbessert hatte. Sie war eine der Besten, worauf Sakura sogar ein wenig stolz war. Und dann war da noch Shizune, die, wie sie, direkt unter Tsunade studiert hatte, und der es an Erfahrung nicht mangelte. Im Gegensatz zu Shizune jedoch, hatte Sakura auch den Kampfstil Tsunades übernommen, was nicht einfach gewesen war, aber es hatte sich allemal gelohnt und ausgezahlt.

Auch dass sie selbst das Byakugou no In erweckt hatte, machte sie stolz. Es hatte sie an ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten glauben lassen. Und genau dieses Selbstvertrauen hatte sie gebraucht, um sich nicht wertlos zu fühlen.

»Gut, dann mach dich untenrum mal frei, damit wir auch das hinter uns bringen können«, orderte die Godaime professionell.

Sakura lächelte. »Was für eine charmante Art und Weise, mich danach zu fragen, mich nackt auszuziehen.«

»Hai, nicht wahr?«, spielte die Ältere der beiden amüsiert mit.

Die Haruno liebte diese Momente, in denen sie mit ihrer Shishou Späße machen konnte. Dazu gab es nicht viele Gelegenheiten, aber sie genoss sie vollends, wenn sie anstanden.

Als sie auf dem gynäkologischen Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, bemerkte sie Tsunades Blick. »Du bist ja wirklich nackt.«

Mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken erklärte sie: »Ich seh den Sinn dabei nicht, mir jetzt mein Oberteil anzuziehen, wenn ich gleich noch meine Unterwäsche und Hose wieder anziehen muss. Ist doch nur unnötiges Hin und Her.«

»Hai, hai. Wie du meinst«, entgegnete die Blondine kopfschüttelnd, »Du scheinst dich nackt sehr wohl zu fühlen.«

Wieder dieses Schulterzucken. »Ich habe nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müsste. Und da du auch eine Frau bist, ist es doch gleichgültig, oder?«

Zustimmend nickte der Hokage. »Natürlich.«

* * *

Tsunade bemerkte sofort die leicht bläulich-violetten Verfärbungen an Sakuras Hüften und Beinen – wie Fingerabdrücke. Sie waren kaum zu erwähnen, zumindest nicht bei Shinobi. Sie hielten viel mehr Schmerz aus. Diese kleinen Flecken jedoch waren noch nicht einmal eines zweiten Blickes würdig.

Zuallererst überprüfte die Braunäugige das Siegel, welches die Rosahaarige vor Schwangerschaften schützen würde. Dabei strich sie sanft, mit etwas Chakra in jeder ihrer Fingerspitzen, über ihren Unterleib. Das Siegel zeigte sich nach kurzer Zeit, verlöschte aber mindestens genauso schnell wieder, als Tsunade ihre Hand entfernte. Alles in Ordnung soweit.

Dann wandte sie sich dem eigentlichen Grund der Untersuchung zu. Geschlechtskrankheiten waren eine Plage, und Tsunade konnte es nicht leiden, sich um so etwas zu kümmern. Sie wollte darauf vertrauen, dass Itachi keine besaß, und hoffen, dass er sie nicht an die Haruno weitergegeben hatte. Manches konnte auch sie nicht heilen, und sie betete inständig, dass Sakura noch immer so gesund war, wie zuvor. Also nahm sie Abstriche, um sie später im Labor auf jegliche Krankheiten testen zu können.

»Möchtest du auch eine Urinprobe abgeben?«, fragte die Blondine nach, als sie mit der Untersuchung soweit fertig war.

Ohne zu zögern hielt Sakura ihr die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. »Becher.«

Als sie diesen erhalten hatte, verließ sie den Raum, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Schweigend sah Tsunade ihrer Schülerin hinterher, wie sie ohne Scheu oder Anzeichen von Scham im anliegenden Badezimmer verschwand. Anscheinend schien die Begegnung mit dem Uchiha sie doch mehr beeinflusst zu haben, als vorher angenommen. Allerdings ging die Godaime nicht davon aus, dass dies etwas Schlechtes darstellte. Er schien ihr Rückhalt zu geben und sie nicht nur mental zu stärken. Iie, er unterstützte auch ihr Selbstvertrauen; sie fühlte sich in ihrer Haut zunehmend wohl, das konnte die Senju deutlich wahrnehmen. Und es bestärkte sie in ihrem Beschluss, den Uchiha endlich nach Hause zu holen. Insofern er dies wollte. Doch auch in diesem Punkt machte sich die Blondine nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Immerhin hatte das Dorf, was er so sehr begehrte wie das eigene Leben: Haruno Sakura.


	20. seven months

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XIX**

seven months

Es waren so viele Monate an ihr vorbeigezogen. Monate, in denen besonders Feiertage ihr zu schaffen gemacht hatten. Weihnachten hatte so schnell vor der Tür gestanden, dass es sie regelrecht erschreckt hatte, wie schnell die Zeit an ihr vorbeigegangen war.

Letztlich hatte sie den Weihnachtsabend mit ihren Eltern zusammen verbracht, die sich wie immer beschwert hatten, dass sie sie viel zu selten besuchte. Doch der Abend an sich war ein sehr schöner gewesen. Sie hatten beisammen gesessen, das Essen ihrer Mutter hungrig vertilgt, sich gegenseitig beschenkt und sich Geschichten aus Sakuras Kindheit erzählt. Es war im Großen und Ganzen ein sehr angenehmes, kleines Familienfest geworden, welches die Haruno sehr genossen hatte. Noch mehr genossen, hätte sie allerdings die Möglichkeit, Itachi ihren Eltern vorzustellen. Ihnen zu zeigen, welch wunderschönen Mann sie gefunden hatte.

Die Momente, in welchen sie wehmütig ins Leere gestarrt hatte, hatten sich jedoch immer wieder in Luft aufgelöst, wenn ihre Eltern erneut eine alte Geschichte aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben herausgekramt hatten. Und dafür war sie im Stillen sehr dankbar gewesen.

Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag hatte sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden zu Mittag gegessen. Natürlich bei Ichiraku, ihrem Stamm-Ramen-Restaurant.

Naruto hatte lautstark davon berichtet, wie das Familienessen bei den Hyuuga abgelaufen war, denn es hatte ihn zunehmend aufgeregt, wie Hiashi Hinata behandelte. Er verleugnete keinesfalls, dass sie seine Tochter war – denn das war mehr als offensichtlich –, doch wenn die Sprache auf ihre Beziehung mit dem Jinchuuriki des Neunschwänzigen kam, behielt er sich das Recht vor, Vorurteile gegenüber Naruto zu äußern. Und Sakura wusste, keiner seiner Freunde würde dies in ihrer Gegenwart dulden, allen voran Hinata.

Auch Neji konnte mit der Attitüde seines Onkels nicht länger anbandeln, kannte er Naruto nun um einiges besser, als zu ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. Zu einem Teil konnte er den Uzumaki sehr gut verstehen, wusste er doch, wie es war, ein Mal tragen zu müssen, dass er im Grunde genommen gar nicht haben wollte. Viel ausrichten, konnte er gegen das Oberhaupt seines Clans jedoch nicht, solange dieser Naruto nicht physisch angriff.

Dass Hanabi ihrer älteren Schwester nicht zu-Hilfe geeilt war, nahm ihr bester Freund, der Familie ebenfalls übel. Er war der Meinung, dass eine Familie zusammenhalten sollte, ganz gleich, was zwischen ihnen stand oder was der jeweils andere getan hatte. So, wie er noch immer zu Sasuke hielt, obwohl dieser das Dorf vor so langer Zeit verlassen hatte. Im Grunde genommen stimmte Sakura dieser Sichtweise zu, doch sie konnte Hanabi in dieser Situation sehr gut verstehen. Sie hatte durch ihr Schweigen verhindert, dass Hinata noch schwächer vor ihrem Vater erschien – und somit vor dem ganzen Clan. Hätte Hinata es jedes Mal nötig, dass ihre jüngere Schwester, ihr zu-Hilfe kam, würde sie niemand mehr ernst nehmen können. Und genau dieses Wissen konnte sie auch in Hinatas hellen Augen lesen, als Naruto davon erzählte.

Schweigend legte die Rosahaarige ihrer Freundin beschwichtigend eine Hand auf ihre eigenen, die auf ihrem Schoß ruhten, die Finger in ihrem langen Rock vergraben. Als sie verwundert aufblickte, konnte die Haruno nicht anders als ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. Sie sollte nicht mehr an den vergangenen Tag denken, wenn sie hier, umgeben von ihren Freunden und ihrer großen Liebe, die Zeit genießen konnte. War Weihnachten nicht dazu da? Um die Feiertage mit seinen Liebsten zu verbringen und die unangenehmen Dinge aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen? Auch, wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war, sollte man diese Zeit des Jahres genießen, und das Beste daraus machen.

Der Abend war feierlich zu Ende gegangen. Mit Sake und Geschenken, die sie sich freudig überreicht hatten.

Sie hatte von Neji eine silberne Halskette erhalten, dessen Anhänger ein grüner Smaragd in Form eines »S« darstellte. Sie passte perfekt zu ihren Augen und ihrer Persönlichkeit. Und sie hatte sich unendlich oft bei ihm dafür bedankt. Sie bedauerte nur, dass sie sie nicht oft würde tragen können. Zumindest nicht auf Missionen oder im alltäglichen Leben. Dafür war dieses Geschenk zu besonders und wertvoll.

Tenten hatte ihr Senbon besorgt, die man auch als Haarnadeln benutzen konnte. Sie hatte irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass Sakura sich solche gewünscht hatte und gleich ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten als Waffenmeisterin ausgenutzt. Die Senbon hatten an den Enden kleine Bänder, die mit Perlen bestückt waren, und auch die Senbon selbst wiesen dezente Verzierungen auf. Die Haruno sehnte schon jetzt den Moment herbei, in dem sie diese Schmuckstücke einsetzen würde können.

So einfallslos Naruto auch sein möge, die Gutscheine, die er das ganze Jahr über von Ichiraku sammelte, um sie an Weihnachten seinen Freunden zu schenken, kamen sehr oft zum Einsatz. Und auch in diesem Jahr hatte er nicht mit diesem Vorgehen gebrochen.

Dafür aber konnte man sich auf seine Freundin verlassen, die für jeden ihrer Freunde so weit gegangen war und Mützen gestrickt hatte. Für jeden einzelnen hatte sie eine andere Farbkombination gewählt und sich die Mühe gemacht, diese in schön geschwungene Muster zu verwandeln. Die junge Hyuuga hatte ein Talent für vielerlei Dinge, doch Sakura hätte nie geahnt, dass sie so fingerfertig und geduldig sein konnte. Doch im Endeffekt überraschte es sie eher weniger, immerhin kam sie schon so lange mit dem Uzumaki zurecht, dass es schon beinahe an ein kleines Wunder grenzte.

Sakura hatte ebenfalls jedem ihrer Freunde eine Kleinigkeit zukommen lassen. Es war nichts Großes, aber individuell ausgesucht und lieblich verpackt. Sie hatte diesmal darauf verzichtet, es gleich im Geschäft einpacken zu lassen und hatte sich selbst darum gekümmert. Es hatte sie ein wenig von ihrem Kummer, Itachi nicht einmal für kurze Zeit sehen zu können, abgelenkt. Letztlich jedoch half alles nichts, um den Uchiha gänzlich aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen; viel zu wichtig war seine Person, als dass sie das hätte zulassen können.

Dann war Silvester herangebrochen. Um diese Zeit des Jahres war es in Konohagakure etwas kühler als sonst. Normalerweise war das Wetter eher mild, fast das ganze Jahr lang, bis der Jahresübergang anstand. Dann wurde es für mindestens einen Monat eiskalt, sodass man dicke Jacken anziehen _musste_. So auch dieses Jahr. Und wieder wünschte sich die junge Haruno den Mann an ihre Seite, der ihr die höchsten Glücksgefühle bescherte, die sie je empfunden hatte. Er sollte sie zu dieser Jahreszeit wärmen und mit ihr zusammen die Nähe genießen, die sie teilen würden.

Sakura wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob Itachi überhaupt noch am Leben war oder ob er bereits von Sasuke attackiert worden war. Sie bezweifelte, dass Sasuke die nötige Macht besaß, um seinen älteren Bruder zu töten, doch die Ungewissheit blieb. Und trieb sie mit jedem weiteren verstrichenen Tag in den Wahnsinn.

Es war kaum auszuhalten, wie machtlos sie sich in solch einer Situation fühlte. Sollte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Liebsten machen? Sollte sie einfach abwarten, bis Itachi sich bei ihr meldete? Würde – oder _könnte_ – er sich überhaupt noch bei ihr melden? So viele unbeantwortete Fragen kreisten unentwegt in ihrem Kopf herum; es machte sie schier verrückt, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können.

Dies und die Tatsache, dass sie sich immerwährend einsamer fühlte, obgleich sie hier ihre Familie und Freunde hatte, ließ sie sich immer weiter vor den anderen zurückziehen. Es war eine grausame Tortur allein durchs Leben gehen zu müssen, obwohl sie bereits jemanden gefunden hatte, dem sie ihr Herz schenken konnte. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an wie damals, als Sasuke gegangen war. Nur viel schlimmer und schmerzvoller. Und doch konnte sie an dieser Situation nichts ändern. Solange sie nicht mit Itachi zusammen war, oder Tsunade ihr nicht den Bescheid gab, dass sie gegen die Führungsebene Konohas vorgehen würden, konnte sie rein gar nichts tun. Es war vergebens.

Während vor ihren Türen das Feuerwerk stattfand und sich dort fast alle Bewohner Konohas eingefunden hatten, um sich ein schönes neues Jahr zu wünschen, konnte die rosahaarige Kunoichi nicht umhin verbittert in das kleine Schälchen voll Sake zu schnauben, welches sie immer wieder mit dem brennenden Alkohol nachfüllte, nur um es dann Minuten später in einem Zug zu leeren. Dies stellte absolut keine Glanzstunde Sakuras dar, ganz im Gegenteil. Nun da sie alt genug war, um ihre Sorgen und ihren Kummer in Alkohol zu ertränken, wie es so viele Shinobi taten, hielt sie nichts davon ab genau dies zu tun.

Das Angebot mit ihren Freunden zusammen auf dem Festival ins neue Jahr zu feiern, hatte sie dankend ausgeschlagen, als Naruto sie dazu eingeladen hatte. Auch Ino konnte mit ihrer sonst so überzeugenden – oder eher bestimmenden – Art nichts bei ihr ausrichten; Sakura wollte in dieser Nacht nur allein gelassen werden, damit sie sich betrinken und anschließend in den Schlaf weinen konnte. Was für ein guter Einstieg ins neue Jahr.

Die abfälligen Gedanken der feiernden und friedlichen Meute auf den Straßen vor ihrer Haustür konnte sie allerdings nicht so einfach abschütteln. Sie wussten rein gar nichts. Wussten nicht, wer für diesen Frieden bezahlt hatte, wer etwas geopfert hatte, damit sie nun diesen ach so lieblichen Frieden genießen konnten. Es war keineswegs ihre Absicht den Zivilisten oder anderen Shinobi die Schuld zu geben. Kami wusste, sie war vor einem halben Jahr genauso unwissend gewesen. Doch die Ältesten und Danzou, genauso wie Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji und Shikamaru wussten, was vorgefallen war, und doch verhielten sie sich wie immer: ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Wut oder Enttäuschung, so wie es bei der Haruno der Fall war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch ganz einfach an der Tatsache, dass sie viel näher an der Sache dran war. Immerhin war sie es, die sich in Uchiha Itachi verliebt hatte. Sie war es, die ihm jedes Wort glaubte und ihm ihr Leben anvertraute. Und er war es, der ihr Leben in den Grundmauern erschüttert hatte – in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Er war es, der sie alles hinterfragen ließ, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. War es angemessen so ignorant durchs Leben zu gehen? Blind irgendwelchen Befehlen zu folgen, die von ganz oben angeordnet wurden? Oder wurde es ganz einfach von Shinobi erwartet keine Fragen zu stellen? Waren sie in den Augen der Adligen, Mächtigen und Reichen nur Waffen, die zu gehorchen hatten? Es waren so viele Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste. Natürlich musste man davon ausgehen, dass es Menschen gab, die so dachten und danach handelten, aber es gab auch gute Menschen. Es gab Menschen, die etwas verändern wollten. Wie in so vielen Angelegenheiten gab es immer zwei Seiten der Medaille, aber mal davon abgesehen gab es nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß, Grauzonen gehörten genauso zum alltäglichen Leben wie das Atmen an sich.

So auch zählte Sakura Itachis Fall zu eben diesen Grauzonen. Er hatte seinen Clan massakriert, hatte dabei aber das Wohl des ganzen Dorfes im Sinn. So viele Leben wurden geopfert, nur um die Mehrheit zu beschützen. Darunter auch gänzlich unschuldige Leben. Kinder wie Sasuke, die von den Machenschaften der Erwachsenen nichts mitbekommen hatten. Es war nicht richtig gewesen, jedoch notwendig. Zumindest in den Augen der Ältesten, die Danzou mit seinen überzeugenden Worten dazu gebracht hatte, der Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans beizupflichten.

Doch Itachi wurde lediglich als Werkzeug benutzt, um diesen Plan auszuführen. Und im Anschluss wurde er einfach weggeworfen, ohne jede Versicherung. Hai, er war stark – sonst hätte er die Mission nicht hätte ausführen können –, doch es war keinesfalls gerecht, was ihm diese alten Menschen angetan hatten. Und dafür verachtete Sakura sie in Itachis Namen. Weil er keinen Groll zu hegen schien, übernahm sie diese Aufgabe für ihn. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte.

* * *

Auch zu ihrem Geburtstag hatte sie nichts von ihm vernommen. Die Akatsuki verhielten sich erstaunlich ruhig in Anbetracht dessen, dass Naruto noch immer den Kyuubi in sich trug.

Jiraiya machte sich zunehmend Sorgen um seinen Schützling, während Tsunade sich selbst um ihre Schülerin sorgte. Deswegen ließ sie es ihr auch nicht länger durchgehen, dass sie sich immer wieder in ihrer Wohnung verschanzte. Mochte sie noch so geräumig sein, Shinobi waren es gewöhnt an der frischen Luft zu sein, sich körperlich zu betätigen, nicht Berichte zu wälzen, in der Hoffnung etwas Wichtiges herauszufinden.

Man hatte die Haruno nur noch selten durch die Straßen Konohas schlendern sehen, meist nur, wenn sie einkaufen ging oder sich etwas zu essen besorgte. Ihre Haut war noch blasser geworden als ohnehin schon, hatte beinahe einen kränklichen Unterton angenommen. Ihre sonst so funkelnden, großen Augen waren zunehmend dumpf geworden, sie wirkten geistlos, fast so, als wäre die junge, lebhafte Frau von früher gänzlich verschwunden. Also hatte der Hokage Yamanaka Ino auf sie gehetzt, ihr aufgetragen, sich ein wenig um die Rosahaarige zu kümmern: ihr einen Haarschnitt zu verpassen.

Sakuras Haare waren in den vergangenen Monaten immer weiter gewachsen, die Enden trocken und stumpf geworden. Die Godaime wusste, dass Sakura ihr Aussehen nicht mehr so wichtig war wie früher, doch hatte sie immer auf ihr Auftreten geachtet. Sie wollte die junge Kunoichi wieder, in die sie so viel Zeit und Mühe investiert hatte, die ihr so wichtig war, als wäre sie ihre eigene Tochter.

Ino war an Sakuras Geburtstag einfach in ihre Wohnung gestürmt; sie hatte ja einen Schlüssel, was Sakura im Nachhinein eher bereute als tolerierte. Enthusiastisch hatte sie einen Frauentag angeordnet, den die Haruno jedoch sogleich bekräftigend abgelehnt hatte. Auf dieses ganze Tamtam konnte sie an diesem Tag gut verzichten. Wenn sie schon keine Geburtstagsfeier wollte, warum sollte sie dann einem »Frauentag« zusagen? Diese Logik ging ihr nicht auf.

Letztendlich jedoch hatte sie sich nicht aus Inos einnehmenden Pranken winden können und hatte den Tag innerlich leidend über sich ergehen lassen. Die Rosahaarige konnte froh sein, dass Ino nicht auch noch ihre anderen Freundinnen eingeladen hatte, sondern sie es nur mit der Yamanaka selbst zu tun bekam.

Als sie notgedrungen im Friseursalon saßen, damit »endlich wieder ihre lange Mähne gerichtet wurde«, so wie Ino es so liebevoll beschrieben hatte, hatte es sich die Blondine nicht nehmen können, sich darüber zu beschweren, was Sakura sich nur dabei dachte tagtäglich in ihrer Wohnung zu hocken und nichts weiter zu tun als zu essen und zu schlafen, und zu lesen.

Was all die Menschen um sie herum jedoch noch nicht begriffen hatten, war, dass die Haruno sehr wohl das Haus verließ. Nur eben nicht tagsüber, wo sie jederzeit Gefahr lief mit Menschen kommunizieren zu müssen. Iie, sie hatte sich angewöhnt nachts ihr Training zu absolvieren, weswegen sie auch kein Gramm Fett angesetzt hatte. In der Stille der Nacht, so hatte Sakura bemerkt, erschien alles so viel friedvoller. Es schien die junge Kunoichi zu beruhigen im sanften Mantel der Nacht draußen zu sein; unter dem freien Himmel fühlte sie sich seltsam geborgen. Weil sie wusste, dass dort draußen – irgendwo – Itachi umherstreifte.

Bei der Pediküre beschwerte sich die Yamanaka darüber, dass Sakura nicht bei dem Festival gewesen war, welches jedes Neujahr abgehalten wurde. Dabei war dieses Ereignis nun schon über drei Monate her. Und ein weiteres Mal fiel der Rosahaarigen auf, dass Ino besonders ihr gegenüber stets sehr nachtragend war. Jedes Mal spannte sie Sakura für ihre Unternehmungen ein, obwohl diese sich stetig dagegen wehrte. Und Inos Standardsatz »Du warst letztes Mal schon nicht dabei« zehrte einfach nur noch an Sakuras Geduldsfaden. Sie wusste, wenn es so weitergehen würde, würde sie ihre langjährige Freundin ein weiteres Mal vor den Kopf stoßen. Obwohl sie dies keineswegs wollte.

Auch die Tatsache, dass sie der Blondine nicht von ihrer Beziehung mit Itachi berichten konnte, zehrte immerwährend an ihren Nerven. Der Haruno war bewusst, dass Ino mehr Erfahrung in Sachen Beziehungen hatte – oder auch Affären –, und sie hätte gern die Möglichkeit genutzt, sie um Rat zu fragen. Doch sie durfte nicht.

Während der Maniküre berichtete die Yamanaka Sakura, was in letzter Zeit in den Leben ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde vorgefallen war. Jedoch schlug sie nicht wie erwartet einen anschuldigenden Ton an, sondern quasselte einfach nur vor sich hin. Die rosahaarige Kunoichi lauschte ihrer Freundin aufmerksam. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht für ihre Freunde interessierte. Es schien nur so, als könnte sie nichts für lange Unterhaltungen begeistern, in denen sie alles aufholen konnte.

Sakura war zunehmend schweigsam geworden und zog sich immer weiter in ihr Innerstes zurück. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem Körper gefangen, in diesem Dorf, welches vor Korruption nur so stank. Sie wollte nach ihrem Geliebten suchen, ihn an sich ziehen, ihn küssen – ihn einfach nur bei sich haben. War denn das zu viel verlangt?


	21. good news

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XX**

good news

 _Dass sie sich nun in dem Büro ihrer Shishou wiederfand, war keine Überraschung, hatte sie doch seit über sechs Monaten keine Missionen mehr durchgeführt. Stattdessen hatte sie im Krankenhaus ausgeholfen, um ihren Lebensunterhalt sichern zu können. Sie hatte Schicht nach Schicht übernommen, um sich zu beschäftigen, wollte sie doch nicht immer an den Mann denken, der ihr das antat. Nicht freiwillig, doch es schmerzte zunehmend, ihn nicht sehen und berühren zu können. Es ging sogar so weit, dass sie selten von etwas anderem träumte, als ihm wieder begegnen zu können. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war, oder ob ihn seine Vergangenheit bereits eingeholt hatte. Denn immerhin wussten nur einige Auserwählte von seinem Schicksal, und die Personen, die damals anwesend gewesen waren. Und solange Sasuke auf freiem Fuß war, musste die Haruno um das Leben ihres Geliebten bangen. Weil er die Wahrheit nicht kannte – nicht begreifen konnte, warum sein älterer Bruder das getan hatte, was er nun einmal getan hatte._

 _Es spielte keine Rolle, dass Itachi all dies getan hatte, um Sasuke zu beschützen. Um ihn vor der Wahrheit zu schützen, dass der große Uchiha-Clan nicht das war, was er vorzugeben schien._

 _Sakura wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Godaime das Büro betrat und sich seufzend auf ihrem großen Sessel niederließ. Dann blickte sie die Rosahaarige einfach nur an. Mit einem wehleidigen Ausdruck in den rehbraunen Augen. Doch das Letzte, was die Haruno in diesem Moment wollte, war jemandes Mitleid. Sie bemitleidete sich allein schon genug, da brauchte sie nicht noch äußere Einflüsse, die sie sich noch schlechter fühlen ließen._

 _Entgegen ihrer Erwartung war die Stimme ihrer Shishou jedoch nicht mitfühlend, sondern hart wie Stahl. Mit einer Prise Verständnis._ » _So kann das nicht weitergehen, Sakura! Du kannst dich nicht vor der ganzen Welt verstecken und nur in deiner kleinen Blase leben. Du lässt niemanden mehr an dich ran, nicht einmal Naruto oder Ino. Das ist nicht mehr normal. Ich weiß ja, dass du ihn vermisst, aber er würde garantiert nicht wollen, dass du dich aufgibst, nur weil er gerade nicht in der Nähe ist._ «

» _Ich habe mich nicht aufgegeben_ « _, widersprach die junge Frau mit fester Stimme._

» _Ach nicht?_ « _, entgegnete der Hokage bitter,_ » _Denn für mich – und einige andere Leute – sieht es nämlich ganz danach aus. Und mir persönlich gefällt das ganz und gar nicht. Dazu kommt, dass du dich im Krankenhaus vollkommen überarbeitest. Schön und gut, dass du helfen willst, doch es hilft niemandem, wenn du während einer Operation vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst und damit das Leben eines Patienten aufs Spiel setzt._ «

» _Das war ein Mal_ « _, erklärte Sakura angespannt, und richtete sich in dem Besucherstuhl auf, der zunehmend unbequemer wurde._

 _Mit verengten Augen sagte die Godaime:_ » _Nun, für mich ist das einmal zu viel. Ich kann ein solches Verhalten nicht länger dulden, du bist ab sofort von deiner Arbeit im Krankenhaus befreit. Sakura, du bist eine meiner besten Kunoichi; ich kann dich nicht länger nur als Ärztin beschäftigen, das erregt Aufmerksamkeit. Du hast seit gut sechs Monaten keinen einzigen Auftrag übernommen, es wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder aus diesem Dorf rauskommst._ «

» _Du hast mich damals doch auch für mehrere Monate in Konoha arbeiten lassen_ « _, legte die Haruno vehement Veto ein._

» _Das war Teil deiner Suspendierung. Außerdem hast du die Akatsuki studiert. Du hast neben deinen Tätigkeiten im Krankenhaus auch andere wichtige Aufträge übernommen. Das war etwas völlig anderes_ « _, stellte die vollbusige Blondine fest,_ » _Und nun bemerke ich, dass du dich gegen die Anweisungen deines Hokage stellen willst, das wirft kein gutes Licht auf dich, Sakura, und das weißt du._ «

 _Aufgebracht erwiderte die Rosahaarige:_ » _Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren, was andere Leute von mir denken; ich werde dieses Dorf nicht verlassen, solange ich nicht irgendetwas von Itachi vernommen habe. Sei es auch nur ein Zeichen, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist._ «

 _Müde seufzend und mit geschlossenen Augen ließ sich Tsunade-shishou in ihren gemütlichen Sessel zurücksinken, ehe sie ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin erneut entgegenblickte und verlauten ließ:_ » _Du wartest also auf eine Nachricht von ihm. Gut, tu das. Aber in der Zwischenzeit trage ich dir auf, dich mehr um deine Freundschaften zu kümmern. Triff dich mit Ino oder Hinata, oder Tenten. Verbringt einen Tag miteinander, frischt eure Erlebnisse auf. Und nebenbei bemerkt nervt mich Naruto jeden Tag, er fragt, was du so machst. Bisher hat die Ausrede, dass du viel zu tun hast, immer gewirkt, doch er wird unruhig, und glaub mir, das möchte am allerwenigsten ich. Neji und Shikamaru machen sich Sorgen um dich. Sie erledigen ihre Missionen meistens mit Tenten zusammen, da sie die einzige ist, der sie vertrauen und die denselben Rang bezieht wie du. Sie wollen dich wieder in ihrem Team haben, da nun alles zwischen euch geklärt ist. Ich rate dir, sie nicht zu verschmähen, sonst muss ich dich demnächst dauerhaft im Krankenhaus einsetzen, und wir beide wissen, das wird dich auf kurze oder lange Sicht umbringen. Wenn nicht vor Langeweile, dann vor Erschöpfung. Also reiß dich zusammen, kuso!_ «

» _Hai, Hokage-sama_ « _, stimmte Sakura der Blondine besänftigend zu._

» _Und Sakura_ « _, vernahm die jüngere noch einmal die autoritäre Stimme ihrer Vorgesetzten, als sie schon auf dem Weg zur Türe war,_ » _Kümmere dich endlich um deine Haare! Du bist die Schülerin der Godaime, und ich lasse mir nicht vorwerfen, nicht auf dich zu achten. In_ jeglicher _Hinsicht. Hast du mich verstanden?_ «

 _Ohne zu zögern erwiderte die rosahaarige Kunoichi:_ » _Hai, Tsunade-shishou._ «

 _Zufrieden nickend erklärte die Blondine hinter dem Schreibtisch:_ » _Gut. Und nun geh endlich. Du wirst bereits im Krankenhaus erwartet._ «

 _Das ließ sich Sakura nicht zweimal sagen und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihrem derzeitigen Arbeitsplatz und auch Hauptbestandteil ihres Lebensinhalts._

* * *

Seit dieser Maßregelung war nun ein Monat vergangen, in dem Tsunade-shishou ihr Ino auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Erst hatte sie sich strikt gegen den Einfluss ihrer besten Freundin gewehrt, doch letztendlich konnte sich Sakura deren Einfluss nicht entziehen.

Auch dass die Yamanaka sie immer öfter zu Treffen oder Veranstaltungen zerrte, war kein Zufall. Und doch konnte die Haruno nicht umhin, sich zu fühlen wie ein Tier, dass man immerwährend zu resozialisieren versuchte. Es war ein langer und nervenaufreibender Prozess, und anfangs hatte sich die Rosahaarige mit einer Leidenschaft dagegen gewehrt, als wollte sie sich in ihrer Wohnung verkriechen und nicht mehr herauskommen. Doch mit der Zeit, und der Hartnäckigkeit einer Yamanaka Ino, sträubte Sakura sich immer weniger gegen dieses Vorhaben und ließ ihr ihren Willen.

Es war nicht so, dass Sakura nicht wusste, dass es falsch war, sich so vor ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie zu verschließen, doch sie fühlte sich missverstanden. Keiner von ihnen konnte nachvollziehen, wie es sich anfühlte, so alleingelassen worden zu sein. Außer Naruto vielleicht. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sich dazu aufraffen hatte können, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, wie sie sich derzeitig fühlte, konnte sie den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass es ihn an Sasuke erinnern würde. Und womöglich hatte sie damit Unrecht, doch sie wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, ihn zu deprimieren. Er hatte andere Sachen um die Ohren, als sich ihr Gejammer anzuhören. Sie alle hatten andere Dinge, um die sie sich sorgten. Wer war sie, dass sie sich dort hineinzudrängen versuchte?

Und nun saß sie erneut in dem geräumigen Büro der Godaime. Diesmal jedoch nicht, weil sie das Vertrauen ihres Dorfes missbraucht oder sich den Bedingungen Tsunade-shishous widersetzt hatte. Denn das hatte sie nicht getan. Stattdessen konnte sich die junge Haruno nur wundern, weswegen sie noch so spät in den Hokage-Turm gerufen wurde.

Auch ihre Schicht im Krankenhaus war ohne besondere Vorkommnisse verlaufen. Daran konnte es also ebenfalls nicht liegen.

Aus Sakuras Sicht war nichts geschehen, was die Godaime dazu hätte veranlassen können, sie zu sich zu rufen. Außer es handelte sich um eine hochrangige Mission, doch auch in diesem Fall der Fälle hatte die Haruno bereits ihre Meinung kundgegeben.

Der Hokage ließ ihr jedoch nicht lange Zeit, weiter über dieses Vorkommnis herumzugrübeln, denn mit einem – für Tsunade-hime typischen – kräftigen Aufstoßen der schweren Doppeltüren betrat die vollbusige Frau ihr Büro, und steuerte sogleich auf ihren bequemen Sessel zu.

Sie hatte noch kein Wort der Begrüßung verloren, doch dass Sakura noch nicht angeschrien oder gemaßregelt wurde, wertete sie als gutes Zeichen. Auch das Fehlen eines stetig wachsenden Alkoholpegels in Tsunades Blut ließ darauf schließen, dass sie einen erträglichen Tag gehabt hatte. Ebenfalls ein gutes Zeichen, denn die Rosahaarige wollte sich nicht mit einer verärgerten (und betrunkenen) Senju herumschlagen müssen.

 _Solche Herangehensweisen werden langsam zur Gewohnheit_ , fiel es der Haruno auf. Das – aus dem Nichts – Herbeirufen, das Warten, das stumme Anstarren. Es wiederholte sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig. Jedoch wusste Sakura nicht recht, wie sie es einschätzen sollte.

Dann, aus heiterem Himmel, so schien es, sagte die Godaime beinahe ausdruckslos: »Bei uns ist heute ein Vogel eingetroffen. Mit der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe.«

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi versuchte, sich einen Reim auf all das zu machen, doch auf kurze Sicht gelang es ihr einfach nicht, weswegen sie ahnungslos nachfragte: »Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?«

»Du wurdest explizit in dieser Nachricht erwähnt«, klärte die Blondine sie auf. Weder ihr Gesichtsausdruck, noch ihre Körpersprache hatten sich bis zu diesem Moment verändert. Sie erschien verschlossen, als würde sie etwas vor Sakura verbergen.

»Und was beinhaltete diese Mitteilung genau?« In Sakuras Stimme hatte sich so etwas wie leichte Sorge gemischt, doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas Schlimmes sein würde. Sie hatte absolut nichts falsch gemacht, geschweige denn etwas weitergegeben, was ihrem Dorf schaden könnte; sie würde eher sterben, bevor so etwas geschah.

»Es war eher eine Bitte, die an mich herangetragen wurde. Eine Bitte, dir Urlaub zu gewähren und dich das Dorf verlassen zu lassen. Für den Zeitraum von drei Wochen.« Noch immer ließ die Blondine nicht durchblicken, von wem dieses Schreiben sein könnte. Und diese Tatsache fuchste die Rosahaarige ungemein.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen überlegte die Haruno laut: »Wer würde so etwas wollen? Wer würde so etwas _fragen_? Wenn sie mich wollten, könnten sie einfach versuchen, mich zu entführen. Ob sie nun Glück hätten oder nicht, ist ihre Sache.«

»Nun ja, die Bitte ist schon etwas eigenartig«, stimmte Tsunade-shishou ihr zu, »Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass der Absender ein Fall für sich ist, immerhin hat er sich sieben Monate nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet, obwohl er doch so großspurig behauptet hat, dass du von nun an zu ihm gehörst.«

* * *

Das Erste, was die vollbusige Frau dazu veranlasste, ihre harte Fassade fallen zu lassen, war der ungläubige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.

Dann, nach ungefähr dreißig Schrecksekunden konnte sie mitverfolgen, wie sich die Miene Sakuras stetig aufhellte, bis ein unverkennbar strahlendes Lächeln den Raum erhellte. Und Tsunade musste zugeben, dass sie die junge Kunoichi nicht mehr so hatte lächeln sehen, seit dieser verflixte Uchiha-Bengel Konohagakure verlassen hatte. Und dieser Umstand ließ die ältere Frau wieder etwas hoffen – hoffen, dass die Jüngere nicht ganz den Glauben in die Liebe verloren hatte. Denn mit den immer schneller schwindenden Monaten, seit ihres letzten Aufeinandertreffens mit Itachi, war auch Sakuras unentwegte Entschlossenheit immer weiter verschwunden.

Doch nun konnte die Godaime wieder etwas leichter atmen, nachdem sie die Freude in den ausdrucksstarken Augen der Haruno deutlich schimmern sehen konnte.

»Natürlich«, erklärte nun auch Tsunade erleichtert, »werde ich der Bitte nachkommen, da sie nicht nur dem Wohlergehen meiner Schülerin zugute kommt, sondern auch meinem Ziel dient, Uchiha Itachi zurück ins Dorf zu holen. Genauso wie ich plane, Uchiha Sasuke zu begnadigen, sollte er sich dazu entscheiden nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Die beiden haben viel nachzuholen.«

* * *

Etwas begann, sich in Sakura schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen bei dem Gedanken an Sasuke. Es lag weniger daran, dass sie noch romantische Gefühle für ihn hegte, als rein platonische. Doch was war, wenn der jüngere Uchiha es nicht verstehen konnte? Sich weigern würde, zurückzukommen.

Die Chancen für solch ein törichtes Verhalten standen gut, denn sie mussten Sasuke erst einmal dazu bewegen, ihnen zuzuhören. Wahrhaft zuzuhören.

Und was war, wenn sein Hass sich dann anderweitig orientierte? Gegen das Dorf? Sakura stand zur Zeit selbst ein wenig zwischen den Stühlen. Einerseits konnte sie nachvollziehen, warum der Sandaime solch eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen hatte, einen von ihnen zu opfern, für das höhere Wohl. Doch Sakura konnte nicht umhin, diesem verschwindend geringen Verständnis den Rücken zu kehren, erinnerte sie sich an all die Ungerechtigkeiten, die Itachi seitdem widerfahren waren. Von seinen einstigen Kameraden verfolgt, um als Nukenin für sein Überleben zu kämpfen. Es war schlicht und ergreifend ungerecht, und mehr als verwerflich, einen von den Eigenen zu opfern, damit die Übriggebliebenen in Frieden leben konnten.

Sie konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, weswegen Itachi dem Dorf solch eine Hingabe widmete, das taten alle Konoha-Shinobi, doch sie verstand die Entscheidung des Dorfes nicht. Oder zumindest die der Oberen des Dorfes nicht. Warum gaben sie solch einen vielversprechenden Shinobi auf?

Anstatt die Wahrheit kundzutun, damit jeder begreifen konnte, was vor sich gegangen war, und Itachi eine Möglichkeit zu verschaffen, innerhalb des Dorfes aufzuwachsen, hatten sie sich dazu entschieden eine Lüge zu verbreiten. Eine Lüge, die die Ehre des großen Uchiha-Clans nicht vollends zunichte machte. Eine Lüge, die jeden in dem Glauben ließ, dass dieser Clan voller Stolz und Anerkennung gegangen war. Um Sasuke in diesem Glauben zu lassen.

* * *

Als die Godaime genug davon hatte, der jungen Haruno dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie Löcher in den massigen Schreibtisch starrte, erörterte sie die Einzelheiten der Nachricht: »Du wirst nach Yugakure gehen, in das Dorf versteckt in den heißen Quellen. Ich denke, das erklärt, was er mit dir vorhat. Damit du dort sicher ankommst, habe ich dir eine Route zusammengestellt, die relativ ungefährlich ist. Trotzdem kann es vorkommen, dass dir Shinobi begegnen. Du hast die Anweisung, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, halt dich weitestgehend bedeckt. Wenn du das nicht tun kannst, versuch so wenig Schaden anzurichten wie möglich. Ich will nicht den nächsten Krieg wegen solch eines dummen Vorfalls am Hals haben, verstanden? Außerdem solltest du größtenteils Zivilkleidung tragen, da es in Yugakure hauptsächlich Zivilisten gibt. Dieses Dorf hat sich abgesondert; Itachi hat eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen, was diesen Treffpunkt angeht. Du wirst insgesamt zwei Tage reisen, also beachte dies, wenn du zurückkommst.«

»Hai, Hokage-sama«, erwiderte die Rosahaarige noch immer etwas nachdenklich, bevor sie sich erhob, die Karte entgegennahm, die die Godaime ihr offenbarte und sich dann vor ihrem Oberhaupt dankend verneigte.

»Lass die Formalitäten, Sakura«, erklärte Tsunade mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, »Du darfst morgen früh das Dorf verlassen, ab dann hast du 21 Tage. Genieße sie, und bitte, Sakura, pass auf dich auf.«

Mit einem kleinen, aber ehrlichen, Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen entgegnete die junge Frau leichthin: »Wakatta. Arigatou gozaimasu. Für diese Möglichkeit.«

Die daraufhin folgende wegwerfende Handbewegung Tsunades ließ Sakura leicht schmunzeln. Sie wusste, dass die Ältere zu viel Sentimentalität nicht ertrug, also machte sie sich rar und begann damit, sich auf ihre kleine Reise einzustellen und vorzubereiten.


	22. the reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto!_

* * *

 **Kapitel XXI**

the reunion

Bevor Sakura jedoch das Dorf verlassen konnte, musste sie Ino Bescheid geben, dass sie für eine Weile nicht hier sein würde, sodass die Blondine sich um die Instandhaltung ihrer Wohnung kümmern konnte. Und soweit die Haruno wusste, traf sich ihre Freundin heute mit ihrem ehemaligen Genin-Team im Barbeque-Restaurant, was, wenn die rosahaarige Frau genau darüber nachdachte, nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war. Chouji neigte schon immer dazu viel zu essen, wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte, und sowohl Ino, als auch Shikamaru und Asuma waren dazu gezwungen, ihrem fülligen Teammitglied zu folgen, wollten sie nicht zurückgelassen werden.

In diesem Fall würde man Team 10 bereits in ihrem Stammrestaurant finden, selbst wenn es noch früh am Morgen war. Immerhin war der Akimichi-Clan dafür bekannt zu jeder Tageszeit Hunger zu verspüren. Und Sakura wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass speziell dieses Restaurant ein ausgezeichnetes deftiges Frühstück servierte, auch wenn dies Chouji wohl eher weniger interessierte. Aber immerhin mussten die anderen Mitglieder des Genin-Teams 10 ja ebenfalls etwas essen. Und auch wenn Ino mal wieder eine ihrer Diäten durchlief, ließ sie es niemandem in ihrem näheren Umfeld durchgehen, das alltägliche Frühstück auszulassen.

Für einige Menschen schien es heuchlerisch erscheinen, doch das kümmerte die Yamanaka herzlich wenig; Ino ging schon immer ihren ganz eigenen Weg, ohne auf die Meinung der anderen besonders viel einzugehen. Und diese Eigenschaft schätzte die Haruno ungemein an ihrer besten Freundin.

Gerade als sie das Restaurant betrat, fiel ihr auf, dass das »Team-Treffen« wohl schon eine ganze Weile andauerte, denn sowohl Shikamaru, als auch Ino waren bereits mit ihrem Essen fertig und warteten nur noch auf Chouji und Asuma. Letzterer war allerdings auch schon bei seinem letzten Bissen angelangt, währenddessen der Akimichi noch voll und ganz in sein Frühstück vertieft schien. Es war kein sehr schöner Anblick, das musste Sakura zugeben.

Bevor die Haruno sich jedoch zu ihnen gesellen konnte, erreichten sie bereits die Worte ihrer besten Freundin: »Solltest du nicht schon längst weg sein, Breitstirn?«

»Ich wollte dich nur noch schnell bitten, dich um meine Wohnung zu kümmern, während ich weg bin«, erklärte die Rosahaarige ihr plötzliches Auftauchen.

Diese Aussage erregte nun auch Shikamarus Aufmerksamkeit, der sich zwar nur minimal regte, doch diese Bewegung reichte aus, dass Sakura es bemerkte. Und auch Asuma wandte sich ihr nun zu. Wenn auch nur aus Neugierde.

»Lass mich raten: Wieder einer deiner Kurzurlaube?«, fragte Ino, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr, nach.

Sakuras Blick schwengte kurz zu dem Nara herüber, ehe sie erwiderte: »Nicht ganz. Diesmal werde ich wohl für längere Zeit wegbleiben.«

»Weißt du«, sagte die Blondine nun anklagend, »Für eine Kunoichi, die für ihre Profession lebt, nimmst du in letzter Zeit ganz schön viel Urlaub. Auch finde ich dein ganzes Verhalten äußerst fragwürdig. Du im Gesamten hast dich vollkommen verändert. Und ich weiß, dass es nichts mit deinem Team zu tun hat.«

Der Blick, den sie nun Shikamaru zuwarf, hielt länger an. So lange, dass nicht nur Asuma es bemerkte, sondern auch Chouji, der vorher voll und ganz in sein Frühstück vertieft gewesen war.

Alle Blicke des ehemaligen Teams 10 lasteten nun auf ihr, nur Inos nicht. Und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund stimmte sie das wehmütig. Sie und die Yamanaka hatten sich vor so vielen Jahren kennengelernt und waren immer irgendwie miteinander verbunden gewesen. Sei es durch Rivalität oder Freundschaft. Und nun hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es langsam aber sicher auseinanderbrach. Und Sakura wusste, es war ihre Schuld. Denn es stimmte, sie hatte sich verändert. Nicht nur ihre Denkweise, sondern auch ihr Verhalten. Vor allem ihr Verhalten.

Und genau deshalb versprach sie der Yamanaka auch, dass sie reden würden, sobald sie zurückkam.

»Und wann bitte soll das sein?«, fragte die Blondine nun aufgebracht.

»In drei Wochen«, erklärte die rosahaarige Kunoichi, »Dann bin ich wieder da. Und wir werden über alles reden. Bis dahin … halt hier die Stellung, Ino-Tussi.«

»Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Breitstirn.«

* * *

Der Weg nach Yugakure verlief größtenteils ruhig, dank der bereitgestellten Route seitens des Hokage. Tsunade-shishou hatte ihre ehemalige Schülerin hauptsächlich durch unbewohntes Land geleitet, um das Risiko eines unerwarteten Zusammentreffens mit irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Gestalten zu vermeiden. Seien es nun abtrünnige Shinobi oder einfache Banditen, die Sakura für ein leichtes Ziel halten würden.

Doch zum Glück geschah nichts dergleichen. Die Haruno traf auf keinerlei Hindernisse, die ihre Anreise in irgendeiner Art und Weise verzögert hätten. Und das war auch ganz gut so. Denn obwohl Sakura nun unterwegs war, um ihren Liebhaber aufzusuchen, konnte sie nicht umhin auch Wut zu empfinden, dass es ihm nicht früher möglich gewesen war, ihr eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass es egoistisch von ihr war, so zu denken, doch sie konnte sich dessen nicht erwehren. Nicht, wenn sie seine Worte von damals ernst nahm.

 _»_ _Wenn ich dich mir nehme, dann will ich alles von dir._ _«_

Und das Gleiche hatte er ihr zugesprochen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er sie wie eine Gleichberechtigte behandeln würde. Dass sie seine Partnerin sein würde.

Doch so fühlte sie sich nicht. Im Moment fühlte sie sich wie seine Untergebene, die springen musste, sobald ihr Meister nach ihr verlangte.

Natürlich wusste sie, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, als sie sich Itachi hingegeben hatte. Und sie konnte auch verstehen, dass er sie beschützen wollte, doch über sechs Monate Funkstille trieben sie buchstäblich in den Wahnsinn. Die Ungewissheit, ob er überhaupt noch lebte, trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

 _Er_ trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Und so viel Macht sollte niemand über einen anderen Menschen besitzen. Und doch war es so. Zumindest in ihrem Fall. Ob es auch ihm so schwer fiel, ihr fern zu bleiben, würde sich allerdings noch herausstellen.

* * *

Er hatte sie bereits gespürt, seit sie das kleine Dorf betreten hatte, hielt jedoch nicht in seinen Bewegungen inne. Es waren bereits drei Tage vergangen, seit er seine Krähe nach Konohagakure geschickt hatte. Und wie es aussah, hatte sie ihren Auftrag mehr als zufriedenstellend ausgeführt. Dass er keine Bestätigung für ihre Ankunft erhalten hatte, verstand er. Immerhin durfte der Hokage nicht dabei ertappt werden mit einem Nukenin Schriftverkehr zu führen.

Und nun hatte Itachi die Gewissheit, dass die Godaime Sakura erlaubt hatte, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Es war schon zu lange her, dass er die rosahaarige Schönheit bewundern konnte. Dass er sich mit ihr unterhalten konnte. Dass er ihre weiche Haut unter der seinen spüren durfte.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie vermissen würde, sollten sie sich eine Zeit lang nicht sehen können. Doch in diesem Ausmaß hatte er es nie erwartet.

In letzter Zeit plagten ihn nachts Alpträume. Furchteinflößende Träume, in denen er lediglich ihre bereits erkaltete Leiche auffand. Träume, in denen er zu spät kam, sie nicht mehr retten konnte. Und er konnte nichts anderes tun als schweißüberströmt aufzuschrecken und zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass keine ihrer Missionen so fatal endete, dass er sie verlor. Dass er die Hoffnung verlor, sie noch ein letztes Mal sehen zu können.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er in seinem Leben noch einmal so fühlen würde. Dass er sich so sorgen würde. Und nie hätte er erahnen können, dass es Sakura war, die diese Gefühle und Emotionen in ihm auslöste. Doch das tat sie. Mit all den ihr offenstehenden Möglichkeiten, mit all den Opfern, die sie bereit war für ihn einzugehen, bewies sie ihm, dass sie es wert war. Dass sie es wert war, von ihm als sein höchstes Gut behandelt und geschätzt zu werden.

Und auch ohne diese Opferbereitschaft ihrerseits konnte er sich nur schwerlich vorstellen von ihr abzulassen. Dafür blieb ihm zu wenig Zeit. Zeit, die er nun einmal nicht hatte, weil er getan hatte, was getan werden musste. Und allmählich begann eben jene Zeit gegen ihn zu laufen.

Der Uchiha wurde jäh aus seinen bekümmernden Gedanken gerissen, als eine junge Frau mit rosanen glänzenden Haaren den improvisierten Trainingsplatz betrat.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, war er doch viel zu sehr in seine eigenen Gedankengänge vertieft gewesen. Doch nun, als er sie sah, konnte er nicht umhin seinen Blick über ihre überaus weibliche Gestalt gleiten zu lassen, konnte nicht umhin, diese langen elfenbeinfarbenen Beine zu bewundern, die kaum von dem kurzen Yukata verdeckt wurden. Er konnte kaum den Blick von ihnen ablassen, während er das Muskelspiel bestaunte, während er sich daran erinnerte, wie sich diese muskulösen Schenkel um ihn geschlungen hatten. Er konnte kaum den Blick von _ihr_ lassen. Denn er wusste, würde er dies tun, würde sie ihm entgleiten. Seine Selbstbeherrschung. Sie würde wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen, wenn er die Augen von ihr abwendete.

Also tat er es nicht.

Und es schien für einen kurzen Moment so als würde auch sie in diesem Bann gefangen sein. Doch mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er nicht erwartet hatte, geschweige denn darauf gefasst gewesen war, stand sie unmittelbar vor ihm.

Erst wusste er nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch in diesem kurzen Augenblick, in dem er verwundert und bewundernd zugleich dreingeblickt hatte, hatte sie bereits ihre Hand erhoben und auf seine Wange niedersausen lassen. Und es war keine normale Ohrfeige gewesen. Iie, diese war mit Chakra fusioniert gewesen, sodass seine Zähne nur so aufeinanderschlugen und einen unangenehmen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kiefer hinterließen. Doch er konnte froh sein, sie hätte ihm auch mit Leichtigkeit eben diesen brechen können, das war ihm bewusst.

Von der Wucht des Aufpralls war sein Kopf leicht zur Seite geruckt, weswegen er sie nun aus seinen Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Er nahm ihre harten Gesichtszüge wahr, die ihn regelrecht zu verachten schienen; er nahm die noch immer erhobene Hand wahr, die nun, da sie ihre Arbeit getan hatte, eine andere Position einnahm als zuvor; und er nahm ihre so faszinierenden Iriden wahr, die vor Emotionen nur so funkelten. Und in diesem einen Moment begriff er, was er ihr all die Monate zuvor angetan hatte, begriff, dass er es wieder in Ordnung bringen musste, wollte er, dass sie ihn nicht verließ.

Und er wusste, dass dieser eine Moment die einzige Möglichkeit sein würde, sie zu überzeugen nicht zu gehen.

* * *

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sie so beeinflussen würde, ihn nach all diesen Monaten endlich wiederzusehen. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Kami hatte sie sich geirrt.

Kaum dass sie ihn vor sich stehen sah, getränkt von Schweiß und mit glühend roten Augen, die er gierig über ihre Gestalt hatte wandern lassen, so, als könnte er jedes noch so feine Detail ihres Körpers in seinem Gedächtnis abspeichern, war eine Sicherung in ihr durchgebrannt.

Sakura hatte sich in einer Geschwindigkeit bewegt, von der sie noch nicht einmal geahnt hatte, das sie sie besaß, dass es ihr selbst unwirklich vorkam, währenddessen sich ihre Hand auch schon auf Kollisionskurs mit seiner Wange befand. Das Klatschen rang durch die Luft, prallte von den umliegenden Bäumen und Büschen ab, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein.

Und ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte beinahe vor unterdrückten Emotionen.

Sie war nicht nur wütend, sie war fuchsteufelswild. Sie war nicht einfach nur enttäuscht, sie war todunglücklich. Und sie war vor allem nicht nur glücklich, sondern geradezu freudetrunken. Sie konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken, als in einem ungestümen Ausbruch von Gefühlen, die sich in einer einzigen impulsiven Handlung zusammenballten. Zu etwas Aggressivem. Zu etwas Ursprünglichem.

Als er sie nun mit diesem blutroten feurigen Blick musterte, konnte sie nicht umhin das Ungestüm an Gefühlen und Empfindungen in sich zu vergraben. Niemals würde sie ihm freiwillig ihre größte Schwachstelle preisgeben. Niemals würde sie zugeben, das eben jene Schwachstelle durch ihn nur noch hervorgehoben wurde, denn gleichermaßen war er ihre größte Stärke. Und das würde sie niemals auch nur ansatzweise diesem wunderschönen Mann vorwerfen.

Ob er es nun wahrgenommen hatte, dass sich seine Iriden ihr nun als Mangekyou Sharingan offenbarten, oder auch nicht, war ihr gleich. Sie liebte seine Augen gleichermaßen; in welcher Form sie sich ihr auch zeigten, sie verspürte keine Furcht, keine unheilvolle Angst, die seine Feinde empfinden mögen.

Es war beinahe irrwitzig, wie wohl und zufrieden sie sich in seiner Nähe fühlte. Ganz gleich wie bedrohlich und markerschütternd todbringend er sein konnte – und bei Kami, das konnte er sein –, die Haruno fühlte sich nie von ihm eingeschüchtert.

Denn sie kannte auch eine andere Seite von ihm. Die Seite, die aus Liebe zu einem Dorf, seinen eigenen Clan auslöschte; die Seite, die aus Liebe zu seinem Bruder, jenen verschonte und jeden bedrohte, ihm in seiner Abwesenheit auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen; die Seite, die etwas für sie empfand, das sich so rein anfühlte, dass es beinahe unwirklich erschien.

Und genau aus all diesen Gründen konnte sie sich ihm nicht verwehren, als er sie bei dem Handgelenk packte, das vor ein paar Sekunden noch unweigerlich dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn zu verletzen, wenn auch nicht schwer, und sie mit einem Ruck so nah an sich heranzog, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten und ihrer beider Oberschenkel aneinanderstießen.

So ehrfurchtgebietend er auch wirken mochte, konnte sie sich nicht erwehren nur seinen heißen Atem wahrzunehmen, der wie köstliche Peitschenhiebe über ihre Lippen strich.

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie wollte ihn küssen. Und sie wollte, dass er es genauso sehr begehrte.

Ihr Blick wanderte immerwährend zwischen seinem glühenden Blick und seinen so verlockenden Lippen hin und her, bemerkte nur flüchtig die, wie in Stein gemeißelten, Gesichtszüge, die absolut keinen Spielraum für Interpretationen ließen.

Und mit einem letzten Blick auf diesen vollends perfekten Mund, stürzte sie sich geradezu auf den Mann, den sie so rücksichtslos begehrte, der sich unbemerkt und ungewollt in ihr Herz geschlichen hatte, den sie liebte.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen und Glück erwiderte er ihren wilden Kuss nicht minder leidenschaftlich, denn sogleich stahl sich seine warme Zunge in ihren Mund und focht mit der ihren. Seine starken Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper, als könnten sie es nicht erwarten, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter eben dieses auf ein Neues zu erkunden und sich einzuprägen.

Die Haruno spürte, wie raue Fingerspitzen über die Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels strichen, wie keinen Moment später eben jene Finger zupackten und ihr rechtes Bein anhoben, sodass sie es Itachi um die Hüfte schlingen musste.

Durch diese Position rutschte ihre Kleidung nach oben und sammelte sich um ihre Taille, was Itachi die Möglichkeit bot, die Schleife an der Vorderseite zu öffnen.

Und Sakura wusste, an dieser Vereinigung würde nichts Liebevolles seinen Platz finden. Es würde keine langsamen Bewegungen geben, keine triefend verführerischen Zungenspiele, die die Vorfreude auf das Kommende nur so anfachen würden. Dies hier würde schnell und hart werden. Und sie hätte es sich bis auf den Tot nicht anders gewünscht. Sie liebte Itachis gefasste, leidenschaftliche Gesinnung, doch sie begehrte mindestens ebenso sehr seine wilde, kompromisslose Seite, die er viel zu selten auslebte. Und genau aus diesem Grund kostete sie jeden einzelnen unbarmherzigen Kuss, jede ungestüme Berührung bis zum Äußersten aus.

* * *

Itachi machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr den Yukata über die Schultern zu streifen, viel zu sehr war er von der Tatsache in Beschlag genommen, sich in ihrer feuchten Wärme zu versenken. Er begehrte sie so sehr, dass er sich nicht einmal darum scherte, ob ihre Kleidung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, weswegen es ihm auch nichts ausmachte, sie kurzerhand hochzuheben, sodass sie beide Beine um ihn schlingen musste, um nicht zu fallen, und sich mit ihr auf den kalten Waldboden zu begeben. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass er mithilfe eines Kunais kurzen Prozess mit ihrem BH machte, sodass er endlich die cremig weiche Haut ihrer Brüste in ihrer vollen Pracht betrachten und berühren konnte.

Gierig beugte er sich vor, um sich der einen Spitze zu widmen, die bereits von der umliegenden Luft und der Kälte des Bodens hart geworden war. Und er konnte das leise Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, das seiner Kehle entsprang, als er endlich wieder ihre köstlich süße Haut schmeckte. Wie weich und doch unnachgiebig sie war. Wie warme Seide umspielte sie seine Sinne, und er konnte nur noch daran denken, sich in ihr zu vergraben.

Die ganzen Eindrücke dieses Aufeinandertreffens schienen ihn beinahe vollkommen einzunehmen, sodass er nur noch in dem Gedanken gefangen war, sie endlich wieder nur für sich zu beanspruchen. Er wusste, sie hatte sich niemand anderem hingegeben, während all der Monate, sonst würde sie nun nicht so inbrünstig und aufrichtig auf ihn reagieren. Sie wölbte sich seinen Berührungen so weit entgegen, dass es ihm beinahe schmerzhaft erschien. Und die Laute, die ihren leicht geschwollenen Lippen entkamen … Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Und es nahm ihn so sehnlich ein, dass es ihm schwer fiel überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken formen zu können.

Doch das brauchte er im Moment auch gar nicht, denn das Einzige, das er brauchte, war unter seinem Körper begraben, wand sich leidenschaftlich unter seinen Händen und Lippen, genoss, welche Sehnsucht er in ihr entfachte, in der Erwartung auf die Erlösung.

Und die würde auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, denn als der Uchiha sich in der Versuchung etwas von der schmerzlichen Erregung zu lindern an ihrem heißen Schoß rieb, löste sich aus Sakuras Kehle ein so verzweifeltes Stöhnen, dass er es nicht länger aushielt, wollte er sich nicht selbst in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Also öffnete er kurzerhand mit leicht zittrigen Fingern seine Hose und zog sie nur so weit herunter, dass es ihm ermöglicht wurde ohne Konsequenzen in sie einzudringen. Und auch bei Sakuras letztem Kleidungsstück, welches ihm den Blick auf ihre feucht glänzende Weiblichkeit verwehrte, hatte er nicht die nötige Geduld es ihr vollends abzustreifen; er brachte es lediglich fertig, es ihr über ein Bein zu streifen, sodass es noch an ihrem anderen Fußgelenk baumelte.

Doch das spielte nun keine Rolle mehr.

Er versenkte sich, vor Lust knurrend und mit einem einzigen Stoß, bis zum Anschlag in ihr, was ihr einen erschrockenen Aufschrei entlockte. Doch er konnte nicht aufhören. Er konnte nicht aufhören in sie zu stoßen, bis sie vor Lust seinen Namen in die Welt hinausschrie. Er konnte nicht aufhören, ihre warme, feuchte Enge um seinen harten Schaft fühlen zu wollen. Er konnte vor allem nicht damit aufhören, dieses Verlangen in sich spüren zu wollen, dass sie nur ihm gehörte, dass nur er sie so berühren durfte. Sie gehörte ihm.

* * *

Sakura wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, als Itachi sich immerwährend in ihrer Weiblichkeit versenkte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie so glücklich war, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihn wahrhaftig vor sich zu haben, ihn in sich zu spüren, während er ihrer beider Lust stillte: Es war überwältigend. Die Rosahaarige konnte gar nicht all diese Gefühle einordnen, die sie in diesem Moment empfand, deswegen konnte sie es nur als »überwältigend« beschreiben. Und das war es wirklich. Überwältigend. In all seinen Facetten und Raffinessen.

Als die Haruno dann spürte, wie sich auf einmal alles in ihr zusammenzog, nur um sich Augenblicke später in einer Explosion aus Empfindungen zu entladen, die sie alles übermächtig wahrnehmen ließ, konnte sie nicht anders als ein Ventil zu finden, ein Ventil, welches sie alles hinausschreien ließ.

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie, wie kalt der Waldboden wirklich war, und wie warm sich Itachis Körper im Gegenzug anfühlte. Sie spürte das kühle Gras in ihrem Nacken, wie kleine Äste und Steine sich in ihre weiche Haut gruben, wie _sie_ ihre Fingernägel in Itachis weiche Haut grub. Sie konnte jede einzelne Bewegung seinerseits mit ihrem nackten Leib mitverfolgen, konnte deutlich spüren, welche Anstrengung es ihm bereitete, sich zurückzuhalten, damit sie ihren Orgasmus genüsslich auskosten konnte.

Doch das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte, dass sie gemeinsam diesen Höhenflug erlebten. Zusammen. Denn nichts bereitete ihr mehr Lust und Befriedigung, als zu erfahren, dass auch er auf den höchsten Wolken schwelgte. Dass sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, seine Hüllen fallen zu lassen.

Und genau deshalb beugte Sakura sich zu seinem Hals vor, konnte mit einiger Anstrengung erkennen, wie sein Puls raste, ehe sie ihre Lippen an jene empfindliche Stelle haftete. Zuerst ganz leicht. Doch als sie Itachis Keuchen vernahm, ließ sie kurz ihre Zunge hervorschnellen, genoss den salzig männlichen Geschmack seiner Haut, bevor sie sich erneut an dieser Stelle festsaugte. Doch diesmal fester.

Und dies war der Moment, in dem sie seine raue Hand in ihrem Nacken wahrnahm, wie er sie mit aller Kraft an sich gedrückt hielt, als seine Stöße immer unkontrollierter erfolgten. Sie saugte so fest sie konnte, bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass sie auch etwas Chakra dabei einsetzte. Doch sie registrierte, wie Itachi beinahe schmerzhaft ihren Nacken umfing und sie an sich presste, wie er ein so tiefes Stöhnen ausstieß, dass es ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Und dann spürte sie die Wärme, die sich von ihm ausgehend in ihr entlud.

Die Rosahaarige ließ höchst widerstrebend von ihm ab, wollte sie ihn doch noch länger und intensiver verwöhnen, doch sie war einfach zu müde. All die Aufregung und das Gefühlschaos – dieser Liebesakt – schwebten nun wie eine ermüdende Wolke über ihr, und sie ließ sich einfach von ihr einlullen.

Sie spürte noch entfernt, wie Itachis mittlerweile ruhiger Atem stetig über ihren empfindlichen Hals strich, wie sein nackter Leib sie einhüllte wie eine schwere Heizdecke.

In diesem Augenblick bedarf es keiner Worte, und keine Worte hätten ausdrücken können, was sie die vergangenen Monate durchgemacht hatten. Dieser Augenblick gehörte nur den beiden Geliebten, die sich nach so langer Zeit wieder in die Arme schlossen und ihre Zweisamkeit genossen.

* * *

Zärtlich wurde Sakura aus ihrem erholsamen Schlaf gerissen. Sie spürte, wie Itachi langsam aber stetig in sie glitt. So sanft, dass es beinahe den Anschein hatte, er hätte Angst, sie dabei zu zerbrechen. Und vielleicht mochte er damit sogar Recht behalten, denn sie fühlte sich wunderbar benutzt. Ihre Glieder glichen Wackelpudding, so schlapp fühlte sie sich. Doch es war ein köstliches Gefühl, das sie sonst nur selten erlebte, immerhin verdiente sie ihren Lebensunterhalt damit schwierige Missionen auszuführen. Und genau deshalb genoss sie es umso mehr von ihm umsorgt zu werden. Auch wenn sie sich in seiner Gegenwart ebenso gern stark geben wollte, konnte sie sich doch diese kleine Schwäche eingestehen, denn immerhin zeigte auch er ihr die gesamte Bandbreite seines Wesens.

Also genoss die Rosahaarige jeden einzelnen gefühlvollen Stoß, den der Uchiha ihr schenkte, schmolz bei jeder zarten Berührung seiner starken Hände dahin, schätzte jeden leidenschaftlichen Kuss, mit dem er sie bedachte.

Doch als die Zeit gekommen war, ihr Liebesspiel auf die nächste Ebene zu heben, verweigerte er ihr dieses Vergnügen. Aufbäumend wand sie sich unter seinem starken Körper, der sie eisern unter sich gefangen hielt. Klagelaute verließen ihre vollen Lippen ob der süßen Folter, die er sie damit unterzog. Und schlussendlich brach etwas in ihr, das sie zuvor noch dazu veranlasst hatte, seinen stummen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.

Die junge Haruno hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und folgte ihrem eigenen Begehren.

Das taube Gefühl war schon längst aus ihrem Körper gewichen, hatte sich stattdessen in ein Buschfeuer verwandelt, so sengend war ihre Sehnsucht. Das Verlangen, Itachi so heißblütig wie zuvor zu erleben war unbändig in ihr verwurzelt, dass es sie selbst ein wenig erschrak. Und doch konnte sie nicht dagegen angehen. Sie konnte nur versuchen, es ihm gleichzutun, ihn in einen Zustand zu versetzen, der es ihm nicht erlaubte über seine weiteren Schritte nachzudenken – einfach zu handeln.

Und genau deshalb ließ sie es sich auch nicht nehmen, Gebrauch von ihren Fähigkeiten als Kunoichi zu machen und eine kleine Menge Chakra in ihre Bewegung einfließen zu lassen, sodass er nun unter ihr ruhte. Dabei rutschte der Yukata, den sie noch immer am Leib trug, nun gänzlich von ihren Schultern, ebenso wie die Träger ihres einfachen BHs, den der Dunkelhaarige ihr in der Mitte zerteilt hatte. Der leichte Stoff glitt über ihre Haut, wie die zärtliche Liebkosung eines Geliebten, sammelte sich an ihren Unterarmen und ihrem unteren Rücken, streichelte sie immerwährend. Und noch während sie Itachi dabei beobachtete, wie er diesen Positionswechsel aufnahm, begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen, schnell und hart, drückte ihn in ihrer Begierde ihn dominieren zu wollen nieder, sodass nur sie die Kontrolle behielt. Sie begann sich zu räkeln, bis sie es vor schierer Wollust kaum mehr aushielt. Sie spürte, wie er bei jeder ihrer nachdrücklichen Bewegungen in sie glitt, sie voll und ganz ausfüllte als wäre er dazu gemacht in ihr zu sein. Und bei jedem weiteren Auf und Ab ihres Körpers konnte sie deutlich wahrnehmen, dass es auch ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, sich im Zaum zu halten, denn auch er parierte nun ihre Bewegungen mit den seinen, stieß ohne Nachsicht in sie, sodass die Rosahaarige nicht anders konnte, als den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und zufrieden aufzustöhnen.

Doch es war nicht genug, _niemals_ würde es genug sein.

Sakura konnte sich nur noch härter und schneller auf- und absenken als ohnehin schon, konnte diesen gewaltig aufwallenden Empfindungen nur Einhalt gebieten, indem sie in einem Anflug von Rationalität ein Ventil für all das fand. Ein Ventil, das sich in Form von Aggressivität und Unachtsamkeit zeigte.

Die junge Frau spürte erst, dass sie erneut unter ihrem Geliebten begraben lag, als es schon zu spät war. Sie spürte jedoch beinahe zeitgleich, wie sich die Wut in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Wut ob der Tatsache, dass sie so kurz davor gestanden hatte die Wonnen eines erneuten Orgasmus auszukosten. Und Itachi war derjenige, der es ihr verwehrt hatte, der es ihr verwehrt hatte, sich diesem Gefilde der Lust hinzugeben.

Sakura war so in Rage, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Uchiha sich auf die Knie begab und sie daraufhin fest an sich zog, sodass sie nun eng umschlungen dasaßen. Ohne sich ein einziges Mal von ihr zu lösen, hatte er es geschafft, ihnen beiden das Gefühl von Gleichberechtigung zu vermitteln, und dafür war sie ihm insgeheim sehr dankbar.

Der Trieb, sich dem hinzugeben, das sie beide so sehnlichst heimsuchte, veranlasste die Rosahaarige dazu, sich erneut in einem immer heftiger werdenden Rhythmus anzuheben und auf ihn niedersinken zu lassen. So ungestüm, dass sie ihre kurzen Fingernägel in seine weiche Haut trieb, sodass kleine Halbmonde entstanden, aus denen sich teilweise kleine Blutstropfen lösten, die seinen oberen Rücken benetzten. Zudem konnte Sakura nichts weiter wahrnehmen, als diesen für Itachi so markanten Duft – Sommergewitter, Kiefern gepaart mit Schweiß – und den Mann, der dahinter steckte. Der Mann, der sie immerwährend in den Wahnsinn trieb, sie heimsuchte und nicht mehr losließ. Der Mann, dem sie diese Wonne zu verdanken hatte.

Die Haruno konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihr alles andere entglitt. Sie war nur noch darauf getrimmt, Erlösung zu finden; sie wollte nicht länger diese Qual in ihrem Inneren ertragen, die sie schier unzurechnungsfähig zu machen schien.

»Koishii.« Sie vernahm das Wort nur noch am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, nahm wahr mit welcher Anstrengung es ausgesprochen wurde, so als würde derjenige selbst am Abgrund der Selbstbeherrschung wandeln.

Sakura stockte in ihren Bewegungen, spürte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper, als sie sich dazu zwang aufzuhören wie eine Wahnsinnige Itachis seidige Härte in sich aufzunehmen. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht, das vor unbändigem Verlangen schmerzlich verzogen war, in der Halsbeuge ihres Geliebten, schmiegte sich mit ihrem ganzen Leib an ihn, versuchte an sich zu halten, nicht noch einmal so die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Deutlich konnte sie spüren, wie er sie noch näher an sich drängte, seine raue, große Hand in ihren schweißnassen Nacken gleiten ließ und dort mit den feinen Härchen spielte. Es war so unschuldig, dass Sakura sich nichts dabei gedacht hätte, würde sie nicht deutlich seinen harten Schaft in ihrem feuchten Schoß wahrnehmen. Und doch war es seine Art sie zu beruhigen. Er machte keine tröstenden Geräusche, hielt sie nur an seinen warmen Körper gedrückt und vollführte beschwichtigende, leichte Kreise in ihrem Nacken, drehte hier und da eine Locke ihres hellen Haars ein und ließ sie dann wieder fallen.

Es war das Einzige, das ihr in diesem Moment Linderung verschaffte.

»Koishii.« Diesmal war es nicht mehr als ein Hauchen in ihrem feuchten Haar. Sie erzitterte. Nicht etwa weil sie auf einmal die eindringliche Kälte ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm oder die leichte Brise sie erfasste, die in diesem Moment durch den umliegenden Wald wehte. Iie, dieses Beben galt ganz seiner Aussage.

 _Koishii._

Noch nie hatte er sie anders genannt, als bei ihrem Namen. Noch nie hatte er sie so eindeutig als die Seine betitelt, als in diesem Moment. Und sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihr Herz bei diesem Gedanken einen Schlag ausließ, nur um gleich darauf wie im Galopp weiterzuschlagen, und ihr ein Hochgefühl zu verschaffen, das auf einer ganz anderen Ebene gelegen war, als das, dass sie die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu erreichen.

Sie klammerte sich an diesen schmerzvoll bewegenden Gedanken wie an den Mann, der ihr diese Euphorie bescherte, der sie ebenso fest an sich gedrückt hielt als könne nichts zwischen sie kommen.

Und in diesem Moment glaubte sie dies tatsächlich.

Das Dorf. Seine Vergangenheit. Sasuke. All das spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Denn sie beide hatten sich, hielten sich endlich wieder in den Armen und konnten ihre gemeinsame Zeit miteinander genießen, ohne das irgendetwas zwischen ihnen stand. Und genau darauf kam es an: Auf sie beide und ihre bedingungslose Zuneigung zueinander.

* * *

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie sie langsam von ihm abließ, nicht gänzlich, aber doch soweit, dass es ihm auffiel. Doch dieser Moment der Verunsicherung löste sich schnell in Luft auf, als sie ihrer beider Stirnen aneinanderlegte, schon etwas abgekühlt, da die umliegende Luft immer harscher ihrer beider Leibe streifte.

Noch trafen sich ihrer beiden Blicke nicht, da sie ihre so lebhaften Iriden geschlossen hielt, sie vor ihm verbarg, als würden sie ein Geheimnis enthalten, das bewahrt bleiben sollte.

Und als sie dann allmählich ihre Augen öffnete, um ihn anblicken zu können, konnte er bereits in diesem funkelnden Smaragdgrün lesen, wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch.

Sie schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn, ließ ihn ihre weichen Kurven und die Wärme spüren, die von ihrem erhitzten Körper ausging. Auch entging ihm nicht der leichte Rotschimmer, der sich auf ihren Wangen ausgebreitet hatte, und nun ihren vollen, roten Lippen Konkurrenz machte.

All das, und das Geheimnis, das er in ihren Augen lesen konnte, ließen ihm das Herz erwärmen. Und als sie dann sprach, er ihre liebliche Stimme vernahm, wusste er, dass er genauso empfand wie sie.

»Baka … aishiteru«, flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sie beinahe nicht gehört hätte, »Aishiteru, Uchiha Itachi.«

* * *

Er konnte die angespannte Atmosphäre schon wahrnehmen, bevor er sich überhaupt erst zu seiner Cousine und dem Baka gesellte, den sie ihren Freund nannte. Und diese Stimmung behagte ihm gar nicht, zumal ihm kein Grund einfiel, warum es zu solch einem Ambiente kommen sollte. Die beiden stellten das perfekte Paar dar, wenn man der Phrase »Gegensätze ziehen sich an« Bedeutung schenkte. Und genau dieser Umstand war es, der Neji daran zweifeln ließ, dass es bei dieser Zusammenkunft um sie beide ging. Das bedeutete nur eines: Der derzeitige Gemütszustand war seiner Person zuzuschulden.

»Neji-nii-san.« Es war nicht üblich, dass es Hinata war, die das Gespräch einleitete, hielt sie sich doch meist im Hintergrund, doch in besonderen Fällen – wie, ihrer Ansicht nach, jetzt – stellte sie diese Eigenheit ihres Wesens hinten an.

Dies bestärkte den Hyuuga nur noch weiter in dem Glauben, das dieses Gespräch seinetwegen arrangiert worden war. Obwohl er keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung sah.

»Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Neji-nii-san«, erklärte die junge Frau dann sichtlich besorgt mit betroffenem Gesichtsausdruck.

»Kleine Korrektur: _Sie_ sorgt sich um dich. Ich? Nicht so sehr«, warf dann der Blonde neben ihr, die Aussage seiner Freundin herunterspielend, ein.

Neji hatte sich bereits gewundert, warum noch kein Wort den Mund des Baka verlassen hatte. Normalerweise war er der Erste, wenn es darum ging Freunde – oder auch völlig Unbekannte – auf ihre Probleme anzusprechen, ihnen zu _helfen_.

Das empörte »Naruto-kun!« seitens Hinata blendete der Dunkelhaarige gekonnt aus.

Mit harten Augen fragte Neji knapp: »Was ist hier los?« Wobei es weniger eine Frage war, als eine Aufforderung endlich mit der Sprache herauszurücken.

Der Uzumaki zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, ehe er abwinkte: »Es ist wegen der Sache mit Sakura. Hinata macht sich Sorgen, dass es dich verletzen könnte, sollte es klappen.«

Wenigstens hatte er den Verstand, in der Öffentlichkeit nicht von den Plänen der Godaime zu sprechen, auch wenn er es seiner Freundin nicht vorenthalten hatte.

»Du weißt, dass das streng geheime Informationen sind.«

Genau wie Neji, und auch Sakura, gehörte Naruto der ANBU Konohas an, und unterstand somit auch den Regeln, die für diese galten. Wenn es sich um die höchste Sicherheitsstufe S handelte, waren sie dazu verpflichtet, gegenüber jedem, der diese nicht erreicht hatte, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Das lernte man am ersten Tag.

»Ich könnte dich dafür einsperren lassen«, erklärte Neji deshalb. Als Warnung.

Der gelangweilte Blick Narutos, den er für diesen Kommentar erntete, ärgerte ihn, denn sie wussten beide, was er bedeutete. Neji konnte dem Uzumaki nicht einmal annähernd das Wasser reichen, wenn er wirklich Ernst machte. Und doch war es kein Geheimnis, dass Naruto den Älteren anerkannte und bewunderte. Diese Tatsache hatte sich selbst nach all diesen Jahren nicht geändert. Auch nicht als der Blonde all seine Kameraden mit seinen Fähigkeiten in den Schatten gestellt hatte; er akzeptierte jeden einzelnen von ihnen und beschützte sie wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

Es war dieser Umstand, der Neji daran glauben ließ, dass der Uzumaki eines Tages jeden Hokage vor ihm übertreffen würde. Selbst dessen Vater, den vierten Hokage.

»Weiß noch jemand davon?«, fragte der Dunkelhaarige nach, ohne die hellen Augen von Naruto abzuwenden.

»Iie.«

»Und ich habe es auch nur erfahren, weil Naruto-kun mir immer wieder ausgewichen ist, als es um Sakura-chan ging«, warf Hinata, ihren Freund verteidigend, ein.

Es war keineswegs eine Frage des Vertrauens, denn Neji wusste, dass seine Cousine sich lediglich um ihre Freunde und Familie sorgte, doch konnte der Hyuuga nicht umhin es der Godaime zu berichten.

Es war ein Verstoß des Protokolls, doch Neji ging es weniger um die Bestrafung dieser Regelwidrigkeit als den Schutz seiner Teamkollegin und Freundin. Er wusste auch, dass der Uzumaki Sakura nie willentlich schaden würde, doch auch dieser Aspekt ließ sich in der Vergangenheit nicht immer vermeiden. Ob nun unabsichtlich zugefügt oder nicht, die Konsequenz war spürbar. Denn so sehr die Rosahaarige auch versuchte diese Eigenart ihrer Persönlichkeit zu verstecken, oder gar abzustreiten, sie war ein sehr gefühlvolles Wesen. In allem, was sie tat, steckte ihr Herzblut. Und es war eben diese Eigenart, die sie so einzigartig machte. Mithilfe dieser hatte sie sich aus diesem Loch befreit, das sie als »Schwäche« bezeichnete.

Neji wusste, dass es sich nicht auf ihre körperlichen Fähigkeiten beschränkte. Iie, was sie damals davon abgehalten hatte, ihren eigenen Weg als Kunoichi zu gehen, waren einerseits ihre eigenen Teamkollegen, aber auch ihre Selbstzweifel. Es war beinahe selbstverständlich, dass sie Komplexe entwickeln würde, bedachte man, mit wem sie zusammenarbeitete. Zum einen war da Hatake Kakashi, der schon mit vierzehn Jahren zum Jonin ernannt worden war, und schon von Kindesbeinen an als Genie galt. Der Sohn des Weißen Reißzahns von Konoha, der Kopier-Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Dann war da der jüngste Erbe des Uchiha-Clans, Uchiha Sasuke, der vielversprechendste aller Genin seiner Abschlussklasse, der einzige Überlebende des Uchiha-Massakers. Und dann war da Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi, Sohn des ehrenwerten Yondaime und Uzumaki Kushina, voriger Jinchuuriki des Neunschwänzigen.

Für den Hyuuga bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass alle drei männlichen Parteien des Team 7 zum Teil Schuld daran trugen, dass die Gedanken ihres einzigen weiblichen Teammitglieds von Unzulänglichkeit geprägt waren. Er bemängelte keinesfalls, dass sie sie in gefährlichen Situationen beschützt hatten, denn genau dieser Umstand machte ein Team aus – dass sie sich gegenseitig den Rücken freihielten –, doch vielleicht waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sie physisch vor allem Unheil zu bewahren, dass sie gar nicht begriffen, wie sehr sie die Rosahaarige damit prägten, wie sie sie mental immer weiter in die Machtlosigkeit trieben. Zudem kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass der Hatake seine Bemühungen hauptsächlich auf die beiden Jungs konzentrierte, sei es dem Umstand zuzuschulden, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit einem Mädchen umgehen sollte; die Fähigkeiten eines Shinobi auszubauen, war die Aufgabe eines Jonin-sensei, unabhängig des Alters und Geschlechts. Natürlich musste man auf diese Gesichtspunkte Rücksicht nehmen, denn jeder Mensch hatte seine Grenzen. Jedoch rechtfertigte das nicht die Bevorzugung der männlichen Teammitglieder des Team 7. Und genau das war es in Nejis Augen, eine Bevorzugung. Denn wenn man es aus einem außenstehenden Blickwinkel betrachtete, besaß auch Sakura das Potential Großes zu vollbringen, genauso wie ihre damaligen Teammitglieder, sonst hätte sie es nicht zum Rang eines Jonin geschafft, geschweige denn wäre in die ANBU aufgenommen worden. Es hatte erst eine ebenso begabte Kunoichi und enorme Willensstärke seitens Sakura benötigt, dass sie erkannte, dass sie es ebenso wert war, gefördert zu werden wie Naruto und Sasuke. Und nun konnte das kleine, rosahaarige Mädchen von damals, das sich immer hinter ihren Teamkollegen versteckt hatte, sogar mit den besten Shinobi ihres Dorfes mithalten, wurde darüber hinaus als »eine zweite Tsunade« bezeichnet.

Neji wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er das tiefe Timbre Narutos vernahm: »Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit euch steht, aber ich könnte jetzt eine große Portion Nudelsuppe vertragen.«

Seine Gedankengänge hätten nicht abrupter unterbrochen werden können, als durch Narutos immerwährende Gier nach Ichirakus Ramen, soviel stand fest.


End file.
